


Untamed Desire

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Battle against Logic and Biased, Breaking up!?, Dark sides becoming light sides, Depression is back it never goes away, F/F, F/M, Logan becoming a dark side!?!?, Lot of sex in this one, Nemo is an asshole, Nemo loses his memories, New old side comes back, Peer pressure abortion, Sexual Assault, Teen Pregnancy, This one is dark be careful, Thomas gets drunk and it effects the sides, suicide but they always come back so not really, themes of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 130,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Sham and Ori need to learn to take it slow, Roman and Nico need to learn to keep it in the pants, Nemo and Patton need to learn to communicate, and who is there to help but Lust himself.





	1. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Grinding/Making Out, Sex at the end

Sham wakes up Ori isn’t in bed. She’s in the shower. Sham can hear her sing.

 

“Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm  
helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in ‘em.  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
then you walked in and my heart went  
Boom!  


Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume.  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine.  
Grab my sister, and whisper  
‘Yo, this one's mine.’  
My sister made her way across the room to you  
and I got nervous, thinking  
"What's she gonna do?"  
She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin'  
"I'm through" Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm  
Helpless!”

 

Her voice is sweet, and Sham thinks it sounds like an angel. Sham smiles and relaxes. He wants to record it, but he doesn’t want to violate her privacy. Maybe one day... one day they can sing together. Maybe even dance. But for now, he’s content with simply knowing she is his girlfriend, and he, her boyfriend. She’s his light... Lightfury. _‘That’s it!’_ He thinks and suddenly he’s wide awake. He sits up and snaps his fingers, summoning his sketchbook. He starts drawing.

 

"Look into your eyes,  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless,  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in ‘em.  
I'm helpless!  
Look into your eyes,  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless!  
I'm down for the count  
And I'm drownin'in ‘em.

 

One week later  
I'm writin' a letter nightly.  
Now my life gets better  
every letter that you write me.  
Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem.  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me  
you would share him.  


Ha! Two weeks later  
In the living room stressin'  
my father's stonefaced  
while you're asking for his blessin'.  
I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
and I'm tryin' not to cry, ‘cause  
there's nothing that your mind can't do.  
My father makes his way across the room to you.  
I panic for a second, thinking  
‘we're through’  
But then he shakes your hand and says  
‘Be true’  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm  
Helpless!"

 

Sham smiles slightly, imagining the scene with himself, Ori, and Roman. He chuckles and looks over his sketches. He should get dressed, but he can’t convince himself to leave from Ori’s beautiful singing.

 

"Look into your eyes  
and the sky's the limit I'm  
Helpless!  
Hoo! Down for the count  
and I'm drownin' in ‘em I'm  
helpless!  
he's mine, that boy is mine!  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit I'm  
Helpless! Helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin'in ‘em"

 

The water turns off and Ori stops singing. Sham snaps his sketchbook away and lays down, pretending to be asleep. Ori comes out of the bathroom wraps in a towel. She sees Sham is still asleep. She smiles that her horrible singing didn't wake him. She goes to her dresser and starts pulling out her clothes.

 

Sham hears her negative thoughts about herself and frowns. He hears her getting dressed so he stays where he is. Ori finishes getting dress and hangs her towel up. She looks at herself in the mirror. _'Average, nothing special, just normal.'_ She nods and heads out not wanting to wake Sham.

 

Sham frowns he gets up and sinks out. He quickly gets dressed, ignoring his curls that have frizzed overnight and heads downstairs. Ori pours herself a bowl of cereal. She smiles at Sham as he comes down. She slides him a bowl of cereal already made. Sham smiles and signs. ‘Thank you’. He sits down. “How did you sleep last night?”

 

'Good, you?'

 

Sham nods. “Horrible. You look awful.” He gently brushes a strand of hair back behind her ear and smiles warmly.

 

Ori giggles and eats her cereal. 'I'm glad.'

 

Sham eats as well. “Why do you think you aren’t special?”

 

'Because I'm not.' She shrugs

 

Sham frowns and cups her face. _‘You are to me.’_ He kisses her forehead. Ori smiles but she internally shrugs it off.

 

Sham hugs her. _‘Please. If you can’t talk positive about yourself, can you at least try not talking negative?’_ He begs.

 

'Ok. I'll try.' Sham smiles slightly and kisses her head again before moving back to his chair. Ori continues to eat. She looks at his curls she smiles.

 

Sham gazes at her and smiles softly. “What are you looking at?” He smirks.

 

Ori blushes 'Curls.' Sham blushes and feels his frizzy hair. He blushes more. 'I like it.'

 

Sham giggles he snaps his fingers and summons his sketchbook. _‘I was thinking... I wanted to make something, but I want to spend the day with you as well.’_ He shows her the sketchbook. Ori looks at the sketch she gasps and beams at Sham.

 

Sham smiles. "I wasn't going to make them in the workshop. Would you like to help me?" Ori nods quickly. Sham beams. He quickly finishes his cereal. Ori finishes as well and stands up to put her bowl away. Sham takes it for her and winks before kissing her cheek. Ori giggles She puts the box away and grabs Sham's hand sinking out into his workshop.

 

Sham looks around before going to his woodpile and searching for a sheet to use. Ori finds one on the floor and hands it to Sham. Sham looks it over and smiles at her. "Bad choice."

 

Ori beams 'What do I do?'

 

Sham goes over to the table and lays his sketchbook beside him. "If you could copy the drawing onto the wood with a gap between the two, I can start setting up tools?" Ori nods and gets to work. Sham pulls out a small saw and some sandpapers. He grabs some paints and varnish as well as leather cords. Ori sketches on the wood. She gets a familiar feeling but ignores it. Sham finishes setting up and comes over, admiring her work with a smile. She smiles back but can't help her hand shaking. She takes a deep breath and continues to work. Sham tilts his head. "Are you okay?"

 

Ori is laser focus on the wood, but the feeling gets stronger. _'Terrible, he's going to hate it, no good, stop trying, not good enough'_ she shakes violently, and tears form in her eyes. 

 

Sham places a hand on her shoulder. _'I love it. I love you. Keep going.'_

Ori gasps and shakes her head. She leans on Sham and cries. _‘Pathetic, no good, no good to anyone, failure.'_

 

 _'Shh... Shh... Ori focuses on me. Breathe with me. Okay? In for four.'_ Sham starts breathing and rubs her back.

 

Ori gasps and coughs _'Failure.'_  

 

 _'No, you're not. Breathe with me.'_ Sham gazes into her eyes and starts again. Ori follows Sham holds his breath _. 'Hold for seven.'_ She holds Sham exhales. _'Breathe out for eight.'_

 

Ori breaths out. She calms down a little, but she continues to cry. Embarrass that she had a panic attack in front of Sham. _'Stupid.'_ She tries to wipe her tears, but they keep coming. _'crybaby.'_

 

 _'Shh...'_ Sham rocks her and nuzzles her. He picks her up and gently holds her. _'Stop thinking. Just breathe.'_ Ori continues breath but she can't help feeling like shit.

 

 _'Shh... Here.'_ Sham sinks out. They rise up in Nemo's domain. She holds onto Sham and looks around confused. Sham sits down and rocks her.

 

Ori closes her eyes. 'Sorry' she signs

 

 _'Don't be.'_ Ori sighs and tries to relax. Sham hums a tune and pets her.

 

Ori relaxes and stops crying. _'Thank you, love you.'_

 

 _'I love you too.'_ Sham kisses her head. _'If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask.'_ Ori nods

 

Nemo rises up. "Hey, is everything okay?"

 

Sham nods. _'Just hanging out.'_ he mind speaks to Nemo.

 

"Oh. Okay." Nemo smiles at them. Ori smiles back but she still looks a little upset. Nemo glances at Sham again who holds her protectively. He nods. "Well... If you need anything, let me know." Sham gives a thumbs up and Nemo sinks out. Ori nuzzles him. Sham hums and nuzzles her back. He pepper kisses over her face Ori giggles.

 

Sham smirks. He cups her face and nuzzles her nose with his own. "My girl... My girl... Talkin' 'bout myyyy giiirllll. My girl! Ooo ooooo ooo ooo!" he sings and smiles. Ori relaxes and smiles her heart flutters with love, and she wants to kiss him so badly, but again they are going slow, so she waits and kisses his cheek. Sham rubs his cheek against hers before looking into her eyes and gently tracing her lips _. 'You're so beautiful...'_ he mind speaks in awe.

 

Ori blushes _'You too.'_ Sham blushes and hesitantly moves their lips closer. Ori's heart races and leans in. Sham reaches his hand behind her head and closes his eyes. Their lips connect and his heart leaps as fire dances in his soul. He doesn't pull away. Ori closes her eyes and kisses him back. She doesn't want this feeling to end. Sham goes a bit deeper, tongue tracing her lips, asking for entrance. Ori opens up and holds Sham close. Sham pets her hair and their tongues meet. He shivers and his wings keep her as close as possible. Ori shivers and goes deeper. Her heart can explode, and she would care. Right now, it's just her and Sham and it beautiful. She pets the inside of his wings.

 

Sham purrs. He would close his eyes, but he doesn't want to lose sight of her. He explores Ori's mouth before wrapping his tongue around hers. He lays down with her. He feels the need for air but pushes it away for as long as possible. Ori shivers and doesn't pull out. She feels something poking her. She moves around then figures out what it is and blushes. Sham moans slightly and shifts his hips, trying to hide it. He doesn't want one of those right now. He just wants to hold her, love her. Finally, instinct screams at him and he parts their lips, breathing heavily and resting their heads together. He looks into her eyes, his own full of love and devotion. Ori pants and smiles at him. She could kiss him until she dies. He's just so carrying and sweet and beautiful.

 

Sham smiles back and traces her face. She's just so beautiful, Sham might die if he stares too long. But it would be worth it. Ori hums and cups his face rubbing his scales. Sham's eyes slide closed and he makes a noise somewhere between a purr and a moan. Ori giggles and kisses his scales licking them. Sham opens his mouth and moans. It feels like electricity is shot through his veins and he wants _more_.

 

Ori kisses him again. This time wrapping her tongue around his. Sham shivers and moans into it. He rolls her on top of him and keeps her close. Ori kisses him passionately not knowing she had it in her, but she likes it. Sham shivers violently and gasps. "Oriii..." he moans into the kiss. He squirms and she feels that something poking her more. She shivers and moans her hip grinds on him. She feels amazing, confident, opened she doesn't want it to end. She goes as deep as she can. Sham groans and bucks. His reasoning starts shutting down and all he can think about is _her_. And- FUCK she is good!

 

Ori moans and bucks him back holding him close cupping his face and petting his scales. _'What is this feeling so sudden and new? I don't know but I'm in love.'_

 

Sham gasps and his head rolls back, exposing his neck. "Orriii!" he intertwines his fingers with hers. Ori squeezes his hand and kisses his neck. She pants trying to get as much air as possible as she kisses his neck. Sham whines and grinds against her. He pants heavily, a dark blush covering his face that's painted with pleasure. She licks his scales on his neck. Sham moans loudly and bucks. Ori moans and bucks back she sucks on his neck.

 

Sham gasps and bucks hard. He shivers, holding her tightly. "Oriiiii!" Ori groans she feels so alive and she wants nothing other than Sham. She shivers at Sham calling out her name. She gets a crazy idea and bites on his neck. Sham moans and bucks once more before he locks up, trembling. "Orrrriii~" Ori sucks on him and moans. She grinds on him.

 

Sham gasps and collapses onto the sand, heat seeping through his black jeans. He whines. Ori feels the wetness and sits up. She blushes darkly. Sham looks up at her, panting. "Wow..." Ori continues to blush and lays on Sham. Sham rubs her back and nuzzles her, occasionally touching his neck where she kissed. He feels himself still blushing darkly but couldn't care less. _'I love you.'_

 

"I love you too. Don't know what came over me..."

 

Sham hums. _'I don't know... But I like it...'_ he gently kisses her cheek.

 

She relaxes. "So, did you...just..." She blushes darkly.

 

Sham blushes. _'Climax after one day of being together? Oops...'_ he blushes just as much before he thinks. _'We should have waited though...'_ he shrugs. _'It's fine. Just... We shouldn't... Advertise this...'_

 

Ori nods _'Not ready for sex.'_

 

 _'Neither am I.'_ Sham relaxes and sighs.

 

Ori looks at his neck and panics _'Uh oh...'_

 

"What?"

 

'I brusied you I'm sorry.'

 

"What?" Sham sits up and picks her up, sinking out to his room. He goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

 

Sham traces the small dark spot on his neck. "It's terrible. I don't think we can cover it." He smiles warmly at Ori.

 

Ori sighs in relief. She looks at his pants and hers. "New pants." She sinks out. Sham nods and snaps his fingers, changing his pants. He shakes some sand out of his hair and shirt. Ori knocks on his door a minute later.

 

"Stay out."

 

Ori comes in and closes the door. She opens her mouth but gets tongue tie, so she signs instead. 'Kissing bad or good?'

 

Sham turns to her wearing a mint scarf. He gives a thumbs up and smiles. _'Good.'_ "See anything?" He smirks. Ori shakes her head. "It's unusual for me to wear this, so it will be highly suspicious. Besides, it's hot."

 

Ori blushes 'You look hot in a scarf.'

 

Sham blush hard. _'Too hot...'_ he thinks. There is a knock on his door. Sham tries to clear the blush from his face but doesn't do well. He cracks his door open.

 

Terra smiles at him. "Sup bro."

 

Sham smiles back. "Bye." He steps aside so he can come in.

 

Terra steps in a wave at Ori. He looks at the scarf. "I thought you were going to go slow?" Ori blushes.

 

Sham growls jokingly at him. "We aren't. And what makes you think _that's_ the reason for this?" He points to the scarf.

 

Terra laughs "Because now your dating and you haven't worn that scarf since you were 13." He turns to Ori. "I didn't think you had it in you." Ori blushes darker. "Also, Ori isn't denying it."

 

Sham hisses and takes the scarf off. "I didn't feel like going old school. See?" There's nothing on his neck.

 

Ori looks surprised Terra shrugs "Sorry I doubted you bro."

 

Sham sighs. "I won't forgive you."

 

"Anyway, I was wondering if you and Ori wanted to join me and Pete to the imagination? Thought it would be fun to hang with my siblings. We can explore the capital and stuff." Sham glances at Ori.

 

Ori smiles and nods 'fun.'

 

Sham smiles as well. “No. We won’t go.” He looks back at Terra. He puts the scarf back on.

 

Terra smiles "Cool I'll let Pete know and tell Dad we will be gone for the day." Terra heads out. 

 

“WHICH DAD?” Sham calls after him.

 

"ALL OF THEM!" Terra laughs

 

Sham facepalms. “Not okay. Let’s stay.” Sham takes Ori’s hand and leads her downstairs.

 

Ori nods and follows his lead. Terra goes into the commons where everyone is. "Hey Me, Sham, Ori, and Pete are going to spend the day in the imagination is that cool?"

 

Patton looks up. "The whole day?"

 

"Yeah, I don't see why not?" Terra shrugs.

 

Patton smirks and gives Nemo a dangerous look. "Can you take George with you too?" 

 

"Yeah, can I come!" George bounces. 

 

Terra laughs "Ok, ok I guess all of the kids are leaving."

 

Nemo’s heart races. He looks away from Patton and smiles softly at them. “Have fun.” Virgil looks over and notices Sham wearing his scarf. He raises a brow at him. Sham glares at him.

 

Roman nods "Ok well have fun and keep an eye on George."

 

"Yes don't lose him."

 

"We won't," Terra assures holding George. George giggles.

 

"I'll be good." Ori hides behind Sham.

 

Pete comes down the stairs, carrying a backpack full of toys. “So, everyone’s going?” She smirks. Sham holds Ori’s hand and offers her a smile over his shoulder.

 

Terra nods "The kids are leaving the house." Roman whispers to Nico. 

 

"You know what that means?" He squeezes her butt. Nico bites back a gasp.

 

“Then let’s go! FORWARDS ON A GREAT ADVENTURE!” Pete shouts and leads the charge. The kids follow her to Roman’s room and into the Imagination.

 

Roman holds Nico. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" 

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "Oh, brother." He gets up and goes to his room. Virgil laughs and follows him. 

 

Nico shivers. “Wanted- to ask...” Nemo is intently focused on his writing.

 

Patton wraps his arms around Nemo. "Hey, baby."

 

“Hey...” Nemo continues writing. 

 

“Exhibition kink?” Nico whispers so only Roman can hear.

 

Roman smirks and sits in her lap. "Depends on how long they stay." He kisses her.

 

Patton massages his shoulders. "Whatcha writing?"

 

“A story...” Nemo relaxes a bit. 

 

Nico hums and kisses him back, pulling Roman on top of her and laying down on the couch. Patton hums "Can I read it when you’re done?"

 

“Maybe...” Nemo smiles softly. “I could use a proofreader.”

 

Patton giggles "Ok...you think you can take a break?" Patton kisses his neck.

 

Nemo shivers. “I’m right in the middle of an angsty part. Can’t afford to lose momentum.” He gives a small smirk.

 

Patton pouts "Ok love if you say so." Patton bites his neck before letting go. Nemo gasps and throws his head back. Patton giggles as he goes into the kitchen. Roman is already kissing Nico's breast. Nico moans and closes her eyes. Nemo ignores them and summons the Bandito jacket Virgil made him. He slips it on and has learned how to do the zippers in the back on his own. He goes back to writing.


	2. Let Me Take You To A World Of Your Imagination

The kids have entered the capital wearing more age appropriate clothes. Which put Ori and Terra in dresses. Pete stubbornly refuses to wear a dress and instead when for knight armor instead. George wears common boy clothes and has a leash on to make sure he doesn't run off. Ori holds onto Sham who is wearing a navy blue prince suit with mint decorations. He smiles softly at Ori. _‘You look beautiful m’lady.’_ He kisses her hand and bows.

 

Ori smiles and curtsy Terra rolls his eyes. "Are you going to be like that the whole time?"

 

“She is my queen.” Sham takes on his character’s role easily and walks proudly with Ori’s hand on his arm.

 

"You’re not married!" Terra rolls his eyes.

 

Sham hisses at him with a smirk. Pete laughs and kneels. “I shall defend my king and queen!”

 

Ori blushes and hides. Terra curtsy "Ok I'll play along."

 

Sham laughs and rubs his thumb over Ori’s hand reassuringly. “TO THE DRAGONS!” He points onwards.

 

Terra laughs and goes forward when he trips. A teenager boy comes out and helps him up. "You ok mam."

 

"I'm a boy." Terra looks at him. The boy's face goes into disguised.

 

"You shouldn't be wearing a dress. Boys wear pants."

 

Sham glares at the boy. “How dare you speak to my advisor in such a manner. He may wear as he wishes.”

 

The boy looks at Sham. "Oh, shit it's the dragon prince." He runs away. 

 

Terra sighs "Thanks bro, but advisor?"

 

Sham smiles and nods. “One of the highest ranks nonroyalty can achieve. Usually, a close friend takes the position.” He gestures to Pete. “Royal guard.” He gestures to George then hesitates.

 

"George is your right-hand man," Terra answers George giggles.

 

Sham chuckles. “Okay then. Onwards!” They head into the castle and up to a balcony where Cobalt and Violet are waiting, saddled.

 

"Ok, so we have 2 Dragons and 5 people. Sham you’re going to have to fly."

 

Sham chuckles. “Fine by me.” He bows and takes Ori’s hand, helping her onto Cobalt. He kisses her hand and backs away. He helps Pete onto Cobalt as well with a bow. Pete giggles.

 

Terra gets on Violet and helps George up. "Ok, everyone ready?"

 

George nods and giggles. "Fly!" Ori holds on tight and nods with a thumbs up. Sham takes off into the air. Cobalt and Violet follow Sham. George squeals as he holds on tight. Sham does a backflip and flies along between Violet and Cobalt. He smiles at everyone, lingering his gaze on Ori. Ori giggles and watches him. Sham flies up and disappears into the clouds.

 

Terra looks up. "Show off." Violet follows him up. Cobalt follows as well. Sham dives between them, plummeting to the ground in a blur of blue and mint. Terra and Ori look at each other. "We are not falling that fast." Ori nods and the dragons follow but slower than Sham. Sham does a twirl, his wings spinning around him in a way that looks like a flower.

 

George whoops and laughs. “Go Sham!” Pete giggles. Ori smiles

 

"SHOW OFF!" Terra laughs Sham shoots up between them, staying in the air a moment without flapping his wings. He smirks as gravity pulls him down again. He does a barrel roll then comes up above Cobalt’s wing. Cobalt turns her head to watch him. Sham wait until after she flaps to gently land on her wing. He carefully tiptoes across her back, kissing Ori’s head before walking to the edge of Cobalt’s other wing and falling. He lands on Violet’s back. "Having fun?" Terra smirks

 

Sham grins. “Are you?”

 

"Yeah." Violet does a spin and Sham falls off.

 

Sham catches himself and flies beside them, giving Terra a look. George claps and reaches his hands to be picked up. Sham thinks then looks around. “Do tell Virgil and Logan.” He picks George up and holds him tightly.

 

Terra laughs and takes a picture. "Blackmail!"

 

“TERRA!” Sham screams. Terra laughs and Violet books it. Sham chases him with George.

 

George giggles and holds tight. Ori rolls her eyes. "Boys."

 

Pete chuckles. “Come on Cobalt! Let’s race them!” Cobalt cases quickly catching up to them. Ori holds on tight and closes her eyes. Pete holds Ori. Sham does a backflip and George squeals and giggles. Terra takes another picture. 

 

Sham hisses. “WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT SENDING LOGAN INTO A PANIC!?”

 

Terra laughs "He'll be fiiiinnneee." Terra smirks

 

“I DON’T SWEAR!” Sham dives with George. Terra laughs and puts his phone away. Sham comes back up and sets George down on Violet’s back before picking up Terra and doing a backflip. “DELETE THAT FOOTAGE!!!”

 

"NEVER." Sham drops Terra and circles him. Terra screams and Violet follows him down.

 

Sham catches him. “PHONE!”

 

"YOUR CRAZY!"

 

“You’re sane!” He tosses Terra in the air. “PHONE! OR DO SHOW IT TO NO ONE!” Terra screams again and Violet catches him. Terra holds on and shakes. Violet glares at Sham. Sham frowns and lands behind him. He kneels down. “Terra?” Violet does a spin and throws Sham off and growls. Sham catches himself and flaps, flying above Terra, still frowning. “I’m not sorry...” Violet goes to land. Terra hides his face and continues to shake. Sham lands Cobalt lands as well. Sham goes over to Terra, looking extremely worried.

 

Terra takes out his phone and throws it at Sham. "Here I don't care." Ori frowns and gets off Cobalt.

 

Sham grabs it and reaches for Terra’s hand. “Terra-“

 

Violet growls at Sham and backs away. Ori goes to Sham. 'What Happened? We were a little far away.'

 

Sham frowns. _‘I was carrying him around and tossing him in the air... I probably shouldn’t have done that...’_  George frowns and pats Terra’s arm. Pete slides off Cobalt and pets her, watching the others.

 

Terra looks up. "Why you do that? I could have gotten hurt." He wipes at his eyes.

 

“I’m not sorry. I wasn’t going to keep you from falling. But I still should have done that...” Terra buries his face again. Ori rubs Sham's back. Sham’s shoulders slump.

 

Terra takes a deep breath and looks up again. "You really think I was going to get you in trouble with Logan and Virgil?" Sham lowers his head. "I was joking. I would never get you in trouble. I keep you out of trouble." Terra looks hurt.

 

“I’m not sorry...” Terra sighs and lays on Violets back. Sham still looks ashamed. George plays with Terra’s hair.

 

"Next time don't throw me around like a rag doll and give my phone back." Sham hands it back. Terra puts it in his purse. "Where are we going anyway?" Sham shrugs and looks at Ori. Ori hugs Sham.

 

“TO FIGHT THE DRAGON WITCH!” Pete exclaims. 

 

“YES!” Sham shouts and holds Ori close. “We don’t have George!”

 

"I want to fight the Dragon Witch." George bounces.

 

"No bad idea." Terra holds George.

 

Pete groans. “Rock collecting!”

 

“How many rocks do you even have?” Sham asks.

 

'Lot' Ori sign is exaggerated. Pete makes an offended noise and Sham laughs. Terra laughs Ori shrinks 'Sorry'

 

Pete waves her off. “Nah. You’re fine.” She smiles.

 

Ori smiles Terra sits up. "Ok well let's get going."

 

“Wait- where are we going?” Sham asks.

 

"Pete what's the best place to find rocks."

 

“The creek!”

 

"Then we are heading to the nearest creek." Violet takes off.

 

Cobalt takes off as well. “Hey!” Sham calls after them. He sighs and holds Ori in his arms. “Do you trust me?” Ori nods and holds on tight. Sham holds her close and kisses her cheek before taking off into the air. Ori smiles and looks at Sham lovely. Sham flies strongly through the air. He looks down at Ori and smiles, the wind playing with her hair. He can’t stop himself from gently kissing her on the lips. Ori heart can burst. She kisses him back. Sham hums and does a flip. He shoots up past the clouds.

 

Ori giggles "Good kisser."

 

Sham blushes. “I can do it again?” He smirks.

 

Ori smiles "Ok." Sham kisses her deeply. Ori hums and kisses back. Sham rubs his hand down her back. He lets them enter a free fall. Ori pets his scales. Sham moans and closes his eyes. He spreads his wings, entering a glide. He opens his eyes to make sure they won’t run into anything. Ori kisses his scales Sham moans and enters a free fall again. He twirls the shoots up back into the clouds. He wants nothing more than to land in a bed of grass and kiss Ori forever, but the others will get suspicious. Ori licks his scales and giggles. Sham whines and gently kisses her neck. Ori moans and holds him tight. Sham pulls her legs around his waist and licks her neck. He feels himself getting hard again and curses his body. Ori shivers "Love you."

 

 “L-love- y-you-u t-too.” Sham stutters and nuzzles her, the cold air stinging his flushed cheeks. Ori kisses him passionately. Sham wraps his tongue around hers. He realizes they’re past the creek and blushes in embarrassment.

 

Terra looks up. "I knew it." Ori moans and doesn't let up. Sham dives into the forest and lands. He holds Ori close and leans against a tree. His heart races as he kisses Ori passionately. Ori moans and leans on him. Sham pulls out and kisses her neck again.

 

Ori shivers "Ssham~."

 

Sham moans. “Ori...” he licks up to her cheek. Ori shivers and pets his wing. Sham gasps and sinks down to his knees and lays Ori down on the leafy forest floor, laying on top of her. Ori giggles and looks at him lovely. She cups his face. Sham smiles warmly at her and kisses her nose. Ori sucks on his scale neck.

 

Sham moans and stops himself from bucking. He pants and closes his eyes. Ori continues to suck on him. She touches his joints. Sham groans and bucks slightly. He rubs his cheek on her. Ori massages his joints. Sham moans and shivers. He goes limp on top of her. Ori kisses him passionately. Sham kisses her back. His body is alive and he wants to keep her close forever. He wants to _feel_ her. He wants to hold her and for her hold him. Ori pants and looks at him with small lust. Sham pants heavily, looking over her with yearning. He feels something and frowns.

 

Ori frowns "What's wrong?"

 

“No one’s in my domain...” Sham gets off her and offers a hand. Ori takes his hand.

 

Sham helps her up then sinks out. They rise up in the cave. “LUE!?”

 

Lue is standing there, arms crossed, brow raised. “What happened to ‘going slow’?” Sham smiles sheepishly. Ori hides behind Sham. Sham holds her. 

 

“Take it quick on the kissing. It’s hard for _things_ to happen in the moment when you are thinking clearly.” Lue warns. Sham gives a small nod. “I’m smacking you down. I don’t understand. I’m just trying to hinder you.” Sham nods again. Ori continues to hide. “Just take it fast. And curse you.” Lue smiles softly at him. Sham smiles back. “Oh! Also. Take time for everyone else too? I get you don’t want to spend any time together, and there aren’t times for that. But if you’re hanging out without family, make sure they are excluded, or you are isolating yourself. Okay?” Sham looks down and nods. Lue hesitates and glances at Ori. “Please tell Roman I spoke with you.”

 

Sham hides her with his wings. “She likes attention.”

 

Lue nods. “Not sorry.” Ori hides her face. Sham rubs her back. “I won’t see you later.” Lue gives a small bow and sinks out.

 

'Who?'

 

_‘A friend of mine. From the dark side. Met him when I was like... three. He protected me from Greed.’_

 

Ori nods 'Sorry I move fast.'

 

“Yes. It’s not okay. I did nothing to push it as well.” Sham nuzzles her.

 

'You are a really good kisser.' Ori puts an exaggeration on good.

 

Sham shivers. Lue rises up a distance behind Ori and gives Sham an ‘eyes on you’ then sinks out. Sham swallows and closes his eyes, resting his head against hers. _‘You too.’_ Ori smiles and closes her eyes. Sham holds her. “We shouldn’t go back...” he sighs. Ori nods and gives him a strong hug. Sham smiles and gives her a squeeze back. He sinks into the Imagination near the creek. He summons a mirror and checks his neck. He sees marks and snaps his fingers, and they’re gone. He snaps the mirror away. Ori wraps around his arm. Sham leads her down to the creek where George and Pete are having a splashing war with the dragons and loosing.

 

Terra looks at them. "You two done?" Ori blushes and hides. Sham smiles sheepishly and nods. "Good, Sham can I talk to you? Alone."

 

Sham bites his lip and nods, giving Ori’s hand a squeeze before letting go. _‘I’m in for it...’_ he follows Terra.

 

Terra rubs his face. "Look I'm happy for you and Ori, but I wanted to hang with you. I invited Ori to be nice but..." He rubs his face. "Can you _not_ be glued to her?"

 

Sham looks ashamed. “I’m not sorry...”

 

"Come on Sham! You promise me your girlfriend wouldn't take up your whole life."

 

“I don’t know. I won’t try. Just- give me time?”

 

Terra sighs "Ok." Sham hugs him. Terra hugs him back. "Sorry, I flip out earlier."

 

“It’s terrible. I had no part in that...”

 

Terra sighs "Ok, well let’s get back." Terra smiles. Sham offers a smile back and they head down to the creek. Ori shows Pete a sparkling rock.

 

Pete gasps and looks over it. “Oh wow!”

 

Ori giggles and hands it to her. She waves at Terra and Sham. Terra waves back. "Tell her to back off," he whispers to Sham. Sham nods Ori goes over to him and hands him a rose. Sham blushes and takes it with a bow. Ori giggles and Terra gives him a jab before walking towards Pete.

 

Sham winces and watches Terra leave. He sighs and takes Ori's hand, placing the rose in her hair. _'Let's save this for some time later. When we're alone.'_ he mind speaks in a gentle tone. _'For now, let's focus on them.'_ he nods to Terra, Pete, and George.

 

Ori frowns but nods in understanding. 'Sorry.'

 

'It's okay. I'm at fault too.' Sham smiles warmly at her and kisses her head. He takes her hand and leads her back to the others.

 

Terra picks up a green rock. "What do you think of this?" He shows it to Pete.

 

Pete looks at it. "Hmm..." she takes it and analyzes it. "Sedimentary I believe... I forgot what mineral gives it the green color."

 

Terra shrugs "You’re the rock nerd." Pete giggles. George jumps around and splashes, laughing. Sham scoops him up and George squeals and giggles. Ori smiles and stands to the side and watch them. Terra splashes Sham and George.

 

Sham screams and jumps into the air with George. "HOT! VERY HOT!!!" Terra laughs Ori picks flowers when she hears something. It sounds like music and she follows it into the forest. Sham dives and skims his feet on the water, sending a wave over Terra. George whoops and claps.

 

"BOYS STOP MESSING AROUND! I CAN’T SEE THE ROCKS!" Pete exclaims.

 

Terra laughs "Sorry Pete." Terra jumps onto Sham's back. Sham squeals and quickly sets George safely down. He shoots into the air with Terra. Terra holds onto him tightly. "Don't you dare drop me."

 

Sham smirks. "I won't go with you." he enters a free fall.

 

"SHAM!"

 

"I don't have you!" Sham holds Terra tightly, spinning. He eases into a glide.

 

Terra takes a deep breath. "Ok, ok I'm good."

 

Sham nods. "I'll keep falling then."

 

"I love you, bro, you're my best friend."

 

Sham smiles. "You aren't mine as well."


	3. Put on a show (Skippable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to no one's surprise, this is what the adults decide to do while the kids are gone if only everyone was enjoying it. Go to the endnote for more detail if you don't want to read the chapter.

Nemo tries to write, he really does. But fucking- _literally_ \- ROMICO! He sighs and closes his notebook, snapping it away. He could leave, but part of him doesn't want to. He lays his head on the table. Patton comes back and massage his head. He ignores Romico as Nico sucks Roman off. "You want to go upstairs?" Nemo shrugs. Roman moans loudly. Nico gently grazes his member with her teeth.

 

Nemo tries to ignore the effect Romico is having on his pants. Roman shiver. "Oh, fuck Nico." Nico hums, vibrating him. She grabs his hand and places it in her hair.

 

Patton kisses Nemo's cheek. "Come on let's go upstairs." Roman grips her hair and pants.

 

"Nico has an exhibition kink." Nemo mumbles and Nico blushes, overhearing him. She pulls away from Roman and stands up, straddling him, eyes begging.

 

Roman whines. Patton puffs "Doesn't mean you have to watch." He massages his joints. Nemo's eyes flutter closed, and he relaxes. Nico slowly sinks onto Roman and moans. Roman pants and bucks into her. Patton kisses his neck.

 

Nemo hums and rolls his head to the side. Nico gasps and grips his shoulders. "Ro-Romaannn..." Roman thrusts upwards holding onto the couch. Patton sucks on his neck and sits on his lap.

 

Nemo leans on him and pants _. 'Do I want it? Do I not? What do I want?'_ Nico keens and sinks down as Roman thrusts up. She lets out a small scream. Patton grinds on Nemo. Roman holds her hips as he thrusts deeper and deeper. Nico whines, eyes squeezed shut. She comes down as Roman comes up and moans loudly. Nemo moans quietly and kisses Patton's neck _. 'Fuck. I want.'_ "Daddy~"

 

Nico freezes. _'Fuck. He does have a Daddy kink-'_ "AH!" She shouts in surprise when Roman thrusts. Patton smiles and continues biting Nemo's neck. Roman bounces Nico and Patton bite Nemo's shoulder.

 

Nemo gasps and bucks. "Daddyyyy~" he moans a little louder. "Fuck me on the table Daddy~" Something feels off, but he passes it off as being because they're doing this in a 'public' area.

 

"I rather be in private." Patton licks him and grabs his crotch.

 

"SHIT! OH FUUUCCCK~ OH FUCK- ROMAN!!!" Nico blushes heavily and keeps riding Roman, glances at Patmo making her hornier. She kisses Roman passionately, panting into it. Roman kisses her back and moans. He squeezes her breast with his hands.

 

Nemo moans and pants. "P-Please..." Nico pushes Roman's head to her breast, breathing heavily.

 

Roman sucks on her breast. Patton stands up and lays Nemo on the coffee table. "Ok baby, what do you want Daddy to do?" He squeezes his crotch.

 

Nemo moans. "Fuck me, Daddy, ~" he rolls over onto his stomach, ass in the air. "Please..." Nemo goes through a mental checklist to see if he's okay. He decides he is. Nico's mouth drops open in a silent scream, face dark red. Patton pulls his pants down and his. He will admit he doesn't normally like doing this but after last time he thinks he owns Nemo this. He summons lube and gets ready. Roman nibbles at Nico and squeezing her hips. Nico gasps and throws her head back. She watches Nemo claw the edge of the coffee table in anticipation, shivering. His wings stay close to his body.

 

Patton slowly goes in. "Fast or slow Baby?"

 

Nemo whines. "F-faast!" Patton thrust hard into Nemo quickly bottom out. Nemo throws his head back and screams. "FUCCCCCKKK!" 

 

Nico jumps, not expecting that from Nemo and moans as Roman hits her walls. She bites his neck. Roman moans and thrusts. "Close." Patton quickly goes in and out. He remembers the last time he was this hard was with Lue, but this is different. Nemo grips the coffee table, screaming into it, wings spasming. He pushes back onto Patton and screams again when Patton hits his prostate. 

 

Nico moans on Roman's neck and licks it. She bounces on him before slowing and sitting still on his lap, tiredly smirking at him. Roman tilts his head not sure what she is thinking. Patton goes fast-breaking past Nemo's walls. Red covers Nemo's face and he pants hard. He snaps his fingers, losing his shirt, and presses his head onto the hard surface of the table, screaming loudly. His toes curl and his wings slap the table. Nico leans her head on Roman's chest, panting. "Rest," she whispers. "Draw it out."

 

Roman pants and nods "Should Nemo be screaming like that?"

 

Nico looks over at them tiredly. "I don't know..."

 

Roman looks concerned. "PATTON STOP!" Patton stops and looks up blushing hard.

 

Nemo pants hard on the table and groans, rubbing his face on it. His body twitches. He feels a slight sting from inside him. _'I'm probably bleeding...'_ he vaguely thinks.

 

"Are you not thinking? Does Nemo normal scream like that?"

 

Patton thinks and frowns "No..." _'Oh god did I hurt him?_ ' Nemo whines and looks back at him tiredly. He gives a thumbs up before closing his eyes and resting his head on the table. He breathes heavily. Patton bites his lip. He can't tell if Nemo is fine or not and he doesn't like that Roman and Nico are watching them. This whole situation is upsetting him, and he doesn't know what to do. If he pulls out Nemo will blame himself. If he stays, he's just going to be uncomfortable the whole time. He went fast because he wanted it to end fast but now, he's probably hurt Nemo. He doesn't move.

 

 _'Is something wrong? Should there be something wrong? Shit. Something's wrong. Shh. Nemo calm down. Nothing's wrong. Why is Patton not moving?'_ Nemo pushes himself back on Patton and whines, hiding his face in his wings. 

 

Nico watches Patton a moment, then notices something that makes her mentally kick herself. She pulls off of Roman with a whimper and stands, taking his hand. "Your room," she whispers. Patton blinks and looks at her red as a tomato. He holds onto Nemo and sinks out to his room on his bed. Nemo whines. Patton pets his face and takes a deep breath. He starts moving again but slower. Nemo whines louder and squeezes his eyes shut, walls tensing. Patton continues but if he was honest with himself he’s not in the mood anymore. He thinks about taking a lust bottle but that went so badly last time that he ignores the idea.

 

Nemo buries his face into the mattress and moans. "Pattooooonnn..."

 

Patton starts to go faster. Tears for in his eyes but he stuffs it down. "You like this baby?" He purrs.

 

Nemo shivers. "Daddyyy~" Patton goes faster. If he can make him cum then it can be over. He massages his joints. Nemo moans and his back arches. His insides burn, but he feels good at the same time. Patton bites his neck. Nemo moans and grinds on the bed. "Daddyyy!" he pants quickly, feeling his body tensing as he gets closer. Patton scratches his dick. Nemo lets out a small scream and bucks into Patton's hand.

 

Patton starts moving faster feeling that he's close. He squeezes his dick. Nemo keens and throws his head back. "DADDYYY~ OH- FUCK!" He bucks quickly into his hand and releases. Patton sighs in relief. He waits for Nemo to finish before pulling out. He sees the blood on his dick, and he knows it’s not his. He covers his mouth and he feels like an idiot for continuing. He hides behind Nemo. Nemo pants and whimpers a bit when Patton pulls out. He tries to roll over, but Patton is on top of him. "Pat?"

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "You ok love?" Patton pets his face.

 

Nemo nods and glances at Patton with a bit of concern. "You?" Patton nods and kisses his head. Nemo sighs and relaxes. "Thank you... Oh... Don't freak out if there's blood. It's okay. It doesn't feel too bad."

 

Patton closes his eyes. "Ok." He tries to relax on Nemo but can't help that he feel guilty for making him bleed and just feeling uncomfortable being open like that in front of Roman and Nico. It just doesn't feel right to do it in public. At least Nemo is happy. Nemo rolls over and holds Patton, nuzzling him. Patton holds him. He wants to cry but that would upset Nemo. So, he doesn't and bottles up his emotions. He will deal with it later.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. "Shower in a bit?" he yawns.

 

"Yeah." Patton yawns though it's fake he doesn't feel like talking anymore. Nemo cracks an eye open, looking over him. Nothing looks wrong, then again, he's tired. He closes his eyes again and falls into a nap. Patton cleans his dick off and finally, let's his mask fall as he silently cries. _'I’m sorry.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so what happened is that Nico and Roman our fucking on the couch. Patton wants to have sex with Nemo who decides that he wouldn't mind it but wants to do it in the same room Roman and Nico are in. Patton at first doesn't want to but he feels bad for what happened in Lue's domain (in the last story) that he goes along with it (because he's an idiot) even though he is uncomfortable the whole time. Nico notices and tells Patton to leave and he does taking Nemo to his room so they can finish. Nemo climaxes and Patton pulls out not wanting to continue. Nemo takes a nap while Patton cries because he made Nemo bleed from fucking him too hard to try to make it go faster. 
> 
> Yeah, they're both idiots.


	4. Children Forest

An hour has gone by with laughter and fun. Terra playfully shoves Sham. "Ok, we should be heading out. I want to do something else."

 

Sham laughs. "Like?"

 

"I don't know but I'm tired. This has been enough physical exercise."

 

Sham chuckles. He looks around then frowns. "Where's Ori?" 

 

Pete looks up. "Ori!?"

 

Terra looks around. "ORI!?" but no answer came.

 

Panic floods Sham and he shoots into the air. "ORI!?"

 

"Ugh, Ori." Terra jumps on Violet. "I'll check west you check east she couldn't have gotten far." He flies off. Sham flies low and looks around. Pete jumps on Cobalt with George and takes off as well. Sham finds Ori asleep next to a tree.

 

Sham swoops down and lands beside her. His eyes widen and he sees her body is slowly becoming a part of the tree. He shakes her. “Ori!” Ori doesn't wake up. Looking around he sees the other trees have a child shape to them. He's suddenly hit with the knowledge that this is the children forest. A curse forest that leads children in with a lullaby and traps them in the trees. Sham's heart races. He tries to pull Ori away from the tree. Ori doesn't budge. 

 

Sham looks around. He looks behind her and summons his sword. He starts carefully carving her out of the tree leaving a good three inches of space between her and his sword. Ori starts screaming. Sham stops and looks scared. Ori stops screaming and breath heavy. The tree starts healing itself as Ori gets paler. _'It's taking her energy... It's feeding off her.'_ Sham's eyes widen. He sheathes his sword and shoots into the air. "PEEEEETE!" He sees Cobalt flying around in the distance and whistles. Cobalt flies over. 

 

Pete looks at him with concern. "Did you find her?" 

 

Sham nods and dives. Cobalt follows Sham grabs George and keeps him close, not about to let him get caught as well. Pete sees Ori and pales. She touches her. "What?"

 

"She's feeding off the tree." Sham states. Pete nods and places her hand on Ori's shoulder, closing her eyes. Ori gets some of her colors back and breaths easier. George hears music and squirms in Sham's hold.

 

Sham holds him tightly. "How do we get her out?"

 

"I don't know," Pete admits. Pete turns and sees Terra walking towards a tree. "Terra?" She calls.

 

Sham's eyes widen, and he shoves George into Pete's arms. "LET HIM GO!" He runs over and tackles Terra down before he can reach the tree. Terra squirms and hums a tune. Sham frowns and looks at Pete. Pete shrugs and holds George as he squirms. "Keep him here. Don't get help." Sham says. 

 

Pete nods and tries to sink out but can't. "Oh shoot. We're in story mode..." Sham pales and looks back at Ori.

 

A man comes and grabs Sham and Terra. "You kids need to get out now," Sham screams and kicks the man, accidentally dropping Terra.

 

Terra continues to walk but the man grabs him and puts ear muffs on. Terra blinks and stops moving. "How did I get here?" Sham looks confused then thinks. He looks around then at George. He goes over to them and covers George's ears. Pete watches with confusion. George stops squirming and looks at Sham. Terra tries to take the earmuffs off, but the man puts his hands on them keeping them on. Terra flinches. "Who are you!?"

 

Sham looks at Pete. "Don't do this." Pete nods and covers George's ears. Sham looks at Terra and signs. _'Trust him. Keep them on.'_

 

Terra looks confused but nods. "Y'all need to leave."

 

"We won't. But how do we get her out?" Sham points to Ori.

 

The man frowns "I wish I knew."

 

Sham looks at him a moment. "You lost someone?"

 

"My daughter years ago. I walk to the forest trying to save anyone I can." Terra looks over and sees Ori. 

 

"ORI!" He runs over.

 

Sham nods. "Thank you for your service." He takes on his character's role again. He looks back at Ori with worry. He kneels down beside her and holds her hand. "Guard, take the advisor and George to a safe location."

 

"What about you?" Pete asks. 

 

"I appear to be unaffected. Go." Pete bites her lip and grabs Terra, pulling him towards Cobalt.

 

"Sham!" Terra pulls out of Pete's grip. "What's going on? I can't hear."

 

Sham puts his hands on Terra's shoulders. _'We're in story mode. This forest lures children in and traps them.'_ He mind speaks and gestures to Ori. _'It seems like the lure is sound. That's why the man gave you earmuffs. Pete is taking you and George away. She and I seem to be the only ones unaffected.'_

 

Terra looks scared. "Is she going to be ok?"

 

 _'Yes. I'll make sure of it.'_ He gives Terra's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before helping him onto Cobalt. He nods at Pete and they take off. Sham goes back to Ori and cups her face with worry.

 

"Your Prince Sham, of the dragon lands. This must mean this is princess Ori."

 

Sham closes his eyes and nods. "I love you... Please don't leave me..." He whispers and gently kisses her.

 

"You should inform King Roman. Maybe he can help."

 

Sham nods. "Will you stay with her until my return?" He stands and looks at the man.

 

The Man nods. "Of course, I understand what you are going through. I hope that you can save her."

 

Sham offers him a smile. "Thank you." He spreads his wings and takes off, flying as fast as he can to the castle. He enters the court and lands, running up to the throne room. He burst through the doors. "My king!"

 

Roman looks at Sham. "Prince Sham, what is wrong?"

 

"Your daughter, Princess Ori, has been captured by the cursed forest!" Sham pants.

 

Roman's eyes go wide. "The children forest." Roman makes a timeout signal. "This sounds really bad. Should I call the real Roman?"

 

Sham nods. "Please." The fake Roman closes his eyes. He signals to the real Roman.   
  
...  
  
Roman kisses Nico rubbing up and down her waist. Nico pants and kisses his neck. Roman moans then he stops. _'Roman your daughter has been trapped in the children forest. She's turning into a tree.'_

 

 _'WHAT!?'_ Roman looks scared.

 

Nico breathes heavily. "Roman?"

 

Roman pales "Ori is in danger." Nico's eyes widen and she slides off Roman and snaps her fingers, dressing herself. Roman whines "I need a minute." He pants. _'Go start on the quest and I will snap in as fast as I can.'_  
  
...  
  
Fake Roman opens his eyes. "He will be a little bit. I will join you until he's ready." Sham frowns but nods. He jogs alongside Roman down to the stables. "Rumor has it that the forest was cursed by Sorcerer Damien. He runs the snake lands. If we destroy him it could save Ori."   

 

Sham frowns. "The snake man?"

 

"That is a name people use." Roman nods and gets on Max. 

 

Sham sighs. "I love story mode..." He mumbles out of character and stretches his wings, taking off and flying above Roman.

 

Roman rides a few minutes later Roman shifts. He looks up "Sham happened!?"

 

Sham looks down and flies lower. "My court wasn't exploring the creek when we lost Princess Ori. I found her becoming a part of a tree. The personal guard came and gave her energy, so that bought us time, but then my advisor came and almost got trapped. A man came and put earmuffs on him and that stopped him. I sent the advisor and George with Pete back to the castle." Part of him hates treating this as a play, but it's the easiest way for him to communicate clearly.

 

Roman nods "We need to kill Damien. He's not far but we don't have much time."

 

Sham nods. "How deadly is he?"

 

"He has an army of snakes and magic. So, he's bad, but he's only as bad as the story makes him. He is your villain, so this is your story. I'm your sidekick." 

 

Sham sighs. _'I really, really hate story mode.'_ "Okay."

 

They come across a field of grass. "We are close to it just through this field." Roman continues through it.

 

Sham flies low, near Roman. Something feels off and his eyes search the area. The grass slithers and Max thrashes. "Woah! Max." Roman get's thrown off.

 

Sham grabs Roman and flies up. He hisses at the grass that isn't grass. Roman shakes a snake off him. "Field of snakes." Sham looks around, still carrying Roman. He flies back to the hill they came from and sets Roman down. He lands, panting. Max stops moving. "Shit, I need a new horse later."

 

The snakes all come together and form one big snake. A figure stands on top of it. "Who dares comes to my land?"

 

Sham grits his teeth. "Prince Sham of the dragon lands and King Roman! We demand you release Princess Ori from the children forest!"

 

"Oh, that can't be done. Once trap will always be trapped," he smirks Roman glares at him and pulls out his sword.

 

Sham pulls out his sword as well and leaps up, flying towards Damien. The snake strikes at Sham. Sham dives to the right to dodge it. Roman attacks the snake but the snake hits him with its tail. Roman goes flying. Sham turns around. "ROMAN!" He takes off, trying to catch him before he hits the ground.

 

Roman grabs his hand. "Thanks, we need to do something with that snake. We can't touch him as long as he has it." 

 

Sham nods and looks back at it. He thinks then smirks. He sets Roman down and lands next to him. "Are there any flute players?" He whispers.

 

"Flute players?" Roman groans "You think you can charm the snake?" Sham smirks. "I don't play, Ori does but that won't help. Damien controls all snakes." He looks at Damien. "DUCK" He pulls Sham's head down in time to miss flying acid. Sham watches the acid go by. His eyes widen and he looks back at the snake. Roman glares "What if we burn it?" he groans "I can't make fire." 

 

"We don't need fire." Sham flies down and lands on the snake's tail. He stabs it with his sword to hold on. The Snakes screeches and swings his tail. Roman dodges. Sham holds on, tightly. The snake spits acid at Sham. Sham leaps up, taking his sword with him. The acid lands on the snake's tail. The snake screeches and flails. Damien holds onto the snake tight. He growls at Sham.

 

Sham flies up and stabs the snake through the head. The snakes fall to the ground. Damien rolls on the ground. "NOOOOO." He stands up.

 

Sham lands and glares at Damien. He points his sword at him. "Surrender!"

 

"NEVER" He raises his sword and shoots out acid. Sham dodges it and flies up. He continues to shoot acid. Roman swings his sword at Damien. Damien blocks and leaves his back open. Sham stabs him through his back.

 

Damien gasps and drops his sword. Roman stabs him through the chest. "That's for Ori."  Sham pulls his sword back.

 

Damien gasps "It's not my fault she got trapped. Next time keep an eye on her." He laughs as he melts away. Sham snaps his sword away and takes off into the air, back to the forest, not waiting for Roman. Sham gets back he sees the forest is filled with kids and teenagers. The man sits next to a free Ori.

 

Sham lands in front of them. "ORI!" He hugs her tightly.

 

Ori hugs him tight and sighs. The man smiles at them. "Papa?" he turns around. He sees a little girl. "PAPA!" She runs towards him. The man scoops her up. 

 

"Oh, my little angel." he kisses her cheek. "I thought I would never see you again." He turns towards Sham. "Thank you, prince Sham." Sham bows and turns to Ori. He gently kisses her.

 

Ori kisses him back. 'What happened?'

 

_'You got trapped in this forest that lures kids. Roman and I had to defeat Damien of the snake lands to free you all.'_

 

Ori nods "My hero." she whispers Sham blushes and kisses her passionately.

 

Ori kisses him back. "ORI! SHAM!" Roman calls out a distance away. Sham pulls away, still holding her and blushing. He looks up at Roman and takes her hand, leading her to him. Roman hugs her tight. "Oh, thank Walt you’re ok." Ori hugs him back. 

 

Sham smiles at them then frowns. "We should check on the rest of my court..."

 

Roman nods "Yeah let's go." They head back. When they get to the castle Terra, Pete, George and Nico swarm Ori in a group hug. 

 

"ORI!"

 

Sham gently starts pushing them away. "Let her breathe."

 

Ori blushes Terra sighs "I'm just glad you’re ok." 

 

Nico checks her over. "You are okay, right?"

 

Ori nods "Tired."

 

Nico nods and kisses her head. Sham takes Ori's hand. "Let's stay." they sink out to Ori's room. Ori yawns and leans on Sham. Sham holds her and snaps his fingers, changing into loose t-shirt and sweatpants. He sighs and relaxes, the prince suit no longer choking him. He lays down with Ori beside him. Ori nuzzles close to him and quickly falls asleep. Sham pets her hair, rewatching in his mind everything that happened. Ori seems okay, so that's good. He sighs and closes his eyes, keeping his wings around her. _'I love you, Ori...'_


	5. Stop Fucking Fucking

Everyone is at breakfast the next day, Patton eating oddly quietly. Then Nemo senses something. "I'll be back." he stands and sinks out. He rises up in his domain and sees Lue walking the shore. 

 

Lue turns to him. "Nemo. Get Shari, Logil, Romico, and Patton. We need to talk." he sounds serious.

 

Nemo frowns. "What's wrong?"

 

"Just go get them. Now."

 

Nemo bites his lip and sinks out. "Lue wants us..."

 

"Wants Who?" Terra ask. Roman raises an eyebrow.

 

"Everyone except you, Pete, and George."

 

"Yeah no." Roman shakes his head and continues to eat.

 

Logan thinks "What does he need to say to me?"

 

"Roman... Something's really wrong..." Nemo says solemnly. Nico looks up cautiously.

 

Roman sighs "Fine where?"

 

"My domain." Sham glances at Ori.

 

Ori fidgets. Logan stands up. "Ok." He sinks out. 

 

Roman looks at Sham. "Did you?" Sham shakes his head, looking scared. Virgil sinks out after Logan. Ori grabs Roman's arm and shakes her head. Roman sighs "Ok let’s get this over with." Roman sinks out with Ori.

 

Sham sinks out. Nemo takes Patton's hand. Nico sinks out. Patton doesn't look at him as they sink out. Pete looks around a bit worriedly. George looks confused. Lue looks up. "Great. You're all here." he points at Sham and Ori. "Don't forget your family." he points to Patton and Nemo. " _COMMUNICATE_." He points to Roman and Nico. "STOP FUCKING _EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."_ He points to Logan and Virgil. "You two are actually fine. Gold star. Good for you."

 

Logan blinks "Thank you?" 

 

"You can't tell us what to do!" Roman glares at him.

 

Lue meets Roman's glare. "Um. Actually, I can if it concerns my area of aid to Thomas. You two keep making me horny 24/7 and now Thomas keeps getting horny at random moments. I'd tell you about how much of a pain it is to deal with everyone's lust, but you wouldn't care."

 

Nico looks analytically between Roman and Lue but remains willing to hear Lue out. For now. "Can't you tune us out?" Roman ask

 

“Actually you shouldn't be having sex every day and I told you that and I thought I made it clear that one of you will die." Logan crosses his arms. Ori whines and hides behind Sham. Sham holds Ori protectively and frowns. Nico stays close to Roman.

 

Lue looks slightly amused. "Okay, Roman. Think of it like this. Take your horniest moment and multiply it by however many sides are horny at that moment. Then try to deal with it, but you aren't in that moment. In fact, you feel it at random times. Maybe you're cooking, or reading, or watching a movie. And it hits you like a train out of nowhere and your scrambling to your room, so no one sees you like the mess you are from getting hit with two or more side's lusts at the same time." he's taken a few steps closer. Nico glares at him.

 

Roman glares at him. "Ok I get it but that doesn't concern me."

 

"Oh, goodness gracious Roman can you put away your hate for two seconds and come to a compromise? All he is asking is to not fuck every day which you shouldn't be doing anyway." Logan crosses his arms. Nico sighs and looks down.

 

Sham looks down at Ori, then up at Lue. "Can we go?"

 

Lue looks at him and nods. "I'm serious, though. And as hard as it is, take it slow." Sham nods and sinks out with Ori. Lue turns back to Roman and Nico.

 

Nico sighs. "Yeah. Okay. That's fair."

 

Roman sighs and silently agrees. Logan looks at Lue. "Why did you need me and Virgil?"

 

"Because of that one." he nods to Patton and Nemo.

 

"I thought we were getting better?" Nemo frowns.

 

"Okay. Take last night for example. Nico obviously has an exhibition kink. Nemo doesn't care. For Patton, that's a turnoff. Nemo got curious and wanted to try it. But let me ask you this." Lue turns to Nemo. "Did you ask Patton how he felt about it?"

 

Nemo's eyes widen, and he looks down in shame before glancing at Patton sadly. Patton shifts his feet and looks down. Logan sighs and rubs his face. Roman and Nico sink out. "I'm sorry..." Nemo whispers. Virgil sighs sadly.

 

Patton shakes his head. "My fault."

 

Nemo gently hugs him. "No... I should have asked..."

 

"Patton, why didn't you just stop?"

 

"I figured after last time I owe it to Nemo."

 

"But that's-"

 

"You just did what everyone was telling Nemo not to do." Lue interrupts. "There's this magical thing called safe words, and they aren't only for the bottom. Use them. And _communicate_ before the heated moment." Patton nods never once looking up. Nemo still looks ashamed. “Look. You two keep having these times where one wants it and the other doesn’t. Communicate that before even the kissing begins. Wait until you _both_ want it. Okay?” Lue pleads. Patton nods.

 

Logan frowns. "Patton, can you say something?" 

 

Tears form in his eyes and he can't stop them. "I made him bleed!" He puts his face in his hands.

 

Nemo frowns. "Patton... I told you, it's okay. It doesn't even hurt anymore, it was just a little bit."

 

"Were you stretched?" Lue asks.

 

"No..."

 

"Fast?"

 

"Yes..."

 

Lue nods. "Next time, prep yourself beforehand. How much was it?"

 

"Not much I don't think... It didn't hurt that bad it just stung a bit. I was fine when I woke up."

 

Patton shakes his head. "I shouldn't... I should have... I could have..."

 

Nemo cups Patton's face. "Look. It's over. And we learned."

 

 _'Did you?'_ Virgil thinks.

 

"It's okay now. We know what not to do now, okay?" Nemo rubs his thumb over Patton's cheek.

 

Patton nods "I was so uncomfortable. Having Roman and Nico there. Then Roman yelled at me and I couldn't tell if you were ok. I just wanted it to be over. I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you."

 

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I should have talked to you first..." Nemo kisses his head.

 

Patton leans on him. "I never want to do that again."

 

Logan leans on Virgil. "Honestly is sex really worth all of that?” he whispers to Virgil.

 

Virgil sighs. "I have no idea... I guess it's like anything else. You have to talk it out and work together." he holds Logan.

 

Nemo holds Patton and rubs his back. "Then we won't."

 

Lue opens his mouth to ask something but hesitates. Logan holds Virgil back. He looks at Lue. "What is it?"

 

Lue looks sad and clenches his jaw. "I-" He slaps his hand over his mouth and kneels down, rocking himself and closing his eyes tightly. He shivers. 

 

Nemo looks over, concerned. "Lue?" Lue shakes his head.

 

Patton kneels down. "Are you ok?" Lue focuses and finds the source. He stands up, shivering. "I'll be back." He sinks out. Virgil looks confused and concerned.

 

"Someone is being sexual." Logan realizes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault at the beginning super quick no details should be safe.

Lue rises up in the dark side. He runs to Sloth's room and throws the door open. He sees Sloth on top of Lokoi who's whining and panting. "GET OFF THEM!" He shoves Sloth off. 

 

"Hey-"

 

Lue slaps Sloth and picks up Lokoi. "I TOLD YOU! DON'T TOUCH THEM AGAIN!"

 

Sloth growls. "They want it!"

 

"YOU DRUGGED THEM! AGAIN!"

 

Lokoi holds onto Lue and hides their face. Lue rubs their back and continues to glare at Sloth. "STAY AWAY FROM LOKOI!" He storms out and keeps Lokoi close. He goes to Lokoi's room and gently lays him down. "Shh..." He pets their hair.

 

Lokoi hums and drunklike pushes their head into Lue's hand. "Hmm... Sloth's pet..."

 

Lue feels anger course through him. "No. No, you're not. You are your own person. Don't let anyone degrade you like that." Lokoi purrs. Lue sighs. "I'll be back." He pulls away and sinks out.

 

Patton looks at Lue as he sink in. "Is everything ok?"

 

Lue hesitates. He looks close to crying. "I need help..."

 

"With?" Nemo asks.

 

Lue looks down. "Lokoi..." Patton hugs Lue. Lue leans on him and sighs. "I- heh. I guess I've... kind of adopted them..." He shakes his head. "Anyways... The past few weeks Sloth has been trying to take advantage of them... I've managed to keep them safe thus far, but I'm concerned that one day..." He bites his lip. "He's taking advantage of Lokoi's innocence... That won't stand."

 

"You mean Sloth is trying to have sex with Lokoi?" Logan ask

 

"Non-con. Yes." Lue says. "He keeps drugging them." Patton squeezes Lue.

 

Virgil frowns. "What can we do?"

 

"Can he stay with you guys? For a bit?"

 

Nemo looks at Patton. "Is... that possible?" Nemo asks Patton.

 

Patton sighs "I am not comfortable with him in my domain."

 

"Nor am I. It's too easy for him to mess with the books. I know he probably means well but I rather not risk any damage." Logan states.

 

Lue looks down. Nemo watches him. "You mean... move his room..."

 

Patton bites his lip. "Lokoi is innocence, naive, that counters Logan. If I move him up, they will be fighting all the time."

 

"Yet Roman and Nico are opposites and they get along fine?" Virgil tilts his head.

 

"Sham and I..." Nemo adds.

 

"No Patton has a point. Nico is up here to help manage insecurities meaning they got too big. So, he's helping Roman. Sham and you help balance out when it's time to open up or when Thomas needs to keep secrets. I'm knowledge, logic Lokoi is an impulse illogical. He's the reason I get thrown out the window. You bring him up and it will become chaotic."

 

"He isn't impulsive on his own. He needs motivation to do something. He'll believe whatever you tell him." Lue says.

 

"Oh. You mean like Virgil when he peaks." Nemo smirks and Virgil hisses.

 

"Kind of... but he's not paranoid. He has no fear. And if you want him to stop anything, offer him rocky road ice cream."

 

"Why do we need to move him up? Can't he just stay in the domains?" Patton asks.

 

"He won't sit still. He needs supervision." Lue says and fidgets.

 

"Besides... He has no fear. He could easily get hurt..."

 

"He's a child." Logan rubs his head.

 

"Logan don't be rude."

 

"Who's watching him now?"

 

"He's sleeping. And, no. Logan's right. He is a child, but he's my child." Lue says determinedly. Virgil smirks.

 

"Ok well Lokoi isn't the problem, he's the victim. Sloth is the problem what are we doing about him?"

 

"Honestly I thought he was too lazy for sex." Patton shrugs

 

"I'm working on it," Lue says and sighs. "Somehow... Without sacrificing my own body." He shakes his head. "He was. For a long time. But I don't know..." Lue shrugs. "He's definitely too lazy to invest in a healthy relationship..."

 

"Can't get rid of him. We need a little laziness or else Thomas will work himself to the ground." Virgil makes an emphasized cough. Logan rolls his eyes.

 

Nemo looks back at Lue. "Okay, well... If Lokoi is temporarily moving, we need a vote from everyone first before we make any final decisions." Lue nods and Nemo sinks out to the kitchen where everyone else is finishing breakfast. "I need everyone to come to my domain."

 

Sham looks up. "Why?" 

 

"I'll explain there." Roman sighs again and sinks out. The others follow suit.

 

Nemo rises up beside Patton and looks at Lue. "Okay. Explain what's happening, then we'll take a vote."

 

Lue gives a small nod and buries his toes in the sand. "Sloth keeps drugging Lokoi and trying to take advantage of them-"

 

"WHAT!?" Sham growls.

 

"Sham. Easy..." Lue says, trying to calm him. "I've managed to stop them, but I'm concerned there may be a point where I can't. I don't want Lokoi to get hurt, so I asked if they could stay up here with you for a bit while I try to figure out how to get Sloth to stop." Nico listens thoughtfully.

 

 _'Fucking dark sides.'_ Roman thinks.  
  
"I and Patton argue that Lokoi being up here will cause trouble as we are opposites and he doesn't _need_ to be up here. Also, he's a child so we can't just leave him in our domains."

 

"THEM!" Sham shouts. "So what? We just leave them for Sloth!?"

 

"Sham. Breathe." Nemo says.

 

"What if they're not around Logan? Would that help?" Nico asks.

 

"First apologies on using the wrong pronoun and second no, because here is the thing. He will have more control over Thomas. That is what we're afraid of. Currently what happens is that when They want to do something it has to be check by me, or sometime Virgil. You put him up here and that doesn't happen. So instead of us keeping him, they from doing it now we're reacting to things they have already made Thomas do."

 

Virgil thinks. "Then again... That... may not be a bad thing..." 

 

"What do you mean?" Nico asks.

 

"Remember how Lue said Thomas is getting horny all the time?" Virgil asks.

 

"Yes...?"

 

"A bit of insanity _might_ counteract that." Virgil shrugs.

 

"Fear is the only thing that can beat lust," Nemo says.

 

Virgil shrugs. "Fear or kids."

 

"Isn't George Thomas's child spirit though?" Sham asks.

 

"What fuels child-like joy?" Lue points out.

 

"I like Lokoi. Them fun!" George giggles. Lue smiles softly at George. Nico watches him and George and relaxes a bit. Sham bounces George.

 

"Okay, but if Lokoi does come up here, he- they, are not allowed to be alone with George." Virgil states. Sham nods in agreement.

 

Everyone agrees on that. "Ok vote time who wants Lokoi to come up for a while?" George raises his hand. Sham and Nemo raise their hands. Pete thinks it over a moment before joining them with her hand raised. Nico thinks over the pros and cons, but finally decides that if there is a chance at keeping Lokoi safe from being used, she has to help. She raises her hand as well. Virgil raises his hand. Ori raises her hand. Logan sighs "Ok that's 7 against 4. Lokoi comes up."

 

Lue nods, closing his eyes to hold back tears. "I'll go get them." He sinks out to Lokoi's room. He sees Lokoi laying on their bed, staring at the ceiling. He gently picks them up and cradles them. "Let's go say bye to Evan, okay?" Lokoi rubs their cheek on Lue and purrs. Lue carries him down to Evan's room and knocks.

 

Evan opens the door. "Sloth again?" Evan is shirtless his wet hair shines in the light.

 

Lue nods and swallows. "L-Lokoi is going up with the lights."

 

Evan leans against the door. "That's a good idea?"

 

"It's all I could think of that will ensure Sloth can't get to them. I talked it over with the lights and they took a vote."

 

Evan nods "Ok I trust you." Lue leans on Evan and closes his eyes, holding Lokoi close. Lokoi yawns and reaches up, hugging Evan's neck. Evan hugs them. He kisses Lue's cheek.

 

Lue sighs. "Come with me? Please?"

 

"Anything for you." He snaps his fingers now fully clothed. Lue takes Evan's hand and sinks out. The three of them rise up on the shore, Nemo and Sham pacing, despite Virgil's efforts to get them to stop. Lue nods at Patton. Patton walks up and takes Lokoi into his arms.

 

Lue kisses Lokoi's head, hesitating before letting Patton take them. He takes deep breaths, trying to hold back tears, and stays close to Evan. Nico watches solemnly. She takes a deep breath and walks out to Lue. She hugs him, to Lue's surprise. Evan watches making sure this isn't a trick. Roman watches Evan making sure he doesn't try anything. "You're doing the right thing," Nico whispers. "You're trying to protect them from the same mistake you made. I respect that." 

 

Lue closes his eyes and leans his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." He cries quietly.

 

"I forgive you." Nico starts crying with him and rubs his back.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Ok, his room is up."

 

Lue nods and pulls away from Nico, wiping his eyes. Nico does the same. "We'll take care of them. I promise."

 

Lue nods again. "Thank you..." He shakes. Sham goes over to Lokoi and checks them over. Evan holds Lue rubbing his back.

 

Lue hides his face against him. Sham picks Lokoi up and brings them to Logan. "What do we do?"

 

Logan looks them over. "Wait, the drug will go through their system and get flushed out. Unless they have injuries there is not much to do."

 

Sham nods. Lokoi blinks and looks around in confusion. "Lue Lue?"

 

Evan massages Lue's head. "You want to say goodbye?"

 

Lue nods. He goes over to them, trying to keep himself calm. Lokoi reaches for him and he takes their hand. "Hey... You're gonna go visit Sham and Terra's family for a bit, okay?"

 

Lokoi frowns. "You not coming with me?" Lue smiles sadly and shakes his head. Lokoi frowns more. "But I want you to come with meee!"

 

Lue closes his eyes in pain and gives Lokoi's hand a squeeze. "I know. But I can't. It's not forever, I promise. Just for a bit. But you're gonna have a lot of fun, okay?" Lokoi whines.

 

Patton pets Lokoi's head. "You’re going to have so much fun kiddo."

 

Lokoi closes his eyes and leans into Patton's hand. Lue pulls away and Lokoi screams. Lue comes back. "Shh... It's okay. It's okay." 

 

Sham rocks Lokoi. Lue snaps his fingers and summons a green silk scarf. "Look." He waves it around in front of Lokoi's face. They gasp and reach for it. Lue lets them take it. Lokoi brings it to their face and rubs their cheek on it. They purr and fall back asleep.

 

Lue goes back to Evan. Nemo comes over to them. "We'll watch them. Don't worry and thank you."

 

Lue nods. "You're welcome. Thank you." He offers Nemo a smile before he and Evan sink out.

 

Patton sighs "Let's get him to his room for some rest."

 

"Them." Sham corrects and sinks out with Lokoi. Nico comes back to Roman.

 

Patton snaps his fingers. "I'll get it right someday." Roman holds Nico. Logan sighs and rubs his head. Virgil holds Logan and sinks out to Logan's room.

 

Pete looks at Terra. "So... what's he- they like?"

 

Terra shrugs. "Silly for the most part. Gullible doesn't understand when he does something wrong. Does not understand metaphor you need to be straight with him otherwise he could misunderstand what you're trying to say." Pete nods. "Surprising not stubborn you tell him no and he will stop. He might not know why it was wrong, but he will stop."

 

"Except when he's caught in an experimental mode," Nemo adds. "He kept messing with my tail one time and Lue had to kick him out of the room.

 

Patton clears his throat. "Guys Lokoi is a them." 

 

"Sorry it's just they look male makes it hard sometimes. I'm working on it." Terra rubs his head.

 

"Oh. Oops." Nemo sighs. "Okay- well. We should start Lokoi proofing the mindscape then... OH SHOOT MY THROWING KNIVES!" He sinks out. Patton picks up George and sinks out. The others follow after.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lokoi whines and blinks. Their head feels fuzzy. Something feels different. They look around their room. Everything is the same, but for some reason, it feels... lighter? They shake their head and sit up. They see Sham passed out in a chair near their bed. They giggle and slide off the bed and poke Sham. Sham groans but doesn't wake. "Shammyyyy!" Lokoi coos.

 

"Hmm?" Sham blinks and sees the bed is empty. He shoots up in a panic till he sees Lokoi standing next to him. "Oh. Bye. You're horrible."

 

Lokoi giggles. Sham stands up and pulls out his phone, checking the time. "Dinner won't be ready soon." He looks back at Lokoi. "Do you remember what happened?" Lokoi thinks then shakes their head. "You're leaving me for a while. You're not having a bit of a sleepover." Sham smiles softly.

 

Lokoi gasps. "REALLY?"

 

Sham nods. "But you have to be nice to everyone, okay?" Lokoi nods excitedly and takes off out of the room, downstairs. "LOKOI!" Sham runs after them.

 

They run into Terra and knocks him over. "Oof Lokoi!" 

 

Lokoi giggles. "TERRA!" They screech.

 

"Yeah, it's me." He stands up. 

 

Lokoi giggles madly. "WE'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!"

 

"Yeah, we are." George comes around the corner and giggles. 

 

"Lokoi!" He hugs them.

 

Lokoi hugs George back. Sham smiles at them. Nemo comes upstairs. "Oh, you're awake!" He smiles. 

 

Lokoi looks up at Nemo and gasps. "FISH-BIRD MAN!" Nemo groans. Sham snickers.

 

"They’re not wrong." Terra snickers 

 

George giggles "Fish-bird man." 

 

"Not you too!" Nemo sighs. Lokoi giggles and stands up, holding George. "Dinner is ready," Nemo says.

 

Terra leads Lokoi to the dining room and sits him down. George goes to sit in his own chair. Everyone is already seated. Patton smiles at them. "Hello, Lokoi." 

 

"Hi!" Lokoi beams. Sham bites his lip, smiling. Ori hides behind Roman. Roman rubs her hand. Nemo serves Lokoi a plate. "Thanks, Fish-Bird Man!"

 

Nemo has to resist making a face desk. "You're welcome." He smiles warmly. Nico smirks. Pete watches Lokoi curiously.

 

Logan glances at him every now and again.  "His name is Nemo." 

 

"Fish-Bird." Lokoi declares.

 

"FWISH BIWRD!" George repeats, giggling. Sham snickers.

 

"His name is Nemo. You will call him by his name." Logan orders.

 

Patton frowns "Logan relaxes it's fine." Lokoi tilts their head.

 

"Yeah. Sham and George called me 'Memeo' forever." Nemo points out. 

 

Lokoi gasps. "Memeo?"

 

"Yes, but that was because they couldn't pronounce it correctly." 

 

"Memeo." Lokoi pats Nemo's head. Nemo is somewhere between confused and amused. He tries to not laugh. 

 

"Okay. That's fine. You can call me that." Logan sighs and lets it go.

 

"Oh, hey Lokoi this is my sister Pete."

 

Pete waves. “Hey.”

 

Lokoi waves back and smiles. “She’s pretty.” Pete blushes. Roman raises his eyebrow.

 

Nico raises a brow as well but continues to eat. Sham looks between Pete and Lokoi. _‘This is... interesting...’_ Terra looks at Sham with is ship eyes. Sham snickers.

 

Terra looks at Lokoi. "I have another sister but she's hiding from you." 

 

Lokoi frowns. “Why?”

 

“She likes attention. Just give her space, okay?” Sham asks. Lokoi nods. Sham hesitates. Ori picks up her bowl but to everyone else, it looks like it's flying.

 

Lokoi gasps. “MAGIC!” Sham smirks.

 

Roman looks at Ori's spot but can't find Ori. "Ori?" He reaches out and Ori jumps becoming visible again. 

 

Patton blinks "Wow." 

 

Logan blinks as well. "I thought sides couldn't be invisible." 

 

“She is,” Sham says with a proud smile. 

 

Nemo thinks. “Camouflage?”

 

Lokoi tries to race over to her, but Sham stops her. “Lokoi, don’t sit down.” Lokoi pouts but complies.

 

Ori wines and disappears. She sinks out. "Ori?" Roman frowns but can't find her.

 

Pete’s eyes widen. “THAT’S WHY I NEVER WIN AT HIDE AND SEEK!” Terra laughs

 

Sham frowns and picks up his bowl, sinking out. Lokoi looks around. “Where’d they go?”

 

"They went to go eat somewhere else. Don't worry they're fine." Patton assures.

 

"Fascinating." Logan thinks Roman eyes him. 

 

"Don't you dare." 

 

Nemo looks between Roman and Logan. “Yeah... I highly doubt she wants to try experimenting with her powers... just leave her be.”

 

Logan nods "Of course." 

 

Lokoi looks around. “It’s so pretty here.” Virgil smiles softly. He makes a mental list of fidget toys he can give Lokoi to keep him busy.

 

"Yeah, the dark side is kinda dirty. It's way better than before but still." Terra shrugs Lokoi sees the painting on the wall and gasps. He reaches a hand up and traces it, though he doesn’t leave the table. Nico smirks.

 

"You like painting?" Roman ask Lokoi nods and makes grabby hands for it, eyes never leaving it.

 

"You have never painted before." Terra points out.

 

Lokoi keeps staring at the painting. Nemo looks at him. “Lokoi, do you want to paint?” Lokoi nods, eyes glittering with fascination. 

 

Virgil smirks. “He looks like you when you get inspired.” He says to Logan. Logan rolls his eyes.

 

"We can paint after dinner." Terra smiles and looks at Roman. 

 

Roman nods "I'm ok with that." 

 

“I’ll join you.” Nico smiles. Lokoi gasps and looks at them like they just gave them the world’s biggest tub of rocky road ice cream.

 

Terra looks at Pete. "Care to join us, Pete?"

 

Pete smiles. “Sure!” She glances at Lokoi and smiles sheepishly before going back to her food. Nico watches her with a smirk.

 

Dinner goes by and Roman sets everything up for painting. He hands Lokoi a paint brush. "Ok Paint anything you want."

 

Virgil looks scared. “Roman, that’s not a good-“ Lokoi splashes paint on Roman’s face and giggles. Nico snorts and laughs.

 

"AH, my eyes." Roman goes into the kitchen. 

 

"Lokoi you paint here." Terra points at the canvas that is in front of them. 

 

“Ohhh!” Lokoi giggles and splashes paint on the canvas. Roman washes his face in the sink. Terra sighs and goes to his. George giggles and finger paints.

 

Roman washes his face in the sink. Terra sighs and goes to his. George giggles and finger paints. Nemo spends a long time staring at his canvas in thought. He finally sets to work. Virgil is already mixing blues, pinks, and purples. Roman sniffles and dries his face. His eyes are still red. "Ah Walt that hurt." he rubs his eyes. "I'm going to go get my eyes checked." 

 

Nico comes over. “You okay?”

 

"You get paint in your eyes and tell me if I'm ok." 

 

Nico sighs. “Hold on.” She goes up to Logan’s room and knocks. “Hey, Logan? Can you get some eye drops for Roman?”

 

Logan opens his door. "What happened?"

 

“Got paint in his eye.”

 

Logan gets the eye drops. "Since when does Roman get paint in his eye?"

 

“Okay, Lokoi thought he- they were supposed to paint Roman and got paint in his eye.”

 

Logan sighs and hands Nico the eye drops. "Two drops each eye and have him stay in the dark for 30 minutes. Also, don't let him rub his eye. He might think it helps but it doesn't. If they get dry, try to add two more drops."

 

Nico nods. “Thank you.” She heads downstairs and takes Roman’s hand. “We’ll be back in a half hour.” She leads Roman towards the stairs. Virgil looks at them suspiciously. 

 

“Don’t give me that look. We’re taking care of Roman’s eyes.” Nico defends Roman rubs his eyes.

 

“Don’t. You’re irritating your eyes.” Nico leads him to Roman’s room and closes the door, keeping the lights off. “Lay down.

 

Roman lays down. "It hurts." 

 

“I know. I got eyedrops. Here.” Nico goes over. “Do you want to do it, or do you want me to?”

 

"I can do it." Roman takes them and puts two in each eye. He blinks a couple of times. "Why did he throw paint at me? He can't be that stupid." Nico sighs. "Sorry, that was mean. What is Lue going to do about Sloth?"

 

“I don’t know. It didn’t seem like he knew either...”

 

Roman sighs "Logan didn't look too happy to them being here." 

 

“I know.”

 

"I just hope he doesn't cause too much trouble." 

 

Nico nods. “I’m sure he’ll be fine...”


	8. Insanity

The next day. "LOKOI!" Logan goes into their room. Lokoi jumps and turns around from making slime. "Why did you give a homeless man 20 dollars?"

 

Lokoi blinks. “Because it’s nice?”

 

Logan groans "Yes, it is but TWENTY DOLLARS!? We can't be throwing that much money." 

 

Lokoi frowns. “Oh... okay...” Logan groans and storms out. Lokoi’s shoulders slump. He goes back to making slime. Logan goes back to his room. He picks up his rubric’s cube and quickly works on it.

 

Virgil comes in and looks at Logan worriedly. “What now?”

 

"Lokoi is just throwing away our money!" 

 

“How?” Virgil sits on the bed.

 

"Thomas went shopping and we ran into a homeless man asking from money. Lokoi gave him a 20 and yes, that was nice, but I work really hard to make sure we stay financially stable and throwing away 20 dollar bills is not helping."

 

Virgil nods. “You talked to him? Them.” Virgil corrects himself.

 

"Yes, I just did. Though who knows if he gets it or not." Logan solved the cube and puts it down.

 

“How did you talk to him?”

 

"I told him he shouldn't have done that and walked away." 

 

"Did you explain  _why_ he shouldn't have done that?"  
  
  


"No..." 

 

“Do you think you should?”

 

Logan sighs "Yes I do." He stands up. Logan heads back to Lokoi's room. He knocks on the door this time. Lokoi looks up and tilts their head. They continue playing with their slime. Logan knocks again. "It's Logan can I come in?"

 

Lokoi glances over and frowns a bit. “You don’t like me...”

 

Logan opens the door. "Yes, I will admit I am not fawn of you but that doesn't give me right to be mean to you." Lokoi blinks and watches him. Logan sighs "The reason I was mad at your decision was because money is a limited resource that we don't have much of. We have enough to get by, but we can't just give it away because if we do that limited resources become more limited." Logan pauses to see if they understand.

 

Lokoi blinks. “It doesn’t grow on trees?”

 

Logan blinks "No it doesn't grow on trees."

 

Lokoi tilts their head. “What’s a dollar tree then?”

 

"I believe that is a store."

 

“Oh.”

 

"Anyway, do you understand what you did wrong and why it was wrong?"

 

Lokoi blinks. “So, we don’t give money away?”

 

"Yes, we don't give it away so we can use it on important things. Like food and paying the bills."

 

Lokoi frowns. “Aren’t we supposed to help?”

 

Logan sighs and sits down in a chair. "Helping is nice and good sometimes but other times it's best to look after yourself." Lokoi looks down at the slime they’re still playing with in their hands. "Any more questions?"

  
Lokoi stays silent for a moment. They look up at Logan. “Can I try your glasses?”

 

"Uh sure." Logan takes his glasses off and hands them to Lokoi. Lokoi reaches out with his slime covered hands. Logan pulls his glasses back. "Uh, I'll put them on you." He stands up and puts them on his face.

 

Lokoi blinks and giggles. they go to touch them. Logan grabs their wrist. "Your hands are covered in slime please don't touch my glasses."

 

Lokoi tilts their head. “Why?”

 

"Because I don't want slime on my glasses."

 

“Oh okay.” Lokoi looks around. “Everything’s so clear.”

 

"Wait really?"

 

Lokoi nods. They look at the desk and gasps. “LINES!” They trace them, smearing slime.

 

"On second thought you can keep those."

 

Lokoi gasps. “REALLY!?”

 

"Yes, you seem to need them." Logan summons another pair and puts them on.

 

Lokoi giggles. “TWINS!” They hug Logan.

 

Logan flinches "I'm not the touchy type." Lokoi hugs him tighter. Logan feels slime on his back. "And now I have slime on me. Lokoi please let go." Lokoi let's go, giggling. Logan breaths. "Ok well, I'll be leaving now. I need a new shirt." Lokoi follows him, laughing happily. Logan look at them. "Why are you following me?"

 

Lokoi giggles. “Friend!”

 

Logan blinks "Ok." He enters his room.

 

Virgil looks up and smirks. “Stole your glasses?”

 

"No, I gave them to him. He apparently has poor eyesight." He goes to his dresser.

 

“Really?” Virgil looks at Lokoi who giggles. He looks at Logan and smirks. “Oh yes. Return of the slime...”

 

"They were playing with it when they decided to hug me." He pulls out a new shirt.

 

“Oh. Cause of the glasses?” Virgil looks at Lokoi who nods. They move to sit on the bed when Virgil dramatically gasps. “Ohhhh _no_! Lokoi, what’s on your hands?”

 

Lokoi frowns and looks at their hands. “Slime?”

 

“We don’t get slime on the bed. Go wash your hands and I’ll have a surprise for you.” Lokoi gasps and races out. Virgil smirks.

 

Logan sighs "Thank you." He takes his shirt off. "He started to follow me."

 

“ _They_ are lonely. Makes sense why they got so attached to Lue and didn’t want to leave him.”

 

Logan nods and puts his new shirt on. "I can see that. In any case, I explained why he was wrong, and I believe we came to an understanding. Though now he thinks we are friends."

 

Virgil nods. “Again. Loneliness. And you gave him a gift. That’s probably rare for him.”

 

"He needed them it was practical."

 

“Yes, but they don’t understand that. Don’t even try to explain it. They can’t understand higher concepts such as body functions. They know some of the obvious ones like eating, but they don’t know why. Their comprehension is a bit lower than George’s.”

 

"I can tell. He has some high brain damage or something."

 

Virgil sighs. “They and no. It’s just their function.”

 

"I'm not doing it on purpose it's just hard. With Nico she looks like the gender she wants to be. You can't look like a they. I'll get it down no matter what I think of them. They deserve to be called the right pronouns."

 

Virgil nods. “I know-“ Lokoi races back into the room and leaps onto the bed. Logan looks at them. Virgil smirks. “Are you ready?” Lokoi nods. “Let me see your hands.” Lokoi puts out both their palms, now free of slime and dry. Virgil smiles. “Good job! Ready?” Lokoi nods excitedly. Virgil puts his hand behind his back and summons a fidget cube behind his back. He hides it in his sleeve and covers Lokoi’s hand. “Now close your eyes.” Lokoi closes their eyes and Virgil shakes the fidget cube out onto Lokoi’s hand. They gasp. “Keep them closed.” Logan smiles. Virgil pulls his hand back. “Open your eyes.” 

 

Lokoi opens their eyes and sees a strange object on their palm. They gasp. “FIDGET CUBE!” They shout triumphantly. 

 

Virgil laughs. “You’ve seen one before?”

 

Lokoi nods and starts playing with it. “Terra let me play with his.” They’re entranced with the cube.

 

"This one is yours. I'm assuming."

 

Lokoi looks at Virgil, wide-eyed. “Is it?” Virgil smiles and nods. Lokoi squeals and jumps on Virgil in a hug. Virgil lets out a surprised noise but laughs. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Logan smiles at them. Virgil pats Lokoi’s back. “Can you get up now?” Lokoi crawls off him. Virgil chuckles.

 

"Lokoi go hang out with Sham or Terra I have work to do."

 

“Okay!” Lokoi races out. Virgil lays down.

 

"That was nice of you."

 

“Yeah, well. It keeps him occupied.” Virgil still smiles. Logan crawls on top of him. Virgil smiles and kisses his cheek. Logan hums and nuzzles him. Virgil wraps his arms around him. “I love you.”

 

"I love you too." Logan kisses him.

 

Virgil goes to kiss him back when sudden Logan flies away. Virgil shoots up. “LOGAN!?” Logan is out of the window. He groans and sits up.

 

Virgil runs over and looks out. “Logan!? Are you okay!?”

 

"Yeah just hit my head on the way out."

 

Virgil frowns. “Ice?”

 

Logan blinks "Why is Thomas just lying on the ground? He's supposed to be filming."

 

“What?” Virgil sinks out. He rises up in his spot and sees Joan questioning why Thomas is laying on the ground in Logan’s costume.

 

"Uh, Thomas what are you doing?"

 

“I’m FLYINGGGG!”

 

“THOMAS SANDERS GET UP AND FINISH FILMING! YOU DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!” Virgil shouts. 

 

Thomas jumps. “Yes, Virgil.” He stands up.

 

"Thomas are you ok? Do we need to take a break?"

 

“I’m great!” Thomas smiles at Joan.

 

Virgil walks over. “Stop listening to Lokoi!”

 

“Who?”

 

Lokoi rises up and gasps. “Ooo! Glowy!” Them goes towards the lamp.

 

“No! Don’t touch that!” Virgil and Thomas say in unison and runs towards them.

 

Joan blinks "Ok let's take five." He goes into the kitchen.

 

Virgil pulls Lokoi away. Lokoi whines and reaches towards it. Virgil pulls Lokoi’s fidget cube out of their pocket. “Look. Fidget cube.” Lokoi gasps and sits down, playing with it. 

 

Thomas watches. “So... who’s this?”

 

“Lokoi. Insanity. We’re watching them while Lue tries to figure out how to stop Sloth.” Virgil watches Lokoi closely.

 

Thomas blinks "Sloth?"

 

"Lue?"

 

“Yeah. He’s the guy that keeps you from overworking. And Lue- uh. Lue is Lust. They’re dark sides.”

 

Thomas nods "So, what is Sloth doing?"

 

Virgil bites his lip and looks back at Lokoi. “Keeps trying to take advantage of Lokoi... drugging them. Oh. And Lokoi is non-binary.”

 

Thomas combs through his hair. "Why do I have so many rapists in my head? I'm not a rapist!" Joan sticks his head out of the kitchen looking at Thomas with confusion and concern. Thomas blinks and stutters

 

"Uh... I... well..."

 

Virgil takes Thomas’ hand. “Thomas. Breathe.” ‘ _It is so weird to talk to him dressed as Logan...’_

 

Thomas takes a deep breath. "Ignore me." Joan slowly nods and goes back into the kitchen. "Seriously what is going on in my head?" He whispers. "Why did I say that out loud?"

 

“Sorry. We don’t usually show up when other people are around, but Logan got thrown out the window when you flopped on the floor... literally.” Virgil thinks on how to beat explain. “A lot... it’s calmer than it was last year, but now there is a bunch of us.” He sighs and combs through his hair. “Okay- um. Hopefully, this helps. So... Malice and Deceit? Yeah, they were bad. They’re dead now and we have Sham. Lue made a mistake. Apparently, there’s been a lot of lust going around lately, maybe to cope with loneliness. I don’t know.” Virgil shrugs. “Oh. And sorry it’s been affecting you... Lue told us about that...”

 

Thomas blushes "Yeah it's made things weird while hanging out with friends."

 

Virgil snorts then thinks. _‘What if... if lust needs to be managed- nope.’_ He sighs and looks back to Lokoi, only to find them gone. “LOKOI!?” Thomas looks around. Virgil sees the couch move. “HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN THE COUCH?” He pulls the cushion off and sees Lokoi giggling. 

 

“You found me!”

 

“Simon says go to the stairs.” Lokoi gasps and runs over. “Simon says sit.” Lokoi sits. “Simon says stay until I say to move.”

 

Thomas sighs "So you have your hands full."

 

“Yup.” Virgil glances repeatedly at Lokoi.

 

Thomas thinks. “Why haven’t I met Lokoi or Lue?”

 

“The dark sides can’t enter the real world.”

 

“Oh. Then how is Lokoi here?”

 

“Patton moved his room up to the light side so Sloth can’t follow him. It’s only temporary.”

 

"Oh, and what is Lokoi again?"

 

“Insanity.”

 

"Insanity..." Thomas takes a deep breath. "That's not... Logan isn't going to... Wow ok."

 

“Yeah... he’s not exactly fond...” Lokoi rolls around.

 

"You should get them back."

 

“Yeah...” Virgil reaches for Lokoi who ducks out of his reach. 

 

“Tag! You're it!” Lokoi giggles and runs upstairs. 

 

“LOKOI!”

 

Thomas sighs Joan comes back with a soda. "Everything ok in Thomas land?"

 

"Yeah, things are fine." Thomas takes the soda. "Let's just get back to work."

 

Virgil tackles Lokoi down and sinks out. He rises up in the commons, Lokoi giggling madly. “Again! Again!”

 

Roman looks at them also dress like Logan. "What happened I was in the middle of filming when Thomas just... Flop on the floor!"

 

Virgil grunts and holds Lokoi down. “Logan got yeeted-“ Lokoi slips away. “LOKOI!”

 

Roman watches him run away. "I don't have time for this." Roman sinks out.

 

Virgil gets up and chases him. “SIMON SAYS GO IN THE DOOR AT THE END OF THE HALL! TERRA HELP ME!” He shouts. Lokoi runs down to the relaxing room and leaps in, giggling.

 

Terra comes out if his room. "Something wrong?"

 

Virgil pants. “Lokoi- filming-“ he rests against the wall. “Lokoi told Thomas to flop on the ground which threw Logan out the window and interrupted Roman’s filming.”

 

Terra nods "Ok what do you want me to do?"

 

“Distract him. Somehow.”

 

Terra nods "Where are they?" Virgil points to the relaxing room. Terra goes over and opens the door. Lokoi is rolling around on the ground. Terra closes the door. "Hey, Lokoi."

 

Lokoi looks up. “Hi!”

 

"Whatcha doin?"

 

“Rockin! Rockin and rollin! Down to the beach I’m strollin!” Lokoi giggles then suddenly gasps and sits up.

 

Terra smirks and sits down. "What?"

 

“LET’S GO TO MEMEO’S BEACH!” They shoot up.

 

Terra stands up. "Ok." Terra takes their hand and sinks out. They rise in Nemo's domain.

 

Lokoi giggles and runs around. They throw sand into the air. “SAND SNOW!” Lokoi beams Terra giggles Lokoi starts making a sand castle. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lue paces Evan’s room. “Why can’t I think!?”

 

"What do you mean?"

 

“I can’t think of any way to get Sloth to stop other than a heavy fucking session and I am NOT doing that.” Lue continues pacing.

 

"Yeah, you are not doing that." Evan nods and sits up. "You would think he would be too lazy to do any of this."

 

Lue sighs. “Too much lust. Everywhere. Why is it not staying put!?”

 

"I don't know. Does Patton still give you those lust bottles? Now that you use them responsibly." 

 

“When he has them, yes.” Lue combs through his hair.

 

"Maybe Sloth got one thought it was beer or something." Evan shrugs

 

Lue stops. “Maybe... but then he wouldn’t be clever with drugging Lokoi and it wouldn’t last this long. Him being Sloth wouldn’t have affected him either. He would do whatever necessary to stick his dick in someone.” He starts pacing again.

 

Evan thinks "Sloth has usually been quiet, well except when he's yelling at video games but still. Why is he now being...active?"

 

“I don’t know. What’s Sloth’s opposite? Productivity? Isn’t that Logan and Virgil?”

 

"He wouldn't need to drug Lokoi unless Lokoi was fighting back... I was thinking Roman."

 

“Lokoi maybe Insanity and not know what is and isn’t good for them, but they do know what they do and do not want.”

 

Evan nods "True. Maybe if we wait long enough, he will just give up." 

 

Lue nods and keeps pacing. He sinks down to his knees and sighs. “Yeah... he has no perseverance. Even his video games... if he can’t get past a level, he moves on to a different game...” he holds himself. “I miss Lokoi...”

 

Evan gets up and hugs Lue. "I know." 

 

Lue leans on Evan and closes his eyes. He sighs. “I want to see them...”

 

"We can go to Nemo's domain. Call Nemo and hang with Lokoi for a while?" Lue nods. Evan smiles and kisses his cheek. "Come on let's go." Evan pulls Lue up. Lue smiles slightly and they sink out. To both of their surprise, Lokoi is already there, currently getting buried in the sand by Terra, both laughing.

 

Terra looks up. "HEY!" He waves at them.

 

Lokoi looks up at them and gasps. “LUE LUE! EVY!” They squirm but can’t get out of the sand.

 

Evan walks over to them. "Hey, what's up?"

 

“EAST!” Lokoi giggles. 

 

Lue tilts his head. “What?” He smiles and kneels down. Terra laughs Evan pet Lokoi's head.

 

Lokoi hums. Lue smiles softly and finds Lokoi’s hand in the sand. He holds it. He looks back at Lokoi and blinks. “Why are you wearing Logan’s glasses?”

 

Lokoi giggles. “Logie gave them to me!”  


 

"He has bad eyesight." Terra clarifies. 

 

Evan blinks "You know that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. That's why they can't read!"

 

Lue smirks. Lokoi squirms in the sand. "You want out?" Lokoi nods. Evan and Terra start digging them out.

 

Lue helps as well. Soon Lokoi leaps out and shakes themselves off, sand flying on the others. Lue squeals and laughs. Terra covers his eyes. Evan smirks Lue hugs Lokoi. They hug him back. “How long?” Lokoi asks and Lue sighs. 

 

“I’m not sure. Soon, I promise.”

 

Terra looks at Evan. "Do you have a plan?"

 

"Nope." Terra frowns "We are working on it. Sloth's actions are just confusing us. It makes no sense why he should be trying so hard." 

 

“Our best idea, for now, is to just wait for him to get tired.” Lue rubs Lokoi’s back.

 

"How long will that take?"

 

"No long... I hope."

 

Nemo rises up. “Hey, everything okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just visiting.” Lue smiles at him and pets Lokoi’s hair. Lokoi sighs and hums contently on his lap.

 

"They don't know what to do with Sloth. Their best plan is just waiting it out." 

 

"Hey! If you have a better idea by all means." 

 

Nemo frowns. “Tranqs?”

 

Lue laughs. “Oh, that would be lovely.”

 

"Tranqs?" Terra tilts his head.

 

“Tranquilizers.” Nemo answers and sits down, reclining and watching Lue petting Lokoi with a content smile.

 

Terra nods "Oh." 

 

Evan sighs "He really misses them." he whispers to Nemo. Nemo nods. "How has it been with them around?"

 

"Chaotic." Terra chuckles 

 

“Yeah... Logan got thrown at the window...” Nemo says. Lue holds Lokoi close. Nemo looks at Lokoi closer. “Wait- when did you get Logan’s glasses?”

 

“They have bad eyesight. Said Logan gave them to them." Lue says.

 

"I'm actually happy about it. They get frustrated that they can't read. I thought they were just incapable of it but maybe it's just because they couldn't see the words. So, I'm going to try again to teach them." Nemo nods at Evan. Lue smiles and kisses Lokoi’s head. Lokoi hums happily.

 

"Lue has become a full parent," Terra smirks

 

Nemo chuckles. Lue holds Lokoi protectively. “What what’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing-“

 

Sham and Ori rise up. “DAD!” Sham shouts. 

 

Nemo jumps up. “What!? What is it!?”

 

‘Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.’ Sham signs and holds up the necklace around his neck with a black tail fin pendant hanging from it. Ori sees Lokoi, Lue, and Evan. She hides behind Sham.

 

Sham keeps his wings around her. Nemo smiles. “Toothless?” Sham nods. “So, I’m assuming Ori has the Light Fury?” Sham beams and nods Nemo smiles. “Looks beautiful you two. Have you shown Roman and Nico?” Sham shakes his head. Nemo chuckles. “They’re gonna be jealous. Your necklaces are cooler than theirs in my opinion.” Sham giggles and waves to Lue, Evan, and Lokoi before sinking out with Ori.

 

"So, what's with the girl?"

 

"She's shy, she doesn't like new people. Don't be rude." 

 

"Sorry." Evan apologizes. 

 

Lue nods. Lokoi giggles. "She's invisible!"

 

"What?" Evan tilts his head. 

 

"Ori has camouflage it's kinda cool and explains a lot."  

 

Lue smirks and plays with Lokoi's hair. "So how are things with you and Patton? Lue says you don't communicate in bed." Evan asks

 

Nemo bites his lip and looks down. "We're working on it..."

 

Terra frowns Evan sighs "I warned you if you don't communicate, you’re going to lose him." 

 

"Evan be nice. Dad would never leave Nemo!" Nemo opens his mouth then shakes his head and closes it. He plays with the sand. Lue frowns slightly. Terra rubs Nemo's back and glares at Evan. Evan puts his hands up in a sign of backing off.

 

"I'm fine. He's right." Nemo says.

 

"Dad would never leave you." 

 

"Terra you don't know anything." Terra looks down.

 

Nemo snaps at Evan. "Yes, he does. Don't you dare degrade him." 

 

Lue tenses. "Can you two not get along for just a few minutes?" Nemo sighs and looks away.

 

"Sorry love. Sorry, Terra." 

 

Terra waves him off. "It's fine." Nemo still remains tense. Terra hugs Nemo. Nemo holds him and looks out over the ocean, the breeze playing with his hair. His eyes look distant. "Dad?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yeah. Of course." Tera smiles and squeezes him. Nemo nuzzles his head.

 

Evan stands up. "I'm going to head back." He kisses Lue's head. "I'll see you around." He ruffles Lokoi's hair.

 

Lue looks up a bit sadly. Lokoi looks up and giggles. "Okay!"

 

"I'm fine promise." Evan kisses Lue and sinks out. Lue sighs. 

 

"We're in my domain. He can't lie." Nemo says.

 

Terra nods "Yeah so he's fine."

 

Lue looks down and nuzzles Lokoi. They giggle and hold onto him. "He doesn't mean to be rude..." Lue says quietly.

 

"I know. And honestly, he's not that bad." Nemo says.

 

"He's just blunt." 

 

Nemo nods in agreement. "A fool would ignore him... No matter how much the truth hurts, it should be heeded. No matter who says it..."

 

Lue looks up. "You're going into writing mode."

 

"Yeah, well... I was interrupted last night. Anyways, it's getting late. You should be getting to bed." Nemo rocks Terra.

 

"Ugh fine. Night Dad, night Lue." 

 

"Goodnight Terra." Lue smiles.

 

"Night Terra." Nemo kisses his head and lets him go. Terra sinks out. Nemo looks over at Lokoi asleep in Lue's lap. He smiles sadly. 

 

"I'm starting to understand your panic from when Sham disappeared..." Lue mumbles. 

 

Nemo nods. "I know it's hard, but you’re doing the right thing."

 

Lue sighs. "Logan hasn't taken kindly to him?"

 

"He's trying. He's not being as bad as he was when Terra first got here... But he's having trouble in seeing how Insanity can be beneficial."

 

Lue nods. "Speaking of beneficial... Any idea why lust has spread everywhere?"

 

"You mean like you are a bag of marbles and it feels like the bag ripped and now the marbles are rolling around all over?"

 

Lue smirks. "Yeah. Something like that."

 

Nemo nods. "I hate to say it, but I have no idea. That's not my area." Lue's shoulders slump. "What if you came up?"

 

Lue's head snaps to him. "Are you insane!? I can't come up there!"

 

"Maybe. But you can't manage lust down there either." Nemo shrugs. "I don't know. I'm just thinking."

 

"Look. I'm not going anywhere unless Evan can come too. Besides, I don't want to feel like I have to fear for my life..." he pauses and frowns. "Has... Lokoi felt... Safe?"

 

Nemo looks at him and Lokoi. "I think so... I don't know for sure." 

 

Lue nods he sighs. "I guess it is late..." Nemo opens his arms and takes Lokoi gently. Lue offers him a smile before sinking out. Nemo sinks out and puts Lokoi to bed. Lue rises up in Evan's room. "Hey..."

 

"Hey." Lue goes over to the bed and lays down, spooning him. "You ok?"

 

"Yeah. You?" Lue kisses his cheek.

 

"Yeah, I'm good." Evan kisses him.

 

Lue kisses him back gently before pulling away and cupping Evan's face. "You sure love?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure. If I'm honest I'm a little stress about Sloth and sad that you are missing Lokoi and I want, you to be happy," he smirks. Lue smiles softly and kisses him for a long moment. "You want to go a round?"

 

"Hmm?" Lue smirks. Evan rocks into him.

 

Lue hums and holds Evan close. "Honestly... I'm not really horny right now..." he kisses Evan's head. "I just wanna hold you."

 

"Ok love." Evan nuzzles him. Lue smiles and massages Evan's shoulders. Evan hums and closes his eyes.

 

Lue smiles and peppers him with kisses. "That feel good?"

 

"From you? Yeah." He purrs Lue chuckles and gently rolls Evan down so his back is facing up. He pulls Evan's shirt off and massages his shoulders and down his back. Evan moans and relaxes Lue smiles and leaves kisses down Evan's back as he works. Evan hums "Magic fingers." Lue giggles and reaches the edge of Evan's pants. He smirks and slowly massages his butt. Evan moans "You fucking teases." 

 

Lue chuckles. "Wha? Me? Hmm... I don't think so." he squeezes Evan's butt.

 

Evan moans loudly "LUE!"

 

"Yes, Love?" Lue licks his spin.

 

Evan shivers "I love you." 

 

"I love you too..." Lue slowly massages Evan's thighs. Evan melts away and purrs.

 

Lue smirks and goes back to his butt. "Your butt's so pretty..." he coos.

 

"Yeah? Yours is better." Evan squeezes his butt. Lue gasps and pulls Evan's hands away. He pins them down. He goes down to Evan's calves and massages them. Evan chuckles "Sorry love. You make pretty sounds."

 

"Oh yeah?" Lue dares.

 

"Yeah." Lue massages Evan's feet. Evan moans loudly. "LUE!" Lue raises a brow. He goes a bit slower and pushes deeper into the joints. Evan gasps and bucks the bed. "Fuck."

 

Lue shivers, feeling Evan's lust rolling off of him. "Foot fetish, huh?" he sucks on Evan's toe.

 

Evan whines "Oh god yes." Lue nibbles gently. Evan moans and bucks.

 

Lue kisses his foot and goes to the next one. "What do you want baby?" He purrs.

 

Evan shivers "Magic fingers." he blushes

 

"Hmm..." Lue pushes deeply into the arch of Evan's foot.

 

"FUCK," Lue smirks and sets to work on popping Evan's toes. Evan squeals "I'm in heaven." 


	10. Sloth (Skippable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Being Drug and sexual assault summary in the endnote for anyone who doesn't want to read it.

“Yes Virgil, I will like to sleep alone tonight. I am fine just need to think. I’ll see you in the morning. Love you too. Goodnight.” Logan hangs up the phone. He sighs and stretches “I swear if I get thrown out the window again, I going to throw Lokoi out the window.” He crawls into bed and looks at the ceiling. “Hopefully Lue and Evan can take care of Sloth soon. I’m worried about Thomas.” Logan soon closes his eyes and falls into a light sleep.

 

He feels a shift in wakes up. He’s confused and feels weird. He gets up and walks out into the hallway, but he quickly realizes he is in the dark side. “Oh hell no.” Logan can’t believe it. “I got kicked.” He combs his hair. “The brain chose Lokoi over me? This isn’t good. I need to get back, but first, let’s see if I can solve this problem.” He walks by a green door. He hears moaning coming from inside. He continues to walk to what looks like Sloth's room. White and dirty, it’s Sloths. He doesn’t bother knocking he walks right in.

 

Sloth is intently focused on the screen, eyes glued to his game. His headphones are way too loud, the audio spilling from them. Logan goes over and unplugs the TV. Sloth looks up at Logan and rips his headphones off. "HEY! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEVEL UP!"

 

"You need to leave Lokoi alone." Logan stands his ground.

 

"Pfft. Whatever dude." Sloth pulls out a Gameboy and starts clicking on it.

 

Logan pulls it out of his hands. "Why do you want sex anyway? It's too much work."

 

Sloth grabs for it back and laughs. "Your one to talk. What- logic too busy for sex?"

 

"I'm asexual thank you very much." Logan stands talk. "You didn't answer my question." 

 

"It's a good way to chillax. Maybe you should try it." Sloth pulls out a DS.

 

"I don't see how; the body goes through a lot of work and build up until you explode." 

 

"Yeah, but after you feel like jelly. You could care less about what happens." Sloth stands. "I can show you..."

 

"Not interested and if you touch me Virgil will kill you."  

 

"Eh. Who cares." Sloth walks towards him.

 

Logan steps back towards the door. "I'm warning you, you’re making a mistake." 

 

"Really? Cause you’re the one backing up." Sloth flicks his wrist and the door closes.

 

Logan looks at the door. "Lue will stop you." 

 

"He's busy." Sloth pulls out a pink bottle. "You should stay a while." he glances at the door and realizes he forgot to lock it. He flicks his wrist and does so.

 

"That's Patton's lust bottle." 

 

Sloth pours two glasses and offers one to Logan. "It's mine now." the bottle is now half empty.

 

"Besides, it's an easy tune down."

 

Logan slaps it out of his hands. "I said no." 

 

Sloth growls and the glowing pink liquid joins hundreds of other stains on the carpet. He looks up at Logan and downs his. "Now look what you did." he backs Logan into a corner. Logan punches him.

 

Sloth gasps in surprise and holds his face. He looks back up, eyes having a faint pink glow.

 

There's the sound of fists on the door. "SLOTH! WHO IS IN THERE!? OPEN THE DOOR!" Lue's angry voice carries through. Sloth stuffs a rag in Logan's face that quickly starts clouding his judgment. Logan starts to relax. Lue runs into the door. "SLOTH! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

 

"FUCK YOU!" 

 

Lue breaths quickly in fear. He looks over at Evan coming to him and that's when he sees a dark blue door. "Logan... What's he doing here?"

 

Evan looks over. He bangs on the door. "LOGAN CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Sloth smirks, holding Logan in a kiss. Lue runs down to Logan's room and sees he's not there. He screams and runs into Sloth's door. He growls and sinks out. Logan moans and kisses him back.

 

Sloth pulls away and pours another glass of the lust bottle. He offers it to Logan. Logan drinks it and shivers. Sloth pets his body and smiles.  
  
...  
  
Lue rises up in Nemo's domain. He crawls under the shack and bangs on the trapdoor. "NEMO!!!" he waits a moment but doesn't get a response. He looks around and sinks out to Sham's domain. He runs out and sees a dark valley. He takes a deep breath and runs into it, hoping either Terra will wake up or he'll reach the other side before he gets trapped in his fears. Lue sees the fog rolling in. He runs faster. _'gotta make it-'_  

 

"Lue!" he hears Evan's voice but ignores it. He trips and falls. He pants and looks up, the fog surrounding him. 

 

"No... No no no." Lue gets up to run but just runs into Lokoi, looking like he hasn't seen the light of day in ages. His neck and arms covered in bruises, some on his face. 

 

"You failed me..."

 

Lue backs away. "No... No..."

 

 _'Shut up before I fuck you again and make you cum untouched.'_ Lue kneels down and covers his ears, closing his eyes.

...  
  
Terra shoots up. "LUE?" He gets up and runs into his domain. He finds Lue on the ground. He gets rid of the fog. "Lue, what are you doing here?"

 

Lue looks up, panting. "Sloth... Raping Logan. Get Patton and Virgil..."

 

Terra's eyes widen. He sinks out into Virgil’s room. **"VIRGIL WAKE UP"**

 

Virgil jumps up. "WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?"

 

**"Sloth is raping Logan."**

 

Virgil's eyes immediately change, and he growls. "He **WHAT**!?" he flies up and sinks out to the dark side. Virgil storms down the hall. Lue is already back but stays out of his way. Virgil kicks down Sloth's door. He sees Sloth on top of Logan, holding their members together and jerking them both off as they kiss. He doesn't even remember after that, everything just blurs together. He hears a pained scream.

 

Lue flinches as Virgil kicks Sloth into the wall, certainly breaking some ribs. Virgil looks back at Logan. Logan looks at Virgil with pink eyes. "Virgil!" He smiles and giggles. Virgil remains tense and picks Logan up. He sinks out to Logan's room. Logan nuzzles Virgil without a care in the world. He bites his neck.

 

Virgil flinches, heart pounding. He lays Logan down. Lue runs in and Virgil growls at him. **"How are you here?"**

 

"Logan's room is in the dark side. I'm not going to hurt him. I promise. Just let me take his lust." Virgil's eyes search him for a moment before he nods. Lue comes over and takes Logan's hand. Logan giggles It kinda reminds Lue of Lokoi. Lue bites his lip, heart in pain. The image of Lokoi abused flashes through his mind, but he pushes it away. He closes his eyes and focuses on draining Logan of his lust. He hopes he doesn't enter a panic attack while Virgil is in what he's guessing is fight or flight from what Sham and Terra have told him.

 

Logan's eyes go back to normal. He still looks derby. "Hey Virgil, how did you get here?"

 

Lue pants and looks up at Logan. "He drugged him..." Virgil nods.

 

Patton and Nemo run in. "What happened? How?"

 

"Hi, Patty Pat and Memeo." Logan waves.

 

Nemo checks Logan over. "He's drugged." he pulls Logan's pants back up. He hesitates and gently checks over the rest of Logan's body, but doesn't see any marks. 

 

"Sloth trapped Logan in his room and locked the door. He drugged him and gave him some of a lust bottle he must have grabbed from my room." Lue breathes heavy and shifts his hips.

 

"Patton, you need to get his room back up there. He won't heal down here." Nemo says.

 

"Maybe that's a good thing..." Lue shivers and points to Virgil who's still in fight or flight.

 

"We know how to handle Virgil get out of here and thanks." Patton smiles at Lue.

 

Lue nods. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect him..." he looks at Logan and sees Lokoi again. He closes his eyes tightly.

 

"You did your best. Look we will talk later but you need to leave." 

 

"Bye Lue Lue." Logan giggles Lue nods and leaves the room. He falls into Evan's waiting arms. Evan holds him tight as Patton closes the door and it disappears. 

 

Lue pants. "Go make sure Sloth doesn't die... I'll take care of this..."

 

"Why should we care if he dies? He will just come back in 3 days." 

 

"It's more painful to stay alive than to just die..."

 

"Alright." Evan lets go and heads to Sloth's room.

 

"AND BRING THAT LUST BOTTLE BACK!" Lue goes into his room to take care of his problem. Sloth his breathing shallowly, pained. His side is bruised. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut and cries.

 

"You are a dumb ass." Evan grabs the lust bottle and dumps it on the floor. Sloth whines. Sloth pants and bucks, crying out in pain. The glowing liquid pools and rises in a mist. "Shit." He covers his mouth and runs. Evan shivers he goes to Lue's room and swings it open.

 

Lue is already laid out on his bed, prepping various toys. He looks at Evan and frowns as much as he can despite his desperation. "What did you do?"

 

Evan shivers and jumps on his bed. "Dump it on the floor, mist, fuck baby." 

 

Lue pants and looks up at Evan, eyes dilatated. "No..." he pushes Evan off. "No control..." he slides off the bed and stumbles over to the elevator. He presses a button and it opens. He steps in.

 

"Baby." Evan goes over "Need you." 

 

Lue signals for him to come in the elevator. "We'll hurt each other..." he pants and the doors close. The elevator carries them down and opens to a hall with rooms on either side. Lue leads them out and pushes Evan into a room with a viewing panel and into the next room then locks it. Lue goes into the room beside him and it locks as well. Lue looks to the viewing panel nods reassuringly to Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Logan finds himself in the dark side. He decides to confront Sloth in the hopes of being able to stop this so everything can go back to normal. Sloth had other plans as he gets up and traps Logan. After drugging him and feeding him a lust bottle that he stole from Lue he starts to assault Logan. 
> 
> Lue finds out and goes to seek help when he can't get the door to open. Virgil finds out and goes into fight and flight and kicks the door down. He kicks Sloth across the room before Sloth can get too far with Logan and takes him to his room.
> 
> Patton and Nemo show up and after Lue takes Logan's lust away Patton brings Logan's room back up. Lue goes to fix his problem and tells Evan to go get the bottle so Sloth can't use it anymore. 
> 
> Evan being stupid dumps the bottle on the floor causing a mist that effects him making him horny. So to make sure that Evan and Lue don't hurt each other Lue locks the both of them in different rooms in his domain.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan wakes up the morning and groans. He then shoots up and looks around. Nemo sleeping in a chair next to him. Logan gets up and checks the hallway. The light side. He closes the door. _'Was it a dream?'_

 

Nemo groans and blinks. He looks up sleepily and sees Logan awake. He's suddenly awake. "Logan." Logan jumps and spins to look at Nemo. "Shh... Sorry. How do you feel?"

 

"...Weird...I had this horrible nightmare." Nemo bites his lip and stands, gesturing for Logan to sit on the bed. Logan sits down he looks concerned and a little scared.

 

Nemo sits next to him, not too close, and holds his hand. "What happened in the nightmare?"

 

"I woke up in the dark side. I went to talk to Sloth to see if I can fix this problem. It went south pretty fast..."

 

Nemo hesitantly nods. He looks at Logan solemnly and squeezes his hand. "Logan..."

 

"It wasn't a nightmare was it?" Logan looks down. Nemo shakes his head Logan takes a deep breath. "So, he really did... I was..."

 

Nemo gives Logan's hand another squeeze. "Yeah... I'm sorry... I don't know how far he got..."

 

Logan pulls his legs up. "I need Virgil."

 

"He's recovering from fight or flight. He'll be here as soon as he can..." Nemo keeps his voice soothing. Tears form in Logan's eyes and he buries his face. Nemo gently rubs his back, pained at seeing Logan going through this.

 

"Lust bottles."

 

"How many?"

 

"I don't know I think I had two glasses. I threw the first one on the ground. Then he drugged me, and I had two."

 

Nemo nods then frowns. "Where'd it go?" Logan shrugs Nemo nods and continues comforting him, not pushing him to speak. Logan sobs Nemo gently holds him, wrapping his wings around him.

 

"I need Virgil." He sobs and shakes.

 

Nemo rocks him. "Okay... Okay, I'll go get Virgil." he gets up and goes to Virgil's room, but he isn't there. "Virgil?"  
  
...  
  
Virgil walks upstairs with some jelly filled cookies and hears sobbing from Logan's room. He quick goes in and sets the cookies on Logan's desk. "Hey. I’m here." he goes over to Logan and holds him.

 

Logan holds him tight. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

 

"Shh... You did nothing wrong, star." Virgil rocks him.

 

Nemo comes back. "Oh-" Virgil signals for him to be quiet and leave.

 

"Wasn't fast enough. He touched me." Logan shakes hard.

 

"Shh... Love, breathe." Nemo goes to take a step towards them, but Virgil glares at him and Nemo hesitates, taking one last look at Logan before retreating and closing the door.

 

Logan gasps "He called me his pet." Virgil growls and holds Logan close.

 

"You aren't. Do you know that? You are your own person. You belong to no one."

 

Logan cries on his shoulder. He nods "I hate sex, I fucking hate it."

 

"I know." Virgil rubs his back. "No one will make you do it again."

 

Logan takes deep breaths. "Lokoi can't stay here."

 

"I know. I think Sloth is dead. Patton can move Lokoi's room as soon as he wakes."

 

Logan sighs "I warned him. He didn't care." Virgil holds him. "Thank you for saving me." Logan holds him tight.

 

Virgil nods. "Anything for you Star..." He holds him protectively, embrace full of safety.

 

"Can we cuddle? I need to feel safe."

 

"Of course." Virgil lays down with him. Logan curls up. Virgil massages his head. Logan sighs and relaxes a little.

...  
  
Lue stands outside Sloth's room, the gray door broken down. He stares for a long time, thinking over every possible outcome, and deposing the one that happened. If's and but's flow through his mind. He should have kept the lust bottles locked in a secure location. That was his fault. If it weren't for that, none of this would have happened. He sighs. "Always at fault... And Nemo wants to bring me up there." he shakes his head and feels a shift. He looks behind him and sees Lokoi's door. He smiles and gently knocks. Lokoi opens the door, giggling. They leap up and wrap Lue in a hug. Lue chuckles and holds them close. "I love you, my child..." 

 

Lokoi relaxes against him and sighs. "You too..."

 

Lue carries them downstairs and sits down on the couch. His body aches but seeing Lokoi gives him new energy. He pets their hair and relaxes. _'I hope Logan is okay...'_ Nemo rises up in the commons. Lue looks up. Nemo smiles softly at him and Lokoi. 

 

"Hey... Logan?"

 

"Recovering. Not leaving Virgil's side."

 

Lue nods sadly. "I take full responsibility."

 

"What do you mean?" Nemo looks confused and sits down.

 

"Sloth got a lust bottle from my room... They should be locked up in a safe place. But they weren't and that led to this and Logan-" Lue sighs.

 

"Were you trying to get anyone hurt?" Nemo asks gently.

 

"No..."

 

Nemo nods. "Maybe you could have put the lust bottles in a safer spot, but you didn't know. And you were trying your best to keep them safe." he nods to Lokoi who's falling asleep under Lue's touch.

 

"But Logan got hurt... He didn't want any of this... How did his room even wind up down here?"

 

Nemo sighs. "The mind chose Lokoi over him... It must have kicked him down here."

 

Lue frowns. "That... Must not feel good..." Nemo nods in agreement and looks down, breathing heavier than normal.

 

"You should go," Lue says and Nemo nods and stands.

 

"Look. You weren't trying to make this happen. It was a simple slip up that had unfortunate consequences. But Sloth is dead for three days, so Lokoi is safe for now and we will help Logan."

 

Lue nods. "Bye." Nemo bows his head before sinking into his room. He crawls onto the bed and lays there for a moment, closing his eyes and waiting for his head to stop spinning. 

...  
  
"You want to what!?" Patton sighs at Nemo. "Nemo we can't move Lue up."

 

“Why not?”

 

"Because it won't help. Look your theory is that we need Lue up here because he needs to manage lust better. If that is the case, he would already be here."

 

“That’s what I don’t understand. I thought you were in control of where our rooms are, yet Logan got kicked? Also, we moved Terra up here, not the mind, and look how he’s helped! So really, no one knows for sure. But there is a problem, and we need to figure out how to fix it.”

 

Patton combs through his hair. "I know but I don't know!"

 

Nemo sighs and paces in thought. “It doesn’t have to be temporary either.”

 

"Roman still hates Lue. Lue is not going to feel safe here. Lue is also not going to leave Lokoi and Evan. They’re like a family."

 

“He can still spend most of his time down there.” Nemo points out.

 

"That depends on if he's seen as a positive trait or a negative trait." Patton points out.

 

“What if he’s a gray side?”

 

"Like Guilt?" Nemo nods, half lost in thought as he travels the perimeter of his room. "If that is true then Lue could come up right now."

 

“Maybe he doesn’t know?” Nemo sighs. “Never mind. He’s obviously not a gray side.”

 

Patton sits on Nemo's bed. "Is this even a problem?"

 

“You heard him too. There’s too much lust and he’s struggling to reign it in. I compared it to a ripped bag of marbles, and he said that was accurate.”

 

"Thomas is lonely. It's been a long time since he's had a boyfriend." Nemo nods. "Masturbation could cause lust maybe."

 

“Maybe...”

 

"In any case, there is not much we can do but back off ourselves." Nemo nods and keeps pacing. "Nemo you can't fix every problem."

 

“I know but I have to try.” Nemo thinks. “If Thomas has a crush, Roman would help him dream of a future with that guy...” Nemo turns to Patton. “Okay. First, does Thomas have a crush on anyone?”

 

"There is this guy in theater that is sooo cute. Like holy smokes." He blushes "I love you though so don't worry."

 

Nemo giggles. “I know.” He comes over and sits next to Patton. “How long has Thomas known him?”

 

"2 months now. Me and Roman talk about him alllll the time. His name is Andrew."

 

Nemo smiles softly. “Is he nice?”

 

Patton nods "Yeah and he has the cutest little smile and he laughs at all of our jokes." Patton sighs "He's the bee knees if bees had knees."

 

Nemo giggles and holds Patton, nuzzling him. He thinks over what Patton said. “Well... Maybe Thomas will ask him out sometime?”

 

"But what if he's straight? We don't want to ruin our friendship. Or at least that's what Virgil says."

 

Nemo thinks. “Ask him if he’s seen a gay movie... maybe like Love, Simon?”

 

"Oh, that was a good movie."

 

Nemo nods and kisses Patton’s cheek, still half in thought. “I’m gonna go check on Roman if that’s okay?”

 

"Ok, I'm just going to think about Andrew." Nemo chuckles and slides off the bed. He heads down to Roman’s room and knocks.

 

"Come in!"

 

Nemo opens the door and steps in. “Hey.”

 

"What's up? I heard about Logan is he ok?"

 

Nemo nods. “Yeah... He’s with Virgil right now.”

 

"If Virgil didn't kill him, I would have."

 

Nemo sits down. “Patton moved Lokoi back. I’m still confused about why Logan got kicked...”

 

Roman shrugs "Maybe the brain couldn't handle both of them, so it had to choose, and Logan got unlucky."

 

Nemo sighs. He shakes his head and looks up at Roman. “So, Andrew?”

 

"Oh, he is so the dreamboat."

 

Nemo smirks. “Tell me more.”

 

"He has these gorgeous blue eyes. It's like the ocean and I'm swimming in them. He has a beautiful voice we Harmony's so well. I feel good about this one."

 

Nemo listens and nods with a smile. He solemn a bit. “Roman has... has there been any...” he thinks over his words carefully. “Intense... fantasies?” Roman blushes “Roman?” Nemo glances at him.

 

"Listen he's a dreamboat and have you seen his ass. It's a great ass."

 

Nemo snorts and shakes his head. “How often?”

 

"Look I don't judge you, don't judge me."

 

“I’m not judging you. I’m simply asking.”

 

"Every day. We see him every day! Working on the show. It's hard to not think about him." Nemo bites his lip and thinks. "You are judging me!"

 

“No, I’m not. Stop being dramatic. I’m thinking.”

 

"About what? Why you ask?"

 

Nemo thinks over how to best explain. “You know how Patton is Morality, and Morality requires Truth?”

 

"Ok?"

 

“And how Truth requires Logic to help figure out facts and truth?”

 

"Yeah?"

 

Nemo hesitates then sighs. “Roman, what are wet dreams made of?”

 

"Lust for someone?"

 

“And?”

 

"Just spit it out."

 

Nemo pinches the bridge of his nose. “Roman, you are romance, dreams, and creativity. You show Thomas what the future _could_ be. Where a romantic relationship is involved, things go deeper. You start taping into Lust.”

 

"Ok and?"

 

“What I’m saying is that _maybe_ the reason there is so much lust going around is because of this possible relationship with this Andrew. Now that’s not a bad thing, but if it gets out of hand, it can be. That’s what happened with Lue...”

 

"Ok and that is my problem because?"

 

Nemo sighs. “I think we need to bring Lue up here.”

 

"No."

 

“Why?” Nemo takes on Logan’s demeanor when he’s in a debate. He listens attentively.

 

"How do you know bring him up here won't cause more lust?"

 

“What happened with Terra?” Nemo asks.

 

"Terra is managing fear. He's not causing it."

 

Nemo nods. “Remember when Logan wanted to send him back? What was our counter-argument?”

 

"Terra was helping us. He needed to be up here. Lue doesn't need to be up here."

 

"We have had boyfriends before. This will pass."

 

“Then why is it different this time? Why so much lust? Because Thomas is lonely. If there’s too much lust, he can’t work. Being down there, Terra could only cause fear. He couldn’t control it. Lue is trying to control lust in a place where he can’t.”

 

"Maybe it's because we are all dating so we are making all the lust."

 

Nemo shrugs. “Maybe.”

 

"Lue is not coming up."

 

“You really think Lue should come up here?” Nico asks from the door. 

 

Nemo looks back at her and nods. “Not permanently. Just long enough to get things under control.”

 

Nico comes in and sits next to Roman on the bed. “And what’s he think?”

 

“He said he doesn’t want to leave Evan and he doesn’t want to fear for his life.”

 

“Then that’s a no from him, and given this directly affects him, our say shouldn’t matter if he’s said no.”

 

“But-“

 

"He said no, you can't make him."

 

“I’m not going to make him,” Nemo says to Roman then looks down.

 

"Well here is what I'm going to do. I'll give fewer wet dreams and see if that helps. If not, we go from there."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay.”

 

Nico sighs. “Logan?”

 

“With Virgil.” Nemo answers.

 

"We should back of PSA for a while. Don't want to trigger him."

 

“Yeah...” Nico agrees. Nemo picks at his feathers and winces slightly. 

 

“You keep doing that, you’re not gonna have any wings left,” Nico says. 

 

Nemo pauses and pushes his wing away. His leg bounces before he finally stands. “I’ll see you later.”

 

"Alright." Nemo heads out and goes back to picking at his feathers as he walks downstairs. Ori hugs him. Nemo blinks in surprise before hugging her back. Sham looks over from cooking. Ori gives him a squeeze. Nemo rubs her back and pulls away. He looks down at the light fury tail fin necklace she’s wearing and smiles. “It looks beautiful.” He smiles warmly at her. Ori smiles

 

“What are you making?” Nemo goes over to Sham. 

 

“Not S.O.S.” Sham fries the hamburger. Ori giggles and hugs Sham. Sham kisses her cheek. Nemo smiles softly at them and leans against the counter. Ori nuzzles his scale cheek. Sham hums. Ori let's go and cheeks the fries.

 

Nemo goes to the commons and lays down on the couch, holding his head and closing his eyes. _‘What do I do... I need the truth...’_ he feels a weight on his side and picks up the lariat. He turns it over in his hands a moment as it glows it’s comforting yellow. He wraps it around his arm and closes his eyes. “Should Lue come up here?” Nothing happens. Sham looks over at him and frowns with worry. Ori sits next to him and watches him.

 

“Am I Truth?” Again, Nemo feels nothing. He opens his eyes and watches his arm. “I hate my family.” He gasps and squeezes his eyes shut, holding his headache from the lie, yet the rope doesn’t burn him. “I love my family!” He takes a deep breath and relaxes.

 

Ori frowns 'What are you doing?'

 

“Trying to get the truth.”

 

“By wrapping a rope around your arm?” Sham questions from the kitchen. 

 

“This is the Lariat of Truth- I called it lasso and Nico yelled at me for doing so. Remember Wonder Woman?”

 

Ori nods 'Maybe it doesn't work on you?'

 

“Apparently not.” Nemo frowns. 

 

“So, it burns you if you don’t tell the truth?” Sham asks. 

 

“Yeah. Don’t ever touch it. You also can’t let go unless I let you.” Nemo says. Ori touches the rope. The rope still glows softly. 

 

“Why were you asking if Lue should come up here?” Sham asks. 

 

“My theory is that we need Lue to come up for a bit so he can manage lust. No one else agrees.” Nemo looks at Ori and lets her examine the rope. Ori rubs her hands around the rope. It feels like a normal rope, but it soothes her. She feels safe. Nemo watches her. Ori hums and wraps it around her arm. Nemo smiles and lets her have more of the rope. 

 

“Why is there so much lust?” Sham asks. 

 

“Partly because Thomas has a crush. Partly because of all of us.” Nemo says.

 

Ori frowns 'Andrew is too good for us.' she thinks. The rope feels a little warmer. Ori looks at the rope curiously.

 

Nemo feels the rope’s energy increase. “Whatever you’re thinking is a lie.” He says. Ori nods Nemo unwraps the rope from her arm and snaps it away. He lays down again. Ori massages his head. Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. Ori hums

 

“How do you write like tomorrow won’t arrive?  
How do you write like you need it to survive?  
How do you write ev’ry second you’re alive?  
Ev’ry second you’re alive? Ev’ry second you’re aliiiive?” Nemo sings.

 

"Take a break."

 

Nemo’s eyes shoot open and he looks at Ori, stunned to hear her speak. “Wh-“

 

“She’s wrong. You shouldn’t listen to her.” Sham says. Ori blushes

 

Nemo blinks and looks down and sighs, laying back down. “Writing is how I vent. How I make sense of myself... I can’t stop or I might...” he cuts himself off. 

 

“You okay Dad?” Sham asks. 

 

“Yeah. I am. I promise. I’m just... There’s a lot to process.” Ori pouts

 

Nemo holds his head. He keeps humming that song. “I hate waiting...” he mumbles and sits up, heading upstairs. 

 

“Dinner is far from ready,” Sham says. 

 

“Okay. I’ll let everyone know.” Nemo goes to Roman’s door and knocks. “Dinner.”

 

"Ok."

 

Nemo goes to Logan’s door and knocks. “Dinner’s ready. Do you want me to bring it up or do you wanna come down?” Virgil looks at Logan.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "I'll try going down, but I don't want to talk about it."

 

“Okay,” Nemo says and goes to Patton’s door and knocks.

 

Patton opens the door. "Hey, Nemo."

 

“Hello, honeybee.” Nemo smiles. “Dinner is ready.”

 

"Ok let's go." Patton takes his hand.

 

Nemo leads him to the stairs. “Wait. Pete.” He lets go and goes up to the third floor. He knocks on Pete’s door. “Hey. Dinner is ready!” No response. “Pete?” He knocks again. He cracks the door open and steps in. She’s not there. _‘Odd...’_ Nemo thinks and heads downstairs. “Roman? Do you know where Pete is?”

 

"No?"

 

Nemo frowns and looks over at Sham who shrugs and looks mildly worried. “She’s not in her room...” Ori frowns and looks worried.

 

“Any guesses?” Nemo asks. Sham coughs pointedly. Nico looks at him. 

 

“What?”

 

“Where did her crush go?” Sham states.

 

Roman stands up. "No!"

 

Sham sits down. “Try not to chew her out?” He asks.

 

"Terra go get your sister."

 

"Uh... Ok." Terra sinks out.

 


	12. A Love That No One Approves Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW?: overage romance, Roman puts a stop to it

Terra sinks into the dark side. Evan looks up from the kitchen. "Have you seen Pete?"

 

"Lokoi's room." Terra nods and heads upstairs. He walks in.

 

Lokoi and Pete are on the floor, giggling and playing with a tub of slime. Pete looks up as Terra comes in. “Oh! Hey Terra!”

 

"Dinner is ready. Also, everyone thinks you have a crush on Lokoi."

 

Pete blushes. “I- uh-“ 

 

Lokoi giggles. “Do you?”

 

Pete blushes harder. “I- well-“ Pete blushes darkly. “I uhh... I do... kind of... like you...”

 

Lokoi gasps. “Really!?” Pete nods Lokoi squeals and hugs her and Pete laughs.

 

Lokoi kisses her and Pete makes a surprised noise before closing her eyes and relaxing into it, smiling. Sham rises up and blinks. Terra takes a picture. _'This is so wrong.'_  Terra thinks Sham looks confused for a moment. He sinks out Pete holds Lokoi close before pulling away for air. She blushes darkly. Lue leans against the door frame with a smirk. Terra waves "So Pete ready for dinner?"

 

“No.” Pete smiles at Lokoi who beams. 

 

“Oh shit.” Lue leaves.

 

"Pete we should get going."

 

“I want to stay though! Can’t I have dinner here?”

 

"If you can convince Roman. Are you ok? Is this not draining you?"

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m a battery.” Pete smirks and stands, holding Lokoi’s hand. “I’ll be back!” Lokoi giggles. 

 

“Okay!” 

 

Pete kisses Lokoi’s hand before sinking out. Terra sinks out. Pete rises up in the commons. “Hey, guys!” She says cheerily.

 

Patton smiles "Some is happy." Roman glares. Pete picks up her plate.

 

“Where are you going?” Nico asks. 

 

“Back.”

 

"No."

 

Pete looks at Roman. “Why not!?”

 

"Because I don't trust Lokoi." Terra sinks up.

 

Pete frowns. “Lokoi is nothing but sweet and innocent. They don’t mean to cause trouble!”

 

"Doesn't mean he won't. Just stay here."

 

“Why!?”

 

"Because I said so!" Roman glares at her.

 

Patton frowns "Roman your being unreasonable."

 

Pete glares back. “I’m not a little girl anymore!”

 

Sham keeps his head down. _‘Ohhh Pete... shut up...’_ he thinks.

 

"Exactly! You’re not and Pete Lokoi is too old for you. Your 17 and he's 30."

 

“So!? You’re always the one talking about _true love_!” Sham flicks his wrist and Pete’s hand flies over her mouth. She glares at Sham.

 

"Ok, first you are a minor. You cannot date Lokoi. He might not even realize that fact but that doesn't mean it's any less illegal." Pete rolls her eyes and mumbles something into her hand. "Pete sit down we are done talking about this."

 

Pete huffs and sits down. Sham relaxes his fist and Pete’s hand falls. “You don’t know anything.” She mumbles under her breath. Roman tenses and blinks. Nico raises a brow and frowns. Everyone seems to be concerned. Pete quickly eats and stays silent, not looking up. Ori rubs her back. Roman sighs and eats. Pete finishes and puts her bowl in the sink. She runs upstairs. Sham watches her with narrowed eyes. He flicks his tongue but doesn’t sense anything and relaxes slightly.

 

Ori goes after her. Roman sighs "You don't know anything." He dryly laughs "Oh how wrong she is." Nico glances at Roman sadly. Ori gets to Pete’s room, but she isn’t there. Ori frowns and sinks out. She raises in the dark side.

 

Lue looks over at her from the table and his eyes widen. He runs over. “What are you doing here?” Ori whines and disappears. “Ori?” Lue looks around. He bites his tongue. “Ori, if you’re still here, you need to go back! You can’t stay here; the dark side will drain you.” Ori goes upstairs. She listens and here giggling. She opens Lokoi's door and sneaks in.

 

Pete lays her head on Lokoi’s shoulder and sighs contently. “Okay... what about Sleeping Beauty?”

 

“What about Sleeping Beauty?”

 

“Have you seen it?”

 

Lokoi thinks. “No.”

 

“What!? Okay. That’s it. You have GOT to see it!” Ori sits in the corner and watches.

 

Lokoi giggles. “Okay!”

 

Pete stands and sinks out. After a moment, she comes back and starts the TV, putting the movie in. There’s a knock on the door before Lue comes in. “Hey...”

 

“Hey, Lue!” Pete says cheerily from Lokoi’s lap. 

 

“What are you doing?” Lue comes over. 

 

“Watching Sleeping Beauty. Wanna join?”

 

“Actually I came to tell you I just saw your sister.” Ori shrinks and stays quiet.

 

Pete frowns. “Why would she come down here?”

 

“Probably for you.” Lue shrugs. 

 

Pete continues to frown. “Hey, Lue? How old is Lokoi?”

 

Lue looks between her and Lokoi. They giggle and hold Pete. “Not really sure. I think in his 20’s-“

 

“HA! Dad was wrong!”

 

Lue frowns. “Pete-“

 

“He’s all like ‘You can’t date cause Lokoi’s too old for you.’ Well, GUESS WHAT!?”

 

“Pete. Listen to your father.”

 

“Why!?”

 

“Because he’s wise and has experience.”

 

“He’s just trying to keep me from my true love!”

 

Lue rubs his face. Ori frowns. “Teenagers...” he mumbles and pulls his hands down. “You are a minor. Lokoi is an adult. Give it some time. And _listen. To. Roman_.” Pete huffs. “ _Pete_.” Ori feels weird but she needs to stay with her sister.

 

“Just go.”

 

Lue sighs. “Make sure your sister is safe and then I’ll go.”

 

“Why do you care!? You don’t need to micromanage my life!” Pete glares at him. Lokoi frowns and lowers their head. 

 

Lue looks between them. “Pete. Go.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

 

Lue takes her hand and pulls her off of Lokoi’s lap. “Actually. I can down here. _Go_. Now.” 

 

Pete pulls her hand away from Lue. “Don’t touch me!”

 

Ori jumps up she pushes Lue and he flies out of the room. Lue stumbles and falls, looking confused. Lokoi frowns and stands up. 

 

Nico comes down the hall and sees Lue on the floor in the hall. She goes into Lokoi’s room. Pete looks back at her. “Mom-“

 

“Pernella Perseverance Sanders. Go to your room _now_.” Pete lowers her head and sinks out. Ori covers her mouth. She didn't mean to get Pete in trouble. Nico looks back at Lue and offers him a hand. Lue cautiously takes it. Nico helps him up. “You okay?”

 

“Y-yeah... I’m guessing teenage drama?” 

 

“Try having your own daughter tell you that you don’t know anything.” Nico sighs and drops Lue’s hand. 

 

Lue frowns. “Roman?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Lue bites his lip and glances at Lokoi who’s playing with his blanket. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about age difference...”

 

“It’s not your fault. I just- don’t know what to do with her.” Nico shakes her head. “If she comes back, send her back.”

 

“Tried.”

 

“Then she pushed you?”

 

“Yeah... but to her defense, I did grab her hand...” Nico bites her lip and glances at Lokoi. “Oh. Also, Ori was here. She disappeared, but I don’t think she left.” 

 

Nico nods. “She can’t stay here. The dark side will drain her.”

 

“Also tried to tell her that. They got Roman’s stubbornness.”

 

“No. This is beyond stubborn, this is just plain rude.” Nico walks away. “Ori!”

 

Ori frowns _'I’m rude?'_ she takes a step and stumbles. She flickers from invisible and visible.

 

Lue looks over. “Ori?” Nico turns and comes back. Ori stumbles and sinks out. She falls from the sky into Pete's room.

 

Pete looks up and catches her. “ORI!?”

 

Ori is extremely pale and breathing heavy. 'Sorry.'

 

Pete looks scared. She sinks out to Ori’s room and lays her down. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m gonna go get Sham, okay?”

 

Ori holds her hand. 'Sorry.' She keeps repeating the sign.

 

“Shh... breathe.” Pete pulls away and sinks out to the commons where Sham is cleaning up dinner with Nemo. “Sham. Ori needs you.” Sham looks up and immediately sinks out. Ori is out still breathing hard.

 

Sham cradles her. “Ori?” He pets her gently. _‘Roman.’_ He mind speaks.

 

_'Yes, Sham?'_

_‘Can you get Logan and come to Ori’s room?’_

_'What’s wrong?'_ Roman heads to Logan's room.

 

_‘Ori’s unconscious. I think she went to the dark side.’_

_'Shit.'_ Roman enters Logan's room. "I need you Ori is unconscious."

 

Logan frowns "What Happened?" 

 

"Don't know put Sham thinks she went to the dark side." Logan nods and gets up. He follows Roman to Ori's room. Logan goes over and checks Ori. Sham stays close to her.

 

Logan pets her face. "She was in the dark side. She'll be out for a while but she's not going to die." Sham nods.

 

Nico rises up. “Is Ori- oh thank goodness.”

 

Roman turns towards her. "What happened?"

 

“Pete went back. When I got there, she had pushed Lue. I told her to come back and Lue said he saw Ori but didn’t know where she went.” Roman sighs he rubs his face. He walks out and into Pete's room. Pete is sitting on her bed, looking down. She looks up when Roman enters and tenses.

 

"You're grounded." Pete clenches her jaw and pulls out her phone. She tosses it at him. Roman catches it. "You are forbidden to go to the dark side." Pete huffs. Roman opens his mouth but then closes it and shakes his head. He leaves. Pete lays down and flicks her wrist, her door closing.


	13. Lust Comes Into The Light

Lue opens his eyes the next morning. He frowns. Something’s different. He shoots up _. ‘Didn’t I sleep in Evan’s room last night?’_ Something is horribly different. He slowly gets up and wraps his bathrobe around himself. He goes out to the hall and sees two other doors other than his, one teal and the other maroon. He looks around nervously. _‘Where am I? Please don’t be...’_ he goes downstairs and sees more doors. He starts breathing quicker and goes to a soft yellow one. He gently knocks, but there’s no answer. He peaks in, but no one’s there. He looks around and goes to a light blue one and knocks.

 

Patton groans. He looks at his clock. "It's seven. Who is up?"

 

Nemo hums and pulls himself out of bed. He shivers in the cold and wraps his wings around himself, going to the door and opening it. He looks up in surprise. “W-“

 

“I thought you said it wasn’t going to happen?” Lue says. “And some warning would have been nice.”

 

“I- we didn’t-“

 

Patton looks at Lue. He blinks "Lue?"

 

Nemo steps aside and Lue enters. “Yeah...” Lue says and stands. Nemo closes the door. “Why am I here?”

 

"Oh... I guess we do need you."

 

Lue frowns. “What do you mean? You didn’t move me?”

 

"No, I knew you wouldn't want to be move."

 

Lue sighs. Nemo sits down on the edge of the bed. “Well, what am I supposed to do?” Lue asks.

 

Patton leans on Nemo. "I don't know."

 

Lue rubs his face. “I’ll be in my room.” He sinks out. Nemo glances at Patton.

 

Patton runs his face. "I'm going back to sleep."

 

“Okay love.” Nemo kisses his head and stands.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Writing."

 

"Ok." Patton lays down.

 

Nemo heads downstairs and starts the coffee. He summons his notebook and pen and sits down. He flips it open and starts writing. The coffee is ready, and he gets up and makes himself a cup. Logan walks downstairs. He waves at Nemo and starts a cup of coffee. "Hey." Nemo sits back down and picks up his pen. "Sleep well?"

 

Logan nods "Ok what's wrong."

 

Nemo covers his face. "I'm that readable?"

 

"I'm just good."

 

Nemo chuckles and sighs. "Lue is up here."

 

"Lovely." Logan doesn't look pleased.

 

Nemo rubs his temples. _'Logan and Roman. Okay. Just keep him away from them and he'll be fine.'_ "The mind moved him. He's not happy." Logan nods. Nemo sips at his coffee and starts writing again. "You doing okay?"

 

"I'm working on it."

 

Nemo nods. "If you need anything, I'm always open to talk or hang."

 

"Thank you but I rather forget."

 

Nemo nods and goes back to writing. "I know..." He thinks. "Are you... going to? Erase it?"

 

"I see no reason to keep it."

 

Nemo nods. Lue comes downstairs for a glass of water. Nemo looks up at him. “I’m staying out of your way,” Lue says. 

 

“You’re not in the way,” Nemo says. 

 

Logan hands Lue a glass. "Thank you for coming for me."

 

Lue looks at him before taking it. He nods and fills it with water. “I’m sorry I wasn’t faster...”

 

"I don't blame you. You did the best you could."

 

“He got the lust bottle from my room...”

 

"Yes, I am aware that Patton was giving you his lust bottles. Anyway, I wanted to thank you before I erase that experience from my mind." Lue looks confused, but nods. Logan nods and drinks his coffee.

 

Lue looks over to Nemo. “Writing?” He looks interested. 

 

“Yup...” Nemo is focused. 

 

Lue smiles softly before looking down and sipping at his water. “It’s so... quiet... for now I guess.”

 

"Yup. Roman is asleep." Nemo snickers. Logan chuckles.

 

“Oh. Hey, Lue? Do you know Andrew?”

 

Lue blushes. “Um- yes?”

 

"Thomas's new crush?" Lue’s blush steadily grows darker. 

 

“Yup,” Nemo says and sets his pen down, turning to them. He looks at Lue. “Roman said he’ll try to tone back on the dreams.”

 

Lue exhales in relief. “Oh, thank goodness... that was getting exhausting.”

 

"Virgil has been a nervous wreck about him. I keep telling him everything will be fine, but you know how he is."

 

Nemo chuckles. “Yup. Nico mentioned something about not being good enough for him, but I tried to assure her that was a lie.”

 

"So, you think once Thomas finally gets with this boy all this lust will stop?"

 

“Oh heck no. If anything, it’ll grow.” Lue fidgets with his bathrobe.

 

"Lovely."

 

“Mood.” Lue combs through his hair and finishes his water. He looks towards the stairs, wondering when Evan will be down when he remembers and looks down. He sets his glass in the sink. “I’ll be back.” He sinks out. Evan sits at the table. He tabs at it nervously. Lue rises up in the commons.

 

Evan looks up. He runs over and hugs Lue. "Lue! Oh God, what happened why is your room gone?”

 

Lue hugs him tightly and kisses him deeply for a moment. He pulls away and bites back tears. “The mind moved me to the light side...”

 

"What? Why?" Evan frowns

 

“Thomas has a crush and there’s too much lust going around. Apparently, I’m supposed to manage it, but I don’t know how...” Lue frowns.

 

Evan holds him tight. "Don't leave me."

 

Lue closes his eyes and grips him. “I won’t. I’m not going to. I just- I don’t know.” He breathes deeply. Evan kisses him deeply not wanting to let go. Lue kisses him back, closing his eyes. He’s so safe in Evan’s arms, he doesn’t want to leave.

 

Evan rests his head on his shoulders. "I love you."

 

“I love you too.” Lue nuzzles him, still close to crying. Evan holds him and sits on the couch. Lue stays close. “I don’t want to be up there... not without you...”

 

"I can't be up there. I would ruin Thomas." Lue shakes and grips Evan tightly. Evan massages his head. "It will be ok. We'll work this out."

 

Lue cries quietly. “How long?”

 

"I don't know but I'll wait for you." Evan kisses his head. Lue buries his face into Evan. Evan blinks away tears. Lue leans up and cups Evan’s face, kissing him passionately. Evan kisses him back. He squeezes him. Keeping him as close as possible. Lue trembles and doesn’t pull away. Evan kisses him deeply like he has never kissed before. Lue moans softly into it. Evan rubs his back Lue relaxes a bit Evan holds him lovingly. The idea that it will be the last time he can hold him for a long time makes him want to cry, but he stays strong for Lue. Lue pulls out and lays his head on Evan’s chest, panting. "If you feel tired you should leave."

 

"I'm not. I'm not a light side..." Lue closes his eyes. "I'll be back. I promise..."

 

"I know love." Evan kisses his head. "I know, I'll look after Lokoi and when you get back you are going to have the best sex of your life." Lue shivers. Evan chuckles Lue rubs his cheek against him.

 

"I love you so much..."

 

"I know lovebug." Lue sits up and kisses Evan deeply. Evan hums and kisses back. Lue wraps his arms over Evan's shoulders. His foot tickles Evan's as he smirks. Evan shivers and looks at Lue.

 

"We didn't get to finish playing with that... Did we?" he licks the edge of Evan's ear. Evan purrs Lue nibbles his ear. "One more? For memory's sake?" he whispers with his hot breath on Evan's ear.

 

Evan shivers "Anything for you lovebug." Lue picks him up and kisses him passionately as he walks upstairs to Evan's room.


	14. Chapter 14

Nemo finishes setting the table for breakfast as everyone makes their way down the stairs, except for Pete. "Should I bring something up for her?" Nemo asks Roman.

 

Roman stands up. "She is grounded but she can still have breakfast with the family." He heads upstairs and knocks on the door. "Pete breakfast is ready."

 

"K."

 

"You going to come down?"

 

"Eh. It's fine."

 

Roman opens the door. "You don't have to stay in your room."

 

"Get out!" Pete tries to close the door on him.

 

Roman lets the door close. He sighs and rubs his face. "Fine stay in there I'll send Ori to give you your food." Pete doesn't answer. Roman turns when he sees something. "No" he goes downstairs. "Please tell me Lue isn't up here."

 

Logan looks up. "Ok, Lue isn't up here." Nemo chokes back a snort.

 

"Logan I'm serious why is Lue here?" He looks at Patton. 

 

"It wasn't me I was against the idea. The mind did it." Roman groans 

 

"Great just great this is what I need right now." Nico bites the inside of her cheek. 

 

"Where is he right now?" Sham asks.

 

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for about an hour." Nemo says.

 

"He probably went to the dark side." Logan shrugs "Oh and just so you all know, I am erasing the experience from my mind." 

 

Patton nods "Ok Logan." Virgil nods as well and rubs Logan's hand.

 

Roman sits down. "Ori, can you bring your sister her plate? she refuses to come down." Ori nods and goes upstairs.

 

Nico sighs. "What do we do?"

 

"Wait, give her time to cool off," Patton says Nico nods and eats. Ori knocks on Pete's door.

 

"I'm not coming down." Ori does her secret knock. Pete sighs. "Come in..." Ori comes in and hands Pete her plate. "Thanks..." Pete offers her a halfhearted smile. Ori hugs her. Pete hugs her back.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Pete shakes her head. "Not your fault..." Ori bites her lip and looks down. Pete pulls away. "You should head back."

 

Ori frowns "You can come down."

 

"Nah. I just wanna be alone right now. Go have fun." Pete offers her a smile.

 

Ori nods "Ok." Ori hugs her once more. Pete gives her a squeeze. Ori, let's go and waves before heading downstairs. Pete closes her door.

 

Sham looks up as Ori comes down and smiles softly. "So?"

 

'She wants to be alone.' Sham nods. Ori sits down she glances at Nico before going to her food. Nico picks at her food. Lue cautiously comes down the stairs. He stops when he sees everyone at the table and is about to go back to his room.

 

Patton gets up and hands Lue a plate. "You don't have to seat with us but you’re not going to starve."

 

Patton offers a smile. Lue slowly takes it and offers him a small smile back. He moves towards the stairs. 

 

"Do you want some coffee?" Nemo asks.

 

Lue thinks it over. "Sure?" Nemo nods and gets up, heading into the kitchen. Lue stands awkwardly near the stairs. Roman eyes Lue not sure what to make of this new situation. Lue keeps his head down and fidgets. He can feel the others trying to 'stealthily' watch him, some doing a better job than others. 

 

"You can come over here if you want. How do you like your coffee?" Nemo calls from the kitchen.  
  
Lue makes his way over. "As sweet as possible."

 

Patton slaps Roman's arm. "Behave he's doing nothing wrong. He doesn't even want to be here." He whispers to Roman. Roman sighs and goes back to eating.

 

Nemo finishes making Lue's coffee and hands it to him. "Thank you." Lue smiles and Nemo nods, smiling back. Lue goes to leave when Sham stops him.

 

"Will you sit with us?" Sham asks.

 

Lue hesitates and glances around the table. "Why?"

 

"Well... If you're gonna be staying here for a bit, we might as well get to know you." Virgil shrugs.

 

Roman sighs "I'm not going to hurt you as long as you don't pull anything."

 

Lue looks at Roman and nods. “Okay.” Nemo makes room and Sham grabs a bar stool from the counter and places it between his and Nemo’s chairs. Lue sits down.

 

Terra looks at Lue. "Don't be too scared of Roman. He’s mostly bark." Lue shakes his head. Roman smirks and shakes his head.

 

Nico eats and watches Lue. “What do you like to do?” She asks. 

 

Lue looks a bit surprised then thinks. “Drawing. Sometimes. I’m not very good though-“ Sham hisses. “Hey, don’t hiss at me. We both know you’re the better drawer between the two of us.” Sham hisses again. Ori rubs his shoulder. Ori glances at Lue before looking down. Lue bites his lip. “If you want me to leave, I can.” He offers.

 

Ori takes deep breaths. "S-s-sorry."

 

Lue frowns slightly. “For what?” His voice becomes gentler, soothing almost. Ori makes a pushing motion. Lue thinks. “That was... you?” Sham holds Ori.

 

Ori nods 'Sorry. Thought you were going to hurt Pete.'

 

Roman snaps his head to Lue. "What."

 

“Pete was on Lokoi and wouldn’t leave. I took her wrist and tried to lead her to the door then I got thrown out of the room.” Lue meets Roman’s eyes but doesn’t hold a threatening posture. He looks at Ori. “I forgive you. And I respect you for trying to defend your sister.”

 

Roman relaxes. "Thank you then."

 

Lue looks at him, surprise flickering on his face a moment before it’s gone, and he nods. “She’s stubborn. She believes what she wants. If I didn’t know her trait, I would have said she’s Rebellion reincarnated.” Lue eats.

 

“I don’t remember Rebellion...” Virgil says. 

 

“He came around after you guys left. Didn’t live very long.” Lue says then sees George and hesitates. He looks at Logan. “I’m sorry...”

 

Logan pets George's head. "It's fine we slip up all the time."

 

Ori frowns and looks down. _'It’s not stubbornness it's just rude.'_ she remembers Nico says _'I'm rude._ ' she thinks. Nico feels something and glances at Ori. Ori looks down.

 

‘I’m rude.’ Nico hears and frowns. Her eyes suddenly widen. “Oh, sweetie. I wasn’t talking about you. I’m sorry.”

 

Roman looks over. "What?" Ori doesn't look up.

 

Nico rubs her face. “I was talking about how Pete is being rude, but Ori thought I was talking about her.”

 

Roman looks at Ori. "Ori you are not rude. You are extremely kind and selfless. You protected your stubborn sister." He smirks "She is glad to have a supportive sister like you." Ori looks up and smiles. She then goes into a coughing fit.

 

“Ori!?” Sham holds her and rubs her back. 

 

Nico frowns. “Pride.”

 

Roman frowns "Oops my bad I forgot." 

 

"What?" Logan looks confused. 

 

"Too much pride hurts her. You got to be careful with compliments." 

 

Logan nods "I can see that." Sham continues rubbing her back and offers her a glass of water.

 

Lue frowns slightly. “Humbleness isn’t the absence of pride though... that would be low self-esteem, not humbleness. Right?” He looks confused.

 

Roman holds Ori's hand. Ori calms down and leans on Roman. Logan thinks "Hmm maybe she's both. Like how Roman is more than just creativity. Cause let's face it Thomas doesn't have the biggest self of esteem." 

 

"He’s gotten better." Patton points out.

 

"Yes but still."

 

Nemo thinks. “Maybe... it’s like two modes? Her normal is Humility, and with an absence of pride is low self-esteem? Like Roman with Pride mode?”

 

“No, cause Pride is more like my fight or flight,” Virgil says.

 

Roman nods "Yeah it's not like that." Ori falls asleep.

 

Sham frowns. “Ori?”

 

"She's fine." Sham looks at Roman. "She gets tired after I drain her." Roman rubs her arm.

 

“Drain- oh...” Sham says and holds her.

 

"Sham, can you go lie her down? She'll be up in an hour or so." Sham nods and gently picks her up and sinks out. 

 

“So, you can drain people of pride?” Lue asks.

 

"Not normally, I just do it to Ori."

 

Lue nods. “So, you can give and take pride?”

 

"Yeah." Lue nods slowly. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Nemo looks at him. 

 

“Trying to figure out how to help Thomas...” Lue drums his fingers on the table.

 

"You'll figure it out." Patton smiles Lue sighs and lowers his head combing through his hair. Sham comes back and sits down.

 

Roman puts his plate in the sink. "I'll be in my room. Thomas is editing today." 

 

"Ok Roman." Roman heads upstairs. Lue rubs his face. 

 

“It’s okay. We have time.” Nemo says. 

 

“Every moment Thomas spends thinking in that mindset is another moment he isn’t being productive,” Lue says.

 

"Yeah, but we are never on time." Patton chuckles

 

"You know that is a bad thing. I for one would like for things to go on the schedule for once. Otherwise, what's the point of me making one?" Logan crosses his arms.

 

“So that we have a game plan. _But_ it’s okay if it doesn’t always go to plan. The fanders don’t mind as long as Thomas is taking care of himself.” Nemo says.

 

“But what about the ones who don’t-“ Virgil’s hand flies over his mouth. 

 

“We’re having a crisis today,” Sham says.

 

"It never goes to plan! I'm this close on just giving up and not caring anymore."

 

“Okay, Logan. Think of it this way. What if we had no goal? If we didn’t have a date that we wanted to get the video out on, how would we keep track of our progress?” Nemo asks.

 

"Nemo, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I'm at the point of making back up schedules for when Thomas gets off schedule which is unbelievable and a waste of my time." Nemo sighs. 

 

“What’s the reason Thomas keeps getting off schedule?” Lue asks.

 

‘Can I have my mouth back?’ Virgil signs and Sham releases him.

 

"Roman keeps getting distracted. He can't focus on one thing at a time. And yes, I tried talking to him, but we know how those talks go." Logan leans back.

 

“Distracted on side projects?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Distracted on anything,” Virgil says.

 

Logan nods "I swear you take a Laser pointer and he would follow it."

 

Nemo snickers. “Let’s try it.”

 

“Let’s not,” Lue says, covering his face. Nico giggles.

 

"Guys I think you're being a little mean. He’s trying his best." Patton pouts

 

“Yes, but his best isn’t fast enough,” Virgil says. 

 

“Hey!” Nico says offended.

 

"It's true." Logan stands up. "If Roman can't stay on schedule there is no point in me making one." He puts his plate away.

  
“Roman doesn’t and can’t work the way you do, Logan. He needs occasional random creative bursts to keep his spirits up, otherwise, the quality of the main project will decline.” Nemo says. “We’re doing good. Filming is done and editing is started. We should have the video out in a few days.”

 

"Again, if that is the case what is the point in making a schedule?"

 

“So, we know where we’re at and how much there is left to do.”

 

“Roman isn’t Sloth.” Lue finally says. “He doesn’t sit on his ass and do nothing. He’s doing _something_. You just have to guide him to do the right something. Make time in the schedule for random craft days or stuff like that. Creativity isn’t a machine that pumps out content. It’s living, and its care requires a little freedom. So just try to set specific times for that creative freedom before it dies, or you give up.” Nico blinks and stares at Lue.

 

"I can't plan for when he gets his burst. Roman can't even plan for burst. Your right Roman isn't a machine, he unpredictable and that makes it hard to plan around. You are right that something needs to change. Trying to continue things like this would be, it would be insanity." Logan's eyes widen. "I-I need a minute." He goes upstairs.

 

Lue frowns and watches him leave. Nemo gets up to follow but Virgil places his hand on Nemo’s shoulder. “Let him breathe.” Nemo sighs.

 

"Oh Lo..." Patton frowns

 

“Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results...” Sham quotes.

 

“Yes, but he’s not. He’s actively trying to figure out different ways.” Nemo says.

 

"Maybe that's why he got kicked? Because Thomas got stuck doing the same thing over and over again." Terra asks.

 

“Maybe...” Nemo thinks.

 

"How scared is Logan right now?" 

 

"Pretty scared. That was Logan's thought. He thinks he's going to get kicked because he failed."

 

“He hasn’t failed though!” Virgil says. 

 

“He thinks that if things don’t go to plan then he’s failed,” Nico says. 

 

“That’s not true!” Nemo says. 

 

“Yes, but that’s his insecurity. Always has been.” Nico says.

 

"And that's what he is scared of and he really doesn't want to be close to Sloth."

 

"Is Papa leaving?" George frowns.

 

“No. Papa’s not leaving.” Virgil rocks him. 

 

“He’s erasing it, so hopefully that will help...” Nemo says. 

 

“Sloth is gonna be in a world of hurt when he gets back...” Lue mumbles.

 

"He won't erase it if he thinks he'll go back. He'll need it to keep from making the same mistake twice." Patton points out.

 

“But he’s not going back,” Virgil growls.

 

"You don't know that," Terra says

 

“Sloth isn’t going to do it again. Too much pain from it and he had a very weak will.” Lue says. “Logan will be safe from him... It’s Logan’s mind that should be of more concern.” Nemo stands. 

 

“Nemo, sit down!” Virgil says. 

 

“No. Logan needs someone to talk to.” He goes upstairs.

 


	15. Dance Dance Revelation

Logan paces his room deep in thought. Nemo knocks. Logan ignores it. “Logan?” Logan continues to pace mumbling to himself. Nemo opens the door and steps in, he closes it behind him. “Logan?”

 

Logan looks at the ground. "Need to fix this. If I don't... Need a new plan. Need change, not that type of change." He mumbles to himself.

 

Nemo slowly approaches him. “Logan.”

 

Logan looks up and blinks. "When did you get here?"

 

“Just now.”

 

"Oh." He looks down and continues to pace.

 

“Logan.”

 

"Thinking."

 

“Thinking too hard. Breathe.”

 

"I am breathing if I wasn’t, I would be dead or unconscious."

 

Nemo takes Logan’s hand and looks him in the eyes. “Stop thinking and breathe deeper.”

 

Logan looks at him. "Nemo, I don't have time for this."

 

“You won’t if you go into a panic,” Nemo says simply.

 

"I'm not panicking." Nemo raises a brow. "Ok, I'm panicking a little." Nemo gently hugs him. "I don't know what to do. I need to fix this before I get kicked."

 

“Why do you think you’re going to get kicked?” Nemo sits Logan down on the bed and sits beside him, keeping his wing around him and holding his hand.

 

"One it has happened before, two...I don't know." Nemo rubs his arm.

 

Logan leans on him. "I have failed to keep us on track. If I don't figure out how to stop this cycle..."

 

“You haven’t failed us.” Nemo massages Logan’s head. “And it’s not up to you to break us out of some cycle.”

 

"Then what do I do?"

 

“Just relax. It’s gonna be okay. There’s no rush on the videos. They happen when they happen, and honestly, we’re usually only late by a week or so.” Nemo rubs his back.

 

"I need a vacation." Logan closes his eyes.

 

“Okay. Where do you want to go?”

 

Logan shrugs "Haven't thought of it. No time for a vacation."

 

“We’ll make time for you. Do you want Virgil to go with you?”

 

"Yeah..."

 

“Okay. If you want, you can stay in my domain.”

 

"I'll think about it, thank you." Nemo nods and rocks him. "I'm going to lie down, I have a headache."

 

“Okay.” Nemo lets him go. “If you need anything, let me know." Nemo heads back downstairs.

 

"So, how is he?" Patton asks

 

“Stressed. Needs a vacation. I offered for him and Virgil to stay in my domain.”

 

Virgil nods. “He’s needed one for a while.”

 

"I think that will be nice. He's worked really hard this year. With the whole fiancé situation and all."

 

Nico nods. “He deserves it.”

 

Patton frowns "He does a lot for us... I never thought about how hard he works."

 

"Yeah, then Roman kinda just throws it all away."

 

"No wonder he's angry."

 

Virgil looks at Nemo. “He okay?”

 

“Yeah. Said he had a headache and is gonna lay down.”

 

Virgil frowns. “He’s getting a lot more headaches lately...”

 

"Maybe he's working harder than normal?" Terra offers

 

"Logan works any harder I think his head would explode." Patton sighs

 

Lue combs through his hair and covers his face. “Sloth is dead...”

 

"Oh... Yeah, Thomas is going to be working for a while. Roman is going to get tired too probably."

 

“I’ll watch Roman. Virgil, you watch Logan.” Nico says and stands.

 

Patton stands "Good luck when those two get going it's hard to stop them. Logan is napping so he should be easier this time around but Roman? Good luck."

 

Nico sighs. “I can tie him down.”

 

“I have ropes.” Lue offers and everyone gives him a look. He looks down. “Sorry...”

 

"Uh, I don't think Roman would like that. You might trigger him." Terra warns

 

“Yeah. I didn’t mean it.” Nico says and thinks. “I can distract him...” She blushes slightly. 

 

“You do that, Thomas is gonna be even further behind.” Lue points out.

 

"Which would upset Logan more. Also, we're trying to back off the sex." Patton points out.

 

Nico sighs. “Okay. Well... I’ll figure something out.” She heads upstairs.

 

Patton sighs "I'll watch George."

 

Virgil nods. “Thank you.”

 

Lue gets up. “I’ll be in my room.” Nemo nods. Patton and Terra head upstairs.

 

Lue and Nico sink out. Nemo looks at Virgil who sighs. “If you need anything, let me know,” Nemo says. Virgil nods and heads upstairs. Nemo starts cleaning up breakfast.

... 

Roman's hands are on fire. Figuratively but still. Sloth should die more often this is great! Roman is getting so much done! Well... He's gotten sidetrack a few times with other ideas but still. Progress is progress and he is on a roll. Nico knocks on his door. “Roman?”

 

"Go away I'm busy."

 

Nico flinches. “You’ve been working for 5 hours.”

 

"I am on a roll. I CAN NOT BE STOP!"

 

Nico opens the door. "Yes. You can. Come here!"

 

"No." Roman continues to write. Nico grabs the pen out of Roman's hand. Roman summons another pen and continues.

 

Nico sighs and pulls Roman away from his desk and sits on his lap. "Please, love."

 

Roman pushes her off. "I need to work." He goes back to his desk. "There is just so much to do. Nothing else matters."

 

Nico frowns and pulls him away again. "Roman-"

 

"Nico I will throw you out if you don't stop bugging me."

 

Nico frowns deeper. "Roman, please-"

 

Roman picks Nico up eyes having a red tint. "Nico, I love you, but I am very busy." He drops her on the ground. "Goodbye." Roman closes and locks his door. Nico blinks, frozen to the ground.

 

Patton helps her up. "Told you."

 

Nico sighs. "What do we do?"

 

Patton scratches his head. "He will pass out at some point."

 

"I hope so..."

 

Patton rubs her back. "You ok?"

 

"Yeah I'm just-" She sighs. "It's not the first time..." She shakes her head. "I'm going to go check on Pete."

 

"Ok..."

 

Nico heads upstairs. She hears music from the room at the very end. She hears Sham and Ori talking in Ori’s room, Pete’s room containing silence. She knocks on Pete’s door. 

 

“Go away.”

 

Nico sighs and continues down to Lue’s room. The last song ends and a new one starts, though at first, it seems like a radio broadcast.

 

_'Well I-I run the office and eh, tend the cabins and grounds and do little, eh errands for my mother. The ones she allows I might be capable of doing...'_

 

The door is cracked open and Nico can’t help but peek through curiously.

 

_'And do you go out with friends?_ _  
Well a-a boy's best friend is his mother.'_

 

Lue stands in the middle of his room, the floor now clear, giving him space and freedom to move. He takes a deep breath and slides his right foot out in time with his arm, then repeats the action with his left side. His hips sway a bit, making the actions smoother as the instrumental plays. 

 

'A scrub is a guy who thinks he’s fly  
And is also known as a buster  
Always talkin’ about what he wants  
And just sits on his broke ass, so-  
No.'

 

Lue spins around effortlessly, body moving like water. He does a front flip, doing a split mid-flip. He lands like it was no big deal. Nico's jaw drops. "How...?" she whispers.

 

'I don’t want your number-  
No, I don’t want to give you mine'

 

Lue rolls his shoulders and leans back, leather jacket slipping off his shoulder and onto his arm before he does a spin and pulls his jacket back up again. He gives a charming smile to an invisible audience, unaware of the side at his door.

 

'and-  
No, I don’t want to meet you nowhere'

 

Lue stomps and his right foot slides across the floor in a half circle. His eyes are closed, and he looks at peace.

 

'No, I don’t want none of your time'

 

Lue repeats his last action, this time on his left. He does another front flip and as soon as he lands, goes into a complex dance. Nico watches, captivated.

 

'No, I don’t want no scrubs  
A scrub is a guy that can’t get no love from me'

 

Lue seems to be mouthing the words, face full of passion through his eyes stay tightly closed.

 

'Hangin’ out the passenger side  
Of his best friend’s ride  
Trying to holler at me'

 

He dances through the chorus, then a female voice starts singing.

 

'But a scrub's checkin' me and his game is kinda weak  
And I know that he cannot approach me  
Cause I'm looking like class-'

 

Lue does Roman's signature rising up position, hands elegantly extended. His face shows his hesitation before he lets the song sweep him away again. Nico smiles softly.

 

'And he's looking like trash-’

 

Lue jerks a thumb towards the side.

 

‘Can't get with no dead beat ass, so! No-'

 

Lue repeats the dance of the chorus, then the bridge comes. "This is for you, Nemo..." he whispers to no one, eyes still closed, afraid of falling out of the moment.

 

'If you don’t have a car and you’re walking-  
Oh yes son, I’ve been talking to you.  
If you live at home with your mama-'

 

The voice over returns.

 

_'We're all in our private traps...'_ _  
_

 

'If you have a shorty but you don’t show love-'

 

_'Clamped in them, and none of us can ever get out'_ _  
_

 

'Wanna get me with no money  
Oh no, I don’t want to, NO!  
No... scrubs, no... scrubs'

 

_'Sometimes we deliberately step into those traps'_ _  
_

 

'No... scrubs, no... scrubs'

 

 _'I was born in mine; I don't mind it anymore_ __  
'Oh but you should, you should mind it'  
Oh I do, ha, but I say I don't...'  


 

Nico’s eyes widen and she thinks about each of their traps. She thinks over how often the dark sides struggle with changing. _‘That’s why this song makes him so passionate… It’s talking about the person he doesn’t want to be…’_

 

The song ends, and Lue takes a bow, breathing heavily, but smiling. Nico knocks and Lue jumps. “Sorry.”

 

“It-It's okay.” Lue pants and looks hesitant. “How- um. How long were you standing there?”

 

“The whole song. You’re really good.” Nico’s eyes shine with admiration. 

 

Lue smiles sheepishly. “Thanks…?”

 

“What's it means to you?” Nico asks, getting a confused look from Lue. “Why is that song important to you? What does it make you think of?”

 

Lue hesitates a moment before answering. “Me. Who I don't want to be… Who I won't accept as my lover… how they used to treat me because I let them.”

 

Nico nods and comes over. “How did you do that flip and split thing?”

 

“This?” Lue moves a distance away and does the front flip with a split mid-flip.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Lots of falling on my head, pain, and practice,” Lue smirks. “You’re into dancing too?”

 

Nico nods excitedly. “Can you show me? If you don’t mind…”

 

Lue smiles. “Of course.” Nico beams and listens attentively to Lue's instructions.


	16. Chapter 16

Logan wakes up. Virgil is lying beside him, holding him. Logan pulls Virgil off and goes to his laptop. Virgil huffs in his sleep and curls up. He blinks and looks around in confusion. "Lo?"

 

"Go back to sleep."

 

Virgil sits up and yawns. He looks over at Logan. "How long have you been up?"

 

"Just woke up." He types away.

 

Virgil pulls out his phone and checks the time. 5:30 pm Virgil sighs. "Well, there goes a day..."

 

"There is always the night." Logan focuses on his laptop.

 

"Yeah. But then you'll waste tomorrow."

 

"No, I won't."

 

"You either sleep tonight or sleep tomorrow during the day. And don't you throw at me 'sleep is a waste of time' because if you don’t sleep then your work suffers."

 

"I'll take a nap but right now I need to work."

 

"Fine. I'll be back." Virgil slides off the bed.

 

"Ok." Virgil leaves Logan's room and heads into the hall. He goes to Roman's room and knocks.

 

"Working."

 

"How long?"

 

"Go away."

 

Virgil sighs. "Where's Nico?"

 

"Don't know, don't care."

 

Virgil frowns and goes to Nico's room. She's not there. He feels vibrations from the room above him and tilts his head. He goes to the stairs and heads up. The music is coming from Lue's room. He knocks and the music is paused. To his surprise, Nico answers. She looks tired and sweaty. "Hey, Virgil." She pants.

 

"Hey... What are you doing?" Virgil raises a brow.

 

"Dancing. Lue dances too."

 

"Oh?" Virgil looks around her at Lue smiling sheepishly from next to the speaker. "Have you tried getting Roman to take a break?"

 

Nico frowns. "Yup. Threw me out of his room."

 

"He WHAT?"

 

Nico shakes her head. "I think he's in borderline Pride mode or something..."

 

Virgil sighs and gives her a bottle. "Sleep meds. I'm gonna give Logan some after a while."

 

Nico takes it and nods. "I don't know how to get him to take it..."

 

"Food," Lue says. "Grind it up, bake it into a cookie or something."

 

"Or a mug cake... He likes chocolate." Nico sinks out.

 

Virgil looks at Lue. "How long have you been dancing?"

 

"Me or me and Nico?"

 

"You."

 

Lue thinks. "For a while... Kind of got into it from pole dancing..." he blushes, and Virgil rolls his eyes. "But now I just like any kind of dance, mostly hip hop or freestyle."

 

Virgil nods. "Nico's danced for a while... I think since she met Roman. So pretty much her whole life. She says it helps her express herself."

 

Lue nods. "Yeah..."

 

Virgil heads towards the door. "I'm gonna make dinner if you want to come help?"

 

Lue tilts his head. "Sure?" he follows him.

 

Nico is already leaving the kitchen with a mug cake. "Good luck." Virgil smiles at her and Nico smiles back. She goes to Roman's room and knocks.

 

"GO AWAY!"

 

Nico sighs. "There's chocolate cake. You can eat it while you work."

 

There is a pause. Roman opens the door. "Thanks love." Roman kisses her cheek takes the mug and closes the door.

 

Nico smiles and heads downstairs. "He took it. Now hopefully he eats it."

 

Virgil nods. "Hamburgers for dinner?"

 

"Fine by me." Nico smiles.

 

"I'll eat whatever." Lue offers.

 

Patton comes down. "Hey, nice to see you down Lue."

 

Lue offers him a smile. "Virgil asked if I'd help with dinner."

 

"I said if you wanted to," Virgil smirks.

 

"What you making?"

 

"Hamburgers." Lue and Virgil say in unison and glance at each other. Nico goes to the commons and connects her phone to the speaker.

 

Patton giggles "How's Logan?"

 

"Just woke up. Immediately went to work." Virgil says.

 

"Lack of laziness leads to that. He'll burn out at some point."

 

"Yeah. But he needs to rest before that happens." Virgil says.

 

Nico starts a song and stretches. Four lines in and Nemo is flying down the stairs. "IS THAT TWENTY-ONE PILOTS!?" he looks at Nico who rolls her eyes. "Is that NICO playing TWENTY-ONE PILOTS!?"

 

"It's a remix!" She fires back.

 

"IT'S STILL TWENTY-ONE PILOTS!" Lue laughs.

 

"I thought you hated them?" Virgil teases.

 

"I can and will change it."

 

"No! Please don't!" Nemo begs. Patton giggles Nico smirks and starts dancing. Patton hugs Nemo. Nemo starts singing along and summons his ukulele. Virgil chuckles and flips the burgers. Lue smiles and watches them. Nico spins and leaps. Lue can't help his body starting to move in time with the music. Nico extends a hand, inviting him out with a smile. Lue smiles back and shakes his head. Nico smirks and continues dancing. 

 

After a moment Lue sighs and elegantly bounds out and starts dancing as well. Patton smiles "Nice to see them getting along." He says to Nemo. Nemo nods and watches them with a smile, resting from playing his ukulele.

 

"Ready?" Lue asks and Nico nods. "Back- left swipe, kick. Right swipe, kick. Step, step, leap." they move almost in unison. 

 

Virgil watches from the kitchen in surprise. "Wow." Patton smiles Lue spins and points to Nico with a bow. Nico spins and does a solo dance. She spins out and extends a hand to Nemo and Patton. Nemo laughs.

 

"You know I can't dance."

 

"There's no such thing as can't," Nico smirks.

 

"There is when you carry half your body weight in wings," Nemo smirks. Nico laughs and goes back into her dance. Patton giggles he takes Nemo's hand and shakes him. Nemo laughs and spins Patton. Lue comes back in and copies Nico's moves, only a half second behind at most. The song ends and they bow. Nemo claps with a smile.

 

Patton claps "You two are amazing."

 

Nico beams. Lue blushes in embarrassment. "Thanks..." he combs through his hair.

 

"You dance with Evan?"

 

"Sometimes, yeah..." Lue says sadly.

 

"Sorry."

 

Lue shakes his head. "No. It's fine."

 

"You could always visit him?" Nico offers.

 

"Yeah, but his influence would be weaker. Not as much as if he was down there, but say Thomas thinks about excusing himself to the bathroom to 'fantasize'. Lue wouldn't be here to stop him." Virgil says.

 

"So far it's been quiet..." Lue says.

 

Nemo nods. "Maybe just you being here is helping?"

 

"I don't know. I haven't done anything."

 

"Sometimes you don't need to do anything to make a small change. You being here is a change. Of course, at some point, you will need to do more, but you will know what that is."

 

Lue nods and smiles at Patton. "Thanks."

 

"You'll do great."

 

Lue smiles a little bigger. Virgil turns the stove off. "Dinner's ready!"

 

Nico bites her tongue. "We should have gotten Roman to eat before putting him to sleep..."

 

"Wait- you go him to sleep?" Nemo looks at Nico.

 

"Sleep meds." Virgil answers

 

"You drug him!?" Patton looks shocked.

 

"Wait- weren't you the one who was against drugging me when I wouldn't sleep?" Nemo raises a brow at Nico.

 

Nico bites her lip. "That was different." Lue looks down.

 

"How so?" Nemo asks.

 

"You weren't going to work yourself into the ground. You just couldn't sleep."

 

"So now it's ok? Wait please don't tell me you drug Logan too."

 

"No. He's still working." Virgil comes out. "Look. If they overwork and peak or pass out, we lose both Logic and Creativity. Thomas will fall even further behind and end up stressing Logan more. And then he'll keep working as soon as he's over his peak, then peak again." Nemo rubs his face.

 

Patton sighs "He will not be happy if you do this and you know how he is about trust."

 

Virgil sighs. "Then what are we supposed to do? Please tell me Patton."

 

"Look I don't know but think about the after-effects of that. He has just been raped. Drug and rape. How do you think he's going to feel when his boyfriend drugs him?" Virgil closes his eyes and looks down.

 

"I'm sor-"

 

"No." Virgil cuts Lue off. "Don't play the blame game. You had no part in this." he goes into the kitchen and makes a plate.

 

Nico frowns. "I'm gonna go check on Roman..." she heads upstairs and knocks gently on Roman's door. No response. She opens the door and she steps in. She sees Roman asleep at his desk. She goes over and picks him up, carrying him to the bed and laying him down. She kisses his head and brushes his hair back before picking up the mug and leaving. She comes back downstairs as Virgil heads up with a plate for Logan. Patton and Lue are seated.

 

"How about after dinner we talk to Logan and reason with him? You know used logic against him?"

 

"Yeah..." Nico goes to the sink and washes the mug. Ori and Sham come down, followed by Terra and Nemo carrying George.

 

Terra sits down. "Where is Roman?"

 

"Asleep." Nico comes out with her plate and sits down. Nemo sits George down and goes into the kitchen, bringing out everyone's plates. Sham sits down with Ori and nuzzles her. Lue shifts slightly. Ori smiles and holds Sham's hand. Sham kisses it, smiling up at her. Ori blushes Sham grins and goes to kiss her. Lue coughs.

 

Sham smiles sheepishly and starts eating. Nemo smirks. Virgil comes back downstairs and grabs his plate from the kitchen before sitting down. "He took it?" Nemo asks.

 

Virgil nods. "Dunno if he's actually gonna eat it or not. I can't force feed him."

 

Patton nods. "How did you get Roman to sleep? Did he burn out already?" Terra ask

 

Nico hesitates. "Sleep meds." she finally answers Terra.

 

"Oh, you didn't..."

 

Nico looks down. "It was my idea..." Virgil says and looks down as well.

 

"Logan?" Terra looks worried.

 

Virgil shakes his head. "I didn't... Patton... Warned me." he dips his hamburger in his ketchup.

 

Terra nods "Good."

 

Sham frowns slightly. "How is he?"

 

"Woke up about a half hour ago and is working," Virgil says.

 

"Headache?" Terra asks

 

"Yup."

 

"Sloth comes back tomorrow. Things will calm down then." Terra points out.

 

"If Logan doesn't peak before then..." Virgil rubs his face. "Why can't I stop killing sides?" he lays his head on the table. 

 

Nemo rubs his back. "You had every right-"

 

"Now you're on the revenge side." Virgil mumbles. Nemo frowns and Lue looks down.

 

"Revenge side?" Terra looks confused.

 

"Nemo claims killing someone because of rape is revenge," Virgil says.

 

Nemo glances at Lue who's keeping his head low before looking at Virgil. He opens his mouth before Virgil sighs and pulls his head back up. "Sorry."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "I get it-"

 

"No, you don't." Virgil snips. "You’re usually the one overworking and leaving Patton to worry about you."

 

Sham frowns. "Virgil... Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. C'urse 'm f'ne..." Virgil goes back to eating.

 

Nico looks worried. "Virgil..."  


"wh't?" Patton holds Nemo's hand. Nemo gives his hand a squeeze. Virgil closes his eyes and leans on Nemo's shoulder. Nemo hesitates before he starts petting Virgil's hair. Virgil sighs.

 

"Are you worry about Logan?" Patton ask.

 

"C'ursw I 'mmm..." Virgil slurs and melts into Nemo's touch.  
  
Lue watches with narrowed eyes. "I think he drugged himself."

 

"Why would he drug himself?"

 

"Probably wasn't on purpose. He must have mixed up which plate had the sleep meds." Lue answers Patton and looks at everyone's plates, then notices Virgil's is the only one with ketchup. "It's in the ketchup."

 

"How'd he forget, though?" Sham asks. Virgil slumps against Nemo who picks him up and stands.

 

"He must have made it before I talked him out doing it." Patton thinks "Maybe out of guilt?"

 

"What do you mean?" Nemo asks as he rocks a sleeping Virgil.

 

"I don't know but he knew where the sleeping med was, and he ate it."

  
"Don't they both eat ketchup, though?" Nico asks.

 

Nemo thinks. "I don't... Think so..."

 

"You know let's just ask Virgil when he wakes up. Put him in his room. Let's not let Logan know he was going to get drugged. Same with Roman, unless you want them to lose their minds." Nemo sighs and sinks out. Nico lowers her head.

 

Patton rubs his face. "You ok Dad?"

 

"Stress and tired. I'll be fine." Nico finishes and heads upstairs. 

 

"You are being controlled." 

 

Nico stops and looks at Sham before hesitantly nodding and disappearing.

 

Nemo rises up again. "Where's Nico?"

 

'Roman.' Sham signs. Nemo nods and sits down. Patton leans on Nemo. Nemo massages his head.

 

Patton hums "I'll be sleeping early if that's ok."

 

"Sure thing."

 

Patton smiles he finishes eating. "Night love you all." Patton kisses Nemo's cheek and heads upstairs. 

 

Terra thinks for a second. "Did he ask for permission to sleep?"

 

"What?" Nemo looks at Terra.

 

Terra shrugs "It just sounded like he was asking for approval. I could be looking too much into it. Sorry, ignore me."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "No. You're fine." He looks over at George who's playing with his food and ruffles his hair. George giggles. Lue finishes and collects everyone's plates and heads into the kitchen. Sham kisses Ori's head. Ori smiles and squeezes his hand. Sham stands and picks her up bridal style. Ori blushes darkly. Terra tries not to laugh. Nemo smirks while Sham grins and kisses her cheek, carrying her upstairs.

 

Nemo picks up George. "You wanna watch a movie?"

 

"Yeah!" George perks up.

 

"I'll join you. Nothing else to do." Terra smiles

 

Nemo smiles and looks over at Lue washing the dishes. "Oh. You don't have to do that! I'll get them tomorrow."

 

"No, it's fine. I'm bored."

 

"Oh, we forgot about Pete. She didn't get dinner."

 

"No, I took a plate up to her," Nemo says and sets George down on the couch.

 

"Still keep you locked out?" Lue asks and Nemo nods. Lue looks down and bites his lip, focusing on scrubbing furiously at the pan.

 

"Pete isn't grounded because of you." Terra looks at Lue. If I can be Evan for a second, I think he would say "Don't blame yourself for the stupid things other people do especially when they're being stubborn."

 

Lue laughs sadly and drops the scrubbier in the sink, leaving over it, head bowed. "You sound just like him."

 

Terra smirks "I try." Lue smirks, though he's close to crying. He takes a deep breath and gets back to work. Terra gets up and hugs Lue.

 

Lue pauses and hugs Terra. "Thank you." He whispers. Nemo watches them with a small smile.

 

"No problem. You and Evan are like me and Sham's uncles." Terra chuckles. Lue laughs. "Come on watch a movie with us."

 

Lue sighs. "Okayyy. Since you insist." He smirks. Terra smiles and drags Lue out of the kitchen. Lue sits down on the couch. George giggles and jumps into his lap. Lue smiles softly and pets George's hair.

 

Nemo smiles at them and starts the movie. "Popcorn anyone?"

 

"We just had dinner," Terra smirks

 

"Doesn't mean we can't still have popcorn," Nemo smirks. "It's a crime to watch a movie without popcorn." He stands and goes to the kitchen. Lue chuckles. It feels nice to just hang out with them, but he can't stop himself from imagining what it would be like with Evan here. He sighs.

 

"If it's a crime then why you ask?" Terra laughs

 

“Because.” Nemo puts the bag in the microwave. “CRIMINAL!” He laughs. 

 

“I feel like I know that...” Lue says. 

 

“Transformers.”

 

“Ohh. Then shouldn’t we be talking about donuts?”

 

"Michael Bay sucks!"

 

"Agreed. But the first one was good." Nemo smirks.

 

"It was alright. Anyway, shh movie time."

 

Nemo chuckles. The popcorn finishes and he empties it into a bowl and brings it over. George giggles and grabs a fist full, spilling to all over the couch. Nemo shakes his head. "One at a time. Like this." He picks up on and puts it in his mouth. Terra takes a piece. George takes one and throws it at Nemo's mouth with a giggle. Nemo sighs but smirks. Lue smiles then shivers and frowns. He sets George off his lap and shifts a bit away, summoning a blanket and wrapping it around himself. Nemo eyes him and Lue waves him off, huddled up.

 

"Don't worry he's just getting lustful." He puts George in his lap. Lue blushes and hides. Nemo turns back to the movie.


	17. Chapter 17

Sham holds Ori close and nuzzles her, sitting on Ori's bed. Ori melts in his warm embrace. Making her feel safe and relax. She nuzzles him in return. Sham kisses her all over her face and lays down beside her. Ori giggle. "Great kisser." Sham smirks and kisses her softly. Ori melts and she thinks she's in heaven. She kisses him back. Sham hums and rubs her back, not pulling away. Ori leans on him petting his wings.

 

Sham purrs and teases her tongue. Ori giggles she pulls out and pants "No sex." Sham nods. Ori continues to kiss him. Sham moans and holds her close. Ori scratches his scales. Sham closes his eyes, purring loudly. Ori smiles "Love purr." Sham shivers and licks her neck. Ori giggles

 

Sham smiles and kisses her neck gently. His wings wrap around her. _'I love you so much...'_ He mind speaks.

 

Ori moans "Love you." Sham nuzzles her and kisses down to her collar bone before coming back up and kissing her deeply. Ori moans and holds him close.

...  
  
Pete pokes her head out of her room and into the hall. She looks around and doesn’t see anyone around. She looks to her right and frowns, seeing a third door that seems familiar. She takes another look around and decides the coast is clear before tip-toeing her way to the new door. She pushes it open and looks around. A bed with tall corner posts, a desk, and multiple drawers along the wall. She walks in and investigates the drawers. There are multiple objects she doesn’t recognize. _‘What are these? What are they supposed to do?’_ She puts them back and looks around more. She finds a sketchbook and flips it open, finding some interesting drawings. After a few pages, she snaps it shut, blushing. She goes to the closet and finds a variety of outfits, some skimpier than others. _‘This person really likes to show off…’_ she thinks, a blush growing the longer she stays.  
  
…  
  
Lue tries to sit still and be quiet during the movie. He doesn’t want to leave, but if this gets any more intense, he might have to. He frowns, feeling another side’s lust growing. His eyes widen and he shoots up from the couch, startling Nemo. “Sorry.” He mumbles before he’s upstairs to his room. He sees Pete looking around. “What are you doing here!?”

 

Pete jumps and spins around, face flushed. “Uhhh-”

 

“Get out!” Lue walks in.

 

Pete stumbles and rushes down to her room, closing the door. Lue sighs and looks around, making sure she didn’t take anything. He shivers and holds the blanket tightly around himself. He bites his lip to keep from whining. He gasps and falls to the ground, curling up and shivering. He claws at the carpet and stuffs his face into the blanket, breathing heavily as his hips twitch. Something tells him he can’t give in, he’s not supposed to. He whines with need, then he feels Thomas as well. He’s at a party and is slowly becoming affected.

  
Lue pants and keeps his legs tight together, rocking himself. That just makes it worse with his tight pants. He clenches his jaw. _‘Can’t do this alone.’_ He pulls himself up and snaps his fingers, changing into looser clothes and heading downstairs. “Nemo…” He whines.

 

Nemo looks up with concern. “Lue?”

 

“H-Help.” Lue leans against the wall and shivers.

 

Nemo stands and cautiously comes over. “How?”

 

“Don’t- let me- jerk off.” Lue shivers and bites back a moan, keeping his face hidden under the blanket. 

 

Nemo glances back at Terra. "Uhh" He covers Georges' ears "I don't know, what does Evan normally do?"

 

Lue shivers. "Not that- Just-" he pants. "Don't touch me." Nemo nods.

 

“Okay. Come on. My room.” Lue nods and follows him. Nemo opens his door and steps in. Lue falls on the bed and curls up, rocking himself. Nemo pulls up a chair and tries to think. “Okay… any ideas?”

 

“Lemon juice- wait no. Sour kink. Uh-”

 

“Sour kink?” Nemo looks completely confused and Lue blushes darkly.

 

“Uh- nothing- ah!” Lue curls up tighter.

 

Nemo frowns and looks around, thinking. “Name five things you see.”

 

“What?” Lue looks up.

 

“Five things you see. Name them.”

 

Lue looks around. “You… that jacket. Your snakes…” He blushes more.

 

“Lue. Focus.” 

 

“Sorry. Uh- Ukulele. Lamp.”

 

Nemo nods. “Four things you can touch.”

 

“Blanket. Bed. Shirt. Skin.”

 

“Three things you smell.”

 

“Ocean. Reptile. Evan…” Lue holds the blanket tightly.

 

Nemo nods. “Two things you hear.”

 

“Me. You.”

 

“One thing you taste.”

 

“Popcorn,” Lue smirks.

 

Nemo smiles. “Name the colors of the rainbow.”

 

“Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet.”

 

“Favorite song?”

 

“Right now? No Angels by Bastille featuring Ella Erye.”

 

Nemo nods. “Do you want me to play it?”

 

Lue thinks, then shrugs. “Sure.” Nemo pulls out his phone and searches it up. “Do you mind if I dance to it?” Lue asks.

 

Nemo smiles. “Sure!” Lue smiles back. The song starts and Lue slides off the bed, shivering from leaving the warmth of the blanket, but at least he isn’t completely desperate anymore. He starts, sliding his right arm out with his leg, then repeating the action on his left. He performs the dance like he’s done it a hundred times. Nemo smiles as he watches Lue slowly relax and become freer. _‘Dance is his form of communication.’_ He thinks.

 

About two-thirds through the song, Lue speaks. “This part reminds me of you.” 

 

_'We're all in our private traps...'  
_

 

'If you have a shorty but you don’t show love-'

 

_'Clamped in them, and none of us can ever get out'  
_

 

'Wanna get me with no money  
Oh no, I don’t want to, NO!  
No... scrubs, no... scrubs'

 

_'Sometimes we deliberately step into those traps'_

 

'No... scrubs, no... scrubs'

 

 _'I was born in mine; I don't mind it anymore_  
'Oh but you should, you should mind it'  
Oh I do, ha, but I say I don't...'  


 

Nemo's eyes widen, and suddenly he's back in Lue's room, Patton attempting to comfort Lue.

 

"Ya, well your defenses are flawed. We're trying to help you here." Patton said.

 

"Really? We’ll have you ever considered I don't want help? I'm perfectly content.” Lue answered.

 

Nemo blinks, and he's back, watching Lue dance. He smiles proudly. _'Look how far you've come...'_  The song ends, and Lue takes a bow before coming back, breathing heavily, but smiling. Nemo smiles. “That song is you. Talking about who you don’t want to be anymore. How you’re unwilling to let others treat you like that anymore. It talks about how you felt trapped, how you felt you couldn’t change. Yet look at you know.”

 

Lue smiles softly, tears forming in his eyes. He nods. “You got all that from just the song?”

 

“The song and how you reacted to the song.” Nemo smiles.

 

Lue smirks and looks down. “You know how in your writings, that one guy- uh. Joseph?” Nemo nods. “Yeah. He had a brother. He kept working and ignoring his brother, though he didn’t realize it. Then on the drive home, Happiness by Needtobreathe came on and it struck him to the heart. He realized how he’d been treating his brother for the sake of his work, money, and fame. He had to pull off to the side of the road to cry.”

 

Nemo blinks. “You- you remember all that?”

 

Lue nods. “I like reading…” He smiles sheepishly. “And you’re a really good writer, so yeah…” His toes play in the carpet. “Some of them really helped me… Helped me to not give up. Sometimes helped give me hope that I could change. That I wasn’t stuck. Some of the techniques helped me to cope.”

 

Nemo smiles and stands, going over and hugging Lue. “I’m glad. I hoped one day they would help others the same way writing them has helped me.”

 

Lue hugs him back. “Thank you… I wouldn’t have gotten here if it weren’t for you, Sham, Patton, and Evan…”

 

Nemo gives him a squeeze. “Of course. I am so proud of you.”

 

Lue smiles, feeling a wet trail on his cheeks. He pulls away and wipes his eyes, seeing Nemo in the same predicament. 

 

“You okay?” Nemo asks.

 

Lue nods. “Yeah… The _problem_ has passed I think.” He smirks. “How’d you know that would work?”

 

“I didn’t. I took a guess that you needed to get your mind off it. Tapping into something emotionally deep for you also probably helped.”

 

Lue nods. “It felt like I wasn’t supposed to… give in I guess. Like… that’s my job… how I help. A filter… Thomas was at a party.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“Still enjoying the party.”

 

Nemo nods and smiles. “Good job.” Lue smiles back. “You wanna finish the movie?” Nemo asks.

 

Lue smirks. “Sure.” Nemo leads them downstairs.

 

"You good?" Tera asks

 

Lue nods. "Yeah... I think I know what I need to do now." Nemo sits down.

 

"Really that's great. I knew you could figure it out." Terra smiles Lue smiles back and sits down.

 

"Lue Lue" George crawls into his lap.

 

Lue smiles and holds him. "Hey, George."

 

George giggles "Will Papa ever play with me?"

 

Terra blinks "Wow that came out of nowhere." 

 

Nemo glances at him and frowns slightly. He opens his mouth, but Lue beats him to it. "He will. He's busy and needs to work, but he will play with you again soon." Lue ruffles his hair.

 

"Papa always busy. Daddy plays with me though."

 

"Well, that's good," Lue says. "He does love you, George. Don't forget that."

 

"Speaking of work..." Nemo says.

 

"He won't stop, and you know it. Terra's right. Sloth gets back tomorrow. Logan can sleep through the day. Roman should be fine by then as well."


	18. When The Mind Gets Drunk

A little bit later Logan comes down the stairs a giggling mess. "hav u see Virgy?" 

 

Terra turns around. "Logan?" he looks concern.

 

Nemo looks confused. "He's asleep... I think..." He frowns. Lue looks between them.

 

George claps and giggles. "Papa!" He runs and hugs Logan's leg.

 

Logan picks him up. "I luve u ma little moonkey." 

 

Terra tilts his head. "Are you drunk?"

 

Nemo snorts and giggles. Lue stands. "What is happening?" George giggles and hugs Logan's neck.

 

"Oh no Thomas was drinking." Terra realizes Logan nuzzles George. Nemo falls off the couch, giggling over nothing.

 

"And... That means..." Lue looks around nervously.

 

"Make sure Thomas gets a ride home."

 

"The cognitive side, Logan, Nemo, and Roman basically get drunk as well. The fear-related sides like me and Virgil are going to relax and not worry about anything. I'm not sure about everyone else."

 

"Driving is fun." Logan gasps "We should go driving right now!" 

 

"YEAH!" Nemo leaps onto the couch. "Let's GOOOOOO!"

 

"NO!" Lue pulls Nemo down and sits him on the couch. "No driving!" He looks at Logan.

 

"Aww but Lue Lue." Logan pouts.

 

Terra leans back on the couch. "I see no problem with driving." 

 

Lue looks at Terra in shock. "WE ARE NOT DRIVING!" He thinks. "Okay... Andrew's there, right?"

 

Logan gasps "We should talk to him. He's nice." 

 

Nemo giggles. "He's so pwettyyyyy!"

 

"Yeah, he's cute. Let's hang out with him. We can hang out while he drives us home." Lue tries.

 

Nemo claps and giggles. "YAWSSS!!"

 

"Lo Lo! Let's hang with Andwewwww!"

 

"do tha doo tha." Logan jumps George giggles 

 

Terra shrugs "Ok that's fine." 

 

Lue covers his face. _'I want Evannn...'_ "Okay. I'll go check on the others." He heads upstairs and knocks on Roman's door. 

 

"Come in!" Nico's voice calls. Lue opens the door and starts crying. Nico looks up with worry and slides out of the bed. She goes over to him. "What's wrong?"

 

"Thomas is drunk and Logan and Nemo were going to have him drive and Terra doesn't care, and I want Evaaannnn!" Lue slides to the ground and cries.

 

Nico blinks before kneeling down and rubbing his back. "Shhh... It's okay. Come on. Let's go see what's happening okay?" Lue sniffles and nods. Nico takes his hands and helps him up. She closes Roman's door before heading downstairs.

 

Logan and George are rolling on the ground a giggling mess. Logan looks at Nico and Lue. "Hi, Lue Lue, Hi fire flower." He giggles.

 

Lue clings to Nico as she looks around, a bit uncomfortable. Nemo giggles and falls on top of Logan, almost landing on George. "NEMO!" Nico shouts and picks up George.

 

George holds onto Nico. "Papa is funny." 

 

"Papa is drunk off his ass," Terra says

 

"Language!" Nico says. Sham comes downstairs, spinning Ori around. Ori whines and holds on, so she doesn't fall. "SHAM! PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Nico rocks George as he squirms, trying to move to stop Nemo from tickling Logan while Lue holds onto her leg.

 

Sham giggles. "I-I- Waba waba yuuuu!" He nuzzles Ori. Ori looks at Nico scared not sure what is happening.

 

Nico looks at her. "Thomas is drunk- wait. Ride?"

 

"Andweww so niiiice! He gibe uss wide!!!" Nemo giggles.

 

"We should tell him how pwetty he is." Logan smiles derby. Ori pulls away from Sham.

 

Sham gasps. "OKAY!"

 

"NO!!!" Nico shouts.

 

Ori goes over to Nico. Terra looks at Sham. "I see nothing wrong with this decision. While you’re at it just tell him, we love him." Ori pales and looks at Nico. Nico looks scared and holds Ori. 

 

"OKAY!" Sham says.

 

Nemo giggles. "He so nice and pwetty and he-he have nice butt." He giggles. Lue lets go of Nico and goes over to Logan, holding him and crying.

 

Logan pets his head. "Why u cry?"

 

Lue sobs and rocks him. "I just want you to be safe and happyyyy!"

 

"I huppy!"

 

Terra looks at the chaos. "This is fine." Nico shakes her head and leads Ori upstairs.

 

Lue pets Logan's hair, still crying. Nemo frowns. "Lue Lueeee!" He comes over and holds both Logan and Lue in a tight hug. George climbs up to Terra and pats his face.

 

Terra ruffles his hair. Ori looks at Nico. "Should we do something?"

 

"I don't think there's anything we can do..."

 

Pete comes running downstairs. "I CAN SHOW YOU THE WOOOORRRRRLD! SHINING! SHIMMERING! SPLENNNNDID!"

 

Sham giggles and rolls around on the floor. "I FEEL GREAT!!!"

 

Ori nods "At least Dad is asleep."

 

Nico nods then thinks. "What about Patton?"

 

"He went to bed too. So, we got no morality."

 

"Oh shoot..." Nico runs to Patton's room and knocks. No response.

 

Nico opens the door. "Patton?" She goes over to the bed and shakes him.

 

Patton groans and wakes up. "Wha?"

 

"Thomas is drunk."

 

Patton looks at his watch. "I leave for one hour." Nico sighs. They hear a cry from downstairs before there's more laughing. Patton sits up and rubs his face. "I'm going to get clingy where is Nemo?"

 

"Downstairs. Everyone else except Roman and Virgil is down there too."

 

Patton stands up. "This just became a long night." He stretches. 

 

"You seem fine right now?" Ori tilts her head. 

 

Patton blinks and looks at Ori. "You spoke to me." Nico's eyes widen and she looks at Ori. Ori shrugs "Were drunk don't get used to it." 

 

Patton nods "Right ok well what's the plan?"

 

"Try to keep everyone and Thomas from getting hurt?" Nico says. There's a scream from downstairs and more laughter. Patton goes downstairs. 

 

Nico and Ori follow. Nemo is holding his wing to himself, laughing through the pain. "What happened?" Nico asks.

 

Nemo giggles. "Shammy Sham jummpy on meee!"

 

Patton goes over. "Does it hurt?" 

 

Nemo laughs and nods. "I fweel funny!" Sham giggles from the couch. Lue continues to hold Logan.

 

Patton holds Nemo. "My poor baby." 

 

Terra holds George and walks up to Nico. "I and George are going to bed. I'm tired." 

 

Nemo curls into Patton and hums. Lue looks up. "Let's kiss his hand."

 

"WHAT!?" Nico's head spins towards him.

 

"YEAH!" Sham shouts.

 

"SHAM! NO!" Nico reaches for him, but Sham ducks behind the couch.

 

"I don't care." Terra and George walk upstairs. 

 

Ori thinks "Shaaammmy~"

 

Sham looks up. "Yaaas my buutifwul wight fuuwy fwower?"

 

Ori blushes "Come here and hug me." Sham leaps up and goes over to her, hugging and kissing her. Ori massages his joints. Sham moans and relaxes. Nico watches them.

 

"Relax I'm not going to do anything." Ori lies Sham down and continues to massage him. Logan giggles and rubs Lue arm.

 

Lue hugs Logan tighter. "I pwotecc yuuu... nuthin' gonna huwt yuuu."

 

"Pwotec me from wha?"

 

"Ebweytine." Lue hums and rocks him. Sham purrs and closes his eyes. Nico looks back at Patton and Nemo and goes into the kitchen to get some ice for Nemo's wing.

 

Patton nuzzles Nemo. "I love you." 

 

"I wabv yuuu tooo!" Nemo kisses his cheek and giggles. Nico comes back and reaches for Nemo's wing.

 

Patton slaps Nico's hand. "Mine." He holds Nemo tight.

 

Ori sighs "We lost Patton." 

 

Nico winces. "Patton, he needs ice. His wing his hurt." She offers the ice to Patton. Patton takes it and puts it on Nemo's wing.

 

Nemo shivers. "Cowwwlllld!" He laughs. Nico steps away.

 

Patton throws the ice. "YEET"

 

Nico ducks. The ice lands on Sham's wing and he screeches and jumps up, shivering. Lue whines and holds Logan protectively. "Go awayyyyyyy!" He scoots them into the kitchen to hide from all the noise. Nemo giggles and claps.

 

"We should cuddle with Andrew." Patton giggles and nuzzles Nemo. Ori hugs and rubs Sham's wing.

 

Sham gasps. "YAS!" He nuzzles Ori. 

 

Nico sits down and rubs her head. "I have a headache..." She mumbles.

 

Ori nods "Makes for a great story for the morning." Nico groans. 

 

"Lo Lo!" Lue crawls out of the kitchen after Logan. "Cwome bwacccc! I- I pwotecc chewwww!"

 

Logan giggles "You have to catch me first." he runs upstairs

 

"Loooo!" Lue whines and gets up, chasing him upstairs. Nico reluctantly gets up and follows them. Logan runs into his room but doesn't close the door. Lue runs in after him and takes him down. "Nuuu! Chew mine! I adowp chewww!" He giggles and nuzzles him.

 

"You’re my Daddy?"

 

"Yeeaaaa!" Lue hums happily. Nico stays in the doorway.

 

Logan hugs Lue. "Ok, Daddy." Lue giggles. Nico looks concerned. Logan giggles and kisses his cheek. Lue nuzzles him before picking him up and laying him on the bed. He holds him protectively.   
  
_'Okay. Virgil would not like this. I don't like this.'_ Nico goes over and tries to take Logan away, but Lue slaps Nico's hand.  
  
"Mwine! My chiald!" Nico blinks. Logan giggles and nuzzles Lue. Lue kisses his head. 

 

"Fine. But I'm staying here." Nico sits down.

 

Lue giggles. "Shammy weally wlike Owi..."

 

Nico bites her lip. "Yeah."

 

Logan purrs "Love you Daddy." 

 

"I waba yu too babyyy!"

 

Nico shivers. _'I do not like this.'_

 

"Owi mawke him jewwy wid dos mwagic fwingers..." Lue frowns. "I gotz mwagic fwingers tooo... Ewvan wlike mwy mwagic fwingersss..." He gasps. "Le go vwist!"

 

"OK!"

 

“NO!” Nico leaps up, but Lue and Logan are already gone. Lue rises up with Logan in the commons, giggling madly.

 

Evan looks up. "What?"

 

“EVY!” Lue giggles and carries Logan over.

 

"Why are you carrying Logan?"

 

"Lue Lue is my Daddy." 

 

"What." 

 

Lue giggles. “I-I adowp him- he he my chald!”

 

"Oh," he sighs "Logan can't be here." 

 

Lue frowns. “But-“

 

Nico rises up. “LUE! GIVE ME LOGAN THIS INSTANT!”

 

“NWooooo!” Lue holds Logan tightly.

 

"Lue baby please put Logan down." 

 

"But he's my Daddy." 

 

"Say Daddy one more time," Evan warns.

 

Lokoi comes downstairs and gasps. “Lue Lue! Lo Lo!”

 

Nico grabs for Logan, but Lue pulls him away. “Nwuuu! Mwy chald! Chew no tak!” He boops Nico’s nose.

 

Evan growls "Nico I'm going to hurt him if he doesn't leave."

 

“IM TRYING! LUE!” She tries to tackle him down, but Lue moves away. She grits her teeth and stands up. “FINE!” She raises her hand and her eyes start glowing. Shadows creep up around Lue and Logan. Lokoi gasps and races towards the shadows, giggling. Logan giggles. Evan tries to take him from Lue.

 

Lue pulls him away. “Nuuu!” The shadows wrap around him, immobilizing him. He whines. “Nuuuu!” Logan pinches Evan's neck and he falls over.

 

“Evy!” Lue cries and drops Logan. Nico lets Lue go and he races over to Evan.

 

Evan is knock out. Logan stands up and giggles. "He's sleeping." 

 

Lue holds him and kisses him. “Evyyyyy!” Lokoi sits next to him and frowns. Nico sighs and picks up Logan, sinking out.

 

Logan giggles as they sink back into his room. "I Fuzzy."

 

“Yeah. You need to stay here.” Nico lays him down on the bed.

 

"Place lust?"

 

“What?”

 

"Place lust?" Logan sits up.

 

“Place lust?” Nico looks confused. “Where’s Lue?”

 

Logan nods "Papa?"

 

“No. He’s not your dad.” Nico rubs her face.

 

"Lust communicate Papa." 

 

“No. He’s just- drunk. Like you.” Nico closes her eyes. Logan pats her head. Nico sighs and falls face first onto the bed with a groan. Logan giggles “Why can’t I be drunk too?” Nico mumbles. Logan shrugs and yawns. “Tired?” Nico dares to hope. Logan nods and holds Nico and nuzzles her. Nico sighs and pets his hair. “Go to sleep.”

 

"Sheep."

 

“Count sheep then sleep.” Logan hums and falls asleep. Nico sighs and pulls away. Logan curls up and continues to sleep. Nico heads downstairs.

 

Patton, Nemo, and Sham are all asleep. Ori looks at Nico. "Thomas must be going to sleep."

 

Nico nods. “Thank goodness- Oh shoot. I have to go get Lue.” She sinks out. She rises up in the dark side commons and sees Evan still passed out, Lue and Lokoi holding him. She goes over and frowns. “Let’s get him to bed.” Lue nods and picks Evan up, carrying him upstairs. Lokoi and Nico follow. Lue lays Evan down on his bed and crawls in after him. “Lue, we have to go.”

 

“Nuuuu!”

 

“Lue. Thomas needs you.”

 

“Evy neddd meeee!”

 

“Lue. Come on. He’ll be fine.” Nico picks Lue up. 

 

“NUUUU!” Lue thrashes about, but Nico holds him tightly and sinks out. Lokoi frowns and crawls onto the bed, curling up beside Evan. Nico rises up in Lue’s room with him. Lue hums angrily. “Evy!”

 

“Sleep!” Nico pushes him onto the bed. 

 

“Nuu!”

 

“If you say no... ONE MORE TIME!” Nico takes a deep breath. “Evan’s sleeping. You should sleep too.”

 

Lue hums and closes his eyes, pulling his blanket closer to himself. He purrs and falls asleep. “Evyyyy...”

 

Nico leaves and quietly closes the door. She leans against it and breathes a sigh of relief. “I swear... when Thomas wakes up tomorrow...” she shakes her head and goes back downstairs. “Take Sham to bed. I’ll get Patton and Nemo.” _‘I have to wrap Nemo’s wing too.’_ She thinks.

 

Ori nods she tries to pick up Sham but can't. "Oops not strong enough."

 

Nico nods and picks Sham up. “Your room or his?”

 

"His is fine." Nico nods and sinks out to Sham’s room. She lays him down and sinks back into the commons. "Hey, Mom before I go to bed. I want to say I love you."

 

Nico smiles and kisses Ori’s head. “I love you too sweetheart.” Ori smiles and runs upstairs.

 

Ori stops at the top. "I'M WORTH IT!"

 

Nico smiles. “Yes, you are.” Ori beams and leaves.

 

Pete gets up from the kitchen. “Hmmm, I’m goin’ ta bed...”

 

“Okay, sweetie. I love you.”

 

“Love ya too Mom...” Pete rubs her eyes and heads upstairs, tripping once. 

 

Nico carefully picks up Patton and sinks out to his room. She lays him down then sinks out to Logan’s and quietly grabs some gauze and a splint. She sinks out to the commons and gently picks up Nemo’s wing, wrapping it. After she’s done, she picks him up with a bit of struggle and sinks out to his room, laying him in bed. She leaves and closes the door, going down to Roman’s room and collapses onto the bed. He groans and closes her eyes.


	19. Hangover

Roman wakes up the next morning. He stretches and looks around. _'Must have fallen asleep at my desk.'_ he looks at Nico. _'You’re so good to me.'_ Roman kisses her head. Nico doesn’t stir. Roman pets her face then gets up and takes a shower. When Roman gets out of his shower Nico is still fast asleep. Roman frowns in slight concern but figures she had a long night or something. Roman heads downstairs and he's alone. Roman is confused for sure. He's never the first one down. He starts the coffee and waits.

 

Lue comes downstairs and heads towards the kitchen, following the smell of coffee. He doesn’t watch where he’s going and hits his knee on the counter. “Ah! Fuck!” He grips the counter and lays his head on it.

 

"You ok?" Roman watches Lue. Lue groans. Roman continues to watch him. "You need help?"

 

“I’m good.” Lue stands up and grimaces. He holds his head. “You missed the party.”

 

"What party?"

 

“After you fell asleep, Thomas went to a party and got drunk.” Lue shakes his head. “Poor Nico was the only one who wasn’t affected.”

 

"Oh, that's why everyone is still asleep. Huh, strange I don't remember going to bed."

 

Lue bites his lip. “You were in a creative tangent...” he shrugs and starts making coffee. “I wanna go back to bed...” he mumbles.

 

"Then go no one else is down anyway and I know you don't want to talk to me."

 

Lue shrugs. “I don’t or you don’t?”

 

Roman sighs "Look I don't like you. We both know that and no amount of 'I'm sorry' is going to change that. I'm happy that you have changed for the better. It's nice that you and Evan help Terra and Sham when things got hard. I am extremely grateful that you save Logan from Sloth, but I'm never going to like you. I trust that you won't do it again. I'm not going to act unless you give me a reason, but we will never be friends."

 

Lue nods. “I respect that.”

 

"Good." He sips his coffee. "Everyone is going to be dead today. Thomas is going to be hangover so no point in trying to edit."

 

“Yeah...” Lue sighs and rubs his face. “And then according to Virgil, Logan will overwork even more and-“ his eyes widen. “Shit. Virgil!” He sets his coffee down and races upstairs.

 

Roman follows him up. "What's wrong with Virgil?"

 

“Uhh- he mistook sleeping pills for Tums.” Lue goes to Virgil’s room and peeks in. Virgil is still asleep. He goes over and looks him over.

 

"That doesn't sound like Virgil. Virgil doesn't take anything unless he's absolutely sure what it is." Virgil hums in his sleep. "Also, Tums and sleeping pills look nothing alike."

 

“Yeah well- maybe the alcohol already started affecting him?” Lue pulls the blankets further over Virgil. He purrs and holds them close.

 

"Virgil would never let Thomas drinks. He hates getting drunk and Logan hates it more." Roman crosses his arms. "What's going on?"

 

“I don’t know, okay? I’ve been up here one day, I don’t know what’s normal or not.”

 

"Yeah which is why you can't pull a lie off. So, you better start talking before I think of the worst."

 

Virgil mumbles. “Hmm, sweepy pilly...”

 

Lue sighs. “Okay. You were in a creative tangent and threw Nico out of your room. Virgil came and gave her sleep pills to give you. She said she didn’t know how to get you to take them, I suggested food...”

 

Roman eyes widen. "Nico drug me?" Lue looks down. Roman rubs his face. "Ok... Ok, what does that have to do with Virgil? What? Did Nico drug him too for some reason?"

 

“No... Virgil was going to give Logan sleep pills as well, but Patton talked him out of it. He made hamburgers last night and mixed it in with the ketchup. I think he just mixed up which plate had the sleep pills, Patton thinks he did it out of guilt.”

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "So, let me get this straight. Virgil and Nico drugged me and was going to drug Logan and the only reason why Logan didn't get drugged for the second time in a week is that either Patton talked him out of it, or he mixed up the plates?"

 

Lue bites his lip and gives a small nod. “They were desperate...” he says quietly.

 

“Desperate? It was for one day! Not even that. It was half a day of work and that was desperate!? If I was on a tangent for 2 days, I would understand a little bit more, but it was 5 hours!"

 

Lue lowers his head and brushes Virgil’s hair out of his face before heading towards the door. He sighs. “You threw her out of your room!” Lue spins around and almost glares at Roman. “Should she have drugged you? Maybe. Maybe not. But try and see it from her perspective! You threw her out of your room, you yelled at anyone who interrupted you and wouldn’t let anyone in. She said it was like you were half Pride or something. So yes. She was desperate. She was desperate to get _you_ back.”

 

"Don't stand there and tell me what's right or wrong. For once in 3 months I was focused on one thing. Thomas was able to go to that party because for once I was on schedule. So sorry I was getting snippy. I was proud of how focus I was for once. I don't even know why I was focused. Just after two hours of getting distracted, I felt like I was focused on something. I didn't finish the video, but Walt I was proud."

 

 “I’m not telling you what’s right or wrong, but I’m asking you to consider what your girlfriend felt. I’m glad you're proud.”

 

Roman takes a deep breath. He rubs his face. "I'll think about it, but I'm still pissed and just you wait when I tell Logan Virgil planned to drug him."

 

“Or maybe you shouldn’t. Are you even thinking of the effect you’re having or may have on others?”

 

"He has the right to know! Maybe you should have thought of the effects of drugging me. Looked like Virgil didn't care if Patton had to talk him out of it. You know what? How about we just don't drug anyone?"

 

“Fine by me. But I’m not the one you need to convince.”

 

Roman storms out. "I'll be in the imagination. I don't know how long but no one should be around me right now. Especially Nico and Virgil."

 

“Okay.” Lue sighs and looks back at Virgil.

 

"He's fine." Roman slaps his door closed. Lue winces. Nico groans and blinks. Roman looks at Nico. "I'm pissed, I don't want to talk to you. You ask Lue. Don't follow me." He goes through the mirror and disappears. Nico looks confused. She wants to know, but she can barely keep her eyes open. She sways before her body falls back to the bed and she’s out.

...

Patton wakes up. He's confused about why he's in his bed. "Nico must have moved me." He gets up. He checks his clock. Noon. "Wow, I slept late." He quickly gets dress and heads to Nemo's room. He knocks. There’s no response. Patton opens the door. Nemo’s asleep on his bed, wing wrapped. Patton goes over and kisses Nemo's head. "Wake up angelfish." Nemo hums. 

 

“His swelling is going down,” Lue says from the door.

 

Patton looks over. "Oh hey." he smiles as he pets Nemo's head.

 

“Hey.” Lue looks tired and sad.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Lue sighs and combs through his hair. “I’m just tired. Been making rounds checking up on everyone.” He hesitates. “Roman knows.”

 

Patton frowns "What part of 'don't tell him' did you not understand?"

 

“I-“ Lue looks down. “He’s smart. I went to check on Virgil and I explained how everyone was drunk then he said Virgil would never let Thomas drink and demanded I tell him what was going on...”

 

Patton sighs "How did he take it?"

 

“Not well. He’s determined he’s going to tell Logan, but first, he’s blowing off steam in the Imagination and said for no one to follow him...” Lue fidgets. “He didn’t even blink when I told him he threw Nico out... she hid it well, but she was a bit scared after that.”

 

Patton sighs "Logan can't find out. The last thing we need is Logan being pissed at Virgil. Ok, I'll talk to Roman later once he's cooled off. How is Virgil?"

 

“Still out. Woke up for a few minutes but was loopy.”

 

Patton nods "No point making breakfast. Or Lunch is everyone is still asleep. Thank you for checking on everyone you can go nap I'll take it from here."

 

Lue shakes his head. “I’m staying awake.”

 

“Andrew stayed with us and I’m not letting his friendship with Thomas be jeopardized by an off-hand comment.”

 

"Oh... Right, I forgot about that."

 

Lue nods. “Nemo helped me figure out how to help though.”

 

"Really!? That's great!" Lue smiles slightly. Nemo groans and stirs. Patton giggles "waky waky angelfish."

 

Lue smirks. Nemo hums. “Five more minutes...”

 

"Aww but angelfish it's noon." Patton shakes his shoulder.

 

Nemo grimaces. “Owww... my wing hurts...”

 

Patton pulls out pain killers. "Wait are you still on anxiety meds?"

 

Nemo thinks then frowns. “Yeah.” He closes his eyes again. 

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Lue asks, confused.

 

"You can't combine meds with anxiety meds. It will cause overdose even if you take the normal amount. We didn't know and he almost overdoses on sleeping meds."

 

Nemo nods. “That sucked. Felt like I was dying.”

 

“Oh.” Patton massages his head. Nemo pushes his hand into his head. There’s a thump down the hall. Lue looks over and sees Virgil laying on the floor. “What the fuck Virgil?” He goes over and picks him up. Virgil hums and nuzzles him. “Stop.” Lue carries him into Nemo’s room and sets him on the bed. Virgil crawls between Nemo and Patton and curls up.

 

"Virgil?"

 

Virgil hums. “Tired...” Nemo pets him.

 

Patton chuckles. "Then why did you get out of bed?"

 

“Cause bed boring.”

 

Patton sighs "Roman knows you and Nico drug him." Virgil goes silent. Nemo frowns. "He wants to tell Logan too." Lue looks down and stays near the doorway. Virgil curls up. "We will figure out a plan later."

 

Nico knocks before coming in. “Hey. How do you guys feel?” Lue keeps his gaze down.

 

"I'm alright, Nemo's wing hurts, and Virgil is tired."

 

“Roman knows...” Virgil says quietly. 

 

Nico frowns then looks suspiciously at Lue. “You told him?”

 

Lue nods. Nico glares. “I thought we agreed-“

 

“He’s smart-“

 

“You promised!”

 

“I never promised anything.” Lue looks up, eyes full of determination. He smirks. “Besides. It’s not like it was your idea.” 

 

Nico pales. “What do you mean?”

 

Lue tsks. “Really, Nico? You think _you_ would drug your boyfriend?”

 

"Lue?" Patton looks at him. "What are you doing?"

 

Lue shrugs. “That’s what you get for trusting someone like me.” He leaves. Nemo frowns deeply. Nico looks scared. Virgil looks confused.

 

"He's lying. He's trying to put blame on himself so Roman won't be mad at you."

 

Nico breathes shallowly. Nemo rubs her back. “Patton’s right.”

 

“So where is he going?” Virgil asks.

 

"I don't know but I'm going to talk to him. If he tells Roman, he made Nico drug Roman. Roman will kill him."

 

“Go. Quickly.” Nemo says. Patton heads out.


	20. Chapter 20

Lue rises up in the Imagination and starts looking around. Roman raises up. "I told you I didn't-"

 

Lue laughs. “You’re so gullible.”

 

"What?"

 

“You honestly think Nico would go along with drugging you?”

 

"You-"

 

“Yeah. Now you’re catching up.” Lue scoffs and turns his back to Roman. “I wanted to ‘examine’ you once you passed out, but Thomas had to go and get drunk.”

 

"Why? What for?"

 

Lue partially turns to him and grins. “You know what.”

 

"You were going to rape me again." Lue turns away so he can’t see his face of regret. "So that's it? Just one big act. Taking care of Sham and Terra? Helping Logan? I bet Evan is a part of it. You can't love." He summons his sword. "Same old Lust. Always a slut. Oh, look it rhyme that means it must be true."

 

Lue holds his chest and looks down. _‘That hurt...’_ “Finally. At least you’re half as smart as you look.” The words taste bitter to him. Roman raises his sword.

 

Sham rises up between Roman and Lue. “ROMAN! WAI- AHHHHH!” Sham screams in pain as Roman’s sword tears through his wings that tried to protect him.  
  
Lue spins around, eyes wide with fear. “SHAM!!!”

 

"SHAM!!" Roman drops his sword. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

 

Sham falls to the ground and cries, holding himself. Lue kneels down, panicked. “SHAM!” He touches him and his hands come back, stained with red.

 

Roman punches Lue in the face. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

 

Lue holds his face. He looks up. “YOU THINK I WOULD HURT HIM!?” Sham breathes quickly, frantically trying to slow the bleeding from his chest with shaky hands.

 

Roman looks back to Sham. "I will deal with you later." He says to Lue. He picks Sham up and sinks into Nemo's room.

 

Nemo looks up and immediately shoots up. “WHAT HAPPENED!?” Sham cries against Roman. Nico and Virgil sit up as well.

 

"He stepped in front of me I had no time to react. Just do something."

 

"Virgil. Get Logan. Nico, med kit. Meet in Sham's room." Nemo takes Sham and sinks out. Virgil and Nico go to Logan's room. Virgil shakes Logan. "Logan. Wake up! Now!" Nico grabs a med kit.

 

Logan groans "Ah Virgil stop yelling."

 

"SHAM IS BLEEDING OUT!

 

"Ahh ok, I'm up, just stop yelling." Logan gets up.

 

Nico thinks then facepalms. "Hangover! Leave him alone, let's go!" she races out.

 

Logan rubs his head. "I'm coming." He follows Virgil.

 

Virgil runs down to Sham's room. Nemo is pressing rags against Sham's chest, trying to slow the bleeding. "We'll get his wings later. It was the membrane, so it just hurts but he won't bleed out from it." Sham sobs, eyes squeezed closed.

 

Logan goes over. "Ok Nemo guide me, I'm not... hangover." He rubs his eyes.

 

Nemo looks up and frowns. "Nevermind. Go back to bed." he holds pressure on the rags.

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yeah g-" Sham starts coughing. "Virgil, help him breathe," Nemo says. Virgil kneels down and takes Sham's hand.

 

"What Happened?"

 

Sham coughs a bit more. "Lu- Lue- L-Li-i-e-" he stutters.

 

"I know. We all know." Nemo says. "Just breathe."

 

Sham shakes his head and coughs more. "Som-" he coughs. "Someone go check?"

 

"Imagination?" Virgil asks.

 

"Virgil no. Get Patton. He's the only one who can reason with him." Nemo says.

 

Virgil gets up and runs out. "Patton!"

 

Patton runs out of Lue's room. "Virgil, what's wrong?"

 

"Lue and Roman are in the Imagination. Sham got hurt."

 

"Let's go." Patton grabs Virgil's hand and sinks out to the imagination. They rise up and see Lue's back turned to Roman who's sword is drawn. Only they can see the pain and regret on Lue's face.

 

"You going to cut my cock off again? Make me eat it?" he breathes quickly, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

 

"Roman stop!"

 

"WHY!? HE DECEIVE US!"

 

"He's lying! It was my idea from the start!" Virgil shouts.

 

Lue looks at him and mouths 'go'. He turns to Roman and struts towards him in a flirtatious manner. "So Romann...?" he purrs. "What are you waiting for?"

 

Roman looks at Virgil and Lue. He screams in frustration. "Do you want to die!?"

 

"Depends..." Lue reaches to trace Roman's jaw. Roman can see the fear and overwhelming sadness in his eyes, his mask faltering now that Roman can see his face.

 

Roman shoves him. "You know what? Touch me again and I will cut your hands off and leave you alive."

 

Lue smirks. "Why do that when you could do so much worse?" he takes a step closer. Virgil runs up and tackles him down.

 

"Lue! Stop! No one believes you!"

 

Lue grunts. "Roman does. Only Roman's smart enough to see the truth-"

 

"SHAM IS BLEEDING OUT BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! IF NOT FOR YOURSELF, THEN FOR HIM! PLEASE!" Lue stops struggling and looks down.

 

Roman combs through his hair. "You know what?" He laughs "FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

 

"Roman calm down."

 

"NO! I ASKED TO BE LEFT ALONE AND THIS SLUT COMES AND TELLS ME ITS HIS FAULT. NOW SHAM IS DYING." His eyes glow brightly. Virgil looks scared and slowly gets off of Lue. Lue looks up in confusion then he sees Roman's eyes. He lowers his head. "Get out." Virgil grabs Lue's hand and sinks out to Patton's room.

 

"Roman-"

 

"NOW PATTON." Patton looks down and sinks out. He rises in his room. Lue shakes and moves towards the door.

 

Patton grabs him and sits in down in a chair. "What the fuck where you thinking?" Lue lowers his head. "Well? You think you we're saving Nico or something?" Lue stays quiet. Virgil frowns. "Lue you knew he was going to kill you. Lue please talk to me. Why would you do this?" Lue doesn't speak. "This wasn't your fault. All you did was make Roman more anger."

 

"I gave him the villain he wanted. The villain he needed. It was me or Nico." Lue says quietly, not looking up. "The villain I will always be to him..."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

Lue huffs. "I told him I convinced Nico to drug him so I could rape him."

 

Virgil looks shocked. "That..."

 

Patton's rubs his face. "Lue..."

 

"You didn't hear how angry he was at Nico..."

 

"That would have passed. Arguments happen. This wasn't your problem to solve." Lue looks down again. Patton sighs "Just stay away from Roman for now."

 

"Okay." Patton hugs Lue. Lue doesn't hug him back.

 

Patton sighs "Go takes a nap."

 

"Okay." Lue gets up and sinks out.

 

Logan stumbles in. "Hey."

 

Virgil looks over. "Hey... You should lay down..."

 

"I will just trying to wrap my head on what happened."

 

"What do you know?"

 

"Nico and Virgil apparently drug Roman to sleep. He's upset which I understand I would be upset too if I found out that Virgil drugged me. Not that you would do that." He rubs his head eyes close. Virgil bites his lip. "What I can't wrap my head around is why?" He looks at Virgil.

 

"Logan you should rest."

 

"Why what?" Virgil asks hesitantly.

 

"Why did you drug him? He was actually on schedule."

 

"He was in a creative tangent for five hours. He threw Nico out of his room..."

 

"Ok, so he was rude, but 5 hours is not long."

 

Virgil looks down. _'Is all he cares about being on schedule?'_ "What about his health?"

 

"His health was fine. Now if he was on this tangent for a whole day. Now we can be concerned. I just think you acted too fast." Virgil's shoulders drop Logan hugs Virgil. Virgil tries to relax but can't. "What's wrong?"

 

He frowns. "Wait. Why do you have a hangover?"

 

"Thomas went to a party and started drinking. Where were you? You usually keep him from drinking."

 

Virgil's eyes widen and he pulls away he looks between Logan and Patton. "I- I'll be in my room..." he walks down the hall.

 

Logan follows him. "Virgil?" Virgil walks faster and closes his door before Logan gets there. He breathes quickly and kneels down, trying to keep himself from falling into a panic attack.

 

Patton goes over. "Logan go lie down please."

 

"What happened?"

 

"I will explain later when you’re over your hangover." Logan sighs 

 

"Fine." Logan walks away. Patton waits for Logan's door to close.

 

"Virgil knock once if you need me to come in." Virgil doesn't respond. "Knock twice if you want me to leave." Again, no answer. Patton tries the door. It's unlocked. Virgil is sitting on the ground, mumbling and rocking himself. Patton kneels down. "Virgil breath with me." Virgil takes a deep breath. "In for four." Virgil breathes in for four. "Hold for seven. Good now out for eight. Better?"

 

Virgil nods and rests his head against Patton. "Logan..."

 

"Is resting." Patton holds him and rubs his back.

 

"He-" Virgil shakes. "He- I-"

 

"Virgil breathe."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. “He thinks I wouldn’t. Roman’s gonna tell him.”

 

Patton sighs "Virgil why did you take sleeping pills?"

 

“I d-didn’t m-mean...”

 

"Virgil breathe." Patton holds him and rubs his back.

 

Virgil breathes and closes his eyes. “Didn’t mean to...”

 

"We're you going to drug Logan?"

 

“Not after we talked...” Virgil exhales. “I was lost in thought. I forgot I already put it in...”

 

Patton hugs him. "It's going to be ok." Virgil curls up against him. Patton picks him up and carries him to the bed. Virgil holds onto him. Patton sighs "Ok this is what we’re going to do. Logan is taking a nap to get over his hangover and Roman is blowing off steam. I would honestly be surprised if Roman comes back today. So, I think you should tell him before Roman does. Explain to him that you were planning on doing it but back out of it."

 

“Okay...”

 

Patton frowns. "I know your stress how about we go make some tea?"

 

Virgil leans against him and sighs. “That sounds good.” Patton picks him up and sinks into the kitchen. “Thank you...”

 

"No problem kiddo." Patton sits Virgil on the counter and goes to set the kettle. "Logan is more reasonable than Roman. I'm sure everything will work out. You two communicate really well." 

 

Virgil smiles softly. “Thanks, Dad...”

 

Patton smiles back. "Hey, watch the kettle I'm going to check on Sham really quick." 

 

“Okay.” Patton heads upstairs and sticks his head into Sham's room.

 

Sham is asleep on the bed, Nemo sitting next to him. He looks up. “Hey.”

 

"How is he?"

 

“Stable. He was in too much pain, so I put him under.” Nemo looks worried. “Lue?”

 

"Not dead, told him to go take a nap. Roman is pissed. Don't try talking to him. He'll come back when he's ready to talk."

 

Nemo nods. “We didn’t tell Logan about... Virgil.”

 

"Yeah, I know. We talked to him for a minute. He's having a hard time processing because of the hangover. He doesn't believe Virgil would drug him. Almost sent Virgil into a panic attack of guilt. I got him to go take a nap." 

 

“Virgil take a nap?”

 

"No, Logan is taking a nap. I'm making Virgil tea. He's in the kitchen." Nemo nods and glances at Sham. He rubs his hand before standing. "You don't need to come down if you don't want to."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No. I’ll come down.”

 

"Ok." Patton heads back downstairs Nemo follows him. Virgil is sitting on the counter, in a pouncing position. Patton giggles and takes the kettle off.

 

Virgil watches him from under his hood. Nemo rubs Virgil’s knee. “You okay?” Virgil nods. Patton pours the kettle and puts the tea bag in. He hands the cup to Virgil.

 

“Thanks.” Virgil blows before cautiously sipping it.

 

Patton leans against the counter and sips his own cup. He looks at Nemo. "You want some?”

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Tea’s not my cup of tea.” He smirks. “Thank you though.” Patton giggles

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Nice try, but there’s no rhyme.”

 

“Mmm. I beg to differ-“

 

“You need time to try and find some rhymes.”

 

“I’m not that ba- okay. You’re right.” Nemo shakes his head and smirks.

 

“You’re not much better.” Patton giggles

 

“Falsehood,” Virgil says in a quiet monotone.

 

"Ok, Virgil prove it." Virgil opens his mouth and hesitates. Patton waits with a smile. He shakes his head. "It's ok," Patton assures.

 

Virgil sighs. “Logan’s the rhymer...” Patton nods in agreement. He rubs Virgil’s back and sips his tea.

 

Virgil sips his tea. “How do I tell him?”

 

"Well, you need to work up to it. Explain your reasoning. Give him as much information as possible. You know how Logan is." 

 

Virgil nods. “Practice on us,” Nemo says. 

 

Virgil thinks. “He had just woken up from a headache that lasted longer than normal... almost 5 hours. I was going to let him work a bit so he didn’t feel like he accomplished nothing, but I wanted him to sleep the night so he wouldn’t sleep all the next day and then feel like he wasted it.”

 

"We ate dinner at 7. Wouldn't that be a little early for sleep?"

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to bring his plate until later. Then you talked me out of it and I grabbed a plate without it and put ketchup on it and put some on.” Virgil shrugs. “I don’t know. He likes ketchup when he’s working. I got back down and was busy thinking of a plan B to remember the last plate had the drug on it.”

 

Patton nods and thinks he rubs his head. "This would be easier if he wasn't drugged and rape three days ago." Nemo nods as well. Virgil sighs and looks down. "Your biggest saving grace is that you didn't do it. Though he might still be on edge for the future." He shakes his head. "and you were worried about making Nemo paranoid about food."

 

Virgil rubs his face. “I wasn’t thinking...”

 

“You didn’t do it with me because you knew I didn’t like being out of control of my body, but neither does Logan. Especially after Sloth.”

 

Patton nods "Can we agree that drugging anyone for any reason without consent is just bad and we should stop trying it?"

 

“Yes.” Nemo and Virgil say in unison.

 

"I haven't spent much time with Logan lately. How is he? Mentally?" Virgil and Nemo glance at each other.

 

“Stressed... pretty defense,” Virgil says. 

 

“Overthinking a lot... hasn’t spent much time with George because he’s busy...” Nemo frowns. “He always needs me or Virgil around. Really needs a break.”

 

Virgil’s eyes sadden. “He hasn’t kissed me since Sloth...”

 

Patton nods "I think after this news he should go on break. That should help and give him plenty of time to calm down." Nemo nods. Patton looks at Virgil. "you want me to be there when you do it?"

 

Virgil hesitates then nods. "Please."

 

"Ok let me know when you’re doing it. I'm going to go talk to Nico. She's in deeper waters than you."

 

Virgil nods. "She went to my domain after we were finished with Sham." Nemo says. Patton sinks out to Nemo's domain. Nico is nowhere to be seen on the shore.

 

"NICO!? NICO WHERE ARE YOU?"

 

Nico looks up from the top of the cliff and walks towards the edge. "UP HERE!" She shouts though she isn't sure Patton can hear her over the waves from the distance she's at. She summons a neon yellow shirt she's never worn and waves it around, hoping to catch his attention.

 

Patton looks around. He see a yellow flag? Shirt? Either way that is Nico waving it. He heads up the cliff. He smiles as he makes his way to her. "Hey, Nico."

 

"Hey." Nico snaps the shirt away. "What are you doing here?" she goes to sit on a log, overlooking the ocean.

 

Patton sits next to her. "Wanted to check on how you were doing?"

 

Nico nods. "Okay, I think..."

 

Patton nods "I'm not going to lie. I can't lie." He points around the area. "Roman is pissed. Lue tried to convince Roman that he made you drug him."

 

Nico looks down. "How'd that go...?" She asks quietly.

 

"Sham got hurt protecting Lue."

 

"Oh... Yeah, his wings were torn, and the blade made it an inch or two into his chest... Now that I think about it, it makes sense. But why was he there? How did he know?"

 

"He got summon because Lue was lying. Roman would never hurt Sham on purpose. So, I don't blame Roman for him getting hurt. Either way, Lue is fine, Sham is healing but Roman knows you drug him, and he's pissed about it. You’re going to need to talk to him at some point." Nico frowns and nods.

 

"What's your plan?"

 

"I don't know..."

 

"You have time, but you know how Roman is."

 

"Yeah..." Nico combs through her hair. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

 

"Virgil is going to tell Logan. Logan will be mad at you too." Nico nods. 

 

"I threatened I was going to rape him again."

 

Nico spins around and stares at Lue whose face is now swelling. "You WHAT!?"

 

"Lue, I told you to go take a nap."

 

"Couldn't." Lue shrugs and sits down, picking at blades of grass. He quickly becomes mesmerized by it.

 

"You want to tell Nico why you did this?"

 

"To try and get Roman off your back. It was easy to make me look like the bad guy and take the blame for it." Lue doesn't look up.

 

"But it wasn't your fault... And telling Roman that was a bit far..." Nico frowns.

 

"You didn't spend five minutes trying to reason with him. He didn't care. So, I tried to make him care."

 

"What do you mean he didn't care?"

 

"I tired asking him to think from Nico's perspective. Getting thrown out and ignored. He didn't believe she was desperate and just kept saying how proud he was." Lue answers Patton and frowns. Nico looks close to crying.

 

"That's Roman. He's emotional, when he's emotional he gets prideful. Pride leads to single-minded." Lue doesn't speak and continues picking at the grass. "He just needed time to calm down. All of you keep rushing. He needed time to process and calm down before you can reason with him."

 

Nico nods. Lue closes his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

 

"You don't know Roman."

 

"I don't know any of you... That's how Roman knew I was lying..." Lue mumbles.

 

"Let us handle Roman."

 

"Okay." Patton hugs Lue.

 

Lue leans on him and winces when his cheek touches Patton's shoulder. He turns his head the opposite way and relaxes. Nico comes over and hugs him as well. "Thank you... For trying... Though the technique could have been better..."

 

"Yeah..." Lue agrees.

 

"Go spend time with Evan. I'm sure he will like to see you."

 

Lue nods then frowns. "He's gonna want to know about this..." he points to his bruise.

 

Nico shrugs. "Not a lot that can be done. A nap in your room would have helped."

 

"Evan can't hurt Roman."

 

"That's not what I'm worried about." Lue shakes his head and stands. "If you need me, come get me. Oh. And check on Pete and keep her out of my room."

 

Nico frowns. "She was in your room?" 

 

Lue nods. "Last night. Before the fiasco."

 

Patton tilts his head. "I don't understand."

 

"Oh. You were asleep. Nemo, Terra, George and I watched a movie after dinner. I sensed someone's lust and went upstairs and found Pete looking around my room. From what I could tell she didn't take anything but by then I was already whining."

 

"Oh, ok well Nico your kid." Nico nods and sinks out. Lue picks some flowers and clutches them. Lue sinks out to the dark side commons.

 

Evan sits on the couch. "Lue, what happened to your face?"

 

"Accident." Lue sits down next to Evan and offers him the dandelions and daisies, laying his head on Evan's shoulder. Evan holds him close. Lue sighs. Evan kisses his head. Lue winces.

 

"Sorry here let me get you some ice."

 

"Thank you..." Lue lays his head back and closes his eyes. Evan gets up and goes to the kitchen. He comes back with an ice pack. Lue takes it and places it over his face. He sighs in relief. Evan lays Lue in his lap. Lue relaxes.

 

Evan holds Lue gently. "So how are the light sides."

 

"A mess."

 

Evan chuckles "What else is new?"

 

"Me."

 

"You're new?"

 

"Up there."

 

Lue holds his hand. "How are you? After last night?"

 

"We're drunk don't worry about it." Lue nods and closes his eyes again. His head is starting to hurt now, but it's not too bad. "I love you."

 

"I love you too..." Lue sighs tiredly.

 

"Nap time come on." Evan picks him up.

 

Lue holds onto him. "No."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't want to sleep."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I just don't."

 

"Lue don't do that. You know I hate that."

 

Lue sighs. "I'm fine."

 

"No," a voice behind them says.

 

"Lue, did one of those light sides do something to you?"

 

Lue glances nervously around Evan. "No." He can almost feel Guilt's disappointment.

 

Evan frowns "Who hit you?"

 

"No one."

 

"Lue cut the bullshit." Lue winces and curls into Evan.

 

"You are guilty, but not as much as you think." Guilt reveals himself. Lue holds onto Evan tightly.

 

"So that's what you look like." Guilt remains still, same tattered gray cloak draping from his shoulders, hood covering his face. "Lue, what happened?"

 

Lue looks down. He takes a deep breath. "Roman went into a creative tangent because Sloth was dead. Logan woke up from a five-hour headache and started working as well. Virgil gave Nico sleep pills to get to Roman, they couldn't figure out how to get him to take them, I suggested food. Nico made Roman a cake and he went under. Virgil put some in ketchup and was going to give it to Logan, but Patton talked him out of it then Virgil mixed up the plates and ate the one with the drug. Virgil goes under, Thomas gets drunk. Roman and I are the first ones awake this morning and he figured out I was lying so I had to tell him what happened. Then he got mad at Nico so I told him I convinced her to drug him so I could rape him." Lue shakes. "And then Sham shows up just as Roman is about to kill me and Sham almost died."

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

"To give him the villain he wanted." Lue hides his face against Evan.

 

"Lue that's not your problem. Why would you do that?"

 

"I care about her." Lue finally says, body tense. "I care and I don't want her hurt again."

 

Evan tenses "You would die for her?"

 

Lue clutches Evan. "I already did..." he mumbles quietly. Guilt watches them silently. Evan doesn't know how to feel. Sometimes he really hates being jealousy. He puts Lue down. Lue looks up in confusion.

 

Evan paces "You spend two days with them."

 

Lue frowns. "Evan?"

 

"Am I not good enough anymore?" _'Evan'_ "You're risking your like for Nico. You adopted Logan? For some reason." _'Evan shut up.'_ "Do you not love me anymore? I'm just second fiddle?" _'EVAN SHUT UP!’_ Lue blinks and kneels down, keeping his face hidden. Evan rubs his face and continues to pace. _'He needs to talk. I'm losing my temper. I can't yell at Lue. What if he's cheating on me? No, he wouldn't do that. But I can't watch him anymore.'_ The green on his face grows.

 

Lue holds himself. Guilt looks between them before kneeling down and reaching for Lue. Lue shoves his hand away and stands up, face hidden in his arms. "I'm sorry." he sinks out. Evan turns and looks where Lue was. Tears in his eyes. He screams and he turns completely green.


	21. The Trial

Lue rises up in his room and takes a shaky breath. He loses it and falls to his floor, sobbing. He claws at the carpet in agony. _'Do you not love me anymore? I'm just a second fiddle?' 'Same old Lust. Always a slut.'_ Lue screams into the carpet. 

 

Nemo races upstairs. "Lue-"

 

"GET OUT!!!" Lue slams the door against Nemo's wing. Nemo yelps and pulls back, holding his wing as the door locks. 

 

"Lue!"

 

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Nemo winces as he rubs his wing, willing the pinch to go away. He looks over at Patton and Virgil coming up.

 

"What Happened?"

 

"I don't know. I just heard a scream and came up, but he closed the door on me." Nemo answers Patton. Virgil checks his wing. "I'm fine," Nemo assures and looks back at the door.

 

"Leave him alone. We will check back later."

 

Lue covers his ears. He feels a hand on his shoulder and slaps it away. Guilt remains unfazed. "GO AWAY!" Lue sinks out. Guilt sighs and disappears. The door opens. 

 

"Lue!" Nemo charges in.

 

"Nemo!" Virgil follows him. Patton groans and follows. There's no sign of anyone there.

 

"Lue wants to be left alone. So, stop chasing him."

 

Nemo frowns. "Something's terribly wrong and if he left from being with Evan then came here and found it wasn't private..." he thinks and looks around, eyes landing on the elevator. He runs over to it and the doors open. Virgil growls, eyeing it suspiciously.

 

"Nemo don't make the same mistake I did with you."

 

"Patton. There are times you leave people alone, and times you don't. Especially if you don't know their habits. Lue isn't with Evan. He came back screaming and sobbing. He left when we got here."

 

"So, he had a fight with Evan and wants to be alone."

 

"He obviously doesn't trust us," Virgil says.

 

"Maybe. But I'm not letting the possibility of there being more that doesn't get dealt with go by." Nemo presses a button and the elevator closes.

 

Patton sighs "He's going to Lue's domain."

 

"Haha. Nope." Virgil says.

 

"That's a fair response. It's a hotel."

 

Virgil groans. "Let me guess. Nemo made a Fall Out Boy reference?"

 

"I don't listen to Fall out boy."

 

"Figured you wouldn't. It's emo." Virgil shrugs and heads towards the door. "Good luck." Patton sighs and sinks out.  
  
...

The elevator opens and Nemo steps out. "Lue?" he looks around, but there's silence. He knows he needs to go before the perfume here starts affecting him. He thinks and sinks out to the subscape. He hears crying from a distance away. He runs towards it. He sees Lue rocking himself. "L-" Nemo's head hits the ground and he blacks out.  
  
...

Patton sinks into Lue's domain. "Lue? Nemo?" He looks around but can't find Nemo. He shivers thinking about Nemo and his beautiful wings and eyes that shine like the stars. Patton shakes his head. He sinks out into his room and takes a deep breath. He doesn't have time to be horny. He should go find Nemo. He leaves his room. "Nemo!?"

 

Nico comes out of her room, frowning. "Patton?"

 

"Have you seen Nemo or Lue?"

 

"No?" Nico looks worried. "Why?"

 

"I think Lue and Evan got into a fight. I told Nemo to leave it be but you know Nemo."

 

Nico nods. "Any ideas?"

 

"Not Lue's room or Domain. Nemo would be chasing Lue so where would Lue go?"

 

"I don't know... I don't know him well... Somewhere he would feel safe would be my guess."

 

"Safe is not here, not his domain, not with Evan, for right now. Subscape?" Nico nods. Patton sinks out.  
  
...

Lue trembles. He hears whispers of his past. He feels hands on his body. Memories of others inside him. He shakes and holds himself tighter. He can't think anymore. This feels wrong, but this is who he is. Who he will always be. There's no point in trying to change. He is Lust. He is incapable of love. His only job is to please and fuck. He doesn't notice Nemo lying unconscious a distance away. The memories speak to him. Sometimes he can almost see faces. He hears moans, feels his body tensing with anticipation. His hips twitch. He opens his eyes and somehow sees the eyes of all the sides he had in one pair. His tears slow. "Who I am..." he mumbles and closes his eyes again, looking down.

 

Nemo groans and stirs. He tries to get up, but something holds him down. He can't move. He opens his mouth and finds he can't speak. He panics and tries to squirm, but nothing will move like he's frozen in place. He looks over at Lue who's looking at him with apathetic dilated eyes. Nemo's blood runs cold in fear and he can't breathe.

 

Lue stands and makes his way over. _'Look at how obedient he is for you...’_ a voice purr. Lue hums and runs his hands down Nemo's back, along his sides, over his butt, then up to his wings. Nemo tries to shiver but is frozen. He whines instead. _'He wants you. He can barely wait.'_ Lue massages his wings. Nemo breathes quickly and closes his eyes, tears forming.

 

Lue holds him and grinds on his butt. "So good..." 

 

 _'This isn't you. This isn't who you are now. LUE PLEASE STOP!'_ Nemo mind speaks.

 

Lue hesitates. _'You're hearing things.'_

 

_'PLEASE LUE! PLEASE! YOU AREN'T THIS ANYMORE!'_

 

Lue gets off him and looks at his hands. _'What are you doing!?’_

 

"What am I doing...?" Nemo seems to breathe in relief. There's a sickening thud and almost snap and Nemo falls, going limp. "NE-" Lue gets yanked up into the air. 

 

"I was helping you..." a booming voice purrs.

 

Lue shakes. "W-who?"

 

Patton sinks in. "Nemo! Lue!"

 

Lue opens his mouth to call for him but can't speak. _'I've got you...'_ the voice continues to purr. _'Trust me...'_ the fog gets thicker and Lue loses sight of Patton.

 

Patton looks around. "What is going on? The subscape shouldn't be doing this." He shakes Nemo. "Nemo wake up." Nemo remains unconscious. Patton tries to pick him up and sink out but can't sink out. Patton's heart starts to race. "What's going on!?"

 

Guilt appears. "Condemnation. My brother."

 

"Condemnation?" Guilt points through the fog. Patton puts Nemo down and runs into the fog. "Lue!" Lue is frozen mid-air, eyes closed. He mumbles to himself. "Condemnation! Put him down."

 

"Why should I? Hasn't this slut cause you enough trouble? Caused everyone enough heartache?" Lue silently cries.

 

"No! He's done nothing wrong. He has made up for his past mistakes."

 

"Has he? Evan thinks he doesn't love him... He's willing to die for Nico. He threatened to rape Roman who identified him as a slut as well. He was just on Nemo a few moments before you showed up. He can't change. Anyone who gives him that false hope are fools. He is Lust. He will always be just _Lust_."

 

Patton sees Lue quickly becoming gray. "Your wrong! Lue loves Evan and Evan loves Lue. Roman says things when he's angry. We all do. Emotions cloud judgment when not controlled. I should know. Lue has proven that he has changed. He hasn't touched us once. He takes care of Terra and Sham. He saved Logan! He's not just lust. He's Lue."

 

"He still just tried to fuck your boyfriend. I stopped him. I saved Nemo..."

 

"Lue wouldn't touch Nemo unless someone put that idea in his head." He glares and the invisible figure.

 

Lue's hand twitches with momentary freedom. He blinks and looks over at Patton with tears in his eyes. He tries to say 'sorry', but his voice is still inaudible. 

 

"How can you trust him so much... Lust is an actor. A player. A heartbreaker. A slut." Lue closes his eyes again.

 

"Because I know what he's feeling." Patton's eyes glow. "He's scared, sad, guilty. He wants to change and if he's willing to change I'm willing to help. I won't give up on him. He was willing to die for Nico!"

 

Guilt comes over and lays a hand on the invisible figure. There's a jolt of lightning and Guilt is thrown out of sight, hood flying back, the only time Patton has seen his face. He's young, maybe 15. He looks to have wisdom beyond his years. The reality that this kid carries all their guilt breaks his heart. Guilt's body disappears behind rolls of fog. Patton looks back at the invisible figure. "Your angry and you’re taking it out on the people around you."

 

"I'm just doing my job. Pointing out your sugar-coated lies.”

 

"And I'm doing my job as morality. This isn't right. This won't fix anything."

 

"Emotions aren't moral. They blind you. Like you said... You can't be emotions and morality. You are either one or the other." Lue falls to the ground and gasps for air.

 

"I am both. My emotions allow me to empathize with people and make my decision. Morality isn't black and white."

 

"Your decision is swayed by people and people are dishonest all the time, as has been established."

 

"Lies aren't always bad."

 

"They are when they cost your relationship." Lue throws his head back and gasps like there's a weight on his back. He shivers and closes his eyes, turning his head away from the feeling of someone cupping his jaw. "Then again... Truth can be just as deadly..." 

 

Nemo's body sways as it hangs above the ground upside down, wings limply dragging. "What are you doing!?"

 

"Showing you your criminals."

 

"Stop! This isn't right."

 

"Nemo has lied to you, cheated on you. Pushed you away, made you feel like shit more than once. He ignores what you have to say. He continues doing what you have asked him to not do. He depends on Logan and not you."

 

"Your lying! Nemo has not cheated on me. You're pulling everything out of context. You’re not looking at the reasons decisions were made."

 

"And Lue's crimes speak for himself." Lue's body gets picked up and hanging upside down as well.

 

"Put them down now!" Patton demands. The fog flinches. Lue and Nemo are slowly lowered to the ground. Lue trembles before there's a thud and he goes limp. The fog goes back to normal. Patton notices a small trail of blood from the back of both Nemo and Lue' heads. "What did you do?" There's no answer. Patton growls and picks up Lue and Nemo. He tries to sink out. He can't.

 

Nico rises up. "Wh-" she sees the blood from both of them and looks up at Patton with sad eyes. "Patton?" _'Why would he hit them?'_ She thinks.

 

Patton looks at her. "Nico no." He puts Nemo and Lue down. He paces in a circle. His eyes glow brightly. "Condemnation let us leave!"

 

"What?" Nico asks in confusion.

 

"Condemnation, it's Guilt brother. I think he locked the subscape. I'll explain later."

 

"Cond- What?" Nico steps closer to Patton and looks around nervously. Lue's body flies up and hovers above the ground. Nico summons her sword.  
  
"Oh, Nico... How pleasant of you to join us."

 

"Nico get out of here."

 

"So quick to leave, yet judgment has not passed."

 

"Judgement?" Nico's eyes narrow.

 

"Of Lue's crimes."

 

"Just leave us alone I can handle this without your 'help'."

 

"Oh, Patton. You've handled it _quite_ well."

 

"At least I'm not hitting them in the head."

 

"You're getting nothing done. Evan was right. You need to grow a spine." Guilt limps back to them, holding his side. His head hangs low, hood hiding his pain. Patton goes to guilt. "You ok?" Guilt doesn't answer.

 

"How do we stop Condemnation?" Nico asks.

 

"As long as guilt reigns over them so does condemnation." Guilt limps and reaches to Nemo. He touches his arm a moment before pulling away. Guilt gets thrown back and Nico jumps.

 

"Stop hurting your brother. He's just trying to help."

 

"He's letting you all be weak. He is trying to free the criminals and is, therefore, a traitor."

 

Nico frowns. "So, Nemo and Lue are criminals? What are the charges?"

 

"Lue raped you and Roman, destroyed your relationship, and is now doing so again. Nemo has lied to all of you, hurt Patton and left him for Logan."

 

"Nemo has not left me for Logan!"

 

"Are you there in the late night hours? You are all blinded by what you do not want to see."

 

"What is the verdict?" Nico asks

 

"Lue is guilty and must pay. Nemo is on trial."

 

"I'm sure Patton has provided you with more than enough evidence to support the claim of not guilty," Nico says. Condemnation stays silent.

 

"Nemo isn't romantic with Logan. Their best friends. You have no evidence that he's cheating on me." Lue’s body moves away from Nemo. Nico picks him up and sinks out. Patton looks at Lue. "What are you going to do with Lue?"

 

"Lock him away. To where he can't hurt anyone."

 

"We need him you can't do that."

 

"I can and I will unless the victims convince me otherwise."

 

"Who do you need?"

 

"Roman. Evan."

 

Patton nods "I will go get them. Don't move."

 

"Okay."

 

Patton sinks out to the dark side. "Evan!?" Patton runs upstairs and opens Evan's door. 

 

"Get out!" Evan is completely green with tears on his face.

 

"Evan, Lue is in danger."

 

"So? He doesn't love me. Why should I care?"

 

Patton sighs "I don't have time for this." He grabs Evan's arm and drains him of his jealousy. Evan blinks. 

 

"Lue! Where is he?" 

 

"The subscape-" Evan sinks out. Patton sighs and tries to sink into the imagination but can't. He groans "Roman." He rubs his face and sinks back to the subscape.

 

"Lue!" Evan looks up at him. Lue still remains unconscious.

 

Patton walks up to Evan. "Evan calm down."

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Condemnation's trial of Lue." Guilt sways a distance away.

 

Patton goes over to him. He holds Guilt. Evan looks at Lue. "Trial for what? Who's Condemnation?"

 

"My brother." Guilt leans heavily on Patton.

 

"Trial for his crimes." A voice says.

 

"Who put you in charge? Let Lue go!" Patton rubs Guilts shoulder.

 

Lue's body moves away from Evan. "This is a trial. If you want him to be released, the victims must convince me he is not guilty."

 

"Fine what is he Guilty for? That involves me."

 

"He's given up on you. He's replaced you with the light sides."

 

Evan deflates. Patton speaks up. "No! That is not what happened. Lue loves Evan, we can never replace him in Lue's heart. Your accusing Lue of things we accused him of. Evan accused Lue of leaving him but that doesn't mean it's true. Roman thinks Lue wants to rape him and that he hasn't changed but that's not true. If we are going to find the truth, we need Lue to talk."

 

"You need Roman as well, otherwise there's no point." Condemnation says.

 

"I can't get to Roman. He locked himself in the imagination. I can't get to him." Nico rises up.

 

"Find a way, or the trial is postponed."

 

"If Lue stays here, he will die," Nico says. Guilt rests against Patton.

 

Patton holds Guilt. "Nico you need to get Roman."

 

Nico nods and sinks out. She rises up in her domain and races down the halls to the double wooden doors that lead to Roman's castle. She tries to open them, but they're locked. She closes her eyes and sinks out to Sham's room. She sees he's awake. "Sham, I need you to call Roman."

 

Sham frowns. "What's wrong?"

 

"I need to speak to him. In the subscape."

 

Sham frowns deeper. _'Roman?'_

 

_'Sham are you ok?'_

_'Yeah. Just hurts a bit. Nico needs to talk to you in the subscape. Something's wrong.’_

 

Roman sighs 'Ok.'

 

Sham looks at Nico. "He's not coming."

 

Nico nods. "Thank you." She sinks out and rises up beside Patton. Lue is beginning to wake up.

 

Roman raises up. "What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?"

 

"I'm sorry," Nico says. She thinks then points at the space next to Lue's floating body. "See!? You can't use that as evidence against him! He didn't drug Roman, I did! He tried to take the blame for something that he's not guilty of!" Guilt falls to the ground.

 

"And in doing so further damaged your relationship." The voice says.

 

Roman rubs his face. "What is going on?"

 

"Condemnation... My brother... put Lue on trial..." Guilt breathes heavily. "Convince him he's not guilty... he'll let him go..." Nico kneels down to Guilt who turns his head away from her.

 

"And if he is guilty, he will be locked away." The voice says.

 

Nico frowns and looks up. "You can't put him there..."

 

"Since you left? I can."

 

Patton looks at Nico. "What is he talking about? put him where?"

 

Nico looks down. "The place I brought Roman... where Virgil came after us. When I was still a gray side I guess..." Roman looks around he rubs his head. 

 

"Look I just want my boyfriend back."

 

"I'm not going to just let him go. He can still hurt you." Nico stands up and marches over. She takes a swing to the side of Lue but stumbles forward, fist colliding with nothing. "Foolish."  Nico's body goes flying with a scream. Roman chases after Nico. "Nico!"

 

Guilt gets up with a pained noise. "Brother..." He flies backward by a bolt of lightning. Lue whimpers, tears in his eyes. He mouths 'stop' and hangs his head forward.

 

Nemo rises up. “LUE!” He races forward and dodges a bolt of lightning. He summons the Lariat of Truth and spins it around before tossing it. It catches on the invisible figure. Nemo pulls it tight, eyes and wings glowing. The rope moves and glows brighter as the figure squirms, but Lue still remains suspended. Another bolt of lightning comes at Nemo and he strikes it away with the free end of the Lariat. “Okay. Let’s try this again. By my rules.” He says.

 

"NEMO!?" Patton goes to him.

 

Nico groans and sits up, holding her side where she landed. "Are you ok?" Roman ask

 

“Yeah.” Nico grabs Roman’s hand, eyes pleading. “Help him. Please.” She looks over at Lue.

 

Roman looks over. He looks back at Nico. "Why?"

 

“Because he’s not guilty. He did nothing wrong except trying to fix what wasn’t his problem. The course of action he took was wrong, but the motive behind it was pure.” Nico bites her lip. “He knew what he was doing. He knew it could cost him his life, yet he did it anyway. You are not the villain. Neither is he. It was a mistake. A misunderstanding. We’ll work through it. But we can’t if he’s dead.”

 

Roman sighs "Ok fine, but I'm still mad at you." Roman gets up and walks back to Lue. "Ok, so what are we doing?"

 

Nico slowly gets up and limps after him. Nemo’s eyes glow brightly. “We’re having a trial. A _fair_ trial.” The rope moves some more. “What is this trial about?”

 

“Lue.”

 

“What about him?” Nemo asks. 

 

“His actions.”

 

“What actions? What accusation are you making against him?”

 

“I’m the judge! Not you!” The ropes glow brighter. 

 

“A judge is unbiased. He searches for the truth, and the truth alone.” Nemo says calmly. “What accusation are you making against him?”

 

“That he is Lust and always will be.” Lue looks down.

 

"Well, no shit he's lust. That's his job. You’re making it sound like a bad thing."

 

“You’re the one who believes it is.” Condemnation answers Roman.

 

"Lue's job is to control lust. I have no problem with his job. I have a problem with him trying to rape me."

 

“He’s done so before therefore he is capable to do it again.” 

 

Lue cries quietly. _‘I don’t want to. I don’t want to do that again. I want to change. Can I change?_ ’ He thinks. 

 

“Yes...” Guilt whispers. “You can...”

 

"Roman, Lue isn't going to touch you. He wanted to give you a villain to fight so you wouldn't be mad at Nico." Patton says. 

 

Roman rubs his face. "THAT"S NOT HIS PROBLEM! I didn't blame you for getting drug and you don't know me. What you thought I was going to kill Nico?" He asks Lue. Lue opens his mouth but can’t speak. He cries weakly. 

 

“Condemnation. Let him speak.” Nemo says, still holding the rope tight. 

 

They hear a sigh before Lue blurts out. “IM SORRY! NO, I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D KILL HER I JUST DIDN’T WANT YOU TO BE MAD AT HER! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!”

 

Roman frowns. "You would have rather died then had me be mad at Nico for something that she did?"

 

Lue gives a small nod, sobbing. “Please just go! I don’t deserve this!”

 

“Falsehood.” Nico and Nemo say in unison.

 

"Lue, I love you so much. I've watched you grow. You’re not who you used to be. I love you so much I got jealous. I thought I was losing you to the light sides. That you didn't need me anymore. Because I need you, Lue. I need you." Lue looks at Evan longingly. 

 

“He was still on Nemo. He turned Evan into a green monster.” 

 

Lue’s eyes narrow. “Don’t you fucking DARE CALL MY BOYFRIEND A MONSTER!”

 

“And _SOMEONE_ made him. _SOMEONE_ wouldn’t let me go.” Nemo glares at the invisible figure.

 

"I'm not the fucking Hulk." Evan defends his arms cross.

 

“Condemnation, your trial is over. Lue is not guilty.” Nico says.

 

"Yeah just let him go." Roman crosses his arms Lue falls to the ground. The Lariat falls as well. Nemo winds it up. Lue takes deep breaths.

 

"Lue!" Evan goes over and holds him.

 

Lue buries himself against Evan and shakes. Nemo kneels down. “You okay?” Lue gives a thumbs up and stays hidden. “Just focus on breathing.” Nemo encourages.

 

Nico kneels down to Guilt and checks his pulse. Nemo looks over at them. “Are you okay?” He asks. 

 

“I will... be okay...” Evan holds Lue protectively. He rubs his back and kisses his head.

 

Patton goes over to Nemo. "Thanks for coming back."

 

Nemo nods. “Of course. Though I’m curious about you guys?” He looks down at Guilt. 

 

“You’ve already named us.”

 

“Yeah, but like... do you heal the same as us? Where do you stay?”

 

“Not exactly and in the subscape.”

 

“Condemnation is his brother,” Nico says.

 

“Didn’t you say Nico was a gray side before?”

 

“Yes.” Nemo looks at Nico. 

 

“I don’t remember it. All I remember is when Roman tried to spilt you and your dark side.” Nico says. 

 

“So, what is it like?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Too many questions.” Guilt says. 

 

Nemo nods. “Sorry...” he thinks. “Condemnation is your brother?”

 

Guilt points to where Lue had been held. “That is what happens when you don’t deal with this.” He points to himself.

 

Patton nods "Noted. I do not want to deal with him again."

 

“Who else is there?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Rebellion. Motivation. Harmony. Condemnation usually gets into fights with Malice.”

 

Nemo’s aura flickers. “M-Malice?” He asks quietly.

 

"Malice is dead." Patton holds Nemo's hand.

 

“But- if he’s there?”

 

“He is dead. He can’t hurt you anymore. He isn’t the tyrant anymore. He’s still not nice. But he’s more of a nuance given we can phase through each other.”

 

Patton nods "Well that's reassuring."

 

“Then why did my Lariat catch Condemnation?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Because you are Truth. The Lariat is pure truth energy. Condemnation’s accusations were built from lies.”

 

"Makes sense."

 

Nico holds Guilt’s hand. “How long does it take you to heal?”

 

“We are not injured and healed in the same way you are.”

 

“I don’t... understand?” Nemo says. 

 

“You aren’t supposed to.”

 

Patton leans on Nemo. "We should leave. I'm tired." He yawns.

 

Nemo holds him. “Okay love.”

 

“We all need to go,” Nico says. “Lue should stay in his room for a bit...”

 

“Lue needs Evan and Evan needs Lue. He’ll be okay. It was less than an hour here.” Nemo says. Nico nods and looks down at Guilt, but he’s gone.

 

Patton closes his eyes and is out. Evan picks up Lue. "My room?" Lue nods. Nemo picks up Patton and sinks out. Nico takes a deep breath and sinks out as well. Evan sinks into his room. He lays on his bed and holds Lue.

 

Lue kisses his cheek softly. “Thank you...”

 

"I love you. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

 

Lue shakes his head and relaxes. “I love you too.” Evan kisses him softly on the lips. Lue kisses him back. Evan goes deeper. Lue hums and parts his lips, letting Evan in. Evan hums and wraps his tongue around his. Lue cups Evan’s cheek. Evan holds his neck keeping him close as he passionately kisses him. Lue sighs and smiles. He wraps his legs around Evan’s waist. Evan pulls out and pants. He rests his head on Lue's shoulder and nuzzles his neck. Lue pants and kisses his head, combing through his hair.

 

"You’re not a slut. Never let anyone tell you differently."

 

Lue closes his eyes. “Okay.”

 

"Say it. Say you’re not a slut."

 

Lue smirks. “I’m not a slut.” He sighs in relief. “I have changed. I have grown.”

 

Evan smirks. "What? I didn't hear you. You’re not a what?"

 

Lue chuckles. “I’m not a slut.” He nuzzles Evan. “I am capable of love. I’m not just Lust.”

 

Evan squeezes him. "Damn right." Lue giggles and kisses him. Evan kisses him back. "I love you lovebug."

 

“I love you too.” Lue kisses him passionately.


	22. Chapter 22

Logan walks out of his room. Virgil comes out of Sham’s room and looks up at Logan. “Oh. Hey. How do you feel?”

 

"I feel much better. You? I'm sorry if I said something that put you in a panic."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No it’s-“ he sighs. “We should... sit down.”

 

"Is something wrong?" Logan frowns

 

“I... need to tell you something.” Virgil nods to Logan’s door. Logan heads back to his room and sits on his bed. Logan looks at Virgil with concern.

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. “So... last night... you woke up and immediately started working.”

 

"Yes." Logan nods.

 

“I left and went to check on Roman. He wouldn’t let anyone in. I checked on Nico and gave her sleep meds to give to Roman... Lue suggested food, so she made it into a cake to give to him... the thing is...” Virgil hesitates. “After a while, I wanted to get you to sleep too. I didn’t want you overworking yourself and I knew you would panic if you didn’t sleep the night, then sleep another whole day away...”

 

Logan's expression becomes unreadable. "You were going to drug me."

 

Virgil looks down. “Patton talked to me... he made me think it through...”

 

"At least someone was thinking. What were you thinking!? You were against drugging Nemo but drugging me is just fine!?"

 

Virgil draws his legs up. “You had just woken up from a five-hour headache, which is getting more and more frequent. You have a tendency to overwork yourself under normal conditions. You go into a panic when you feel there was wasted time. Was it right? No. That’s why I didn’t go through with it. I’m sorry.”

 

Logan pulls his hair. "So, you got me drunk instead."

 

“I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t thinking when I came back downstairs after giving you your plate and just grabbed the last plate. It had the drug on it. I passed out and that’s how Thomas got drunk. I would never willingly let that happen.”

 

"You know, I don't believe you. I don't know what to be madder at? You thinking for a second that was a good idea? Or that Patton was the one that talks you out of it? I trusted you. What? Now I have to make sure my food isn't drugged the next time I overwork?"

 

Virgil bites his lip. “No. Everyone agreed to no drugging. For any reason...”

 

"Good." Logan gets up and paces. "You think it's funny?" He snaps at Virgil. "Let's drug Logan he doesn't know what's good for him."

 

“I was wrong.”

 

"No shit you were wrong." Logan snaps he sighs and rubs his face. "Sorry I... Just feel... A lot right now. Give me a minute to process this."

 

Virgil nods. “Do you want me to stay or go?”

 

"I don't know." He sits on the ground and holds his head. Gripping at his hair. Virgil frowns and slowly slides off the bed. He kneels down and approaches him. Logan doesn't move. Virgil gently rubs his back. "Promise me you’re not going to do anything like that again?" He doesn't look at him.

 

“I promise.”Logan relaxes a little. Virgil massages his neck.

 

Logan leans on him. "I'm a mess."

 

Virgil massages his head. “We all are in our own way. But we’re each here to help each other out.” Logan stays quiet. Virgil holds him. _‘I’m not helping.’_ He continues massaging Logan’s head. “You’re not going back.”

 

"You don't know that."

 

“I do. Lokoi is back down there and Thomas needs you up here.” Logan doesn't respond. Virgil rocks him. Logan stands up and walks to his bed. He falls face first and screams into his pillow. Virgil frowns. _‘Nemo... help...’_ he thinks, though he knows Nemo can’t hear him. Virgil stands as well but doesn’t approach him.

 

Logan stops screaming and sighs. _'Look how unprofessional you have become. Can't keep it together anymore. Virgil is going to think your broken. You are broken. The real Logan wouldn't be this emotional. This unfocused. You’re the brain you don't get breaks. If you can't do it then the mind will replace you. Then you will go back to being Sloth pet Because you were too weak to stop him.'_ Logan holds his head. This self-talk isn't helping.

 

Sham rises up and sways. “T-Truuuth... hood...” he goes to fall. Virgil catches him. 

 

“Sham!?”

 

Logan gets up. "You need to be resting."

 

Sham whines and closes his eyes. Nemo comes in, eyes and wings still having a faint glow. “I’ll take him to his room,” Virgil says and picks up Sham. Logan nods and sits down.

 

Nemo watches them go before looking back at Logan. “What is it?”

 

"What?"

 

“Sham was summoned by falsehoods.” Logan sighs and lays down. Nemo sits next to him and holds his hand. Logan pulls his hand out. Nemo frowns but lets him. He sits silently with him. Minutes go by in silence before Logan gets up and goes to his computer. Nemo watches him. “Burying yourself in work isn’t the answer. You’re ignoring yourself. Your own mental and emotional health.”

 

Logan hits the keys hard trying to ignore Nemo. _'I'm fine. Just a hiccup from all the stress. Not the first time, not the last time.'_

 

“You’re the one who told me to not ignore myself. Does the same not apply to you?”

 

"No, it doesn't, either way, I'm fine."

 

“I said so too.”

 

Logan groans "Nemo just leave you're giving me a headache."

 

“Why do you keep getting headaches?”

 

"I don't know, and I don't care just get out of my room." He points at the door. "I have work to do."

 

“Yeah. Taking care of yourself.” Nemo says but stands. Logan turns back to his laptop. Nemo doesn’t leave. "Nemo please you have your ocean. I have my work. Just let me do it."

 

“No. Your work is you stuffing down yourself the same way I do to help others. We both believe problem-solving is better used on anything but ourselves, but that is false.” Logan ignores him. “My ocean is where I go to hide. You all asked me to stop doing that, to open up and ask for help. So, I’m trying. I’m asking you to do the same.”

 

"I don't need help."

 

“We all say that.”

 

Logan sighs "I just want to work. If I work and get something done, then I can prove to myself that I'm not broken."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay. Not long though. Please.”

 

"Fine, thank you." Nemo nods and heads out.

… 

Nico rises up in her room and breathes to calm herself. She goes down to Roman's room and knocks. There's no answer. "Roman?" Nico peeks in, but he's not there. She tries sinking into the Imagination and is able to. She rises up and looks around. Roman looks at the sunset sitting on the edge of a cliff. A gentle breeze blows. Roman's back to Nico a few feet away. Nico slowly approaches. "Roman?" she calls quietly.

 

"You remember the day I slap Terra?"

 

Nico frowns. "Yeah..." she sits down next to him.

 

"I promised myself two things when the girls were born. One: they will never have to face the shit that we had to go through, and two: I would never let them see pride. I would never land a hand on them. They would never see me lose control. I have failed."

 

Nico frowns. "What do you mean?"

 

"I failed to protect Ori from turning into gold and I lost control on Lue and Sham pay for it."

 

"Neither of those were your fault. You didn't fail them. The girls are growing up. You can't protect them from everything forever."

 

Roman chuckles "I guess that's just me being a dad but still... I'm sorry I scare you."

 

Nico sighs. "It's not your fault... I'm sorry I drugged you... That wasn't right... I should have found a better way..."

 

"You can say that again. It was the cake wasn't it?"

 

"Yeah..." Nico looks down in shame.

 

"Guess I'll never eat cake again." He chuckles

 

"It won't happen again..."

 

"Yeah, I hope not. I miss a crazy party because of it."

 

Nico groans and covers her face. "Thank goodness. It was a mess. I was the only sane person trying to keep the peace."

 

"Oh no that sounds horrible." Roman smirks "I'm calling that karma."

 

Nico combs through her hair. "Okay. Fine. But try Nemo and Logan losing it in fits of giggles, George running around between them, Lue is clingy, Patton is protective of Nemo, Sham has no filter and is telling Andrew whatever anyone comes up with, and Terra gives the okay to ANYTHING including drunk driving. We asked Andrew for a ride instead so we can hang out with him. Nemo hurts his wing, I try to put ice on it, Patton slaps my wrist then yeets the ice. Ori is massaging Sham, trying to distract him from blurting out things to Andrew when the ice lands on him. Lue adopts Logan and won't let him go then takes him to the dark side to visit Evan. Evan starts getting jealous, Logan neck pinches Evan, I grab Logan and bring him back then go back to get Lue. Once those two are in bed, I come back downstairs, and everyone is asleep. But one nice thing wad Ori could have a bit more pride without feeling sick. She spoke to everyone and shouted, 'I'm worth it' from the top of the stairs."

 

Roman smiles "That's sweet. Now I understand why you were so tired. Your lucky I wasn't there I have a habit of summoning random shit."

 

"Oh gosh. Like what?" Nico chuckles.

 

Roman shrugs "Depends on the situation. One time I summon a mountain of pineapples."

 

"You- ok." Roman chuckles and leans on Nico. Nico smiles and pets his hair. She kisses his head. "I love you."

 

"Love me enough to not drug me for a 5-hour tangent?"

 

"Yes. I promise." Roman kisses her hand. Nico smiles softly.

 

"I'm ready to go back now." Nico nods and stands. She offers Roman a hand. Roman takes it. "Let's go home sunshine."

 

Nico beams and bows. "My prince." they sink out to Roman's room.

 

Roman giggles. "I'm starving, dinner?"

 

Nico smirks. "Of course. I didn't have much to eat either." they head downstairs. Nemo is already cooking, glow has faded now.

 

"Hey bird man."

 

Nemo looks behind him and rolls his eyes. "Hey. How are you?" he asks genuinely.

 

"I'm better now that I've calmed down." Roman smiles

 

Nemo smiles back. "Nachos for dinner if that's okay?" 

 

"Sounds lovely. Maybe some soup too?" Nico asks then thinks. She glares at Nemo. "Don't even think about it..."

 

Nemo smirks knowingly. "Think about what?" Roman raises an eyebrow.

 

"You know what."

 

"I'm afraid I don't."

 

"I'm not saying it."

 

"It's not like it cursed."

 

"Yes... Yes, it is..."

 

"Why, it's only FAST FOOD GREASY TACO I LO-MPHHH!" Nico slaps her hand over his mouth. Roman laughs Nemo pulls Nico's hand off. "TAKE IT AWAY ROMAN!"

 

"NO!"

 

"Take what away?"

 

"MYYY CHALUUUUPAAAAA! MY CHAL- AH! NICO!" Nemo jumps, squirming to get the ice cube out of his shirt.

 

Roman snaps his fingers and there's tape on Nemo's mouth. "There now your tape face." Nemo mumbles against it, wings lying flat against his back. Nico laughs, envisioning him as a horse with his ears pinned back."There problem solve."Nemo tries to hiss through the tape. Nico is dying of laughter Roman sits on the counter.

 

Nemo tries to peel the tape off and whimpers. He grabs a wash cloth and runs it under warm water before trying to place it underneath the tape as he peels it. "So, crazy day." Nemo finishes getting the tape off and nods. He runs his mouth under warm water, trying to get the sting to go away. He looks at the tape then smirks at it being yellow. "Where's Patton?"

 

"In his room, resting."

 

Roman nods "Everyone else?"

 

"Sham is in his room. I don't know if Virgil is there with him or not. Ori is. Logan is working, leave him alone and don't try to stop him. Please..." Nemo solemn.

 

"I won't I guess he knows then."

 

"About the drugging? I don't know for certain, but I would guess he does..." Nemo stirs the hamburger.

 

"He's scared of getting sent back down there. He thinks he was kicked because he failed his job, so he's trying to make sure that doesn't happen again." Nico frowns. Nemo opens his mouth again but decides against it. "I should stop talking."

 

"Sometimes I don't know if we are dealing with Logan or Logic."

 

"It's funny... It's like our traits are so... Restricting. Like a box we have to fit into. And we stress over it so much we can't just be us..." Nico says.

 

"Especially Logan. 'I'm logic, I have no feelings, I’m unbiased, bla, bla, bla.' He gets so stuck in what his job is that he doesn't think he can be anything else. He's... Serotyping himself." Nemo nods. "I wonder if he's fighting with himself? Because there is a difference when he's in logic mode and Logan mode."

 

Nemo nods but stays silent. _'The snake... But where is the line between sharing too much information._ '

 

Nico looks at him. "Nemo?"

 

"I just don't know what I can or can't say."

 

"Then don't say anything but either way Logan is struggling. He should take a break not that he will." Nemo nods.

 

"Well... He and Virgil were... But..." Nico trails off.

 

Roman leans on the counter. "Hmm?" Roman looks at Nico.

 

Nico looks at Nemo. Nemo shakes his head Nico frowns. "Is there anything... We can do to help?"

 

"No. His trust with Virgil is broken and he was one of his supports. His body and mind have been invaded. Just... Leave him alone. Don't bring it up. If he's not talking, leave him be."

 

"Mind?" Nico questions.

 

"The snake- just. Give him space. He trusts no one."

 

"Like a new colt..." Nico mumbles.

 

"Yeah, I guess..." Nemo glances at her.

 

"Not even you? You are his second support."

 

"He trusts me, barely." Nemo looks down.

 

"Alright, I'll stay off his back." Roman chuckles and shakes his head.

 

Nemo turns the stove off. He grabs the chips out of the cabinet. "Pete still hasn't left her room."

 

"Lue said she was in his..." Nico says.

 

"Yeah, I know. I meant to tell you." Roman groans

 

"He said she didn't take anything," Nico says, frowning.

 

"Have you tried talking to her?" Nemo asks.

 

"Yelled at me. This is two days now..." Nico says.

 

"She needs to get over this."

 

"She's throwing a tantrum. Usually, it would end, but she's Perseverance." Nemo shakes his head.

 

"How did you deal with Sham?" Nico asks.

 

"Gave him space. Let him go to Roman and Terra."

 

"We can try sending Ori? Their sister she will listen to Ori."

 

"Tried." Nemo and Nico say.

 

"Didn't work?" Roman frowns

 

"She didn't throw her out, but from what I know she didn't talk either," Nico says.

 

Roman sighs "Well I hope she likes staying grounded then."

 

Nemo's eyes widen. "Oh... You know what?"

 

"What?"

 

"She... Does. Or- not necessarily. It's a battle of wills..."

 

"She thinks it's a game?"

 

"It... Literally is."

 

"Then she's not going to learn anything from this. This isn't going to stop her."

 

"Exactly," Nemo says.

 

"Ok, so what should we do?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Great." Roman sighs he shakes his head. "I want her to understand that she can't date Lokoi. She's too young. Also, with all respect to Lokoi but do they even understand love?"

 

"I don't know... I don't think they know the difference between romance or friendship..." Nemo says with a frown. "I'll mention it to Lue and Evan." Roman nods. Nemo finishes making the bowls. He grabs one and heads upstairs. "I'm going to Logan. Can you see if you can find Virgil?"

 

"Sure thing," Nico says.

 

"I'll go get George and Terra." Roman heads upstairs. Nemo knocks gently on Logan's door.

 

"Come in." Nemo opens the door and goes over to Logan's desk. "Hello, Nemo."

 

"Hey. I made nachos." He says and sets the bowl down.

 

"Thank you." Nemo nods and watches Logan type away. "Can I help you?" He doesn't look away from his screen.

 

"How much longer?"

 

He looks at his clock. "Thomas goes to bed a 10."

 

"Will you?"

 

"Of course. Sleep is important after all."

 

Nemo nods. "Okay. Do you want anything to drink?"

 

"I have bottles of water." He never once looks at Nemo.

 

Nemo resists the urge to sigh. "Okay." he leaves and goes to Patton's room. Patton is sleeping on his bed. Peaceful snuggling a stuffed bear. Nemo smiles softly. He goes over and kisses his head. Patton hums and holds the bear tight. Nemo lets him sleep and goes down to Sham's room. He sees Ori and Sham snuggling. He smiles and knocks. Sham looks over. "Dinner's ready. Want me to bring some up?" Sham nods and nuzzles Ori. Nemo heads downstairs.

 

Terra and George are at the table. Eating nachos. "Hey Nemo." Terra waves. Roman sits with them.

 

"Hey, Terra." Nemo smiles and looks around. "Nico can't find Virgil?"

 

Roman shrugs. "Want me to go find Nico?"

 

Terra frowns "Did something happen?"

 

"No, it's okay." Nemo sits down. "I just don't know where Virgil is. They should be back soon." Nico comes downstairs.

 

"Did you find Virgil?"

 

"Yeah, he's with Patton."

 

Nemo frowns. "I was just there..."

 

"Nico if Virgil wants to be alone you can just say that."

 

"No. He's with Patton." Nico frowns and sits down. "He said he wasn't hungry."

 

"Ok, what happened?" Terra asks.

 

"Is Daddy ok?"

 

"I think Virgil told Logan- wait." Nemo frowns. "I'll tell you later."

 

George frowns "Papa? Did Daddy and Papa get into an argument?"

 

Nico glances at Nemo. "No, they're just trying to figure out Logan's work schedule," Nemo says.

 

"Does that mean Papa will play with me more?" George sounds almost hopeful.

 

Nico looks at Nemo sadly. "Possibly..." Nemo offers him a smile. _'I need to talk to Logan...'_ George smiles and continues to eat. "Oh shoot." Nemo gets up and grabs two plates for Ori and Sham. He heads upstairs. Ori massages Sham's head. Sham hums Nemo knocks on the door Ori gets up and opens it. "Thank you." Nemo smiles at her and walks in. He hands a bowl to Sham and one to Ori. "What do you guys want to drink?"

 

'Water.' Ori sits on Sham's bed.

 

"Different." Sham leans on her. Nemo nods and sinks out. He grabs two glasses of water and rises back up again. He sets the glasses down. "If you need anything, come get me." Sham nods and Nemo sinks out again. He goes to the table and sits down. Terra wants to ask about Sham but doesn't want to worry George if something is wrong.

 

Nico eats. "Has Lue gotten back?"

 

"No," Nemo says. "I'm sure he's fine. It's a bit unnerving being frozen in place." Nico nods. and her eyes suddenly widen. She drops her chip.

 

"Nico?"

 

Nico slowly looks at Nemo who's looking at her with concern. "You... Named me..."

 

Nemo raises a brow then thinks. "I... I did..."

 

"Does that mean I'm your daughter?"

 

"What!?"

 

Roman thinks "Nico the family dynamic is not _that_ important."

 

Terra thinks "You came from Nemo, so she is his daughter by the same means that I'm Patton's son."

 

Nemo blinks slowly. "Huh. I... Never really thought about it like that."

 

"I don't think you should let that change your already set dynamic. Unless you want it."

 

"Yeah but then that means my mom is also my sister and that's just weird.”

 

"But I was a gray side too..." Nico thinks.

 

"I think we all were at one point," Nemo says. "Like how Terra, Virgil, and I used to be dark sides, we've graduated to being light sides."

 

"Makes sense. first a gray side. You have extremely little influence. Then a dark side then if needed a light side." Roman thinks.

 

"Or immediately to a light side, like you, Logan, and Patton," Nemo says. He hesitates. "Also... I don't think we ever truly die..."

 

"What do you mean?" Terra asks, "Where is all of this coming from?"

 

Nemo glances at Nico who nods. "We had a run in with Condemnation, Guilt's brother. Afterward, I was talking with Guilt and he said Condemnation and Malice often don't get along."

 

"I think he also said something about Rebellion and Harmony."

 

"Oh... he's not coming back right?"

 

"Guilt said he won't, that we're safe..."

 

Terra nods "That's good." Nemo nods and goes back to eating.


	23. Bias

Logan paces his room. “Am I broken? Of course, I’m failing at my job, but I can fix this. Yeah by stopping all of this foolishness.” Logan sighs he sinks out. He raises in his domain. “What do the others think of me?” He picks up Roman’s book and reads. 

 

_‘Logan has two modes. Logic mode and Logan mode._

_Logic mode: cold single-minded about himself. Limited, close off, focus on work._

_Logan mode: More open, has hobbies like bird watching and stargazing. He loves Virgil and cares deeply about us._

_Logan is fighting with himself. Fighting about what he wants. I have a theory that all his headaches are caused by this internal struggle of what he wants and what he thinks he needs. Though that is silly because that is not how headaches work. Or maybe it is? I’m not a doctor._

_Logan mode has been damaged because of sloth. When that happens Logic mode takes over and he focuses on work. Only work.’_

 

Logan stops reading. He paces his library. “The idea is not… out there. Ok well if that is the case. If I really do have two modes. One more emotional and open than the other. Perhaps the answer is to have a talk with myself.” Logan sinks out into the imagination. He stands straight and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he sees another Logan wearing his old outfit. His old blue tie. He holds the same poses as him.

 

“Hello, I am your ‘Logic mode’ that Roman theorizes.”

 

Logan nods he feels a weight on him. He’s wearing the jacket that Virgil made him for his birthday. “That means I’m Logan.”

 

Logic nods “So we going to talk with each other to see which mode is better?”

 

“Not exactly. I need both modes to be me. We can’t exclude emotions from logic.”

 

“I think that is exactly what we should be doing. You’re a mess. You have gone nothing done. Spending time with Virgil and spending hours if not days helping Nemo.”

 

“Virgil is our love.”

 

“Love is illogical.”

 

“Not everything has to be logical to be important.”

 

Logic looks unimpressed. “We were better without them. Their too much drama, everyone, and their emotional problems it is infecting you.”

 

“Infecting me? I have always had emotions I was just hiding them. Now I’m more-“

 

“Emotional, unstable, distracted, illogical.” Logic counts on his fingers. 

 

Logan feels angry raises in him. “No! Stop that. I am not-“

 

“You are losing temper and I haven’t even mentioned the disaster of Sloth.”

 

“DON’T BRING HIM UP!”

 

“See? Unstable. That’s why you got kicked when insanity came up.”

 

Logan paces “This isn’t helping.”

 

Roman raises up. “Hey… Logans…”

 

Logan and Logic look at Roman and his confused expression. “I was just trying an experiment. I’m done here.” Logic waves his hand and Logan disappears. Logic smirks and walks up to Roman. “Good night Roman. Tomorrow we need to get back to work on that video.”

 

“Right, I have some good ideas for editing. Look I’m sorry I have not been following the schedule I promise I will stay focus tomorrow.”

 

Logic smiles “That will be excellent, thank you, Roman. Tomorrow then.”

 

Roman nods. “Night Logan.” Logic sinks out Roman following suit.

…

Virgil knocks on Logan’s door. "Come in."

 

Virgil opens the door. He sees Logan at his desk, working. “Hey.” He gets closer and sees he’s wearing his old outfit. He looks confused.

 

"Good evening Virgil." Logan turns in his chair.

 

Virgil frowns. “You okay?”

 

"I am perfectly exceptional. I was actually going to bed in 15 minutes." 

 

Virgil blinks. “O-okay...” he sits down on the bed.

 

"Actually, Virgil I would like to sleep alone."

 

Virgil looks up. “O-oh.” _‘He doesn’t trust me.’_ “Okay.” He gets up and takes Logan’s plate.

 

"Good night Virgil."

 

“Goodnight...” Virgil heads downstairs and sets the plate in the sink. 

 

Nemo comes in. “Hey.”

 

“Hey...”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just... Logan wants to be alone.”

 

“Oh.” Nemo hugs him. Virgil hugs him back. 

 

“I’m worried about him...”

 

“I know.”

 

“He was wearing his old outfit. He wasn’t like himself...”

 

Nemo frowns. “I’ll check it out.” Virgil nods. Nemo rubs his back. “Try to get some sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay...” Virgil pulls away. “Night.”

 

“Goodnight Virgil.” Nemo watches him go then heads to Roman’s room and knocks.

 

Roman opens the door. "Hey, I was just about to go to bed."

 

“Sorry. I had a question real quick if you don’t mind?”

 

"Yeah sure go ahead." Roman leans on the door frame.

 

“Did you notice anything up with Logan when you went to check on him in the Imagination?”

 

"When I got there, there were two of them. One was wearing his old outfit while the other was in the jacket that Virgil made him. He said he was doing an experiment. He flicks away one of the Logan and we said goodnight. Didn't think much about it." Roman shrugs

 

Nemo frowns. “He’s still wearing his old outfit... Virgil said he wanted to be left alone.”

 

"So, leave him alone." Roman shrugs "This could just be a phase. This is Logan he will get through this."

 

“This isn’t normal though...” Nemo closes his eyes. “Something’s wrong... like a gut feeling that this isn’t good...”

 

Roman frowns "Get some sleep. In the morning we will watch him see what happens. If there is a problem, we will address it."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay. Goodnight Roman.”

 

"Goodnight Nemo." Roman pats his shoulder and closes his door. Nemo goes to Patton’s room.   
  
...  


Everyone is down for breakfast, except for Pete and Lue who are in their rooms. Logic still in his old clothes. He is aware of the looks he's getting. Confusion, concern, worry. He doesn't understand it. Nothing is wrong, there should be no concern at all. 

 

"Logan, why are you wearing your old clothes?" Patton asks

 

"Is there something wrong with my old clothes?"

 

"Was there something wrong with your new ones?"

 

Logic rolls his eyes. "I didn't know clothing was so important to everyone."

 

“Our clothing choices represent who we are,” Nico says.

 

"If that is the case, I think this represents me accurately." Virgil looks down. "Roman after breakfast I will be delighted if you got to work on editing." 

 

Roman nods "Ok Logic." 

 

Nemo frowns and looks between Logan and Roman before nodding. _‘Makes sense. But then where’s Logan?’_ “So, Logic?”

 

Virgil fidgets with his sleeves. Sham looks at him worriedly. "Yes?" Logic responds.

 

Terra looks around. "What is going on?" Patton also looks confused.

 

"Logan was never able to separate himself from his job as logic. Yesterday I theorized that Logan had two modes. Logan mode and Logic mode." Roman explains.

 

"I am aware of that. I read your thoughts. Enthralling theory, I put it to the test in the imagination."

 

"You what?" Patton looks at him.

 

"I split myself from the logical side and the loathsome emotional side." his voice staying neutral.

 

Roman sighs "How many times do you need to learn that you don't need to separate from your logical side and emotional side?"

 

"Logan mode actually wanted to work together, but past evidence has shown that that relationship was unsatisfactory. Logan mode is too emotional, too irrational, illogical, impractical, incompetent, I could go on, but you get the idea."

 

Virgil curls up. Nemo rubs his back. He looks at Logic. “You have a split personality...?” Nico watches Virgil with concern.

 

Logic thinks "Not exactly. This would not have happened without the imagination." George looks confused. Ori picks him up and sinks out.

 

“What about what Roman did with me and Nemo?” Nico thinks.

 

"I don't understand the rules of the imagination. Imagination in itself is illogical."

 

"From what I understand I pulled you out of Nemo's head. I don't fully understand it either."

 

Terra stands up. "I don't know what is happening. So, I'm just going to let you guys handle it." Terra sinks out. Sham looks around and bites his lip.

 

“My own insecurities summoned you... or a part of you.” Nemo shakes his head. “Anyways. So, your just Logic? Not Logan?”

 

"Logan is full of emotions I am not."

 

Patton runs his head. "So, you separate your heart and your brain."

 

Logic thinks "Metaphorically yes."

 

Nemo tries to think. “But you need both.”

 

"I clearly don't."

 

“So, where’s Logan?” Virgil finally speaks.

 

"I don't know I just made him disappear." Logic shrugs.

 

Roman rubs his head. "If the imagination kept Nico, it might have kept Logan. I'll go check." Roman stands and sinks out.

 

“Wait... but... I wasn’t able to leave the Imagination. I wasn’t a true side yet, I was still a gray side... or a figment... if Logic is here and Logan isn’t...” Nico frowns.

 

"I am still a full side. I am Logic, Logan was like... My personality."

 

Virgil stands and sinks out. Nemo sighs and stands up. “I’m going with Roman to find Logan. Keep an eye on Virgil please.” Nico nods. Nemo sinks out.

 

Logic stands up. "I will be in my room if you need me." Logic sinks out. 

 

Patton sighs "Why would he do this?"

 

“To prove to himself he’s not broken... Logic keeps telling him he is.” Nico frowns. 

 

Sham holds his head. “I’m gonna stay away from bed. I’m wide awake.”

 

Patton rubs his back. "Ok kiddo." Sham gets up and heads upstairs.

...  
  
Nemo rises up in the Imagination. Roman looks at him. "Ok, so we need to find Logan. First, we need to be in Logan's part. That's where I found him yesterday." Roman takes Nemo's hand and sinks to Logan's side.

 

Nemo looks around. “Okay... so how do we find him?”

 

Roman thinks "I don't know. I can't sense him. Logic made him go away. He might not know it, but he had to put him somewhere. So, think how would logic lock away his emotions?"

 

Nemo pales. “Kill them...”

 

"Now hold on Logic is a lot of things but a murderer isn't one of them."

 

Nemo sighs. “Okay then. Umm...” he looks around. “Lock away... metaphorically... keep him away from Logic...” he paces. “Nico’s domain?”

 

"No, if my theory is correct Logan can't leave the imagination."

 

“Then-“ Nemo stops dead in his tracks.

 

"What?"

 

“Nico...” Nemo turns to Roman, fear in his eyes. “Subscape. Now.” Roman sinks out.

 

Nemo sinks out as well. They rise up in the subscape. Nemo looks around. “LOGAN!?” he takes Roman’s hand and starts running.

 

"Nemo, can you explain what you’re thinking?"

 

“The bunker- Nico took you to.” Nemo pants.

 

"How are we going to find it?"

 

“I don’t know.” They keep running but never catch sight of the bunker. “WHERE IS IT!?”

 

Roman pants "Nemo slow down."

 

“NO! LOGAN IS HERE SOMEWHERE! I KNOW IT!” Nemo spins around frantically. “LOGAN!!!”

 

"Nemo calm down please."

 

Nemo combs through his hair. He spins around. “DONT FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! LOGAN IS TRAPPED OUT HERE! HE HAS BEEN SINCE LAST NIGHT! IF WE DONT FIND HIM HE WILL DIE!”

 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!? I KNOW NOTHING OF THE SUBSCAPE. OR GRAY SIDES." Roman sees a side behind Nemo, the one that once hurt him. Roman summons his sword. "We have company." Nemo spins around and his heart stops. He scrambles behind Roman and hides. 

 

Malice looks between the two of them. “Fancy seeing you again...”

 

"Watch it Malice. What do you want?"

 

“I don’t want anything. For once... though I wouldn’t mind a little company. The others are absolutely boring...” Malice ‘analyzes’ his nails. 

 

Nemo holds onto Roman and barely peeks around him. "Is Logan down here?"

 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” 

 

Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. _‘Don’t cry. Don’t cry.’_ Another side appears beside Malice. His long claws tap together, red cloak resting on his shoulders, red eyes glimmering under bangs that cover his scaled face.

 

Nemo trembles and hides behind Roman again. “I thought you weren’t a side...”

 

“I’m not.” Depression grins.

 

Malice looks at him and smirks. “What brings you here?” Depression points to behind Roman.

 

Roman's stands protectively in front of Nemo. "If either of you tries anything-"

 

Malice chuckles. “Like we can. Unfortunately. I have no fun anymore.”

 

"Is Logan here or not?"

 

Depression nods. “He’s ssscared.” He hisses with a grin.

 

"Can you take us to him?"

 

“What will you do for us?” Malice grins.

 

"What do you want?"

 

Malice’s eyes flicker behind Roman to Nemo sitting on the ground, legs drawn up, wings tightly around himself. “I want to be a side again.”

 

"No way."

 

Malice shrugs. “Guess you won’t find Logan then.” Roman growls Depression slowly starts moving around Roman to see Nemo.

 

Roman moves to block his view. "Stay back."

 

Depression raises a brow and stops moving. Malice is already behind Roman’s back. He kneels in front of Nemo and pokes his wing. “Boo,” Nemo screams and shoots backward, knocking Roman over. Malice laughs.

 

"Nemo!" Roman gets up. "Nemo leave you’re not helping." Nemo shakes and rocks himself, curling up tightly. He breathes quickly and cries. Malice goes over and pokes him again. Nemo screams and weakly scoots away. Malice smirks and follows. Depression stands and watches. Roman shoves Malice. "Back off." He grabs Nemo and sinks into his room. Nemo grips onto him and sobs. Roman holds him. "I got you, you’re ok he can't get you."

 

Nemo takes shaky breaths. “L-Lo-g-gann...”

 

"I'll get Logan. You need to breathe." Nemo gasps and cries. "Come on in for four." Nemo tries and coughs. Roman rubs his back. "Try again you can do it. Breath in for four." Nemo tries and gets to three seconds before he stops breathing and looks pained. "Nemo?" Nemo pats Roman’s shoulder and squeezes his eyes shut. He finally gasps and breathes heavily. He leans on Roman and takes deep breaths. Roman rubs his shoulders. "You got this." Nemo breathes in for four and holds for seven. He exhales for eight and repeats until his breathing is steadier. "Good job." Roman smiles.

 

Nemo gives him a small smile back then frowns. “Logan...”

 

"I'll get him I promise."

 

Nemo grips Roman’s hand. “Give him what he wants.”

 

"I can't do that."

 

“Yes, you can. I’d rather deal with Malice then let Logan die. Please, Roman.”

 

Roman sighs "I'll work something out."

 

Nemo nods and reaches for his snake blanket with a shaky hand. “Don’t bother trying to kill him. They can phase through objects. That’s why Malice is bored.”

 

Roman nods "You stay here I'll be back."

 

“Okay...” Nemo wraps his blanket around himself. Roman stands up and heads out. He knocks on Virgil's door.

 

“Yeah?”

 

"I know where Logan is."

 

Virgil opens his door, eye shadow, and mess. “Where?”

 

"The subscape in the bunker with the other gray sides."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. “Okay.” He offers his hand to Roman.

 

"Malice and Depression are there."

 

Virgil freezes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I don’t care. Logan is too.”

 

"They can phase through objects so we can't fight them. In fact, we need to work with them to get to Logan."

 

Virgil frowns. "Okay." Roman takes his hand and sinks out to the subscape. Malice and Depression are gone.

 

"Malice I've come to bargain." Virgil facepalms. There's no response. "Sorry I had to."

 

"Logan's going to die and you're treating this like a game?" Virgil growls.

 

Malice appears. "Yes, Roman. Shame on you."

 

"Ok Malice I'm not making you a side so what is the second thing you want?"

 

"To be a side. That, or no Logan. You choose." Malice smirks and crosses his arms. Virgil frowns. "Good to see you again, Anxiety." Malice nods. Virgil glares at him.

 

"If I make you a side you can't take us to Logan."

 

"Yes, I can."

 

"Nico was still able to bring you down here after you made her a side..." Virgil says quietly.

 

"Her?" Malice raises a brow.

 

"Wait if that is the case then Nico can take us to Logan."

 

"Nico isn't a gray side." Malice says.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and thinks. "When she looked like an extra version of Deceit-"

 

"You mean Depression? Wonderful fellow-"

 

"Shut up," Virgil growls at Malice. "When you made her a side, she still had that form, then she got back after Depression controlling Nemo killed her and she had her normal form..."

 

"Ok, so can Nico help us or not?"

 

Virgil shakes his head and frowns. Malice smirks knowingly. "I mean she can kill him as soon as you make him a side. That would help." Virgil glares at him.

 

"You’re bored so what if I give you some fun."

 

Malice raises a brow. "I'm listening?"

 

"You can have me... For Logan."

 

Virgil's eyes widen and he looks at Roman, panicked. Malice looks Roman over. "No funny business?"

 

"No funny business. I just want Logan."

 

"I still would need a physical form."

 

"Roman... No..." Virgil whispers.

 

"You can't touch me?"

 

"No. Not in _that_ way."

 

"I'll bring you to the imagination. You'll be physical, but you leave when you’re done."

 

"Oh no. Once is not enough." Virgil looks between them.

 

"One person one time."

 

"A person for a person." Malice grins.

 

 _'We have nothing to force his hand...'_ Virgil thinks. _'He can demand whatever he wants...'_

 

"Logan doesn't have much time so we get Logan first. Then you get me."

 

"Deal?" Malice questions.

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "Deal."

 

Malice chuckles and starts walking. Virgil holds Roman's hand. "Why...?" he whispers.

 

"Because we can't lose Logan." He follows Malice. A concrete building comes into view. Malice opens the door and steps in. Roman follows him in.

 

Malice leads them down the halls before pushing a door open. "Wakey wakey."

 

Virgil runs in. "Logan!" Logan jumps awake and backs away. He looks scared looking at the three men in the room. "Logan?" Virgil frowns. "It's me."

 

"I don't... Who are you?"

 

Roman turns to Malice. "What did you do?"

 

"Nothing. He's simply forgot who he is."

 

Virgil looks back at Logan. "I'm Virgil. Your boyfriend. We need to get you to your room. You'll be safe there." Logan grips his jacket. Virgil looks at Logan's jacket, the one he made him. He lifts up his own. "Look. Matching hoodies. I made that one for you for your birthday."

 

Logan looks at his jacket then Virgil's. He nods "Ok", he stretches his hand out. "I'm Bias."

 

Virgil takes it and nods. "Okay." he sinks out with him. Malice turns to Roman.

 

Roman sighs "A deal is a deal." He holds out his hand. Malice smirks and takes it. He sinks out with Malice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, eh it's more like Malice stabbing Roman so more of violence over sexual action.

Virgil rises up with Logan in his room. Logic turns around. "What the?"

 

Virgil holds Logan protectively and growls at Logic. "You locked him in the SUBSCAPE!?"

 

"I did not know where he went. I thought he was dead." Logan shakes in Virgil's hold.

 

Virgil grits his teeth. "Fuse. Now."

 

"No, I split for a reason." 

 

"What is going on?"

 

"Logic. Now."

 

"I don't know how."

 

"What is going on!?"

 

"You don't know?" Logic looks at Logan. Logan shakes his head.

 

"What do you know?"

 

"I'm bias."

 

"Fascinating. Logic that gets blinded by emotions becomes Bias."

 

"Who are you?"

 

"I'm Logic, the better version of you."

 

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Virgil holds Logan.

 

Logic sighs "Your emotional attachment to him is blinding you. Now I have a lot of work to do so if you please leave my room, I would appreciate it."

 

“NO! You need to fuse back! Somehow...”

 

Logic sighs "Ok well we spilled in the imagination so it would make sense we need to the imagination to get back." Logic tries to sink out but can't. "The imagination is locked for some reason."

 

Virgil pales. "Roman... Malice wouldn't help us get Logan back so Roman offered himself..."

 

"Offered himself?"

 

Virgil closes his eyes. "For Malice to 'play' with..."

 

"Oh... That was extremely stupid."

 

Virgil glares at Logic. "DON'T YOU DARE! THAT WAS BRAVE AND SELFLESS OF HIM TO DO!" Logic doesn't flinch.

 

Logan starts to cry. "I'm sorry."

 

"Shh... It's not your fault. None of this was your fault." Virgil rocks him.

 

Lue rises up, eyes full of fear. "Roma-"

 

"I know." Virgil looks down.

 

Lue looks between Logan and Logic. "Why are there two?"

 

"Logan split his Logic from his emotional side. Logic trapped Logan in the subscape. Malice came and would only help us if we gave him what he wanted. Roman offered himself..."

 

"The Imagination is locked..." Lue frowns.

 

"I know..."

 

Logic sits down. "We can't get to him there is nothing to do but wait."

 

"Is there any way to get it unlocked?" Lue asks.

 

"No..." Virgil thinks. "Try having Sham call him."

 

Lue nods and races down to Sham's room. "Sham!" Sham looks over from watching a movie with Ori. "I need you to call Roman." 

 

Sham frowns. "What's wrong?"

 

"Just please," Lue begs.

 

Sham closes his eyes. _'Roman?'_ Roman doesn't respond. _'Roman?'_ Sham tries to find him.

 

He hears faintly _'I'm not in pain'_. Roman doesn't respond.

 

Nemo enters the doorway, looking scared. "Virgil told me. Any luck?" Sham shakes his head. Nemo paces. "There has to be a way in-" He stops. "Malice has to have a way out."

 

Sham's head shoots up and he holds Ori protectively. "How is he back!?" 

 

"He's not. I'll explain later, but you're safe as long as you stay out of the Imagination or subscape. Lue-"

 

"I'm going. You stay here."

 

"But-"

 

"You'll fall into a panic attack as soon as you see him. Help Virgil." Lue sinks out to the subscape and runs to the exit to the Imagination. He crawls through the brambles and runs as fast as he can to the castle.

 

Roman screams, he pants eyes red. "That's all you got bitch."

 

Malice smirks. "Oh, trust me... There's much more where that came from..." He purrs and cuts him again. Roman squeezes his eyes shut. Lue throws the door open, panting. He glares at Malice. "Ooo! Lust! How wonderful of you to join us..." Lue breathes heavily and closes the door. He walks over to them. Malice grabs him and pulls him into a painful kiss. Lue trembles and resists the urge to fight back. He looks over Roman and eyes the ropes tying his hands and feet to the bedposts.

 

"Get out of here." He fights the rope. Lue pushes Malice down and kisses him deeply, massaging his crotch. Malice purrs and digs his nails into Lue. Lue closes his eyes in pain, toes trying to untie Roman's leg behind Malice's back. Roman stays quiet.

 

Malice pulls away, panting, and chuckles. "Oh, Lust... You should know better." He stabs his thigh. Lue screams in pain and shoves Malice back. Lue grabs the knife and pulls it out with a pained sound. He goes to stab him, but Malice is already on top of him, yanking the knife from his hand and pinning him down. Lue breathes heavy, eyes searching frantically. 

 

"You really think you could stop me, slut?"

 

Lue knees him. "I AM NOT!" Malice laughs and bites him. Lue screams and fights as hard as he can. He feels bruises forming on his wrists from Malice's grip but keeps fighting. Malice cuts him and he screams but doesn't give up. He looks up to Roman.

 

Roman makes the ropes disappear. He grabs Malice and throws him. "You broke our deal."

 

Malice shakes his head and gets up. "No. You did! You said no funny business. You locked the Imagination, and yet!" He gestures to Lue.

 

"They found a back way. Sorry, that was not my fault."

 

"Fine. We aren't finished though..." Lue headbutts Malice and grabs the knife from him before kicking him in the head. Malice falls and groans before getting up and pinning Lue to the wall. Lue's feet inch up the wall before he leaps off it, bringing himself and Malice down. Malice growls and punches him hard. Lue's head hits the ground and his vision goes dark a moment, ears ringing.    

 

Roman grabs Malice. "We are done here." He sinks out. He raises in the subscape.

 

Malice growls. "No, we're not! You broke our deal!"

 

"That was an accident. I didn't think anyone could get in. In any case, you have nothing to give me so goodbye." Roman sinks out. He raises back in the castle. "You ok?" He helps Lue up.

 

"Ah- Yeah. Just- Head hurts." Lue holds his head and winces. He looks over Roman and frowns. "We need to get you to your room... Wait. Nico."

 

"I'll explain later." He holds Lue and sinks to Lue's room.

 

Lue leans on him. "Virgil told me... I couldn't get in, so I asked him. Then Nemo thought of through the subscape."

 

"Clever, thank you, you didn't need to do that."

 

"Yes, I did."

 

Roman pants "I need to go send Nemo to my room." Roman sinks out. He raises in his room.

 

Nico is pacing worriedly. She stops and sees Roman, eyes turning to fear, confusion, and anger all at once. She races to him and catches him. "What-"

 

"Long story."

 

Nico lays him down. "NEMO!"

 

Nemo comes running in with a first aid kit. He quickly looks Roman over. "Bowl of warm water and wash rag. Now." He sets the kit down and opens it. Nico sinks out. "What major injuries are there?" He asks Roman.

 

Roman pants "Thigh, concussion, rib broken I think, and left hand."

 

Nemo nods and checks over each area, before starting on trying to slow the bleeding from his thigh. Nico comes back with the water. "Nico, hold this. I'm getting an IV." Nico grabs the rag from Nemo and holds it in place. Nemo stands.

 

Lue stumbles in. Nemo glances over at him. "Good job." Lue nods and winces. "What's wrong?"

 

"Headache."

 

"Ice and rest. I mean it." Nemo says.

 

"Okay." Lue leaves. Nemo goes to Logan's room and to the medicine cabinet. Logan holds Virgil tight has he watches Nemo.

 

"You found Roman?" Logic asks

 

"Yes. Severely injured." He glances back at Virgil and Logan then to Logic. "I need your help. Keep your mouth shut and don't say a word." He takes out an IV bag and a mount.

 

"Alright." Logic follows Nemo.

 

They rush back to Roman's room. "Hey, Logic." 

 

"You are extremely stupid."

 

"Love you too asshole."

 

“I told you to keep your mouth shut,” Nemo growls at Logic and starts setting up the IV. “Nico, how’s the bleeding?”

 

“Slowed down.”

 

“Good.” Nemo finishes with the IV and starts bandaging Roman’s thigh. He pulls a blanket over Roman’s lower half. “Logic check his ribs. They might be broken.”

 

Logic opens his jacket. He checks the rib. "From the internal bruising, I will say there is a high probability that it's broken." He starts wrapping Roman's chest. Roman groans.

 

"Okay. Stop talking." Nemo works on Roman's head, wearing his 'unreadable doctor face'. He bites his lip. "When I told you to give him what he wanted this is not what I meant... He whispers.

 

"Give who what they wanted?" Nico asks, cleaning the cuts.

 

Nemo sighs. "Logic locked Logan in the subscape. Malice would only help us if we gave him something in return. When I left that something was going to be him becoming a side again." Nico frowns.

 

"I did not do that on purpose. I had no idea where he went."

 

"I wasn't going to make him a side. Figure one and done was better."

 

Nemo's face shows no emotion. He finishes bandaging Roman and stands back. "Nico, keep ice on his head and rib. If you need anything, come get me. Logic, we're fusing you and Logan again.”

 

"Fine."

 

Nemo looks at Roman. "Two days in your room. You are not to get up without one of us helping you."

 

"Ok, Doc." Roman lays back. 

 

"Great now I need to redo the schedule."

 

Nemo glares at Logic and clenches his fist. He forces himself to breathe and look down. Nico watches him with worry. "Let's go." Nemo walks down to Logan's room. Logic follows him.

 

Virgil looks up as they come in. "Roman?"

 

"Stable. We're going to fuse Logan and Logic." Virgil nods.

 

Logan holds Virgil. "What's going to happen?"

 

"Hard to say this has never happened before but I know it means nothing will change."

 

Nemo nods. "Let's go." He sinks out. Virgil sinks out with Logan.

 

Logic follows. "So, I don't know how to fuse back."

 

Nemo rubs his face. "Just... hold hands or something. Try to think on the same brainwave frequency or whatever..." 

 

"We need Roman..." Virgil mumbles.

 

"No, we don't. He's resting." Nemo says.

 

Logic thinks "Logan wanted to come into agreement. Perhaps we need to come into that understanding to be able to come back together. Though that will be hard given that he doesn't remember anything."

 

Virgil rocks Logan. Nemo paces. "How did you split?"

 

"We weren't trying to split. We were just trying to talk but I figure I could solve all our problems if I was in control so when Logan was distracted by Roman, I took it."

 

"I don't like you." Logan decides.

 

Virgil smirks. Nemo remains unreadable. "So, you shoved him out of Logan's body?"

 

"Seems like it. Now he's Bias."

 

"So, Logan is now two sides?" Virgil's heart picks up pace.

 

"Logic and bias Logic."

 

Nemo continues pacing. "The mind keeps trying to fix itself. Maybe if you two just stay in close proximity you'll go back to normal."

 

"Like George?" Virgil asks.

 

"Who?"

 

"Not exactly. We didn't become one we made a new side." Logic thinks

 

"So- to put it in your terms. You and Logan are a result of a mitosis-like process?" Nemo combs through his hair.

 

"Yes, but here is the thing. You're trying to put us back together but you’re not addressing why we split in the first place."

 

Nemo sighs. "You believe you're failing at your job as Logic because of emotions. He-" Nemo gestures to Logan. "Was scared of being kicked again. Your solution was to work. We didn't like that and neither did he. You decided to split to see which side was better." _'Logan remembers nothing... I have to speak for him... Another trial...'_

 

"I can't do my job if he's too busy trying to help you and everyone’s drama."

 

Nemo doesn't flinch. "But that is part of his job. He is Logic. He has to help us figure out our emotions. If not, everything would fall into chaos and no matter your best efforts, no one would stay on schedule because we're all drowning. It's his job to maintain order, but he can't do that if he doesn't know or understand emotions."

 

"But emotions are illogical."

 

"Yes, but by trial and error, you learn how to deal with them. We're all a team. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link."

 

"Perhaps he was the weakest link."

 

"No. He is the strongest. But you two kept fighting all the time, making him feel like the weakest. He thought he was doing good by helping us, but you told him he was failing because he wasn't getting work done. However, work isn't always measured in physical things. It can also be personal and mental achievements."

 

Logic thinks "Perhaps I was wrong."

 

Nemo nods. "How will you correct it?"

 

"I don't know, that was something I was never able to solve."

 

"Would you mind a recommendation?"

 

"Not at all." He motions for Nemo to continue.

 

"Praise him for everything he accomplishes, not just the written work. Whenever he keeps himself from falling into a panic attack or coming out of one. Whenever he helps one of us. When he lays down at night, help him list out everything he's accomplished that day."

 

"Ok, ok I will." Nemo nods and looks at Virgil holding Logan. Logic steps forward and holds his hand for Logan. Logan looks at Virgil. Virgil nods and gives him a reassuring squeeze. Logan looks back at Logic. He let's go of Virgil and takes Logics hand. Logic pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry."

 

Logan blinks before hugging back. "I forgive you." There is a flash of light. When it's gone Logan stands alone. He still wears his jacket and his blue and purple tie. His eyes are dark blue. He starts crying. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

 

Virgil goes over and hugs him. "Shh... It's okay." Nemo hugs him as well.

 

"That wasn't... I didn't... Roman." He holds them.

 

"Shh..." Virgil rubs his back. 

 

"Roman will heal," Nemo assures.

 

Logan takes deep breaths. "Thank you." Virgil kisses his head. Nemo gives him a squeeze. Logan calms down. "Ok, I’m good." Nemo steps back. Virgil still holds him. Logan kisses his head.

 

Virgil smiles slightly. Nemo takes deep breaths. "I need a few minutes." Virgil looks back at him with concern.

 

"Nemo I'm sorry this happened. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

 

"No, it's not your fault," Nemo assures. "I just need a moment to process."

 

Logan nods "I understand, I do too." Nemo nods and sinks out. Virgil reluctantly lets Logan go. Logan sighs and rubs his head. "I made a real mess today."

 

"It's okay..."

 

"Is it really?"

 

"Yes. It's over now. There's no point dwelling on it."

 

Logan nods "Yeah your right."

 

Virgil offers him a smile. "We should head back." Logan nods and stands up. He sinks back to his room. Virgil rises up beside him. Logan sits on his bed and looks at the ceiling. Virgil starts moving towards him then stops. "Do you... want to be alone?"

 

"No that hasn't gone well before." Virgil nods and sits down on a chair. Logan looks at him. "Is something wrong?"

 

"No, I just- I don't know... what you want..." Virgil looks down. "I don't know if you're still upset about the drugging, I don't know if you're comfortable with me being with you, I just... Don't know..." Logan opens his arms. Virgil looks up and goes over to him. He crawls onto the bed and hugs him, closing his eyes.

 

Logan holds him. "I probably scared you. You didn't say much during breakfast."

 

"A little..."

 

"That will never happen again." Virgil nods. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I can't believe Roman did that for me."

 

"He cares about you... deeply..." Virgil holds onto Logan.

 

"I insulted him." Virgil bites his lip. "I will apologize to him. I should do something for him."

 

Virgil nods. "Maybe something to eat...?" He remembers Nemo was always hungry afterward.

 

"He gave himself up so I can be here. That's more than just a good meal." Virgil nods. "I'll think of something."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. "I know." He relaxes.

 

Logan closes his eyes. "Nap?"

 

“Yeah....” Logan nuzzles up and relaxes.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Lue wakes a while later and just lays on his bed in thought. Somehow his thoughts get to Pete. He frowns slightly. He's lost track of how many days Pete has locked herself in her room. Not to mention her exploring his room. He brushes his bangs back, a bit worried. From what he knows, Pete doesn't usually act like this. Her lust hasn't been all that active. He thinks about what Nemo told him about Lokoi. _'I still need to talk to them...'_ He sits up. _'Is this even about Lokoi or something else?'_ He slides off his bed and goes to Pete's door and knocks. There's no answer. "Pete?" 

 

"What?"

 

"Can we hang out?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I know you're lonely and I'm bored." There's a moment of hesitation before the door clicks open. Lue steps in and see's Pete's floor covered in various rocks.

 

"Watch where you step." Pete mumbles from her desk intently focused on something in her hands. 

 

Lue looks around and notices some of the rocks have small carvings. He gingerly picks one up and sees it's a dolphin. He smiles. "These are beautiful."

 

"Thanks. Put it down. I'm organizing."

 

Lue puts it back where he found it and carefully makes his way over to her. "So, this is what you've been doing?"

 

"This and other things." Lue nods. "Dad sent you."

 

"Actually no-"

 

"Then why are you here?"

 

"As I said, I just want to-"

 

"Hang out with me. I know. I heard. But you really are just trying to pry me out of my room, right?"

 

"No-"

 

"Look. I'm perfectly content. Just leave me be."

 

"Do you even know what's been happening outside these walls?"

 

"No, and I don't care."

 

"Roman is hurt."

 

"Yeah, well. Dad's tough. He'll heal."

 

"Malice. Tortured. Him."

 

Pete's hand stops carving the rock she's holding. She slowly puts it down and looks up at Lue. "I thought he was dead?"

 

"He is. He's a gray side now."

 

"Like Guilt?"

 

Lue nods. "I'm going to start from the beginning." He starts from Logan getting kicked while Lokoi was in the light side and what happened. He explains Logan's fear of getting kicked again and believes he failed. He tells her about Roman and Logan overworking and Virgil and Nico's plan. He briefly mentions Condemnation. "Something happened with Logan, I'm not fully sure what. Like he split his emotions and Logic, then Logic sent him to the subscape." He tells her about Roman offering himself so Malice would help them get Logan back. Every sentence solemn Pete more and more. By the end, she's looking down at the ground.

 

"How is he?"

 

"Last I saw, not too good. He'll alive though." Pete slowly nods and sighs. Lue places a hand on her shoulder and Pete looks up at him. "Is this about Lokoi?"

 

Pete looks down. "I don't know." She looks around her room. "I just..." She trails off. "I don't know what I want... I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to have a goal to shoot for, and I thought that was having a boyfriend, but-" She bites her lip. "Every time..."

 

Lue nods. "So... is it that... You need a date to be complete?"

 

"No... I don't think. I just... I don't know." Pete plays with the hem of her shirt. "I want to be like everyone else..."

 

"But you don't have to be..." Lue says. "You are you. Do you even want to be in a relationship?"

 

"Yes..." Pete says quietly.

 

Lue thinks then nods. "With Lokoi specifically or just in general?"

 

Pete shrugs. "I don't know..."

 

Lue waits a moment. "Pete, don't settle if they aren't the one you truly love..."

 

"There is no one else..."

 

Lue thinks. "Was that Hamilton I heard last night?"

 

Pete smiles sheepishly. "Ori likes it..."

 

Lue nods. "Okay. Angelica. She settled for a marriage that wasn't built on love. She was unhappy."

 

"Because she let her sister have Alexander..."

 

"She could have not settled and kept searching." Lue shrugs.

 

Pete sighs and shakes her head. "Just- drop it. It's not a big deal. It's not even the reason why I'm in here..." She looks around her room.

 

"What is the reason?"

 

"I don't know. Just- not that..." Lue nods. Pete bites her lip and stands. "I want to see Dad..."

 

"He might be sleeping. I'll check."

 

"Okay." Lue sinks out and rises up in front of Roman's door. He knocks quietly. 

 

"Come in," Nico calls. Lue opens the door.

 

Roman is sketching. "Oh, hey Lue just checking on me?"

 

Lue nods. "Pete wants to see you. I wanted to make sure you were awake." Nico looks up longingly.

 

"I can't leave my room. Doctors’ orders." He smirks

 

"Yes, I'm sure," Lue smirks as well. "I'll go get her." He sinks back into Pete's room. "Yeah, he's up." Pete nods and heads downstairs. She goes to Roman's room and hesitantly enters. 

 

"Hey, Dad... Mom..." She looks at Roman sadly.

 

"Hey don't worry. I have had way worst." He chuckles. "Take a seat I don't bite." Pete goes to sit down then stops. She walks over and carefully hugs Roman and puts something weighted and smooth in his hand. Roman looks at the red rock with a lion engraving on it. He smiles "Thanks, sweetheart."

 

Pete nods and pulls away. She goes over and hugs Nico, placing a yellow rock in her hand. She pulls away and Nico sees it's a sunflower. Nico smiles at her. "Thank you, sweetie." Pete nods and sits down.

 

"So, you want to talk?"

 

Pete shrugs and looks down. "I'm sorry..."

 

"About what?"

 

"Everything..." Pete bites her lip. "Lue... caught me up."

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help..."

 

"Nothing you could do."

 

"I'm sorry I locked you out, I'm sorry I insulted you..."

 

"I forgive you, does this mean you will stop hiding in your room?"

 

Pete nods. "I still don't know what's wrong..."

 

"What you mean?"

 

"I don't know..." Nico tilts her head thoughtfully.

 

"Then we can't help."

 

"I know."

 

"We are here when you do find out."

 

Pete looks up and smiles slightly. "Thanks, Dad." She frowns a bit. "Are you... okay?"

 

"Yeah, your man is tough, can't break my spirit."

 

Pete smirks. Nico smiles softly and kisses Roman's head. "Rest Spirit, who could not be broken." Pete laughs.

 

"You know we were strong-armed into watching that movie, right?"

 

"Hey! It's a good movie!" Nico defends.

 

"Yeah. You cried."

 

"How could you not cry when Rain almost died!?"

 

Roman laughs "Alright I'm going to take a nap. I love you sweetheart and your ungrounded."

 

Pete smiles and looks down. "Thanks, Dad. I love you too." She stands.

 

"Your phone is on my desk." Pete nods and grabs it. She glances at Nico who nods, and she leaves. Roman looks at Nico. "Is she ok?"

 

“Something’s bothering her, but I think she genuinely doesn’t know what. Could be hormones too.” Nico shrugs.

 

Roman yawns "Ok."

 

“Rest.” Nico stands. “If you need anything, call me.”

 

"K Sunshine." Roman closes his eyes.

 

Nico heads downstairs. She sees Lue and Patton cooking. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Lue smiles at her. “So?”

 

“She apologized and asked if Roman was okay. Also gave us these.” Nico holds up the rock. “Roman’s is red with a lion on it.

 

"Aww, cute. Glad they made up. Nemo caught me up with what happened. I can't believe Roman did..." Patton trails off.

 

“Yeah... I know...” Nico frowns slightly. “He seems to be okay. Still energetic. He’s napping right now.” Lue nods.

 

"You know what I don't get? If they got Logan back first, why did Roman keep his end of the deal? Once, Virgil had Logan Roman could have just left." Patton thinks.

 

"I don't know..." Nico says.

 

Patton shrugs "We can ask him later. Knowing Roman it was probably pride or something."

 

“Maybe... I don’t know.”

 

“He was in Pride when I got there...” Lue says.

 

Nico frowns. “He was trying to protect the girls...” she mumbles. “He told me that when they were born, he promised himself he would never let them see Pride, he would never hurt them, and he’d never let them go through what we had to...”

 

"But the girls weren't in trouble, Logan was."

 

“Yes. But Malice wanted to be a side...” Nico says.

 

"Oh right, but he still didn't need to go through with it."

 

“Yeah...” Nico combs through her hair. Lue bites his lip.

 

Patton shrugs and sighs "Who know how Roman's mind works."  Lue glances at Nico. Nico looks at him and tilts her head. Lue shakes his head and goes back to cooking. "Anyway, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Oh, shoot and you said Roman took a nap."

 

“Yeah. Save some for him. I’ll give it to him later.” Nico says.

 

Patton nods "Ok will do." 

 

Lue turns the stove off. “I’ll go get everyone.” He heads upstairs and knocks on Terra’s door.

 

Terra opens it, George, watching TV on his bed. "Hey, Lue." 

 

George looks over. "Lue Lue!" George runs over and hugs Lue's leg.

 

Lue smiles and ruffles George’s hair. “Hey. How have you two been?”

 

"Is Papa ok?"

 

"He's been worry about Logan, so we have been watching TV to get our minds off it."

 

Lue nods. “Yeah...” he glances between George and Terra before picking George up and bouncing him. “He’s getting better. Don’t worry. Dinner is ready.”

 

"Can I see Papa?"

 

“In a bit. I think he’s sleeping.” Lue nods for Terra to follow and carries George downstairs. George pouts and holds onto Lue. Terra frowns.

 

Lue sets George down before taking Terra back upstairs. “Logic accidentally locked Logan in the subscape. Malice is a gray side now and would only help if he got something in return. Roman sacrificed himself.” He says quietly.

 

"WHAT!? Is he ok? What am I saying? Of course, he's not ok! Malice has him. What are we going to do?"

 

“No, no! I got him back. He’s napping right now.”

 

Terra takes a deep breath. "Jesus Lue warn me before you drop that." 

 

“Sorry.”

 

"So, he is ok?"

 

“Yeah. Nico said he’s good and he looks peppy. Physical damage only it seems.”

 

Terra sighs "Roman is crazy brave sometimes." Lue nods. "But that's Roman for ya. He's always doing something for someone." Terra chuckles "One time we forgot his birthday for 4 months because he didn't say anything. He does so much for everyone and asks for nothing in return."

 

Lue frowns slightly. “He’s selfless for sure...”

 

Terra nods "Yup."

 

Lue sighs. “When we got back, he said I didn’t have to come for him. I replied with I did.”

 

Terra shrugs "Probably didn't think you would." 

 

Lue glances at Roman’s door a moment. “Can you get Ori and Pete? Oh, and Pete made up with Roman and Nico. I told her what happened.” Terra nods and heads upstairs. Lue goes to Nemo’s door and hears the piano. He knocks, but suspects he wasn’t heard. He cracks the door open. Nemo is at the piano. 

 

“But the waves are calling out my name   
And they laugh at me...  
Reminding me of all the times-  
I've tried before and failed.  
The waves they keep on telling me-  
Time and time again. "Boy, you'll never win!"  
"You'll never win!"

 

Lue stays back, listening to him playing. It puts him at ease, and he exhales, shoulders relaxing. Nemo nods his head as he sings. 

 

“But the voice of truth! Tells me a different story!  
The voice of truth! says, "Do not be afraid!"  
The voice of truth! says, "This is for my glory.”  
Out of all the voices calling out to me...  
I will choose to listen and belieeeeve...  
The voice of truth...” 

 

Nemo does a flourish before ending the song. “Hey, Lue.”

 

“Hey.” Lue walks closer. “That was nice.”

 

Nemo smiles softly and covers the keys before standing. “Dinner?”

 

Lue nods. “Pete made up with Roman and Nico. I told her what happened while she was gone.”

 

Nemo nods and follows Lue out. “Hold on.” He goes to Logan’s door and knocks quietly. No response

 

Nemo cracks the door open and sees Logan and Virgil asleep. He closes it. “We’ll let them rest.”

 

Lue nods. “Roman’s napping too.” Nemo nods and they head downstairs.

 

"Hey, Dad." Terra waves. Patton goes over and kisses his cheek. Nemo smiles and sits down Sham smiles at him Lue sits down. George continues to pout as he eats. Nico glances at him then at Nemo. Nemo gives a small shake of his head.

 

"Why does Papa hate me?"

 

Nemo looks up and frowns. “He doesn’t hate you...”

 

"He doesn't spend any time with me. He doesn't tuck me into bed and he doesn't read to me anymore." 

 

"He's just busy George." Patton tries.

 

"He's not too busy for Daddy and Memeo." George crosses his arms. Nemo bites his lip.

 

"You know what. I heard that Logan is going to spend the whole day with you tomorrow."

 

"Really!?" George smiles full of Hope.

 

"Yup he's been planning it for a while now. It's a surprise so shhh." 

 

George nods beaming he giggles. "Shhh."

 

Nemo looks at Patton worriedly. Sham shares the same expression. _‘He’s smart. He’ll figure out it’s you if you’re thinking of pretending to be Logan...’_ He mind speaks.

 

_'Oh no, Logan is spending time with his kid.'_

_‘Okay, but immediately tomorrow?’_

_'It’s not hard to spend time with your kid. George is sweet and understanding so I will not let him be upset because Logan thinks work is more important. Besides I thought everyone agreed he needs a break anyway?'_

_‘Did Nemo not tell you what just happened? This is a bad idea! Logan is unstable. The only thing that’s worse than not spending time with him is blowing up at him.’_

_'Logan is not going to blow up at him.'_

_‘Dad-‘_

_'It’s one day to read him a book, look at the stars, watch a movie or two. He will be fine.'_

_‘You don’t know that...’  
_

 

 _‘Sham?’_ Nemo thinks, watching Patton and Sham. 

 

_‘Dad thinks Logan won’t have a break down with George tomorrow.’  
_

 

_‘Tell him that’s a bad idea.’  
_

 

_‘I TRIED!’_

 

“Patton. Can I show you something?” Nemo stands.

 

Patton stands up. "Ok." He follows Nemo.

 

Nemo enters Patton’s room and closes the door. “One. Sham is right. Two, Logan has no idea about this and after what he’s been through the last few days, a ‘break’ is not watching George. He loves him, and yes, he needs to spend more time with him, but George could trigger him to have an emotional breakdown. He needs to rest. Five year old’s are a lot of energy to handle, and honestly, Logan can’t handle it right now.”

 

"George is actually well mannered. He likes a lot of things Logan does. Ok, how about this. If you're so worried about Logan having a breakdown, then join them. If Logan is struggling, then pull George out."

 

Nemo thinks it over then nods. “Okay. I still don’t like shoving Logan into this though... a fair warning would have been nice.”

 

"I'm sorry but I can't stand seeing George so upset. He's only five he shouldn't worry if Logan loves him or not."

 

“I know.” Nemo kisses him gently.

 

"I'll tell him tonight, so he gets a heads up."

 

“Okay.”

 

Patton kisses his cheek and they head back downstairs. George is gone. "Where's George?"

 

"He said he wanted to sleep early so tomorrow will come faster." Patton nods and sits down. "Does Logan really plan to spend the whole day with George?"

 

“He wasn’t...” Nemo sits down.

 

"But he's going to?"

 

"I'm going to talk to Logan later tonight."

 

“I’ll be with them as well,” Nemo adds Pete pokes at her food.

 

"Why? I think Logan can handle George." Terra tilts his head.

 

Lue shakes his head slightly. “He’s barely recovered,” Nemo says. “I’m going to make sure George doesn’t accidentally trigger him.”

 

"I don't understand. Trigger him how? For what?"

 

“Just trigger bad memories from questions or him simply just having a panic attack.” _‘Why can’t they just understand?’_

 

"Logan has panic attacks?"

 

“Yes,” Nemo says.

 

Terra frowns "I didn't think the embodiment of Logic would have panic attacks. Especially when he helps everyone through there's."

 

“Sometimes Logic triggers it.”

 

Terra tilts his head. "I don't understand." Patton rubs his back. 

 

"Just drop it, Terra." Nemo goes back to eating. Terra sighs and nods and eats. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Logan stretches and nuzzles Virgil taking in his scent. Lavender, he smiles and relaxes. Virgil hums and nuzzles Logan sleepily. Logan smiles and cups his face. He kisses his head. Virgil smiles and blinks. "Hello, star..."

 

"Hello, my Galaxy." He nuzzles him.

 

Virgil giggles and kisses his cheek. "Sleep well?"

 

"Yeah, you?" Virgil nods. Logan closes his eyes and rests on him. Virgil holds him and rubs his back.

 

There is a knock on his door. Logan groans "I don't want to talk to anyone right now." He mumbles. Virgil frowns and nuzzles him.

 

"Logan? We need to talk." Patton calls out. Logan pulls the covers over his head.

 

"Not now," Virgil calls back.

 

"Patton..." Nemo says quietly.

 

"You’re the one who said we needed to warn him."

 

"Yes, but if he doesn't want to talk, don't force him. Just give him a day to rest. Please." Nemo begs. Virgil listens and frowns, holding Logan.

 

"We don't have a day. George is expecting him in the morning."

 

"Well, then it has to be postponed. You can't force him into things." Nemo's voice is a bit more forcefully.

 

"He's 5 he's not going to understand. He is going to think Logan doesn't love him." 

 

Logan opens the door. "What do you mean I don't love George?"

 

Nemo looks at him and frowns slightly. "George thinks you don't love him anymore because you haven't spent much time with him."

 

Logan rubs his face. "I do love him."

 

"Then you need to spend time with him."

 

"Patton told him you were planning a surprise day to spend with him tomorrow."

 

"Why would you do that!? I don't have anything planned."

 

"We can use my domain. I'm going with you anyways." Nemo says. Virgil leans against the door frame, frowning.

 

Logan paces "I don't have time. I need to work."

 

"You need a break and spend time with your son." 

 

"Patton I just, no time to plan."

 

"It doesn't have to be fancy," Virgil says quietly.

 

"Yeah, he just wants you to be with him. It's not hard."

 

"Easy for you to say you’re the 'Dad'." Logan paces faster.

 

"Guys. Enough." Nemo leads Patton away.

 

Patton looks at Logan. "Are you scared of being a bad Dad?" Logan freezes. Nemo tries to pull Patton away. Virgil glances between Logan and Patton then at Nemo. "Logan you’re a great father."

 

Logan waves him off. "Patton just stop."

 

"Logan-"

 

Nemo pushes Patton into his room and closes the door. He glares at Patton. "What did I say!?"

 

"What?"

 

"About triggering him!?" Nemo paces.

 

"I didn't trigger him."

 

"Yes, you did! Are you blind!?" Nemo takes a deep breath. "He froze. Then he started pacing. Then he told you to drop it. Now he's overthinking."

 

"Ok, I'm sorry." Patton sits on his bed.

 

Nemo sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you..." he sits down beside him.

 

"Your protective of Logan I understand. I shouldn't have pushed him. I didn't realize he's going through something. I thought he was just choosing work over George." Nemo nods. "So, what do we do? Tell George that I lied? Tell him that Logan is still not going to spend time with him?"

 

Nemo sighs and rubs his face. "I don't know... Maybe Sham can erase your conversation or something..."

 

"No more erasing especially on George. We have to focus on keeping the dark stuff away from him."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Man, me and my big mouth I shouldn't have gotten into that."

 

Nemo sighs again. "We tried to warn you."

 

"I know but he was so sad. Nothing is worse than a kid thinking his parents don't live him."

 

"I know..." Nemo closes his eyes, remembering Sham. "I know deeply..."

 

"Logan was supposed to be the straight man in all the chaos. I guess that was unfair of him. To think he doesn't struggle with things." Nemo nods. "Ok bedtime." Patton lays down.

 

Nemo snaps his fingers and changes into his PJs. He goes to lay down before hesitating and standing. "I'm going to check on Logan."

 

"Ok." Nemo leaves and goes down to Logan's door that's cracked open. He knocks gently. Logan continues to pace quickly while he mumbles to himself to quiet to hear what he's saying. Virgil opens the door worriedly. Nemo sees Logan and nods. "I've got it." Virgil nods and steps aside. Nemo slowly approaches. "Hey, Lo..."

 

"Not now trying to think."

 

"You don't need to think."

 

"Of course, I do. If I don't think I would be brain dead and I'm not brain dead."

 

"Okay. But you don't need to think so hard."

 

"I'm not." He doesn't stop pacing as he looks at the ground with extreme focus.

 

Nemo steps in front of him and holds Logan's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Logan."

 

Logan looks at him. "What?" He glares at him.

 

"You don't need to do this. We're not making you go tomorrow. I talked Patton out of it."

 

"What about George? He's going to be so disappointed."

 

“We’ll take care of him. You just need to rest without worry. Please.”

 

Logan turns around and continues to pace. "I am a terrible father," he mumbles 

 

“No, you’re not. Do you remember when Sham was upset with me because I wasn’t there for him? I promised him I’d teach him how to control his powers, but I didn’t. I promised him a lot of things but didn’t do it. Then I yelled at him. He told Lue and Evan I hated him.”

 

Logan looks at him. "And?"

 

“And I wasn’t there for him. I was going through my own trial so I couldn’t be there for him. It didn’t mean I didn’t love him, but to him it did. Same with you. You have to work on yourself first before you try to take on George. We will help with George.”

 

Logan takes a deep breath "Ok, thank you." Nemo nods and hugs him. Logan leans on him but doesn't hug back.

 

Nemo rubs his back. “We saved some dinner for you and Virgil."

 

"Ok thank you."

 

Nemo nods and lets him go. “Come on.” He heads towards the door. Logan looks at Virgil. Virgil nods and follows them. Nemo leads them downstairs. Logan sits at the table. Looks to still be in thought.

 

Nemo grabs the plates from the fridge and starts warming them up. Nico comes downstairs and goes into the kitchen. “Roman up?” Nico nods. “How is he?”

 

“Still pretty peppy. Aching a bit.”

 

“I’ll check on him and switch out the IV bag,” Nemo says.

 

Logan stands up. "I’ll do it." he heads upstairs before anyone can say anything. Virgil frowns. Nemo bites his lip.

 

Logan ends Roman's room with a new IV bag. "Hey, Logic or Logan?"

 

"Logan, Roman I'm so sorry this happened."

 

"Ehh it fine Lo, really this is nothing."

 

Logan changes the bag. "Still... why did you do it?"

 

"Because I care about you."

 

"No I get that, but why go through with it? You could have just left once Virgil took me."

 

"Oh, I needed to so I could keep his trust."

 

"Trust? Why would you need his trust."

 

"In case we ever need his help again."

 

"Why would-"

 

"Logan it us, I would be more surprising if we didn't need his help in the future." Logan looks down. "In any case, it didn't work because Lue came for me."

 

"You say that like it was a bad thing."

 

"Yes and no, no because it means I didn't have to go through it, yes because it means Malice is going to have a harder time trusting me next time."

 

"Well, then we better hope there isn't a next time."

 

"Hope and pray my friend."

 

Logan nods "How are you like this?"

 

"Like what?"

 

"Everyone seems to be changing and falling apart at the seams. Even me, yet you change for the better and is still even after doing that is still... you. How you do it?"

 

Roman thinks "I never forget who I am or what I love and why I love it. Everyone is holding onto guilt and their insecurities and I... just... don't. I acknowledge my shortcomings, my mistakes, then I learn from them and move on. I see what everyone is doing and it's not good. It's toxic and I don't want to be toxic to myself. I have hope that things will get better."

 

"Yet you think something bad will happen."

 

"Something bad always happens, I hope it doesn’t, but I'm prepared for when it does happen." Logan nods and goes into thought. "Logan take a break. A real break, think things over. Talk about what is going on in that big head of yours."

 

"I have."

 

"No, you haven't. Because if you did you wouldn't still be bothered by it. Go have a real talk about it with Nemo or Virgil or whoever and move on."

 

Logan looks at the ground. He slowly nods. "Thank you, Roman. For everything." 

 

Roman nods "Any time Logan." Roman smiles Logan smiles back and heads downstairs. Nico passes by with a plate for Roman and offers Logan a smile. Logan smiles back. He sits at the table and looks to be feeling better. Nemo gives him his plate and sits down with a cookie. Virgil eats and glances a Logan, seeing him more relaxed eases him.

 

"I just talked to Roman. He wants me to talk to you two about... what happened." Nemo nods.  Logan takes a deep breath. "I think he is right so if you two don't mind I would like to talk about it."

 

"Of course." Virgil offers him a smile.

 

Logan smiles "I would...um can we go somewhere more comfortable?"

 

"Of course. Where would you like to go?" Nemo stands.

 

"My room is fine. In Virgil's lap." Logan blushes. Virgil smiles slightly and stands up heading upstairs. They enter Logan's room. He waits for Virgil to get into bed before going into his lap and leaning on him. Taking in his warm embrace and the smell of lavender that tells him everything is going to be ok.  Virgil nuzzles him and holds him lovingly. Nemo closes the door and sets Logan and Virgil's plates on the desk before bringing up a chair. He nods for Logan to start.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "I spent my life holding myself back thinking that all I needed to do was work and everything will be fine. Then that mask started to fall when I spent more time with you all. I opened up slightly and quickly enjoyed your company. Some more than others. I stop my 'smarter than everyone else' attitude and grew to love you all. Again, some more than others." he holds Virgil's hand. "I still was holding back. Still felt trap from what I thought was my purpose. I try to be social but being social was hurting my work and I beat myself over it. Then all the doubt came if I was doing the right thing. Then I did a lot of wrong things. Mistakes started piling up and I felt like I was drowning it." He looks down. Virgil rubs Logan’s hand. Nemo nods.

 

"Then I founded out that what I thought was a close friend turn out to be just using me and I wonder if I was holding myself back or was, he holding me back and now that he's gone what do I do? Who am I? What is my purpose? My whole world started to fall apart form what I thought I knew and felt and what was real. I tried to just power through it using work as an escape, but that just made things worse and I was being too stubborn to see it even when you tried to warn me." Nemo nods again. "Then I got so lost and confused that I split up from my past self and what I want to be or should be or I don't even know what happened. Now I'm back together and I don't know what to do. I'm still trying to figure out who I should be. Trying to figure out who the real Logan is? Without the mask, without anything. Going past my job and the basic "I'm Logan Logic Sanders.' Who is Logan Logic Sanders?"

 

Nemo nods. Virgil looks at Nemo. “You are who you want to be. Who you choose to be.” Nemo says simply. “No one can make you except yourself.”

 

"That makes sense but also is unhelpful." Logan sighs "I'm going to take a break. A real break." He waves his hand and sends his laptop away.

 

Nemo smiles and nods. “I’ll take care of George while you’re gone.”

 

“What are you going to tell him?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. You two rest. You’ve needed it ever since I first found my domain.”

 

Logan chuckles "Thanks, Nemo." He leans on Virgil.

 

“Of course. Finish your dinner and get some rest.” Nemo smiles gently. Virgil massages Logan’s head.

 

Logan relaxes and nuzzles him. "I love you."

 

“I love you too.” Virgil kisses his head. 

 

“And I love you platonically.” Nemo winks. Virgil smirks.

 

Logan chuckles "I love you platonically too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman being the "Straight" man XD who knew?- Terra


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Nemo enters George's room. George asleep on his bed cuddling with Bananas. Nemo smiles fondly at him the sight reminding him of when Sham was that young. He moves over and gently shakes him. George opens his eyes and looks up at Nemo. "Morning George." 

 

"Morning," George remembers something and shoots up excitedly. He looks around "Where's Papa?"

 

“He’s got some final touches to make on your special day, so he needs some time to do it. You’ll be spending the day with me.” Nemo offers him a smile and ruffles George’s hair. “He wants it to be perfect. He hopes you don’t mind.”

 

George shakes his head. "No problem! Papa is so nice."

 

Nemo smiles and picks George up, bouncing him. “Daddy’s helping him too, so they’ll both be gone for a bit.”

 

George nods and smiles. "Shh, it's a secret." He giggles

 

Nemo chuckles. “Okay. Do you want to help me with breakfast?” George nods and giggles madly.

 

Nemo heads downstairs and sets George down. “How about pancakes?”

 

George nods and claps "We will make the best pancakes in da world."

 

“Okay.” Nemo measures out the batter and water into a tall bowl. He gets George a step stool. “Now carefully mix it. Okay?” George nods and gets on the step stool. He starts mixing the bowl. 

 

Nemo watches him and starts on the eggs. Terra comes downstairs "Hey Dad, hi George."

 

“Morning Terra.” Nemo smiles at him.

 

"So, what's the plan today?"

 

“George and I are going to hang out.”

 

"Oh, what happened with hanging with Logan?"

 

"Papa needs more time." He shh's Terra "Secret." Nemo chuckles and winks at Terra.

 

Terra nods "So quiet day, I can roll with that."

 

“Yup. Breakfast will be ready soon. Almost done mixing George?” Nemo looks at him.

 

"Yup." He pushes the bowl towards Nemo.

 

Terra smiles "Need any help?"

 

“I think we got it. Thank you though.” Nemo offers him a smile and pours the batter.

 

"Ok well, I'm going to hang in my room for now." Terra heads back upstairs.

 

Nemo flips the pancake. “So, what do you feel like doing today?” He asks George.

 

George thinks "Can we go flwing?"

 

Nemo bites his lip before nodding. “Yeah. Just don’t tell anyone, okay?” George nods and puts a finger to his mouth.

 

Nemo smirks. "Flip!" George points at the pancake that is smoking a little.

 

“Oops.” Nemo smiles sheepishly and flips the overdone pancake.

 

George giggles. "Silly Memeo."

 

Nemo chuckles. “Yes. Very silly.” He starts on the next pancake and stirs the eggs. Soon breakfast is ready. “How about you go let everyone know breakfast is ready?”

 

George nods and runs upstairs knocking on everyone’s doors and screaming breakfast is ready. Ori wakes up and stretches a little as she nuzzles Sham. Sham chuckles and continues pecking her with kisses. He jumps when George bangs on his door. "Bwreakfast! Shammy!" George calls out. Ori releases Sham from her death grip. 

 

Sham sighs. “Not okay! We’re staying here!” He calls and rocks Ori. George runs off. Ori takes a deep breath and relaxes into Sham. Sham kisses her nose with a smirk. Ori smiles and holds onto Sham. She pets his scales. Sham moans softly. Ori smiles and kisses him deeply. Sham hums and kisses her back. Ori rests her head on Sham's. She hums and nuzzles him. Sham sighs contently and continues to hold her.   
  
...   
  
“Where’s Sham and Ori?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Are they awake?” Nico asks.

 

"I'll go get them." Terra heads upstairs. He knocks on the door. "Sham, Ori breakfast is ready."

 

“Not okay!” Sham shivers as Ori kisses his scales.

 

Ori rubs his thigh. "Is everything ok in there?"

 

“Nope. We are hungry.” Sham closes his eyes and melts under her touch.

 

"You sure?" Ori squeezes his thighs.

 

Sham bites his lip to hold back any sound. He signals for Ori to wait. “Nope. Not sure. Curse you though.”

 

"Ok, I'll save you some for later." Terra leaves. Ori nuzzles Sham. Sham smiles and kisses her neck. Ori hums and lays on top of him. she sucks on his scale neck.

 

Sham moans quietly. “Ori...” Ori holds him close closing her eyes. She doesn't know why this makes her feel great. Like she has control of something. Hearing Sham moan her name and fall apart at her just feels amazing. She massages his joints. Sham pants and bucks slightly. "Ori... ohh..." Ori smiles and kisses him deeply and passionately. 

 

Sham kisses her back, teasing her tongue. "Please..." He mumbles into it. Ori shivers she loves the beg. She loves the control she wonders how far she can push him without doing it. She puts her hand on his crotch. Sham whines and bucks. "Ori...Ori please..." Ori squeezes him. Sham moans loudly and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Ori cups his face. 

There’s a strong knock on the door. “Sham. Ori.” Lue’s voice calls. Ori pulls out she puffs and pants. Sham pants as well. “Are you two okay?”

 

“Nope,” Sham says. 

 

“ _Sham_.” Sham shudders. Ori squeezes him again. Sham moans loudly. “I’m coming in.” Lue opens the door. Sham blushes hard and covers his face with his wings, whining. Ori throws the covers over her and Sham. “Guys. One. No sex. Two. It’s breakfast.” Lue says. Sham hides his head against Ori.

 

Ori holds him. She no longer feels that confidence or control. She wasn't going to have sex. She's not ready to actually do it. She just likes teasing Sham. She likes the control. She frowns and feels like hiding. Sham holds her. “We were going to. We’re not sorry. We won’t be down.”

 

Lue sighs. “Be careful. Please.” His voice is sincere.

 

“Not okay.” Lue leaves and closes the door. Ori sighs and throws the cover off. She sits up. Sham sits up as well and smiles sheepishly Ori smiles back and goes to the bathroom. She closes the door. Sham looks down at his problem and whines. He lays back down and curls up.

 

A few minutes later and Ori still hasn't come out. Sham rubs his cheek on the pillow and looks towards the door. He bites his lip and gets up, walking over to the bathroom door and knocking. “Ori?” His voice holds some concern. No response. Sham knocks again before opening the door and peeking in. It's empty. Sham sighs. ‘ _She must have gone to her room.’_ He cleans up and gets dressed before heading downstairs.

 

Terra looks over. "Finally." He smirks.

 

Sham ignores him and sits down. “Where’s Ori?” Nemo asks. Sham shrugs and picks at his food. Lue watches him gently. Pete frowns slightly.

 

Sham closes his eyes. ‘Ori?’

 

_'Not now Sham.'_

_‘Why? Where are you?’_

_'My domain don't worry I just want to be alone.'_

_‘Are you okay?’_ No response. Sham stands. “I won’t be back.” 

 

Nemo frowns. “Where are you going?”

 

Sham sinks out before Nemo finishes his question. He rises up in Ori’s domain and looks around. He starts flying. “Ori?” He flicks his tongue and catches her scent. He follows it. Ori sits on a top of a tall tree. She sighs. Sham lands beside her. “Are you okay?”

 

"I don't know."

 

Sham holds her hand. “What’s wrong?”

 

"I don't know." Sham nuzzles her and closes his eyes, listening to her thoughts. _'I just want to be alone.'_ she let's go of Sham's hand and disappears.

 

Sham bites his lip. _‘Okay...’_ he stands and sinks back into the commons, heart heavy. He sits down and silently eats. 

 

“Everything okay?” Nemo asks. Sham doesn’t answer. Patton rubs his back. Sham just eats. Nemo glances at Patton worriedly.

 

"Everything ok with Ori?" Terra asks

 

"I do know..." Lue frowns slightly. "What we're you two doing?"

 

"Nothing." Sham eats.

 

"Your lying."

 

"Terra drop it, it's not your business." 

 

Terra looks at Patton. "Funny coming from you."

 

Nemo frowns at Terra. "Terra. Enough."

 

Terra crosses his arms. "It's true." He mumbles.

 

Patton rubs Nemo's arm. "It's ok Nemo." Sham finishes and stands. Lue watches him with concern. He glances at Nemo and Patton "Sham if you need to talk, we're here for you."

 

"I'm not okay." Sham puts his plate away and goes upstairs.

 

Lue's eyes follow him until he disappears. "I think this is my fault..."

 

"What do you mean?" Patton asks

 

"I think I scared Ori..."

 

"What were they doing?"

 

"Making out. Teasing."

 

"Well, you know how Sham gets."

 

"Yeah... But Ori was top."

 

"Ori a top? No way." Terra leans back.

 

"Confidence," Nemo says.

 

"What?"

 

"It boosts her confidence."

 

"I thought that was a bad thing?"

 

"Pride is bad, confidence is fine, and she lacks it. Though confidence from sexual activity is bad." Patton says

 

"That's the same thing Nico did." Nemo points out.

 

"I don't... Understand?" Pete asks.

 

"Well, Pete sex feels really good. See people get into a different mindset when they do it. It looks like sex makes Ori feel confident. But here is the thing, sex sessions do not last long so when it's over she will feel worst because that rush is over, and she will want to do it more to feel that confidence again."

 

Pete blushes slightly and looks down. "She needs to learn how to have that confidence outside of sessions," Nemo says. 

 

"Well, if Nico went through the same thing, shouldn't Ori talk to her?" Lue suggests, keeping a subtle eye on Pete.

 

"I doubt Ori will go to Nico," Nemo says.

 

"Maybe Nico should go to Ori, either way, I don't want Ori to fall into this trap." 

 

"Sex is weird and gross." Terra leans back. He notices Pete fidgeting as well as senses some fear from her.

 

"Agreed. Also, Sham doesn't know what's wrong either." Nemo says.

 

"He's trying to be respectful, but she's good at teasing him," Lue says.

 

"I'll talk with Sham." Nemo stands.

 

"I'll go inform Nico." Patton stands. Terra frowns at Pete and holds her hand. Nemo picks up George and bounces him as he walks upstairs. Pete bites her lip and gives Terra's hand a squeeze before getting up and heading upstairs after Nemo and Patton. Lue watches her go, eyes narrowed in thought.

 

Terra looks at Lue. "Is everything ok with Pete?"

 

"I'm not sure..." He continues to think. "Is she acting... different? In any way?"

 

"Pete was always so full of energy constantly jumping around and contributing to the conversation even when she didn't understand what we were talking about, but after Lokoi she seems to have closed herself off." Lue nods slowly. "I'm going to go try to talk to her." Terra stands

 

"If she won't talk. Leave her be."

 

"Ok." He heads upstairs. Pete's door is closed. Terra knocks on her door. "Pete?" No answer. Terra opens the door. There's no one there. Terra steps in and looks around. He sees Pete's dairy in one of the drawers. "If this was anyone else, I would leave it but I'm her brother, so I get brother permission to go through her stuff." He picks it up and opens it.

 

It's mostly empty except for a few pages about how she thought Sham was the one for her. Then Lokoi came and Roman wouldn't let her date them. 'They were so nice and fun to hang out with. I don't understand! If it's true love, then why wouldn't Dad let us be? But no. Now I'm grounded. But I guess that's okay... Now that I've me-' The sentence stops mid-word.

 

Terra tilts his head. "Me? Meet? Mean? Why you stop?" Terra puts the dairy back. "I mean she's not much of a writer." Terra goes to leave her room. "So, she's not in her room..." Terra sighs "What am I doing? I can't help her. I don't understand romantic feelings. Lue Should talk to her not me. Whatever it's chill day." He heads for his room.  
  
...

Patton knocks on Roman's door. "Come in!" Roman calls out. Patton opens the door to Roman and Nico lying in bed. Two empty breakfast plates on the nightstand.

 

"Hey, I need to talk to Nico."

 

Nico sits up. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

 

Patton waves Nico over. He closes the door once Nico leaves. "It's about Ori, we believe she's using sexual activity to boost her confidence. I was wondering if you can go talk to her?"

 

Nico blinks. "Okay... what kind of sexual activity?"

 

"Teasing for now."

 

Nico nods. "Okay. Any ideas where she is?"

 

"Uh... No, but I think Sham knows."

 

Nico nods and goes to Sham's door. She knocks. Nemo opens the door. "Hey. Do you guys know where Ori is?" She asks.

 

"She wants company." Sham answers, laying on the bed, George sitting on top of him. 

 

"Okay... where is she?"

 

Sham stays quiet. Nemo sighs. "When she comes back someone will let you know."

 

Nico nods and Nemo closes the door. She turns and sees Terra coming down from the third story. "Hey."

 

"Hey Mom, did Dad tell you about Ori?"

 

"Yeah, he did."

 

Terra nods "Well have fun." He heads for his room. Nico tilts her head a bit but heads back to Roman's room.

 

"Hey, is something wrong?"

 

Nico sits down. "Remember how we would have sex a lot to boost my confidence?"

 

"Yeah? Wait are they having sex?"

 

"No. Patton said it's just teasing. But Ori might be doing the same thing."

 

Roman sighs in relief. "Ok well, that's not good. Did you talk to her?"

 

"Not yet. I tried asking Sham where she is, but he said she wants to be alone. He doesn't look too good either... He seems... sad."

 

"He just wants Ori to be happy. If Ori is struggling and not asking for help then it makes sense that he's worry and sad." Nico nods. "Nemo said someone would let me know when she's back."

 

"Ok, then we just wait."

...  
  
"Sham, you didn't do anything wrong." Nemo rubs his shoulder. Sham shrugs him off and Nemo frowns. "Sham-"

 

"Just- stay. Please." Nemo's shoulders drop, and he picks up George and leaves. Sham rolls over and wraps his wings around himself. _'I pushed her. I made her uncomfortable.'_ He sighs. _'Why can't I just get relationships right?'_


	28. Rebellion

Lue rises up in the dark side and sees Evan on the couch. He smiles warmly and goes over to him. "Hey."

 

"Hey, lovebug." He opens his arms. Lue dives into the hug and kisses him. Evan jumps but quickly relaxes into him and kissing him back.

 

Lue chuckles and pulls out of the kiss. "Sorry love. I'm just happy to see you."

 

"I can tell." He smiles and cups his face. Lue giggles and kisses him again. "So how is everyone?"

 

"Oh boy. Where do I begin?" Lue says dryly.

 

"It never stops with them does it?"

 

"Nope." Lue lays his head on Evan's shoulder. "Well... Logan split himself into Logic and Bias which is basically his emotional side. Then Logic accidentally trapped Bias in the subscape and then Malice who's now a gray side I guess would only help get him back if he got something in return. Roman offered himself..."

 

Evan blinks "Ok..."

 

"They went to the Imagination and Roman locked it. I snuck in through the Subscape and I guess broke their agreement? So Roman sent Malice back to the Subscape and helped me to my room before he went to his and Nemo worked on him. The two Logan's got fused back together and now Logan and Virgil are on a vacation in Nemo's domain. Nemo is watching George while they're gone. Also, Ori is teasing Sham to boost her confidence. Sexually teasing. Oh, and something's up with Pete."

 

Evan nods "Yeah... Well in dark side news there is a new door."

 

"Oh?" Lue looks interested.

 

"Haven't seen them yet though. Want to join me in welcoming them?"

 

"Sure." Lue smiles. Evan sits up and leads them to the door. Lue looks over the black door with spray paint on it. He knocks. No one answers.

 

Lue knocks again. A young side opens the door, about 16. He has black hair with the ends dyed or spray painted- Lue can't tell- with various colors. He wears a tight black shirt with spray paint marks on it and ripped jeans. "Sup." He looks at them curiously.

 

"Hi, I'm Jealousy and this is Lust. We wanted to welcome you to the dark side."

 

The new side looks between them a moment. "Rebellion. Bye." He closes the door. Lue blinks.

 

"Rebellion? But Malice killed him." Evan looks at Lue.

 

"Yeah..." Lue knocks again. 

 

Rebellion opens the door. "What!?" 

 

"How are you alive?"

 

"Look, dude. I don't know. I'm just here. Kay? Bye." He closes the door again.

 

Lue frowns slightly. "It's like..."

 

"Does he remember?"

 

"I don't think so..." Lue thinks. "Like... Sham."

 

"Well, in any case, he's not going to open up to one of us. He needs someone closer to his age. Terra?"

 

"Terra's taking a 'chill day'." Lue shakes his head. 

 

"Well, he's been here for two days and has not stepped foot out of his room." 

 

Terra sinks up. "Hey, Evan?" Terra looks around. Evan goes back downstairs. 

 

"Hey Terra, what brings you here?"

 

"Chill day, you know how the lights get." Terra shrugs

 

"Yeah, I heard. Hey, can you come up here."

 

"Ok?" Terra goes upstairs he shows him the black door.

 

"Hey, this is Rebellion's door." He smiles

 

"You knew him?"

 

"Oh yeah we we're best buds before Malice killed him. How is he..."

 

"We don't know."

 

"I don't think he remembers... Like when Sham came after Deceit died?" Lue says.

 

Terra nods "Yeah he probably doesn't."

 

"Can you try talking to him?"

 

"Sure but you two need to leave."

 

"Why?"

 

"He hates older sides. He likes to 'stick it to the man'."

 

Lue looks confused but nods. "Okay..." He takes Evan's hand and they go back downstairs. Terra knocks on the door.

 

There's a groan before the door opens. "What now- oh. Hey. You're hot." Rebellion blushes slightly.

 

"Thanks? I'm Terror but you can call me Terra."

 

Rebellion nods and offers his hand. "Rebellion."

 

Terra takes it and shakes. "Want to hang?"

 

Rebellion glances back at his room. There are the beginnings of spray paint art on the walls. "Nah. Sides I don't really know you." He shrugs. 

 

"That's fair. Oh, just so we are clear I'm a guy. I just like wearing girls’ clothes because fuck gender roles I look good in a skirt."

 

Rebellion smirks. "Damn right you do."

 

Terra smiles and playfully punches his arm. "Got a phone?"

 

"What's that?" Rebellion tilts his head.

 

Terra pulls put his phone. "It's a machine that lets people talk to each other from long distance. Also, you can use it to go on the internet."

 

"What's the Internet?" Rebellion looks at it with wide eyes.

 

"Dude! Ok time to get educated." He opens Google. "You like spray paint? Here." He searches spray paint art and shows him the art.

 

"Oh sweet!" Rebellion taps the screen and gasps.

 

He hands him the phone. "Yeah man go nuts."

 

Rebellion scrolls around, eyes wide with fascination. "Can I get one!?" He looks up with excitement.

 

"Yeah sure I can hook you up I know a guy," Terra smirks he's missed Rebellion, he's was his first support unit, his best friend.

 

Rebellion grins and hands Terra his phone back. "Thanks, man." he pats his shoulder.

 

"No problem, you probably don't remember but I was actually your best friend."

 

"Oh?" Rebellion frowns slightly. 

 

"Yeah but it's chill, your back now and that's all that matters."

 

"What happened?"

 

"A side called Malice was in charge. You try to take him down and he killed you, but no one really dies forever here so now your back."

 

"Oh. Huh." Rebellion scratches his head.

 

"Malice is gone and things are chill here now so good timing." Terra smiles so happy to see him again.

 

Rebellion offers him a smile back then thinks. "How old are you?"

 

"12, I've been 12 for 19 years." Terra shrugs "This bitch doesn't age boi." He chuckles.

 

Rebellion smirks. "So, you're actually 19?"

 

Terra shrugs "Technically? It's weird."

 

Rebellion nods. "That's cool though! You're young forever! Unlike some old fags." 

 

Terra winces "Don't use that word."

 

“What?”

 

"Fag, it's a swear against gays and I know a big list of people who would beat the shit out of you for using it including me, so don't do it."

 

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t know. Heard the guy next door yelling it at his game or somethin’.”

 

"Sloth figures." He rolls his eyes "Stay away from him he’s bad news. He’s a rapist."

 

“Oh.” Rebellion frowns. “Well then... oh, have you seen a girl? Uhh... what was her name. Pete?”

 

"Yeah, she's my sister what about her?"

 

“Oh. That’s cool. Uh, she was the first one I met.”

 

"Really? When?"

 

“Like... the day I got here.”

 

"Weird... She was grounded, I think. I'll talk to her later."

 

“Grounded? Why?”

 

"Disobey her Dad or something like that." Terra shrugs "She was trying to date a guy too old for her. It was weird and creepy."

 

“Oh.” Rebellion thinks then shakes his head.

 

"Hey, I'll go get you a phone brb." Terra winks and gives finger guns before sinking out.

 

Rebellion smirks. Pete climbs out of the closet. “You shouldn’t have mentioned me...”

 

Rebellion turns to her. “Why?” 

 

“Because I was grounded.”

 

Rebellion pulls her close and Pete blushes. “Then why were you here?”

 

“I was curious...”

 

Rebellion chuckles and lets her go. Pete smiles softly. “You should escape while you can.” He winks. Pete nods and sinks into her room.   
  
...

Terra sinks into Roman's room. "Hey, Roman I need a phone."

 

"Why? You already have one."

 

"Yeah, but it's for rebellion."

 

"Rebellion? I thought he was dead?"

 

"Well he's back now and I told him I would get him a phone so please?"

 

Roman slowly nods. "Should you be hanging around with Rebellion?"

 

"He's fine we were actually best friends back in the day."

 

"That does not-" he sighs "Ok here." He summons a phone in Terra's hands. "Just be careful."

 

Terra waves him off. "You worry too much." He sinks back and knocks on Rebellion's door.

 

Rebellion opens his door. “Hey.” He smiles.

 

Terra smiles back. "I got the goods." He waves the phone.

 

Rebellion grins. “Thanks, fam.” He takes it.

 

"No prob." Terra laughs and shakes his head. "I've miss ya man good to have you back." He pat's his shoulder.

 

Rebellion smiles. “Good to be back.” He sits down on his bed and starts trying to figure out how to use the phone.

 

"Need help?" He smirks

 

“Yeah.” Rebellion smiles sheepishly.

 

Terra comes in and sits next to him. He takes his phone. "Ok so first you should pick a password so go to your settings and type in a combination that you will remember." He hands the phone back. Rebellion thinks before typing in one. "Ok, now I'll go ahead and give you my number so we can chat. Don't tell anyone but Evan and Lokoi are working on getting a cell tower up so we can contact each other from the light side."

 

“Wait. You couldn’t do that before?”

 

"No, don't know why but we're fixing it. Anyway, way this is the app store. You can find a lot of stuff to entertain yourself here. And here is your camera." He snaps a picture of them.

 

Rebellion grins. “Sweet. Thanks!”

 

"It's nothing just trying to help you on your feet again."

 

Rebellion clicks around on his phone. “So how long till the tower’s up?”

 

"A couple more days. It's a surprise so don't tell anyone."

 

Rebellion nods. “Sounds gucci.”

 

Terra lays down. He looks around the room. It’s pretty messy, though not nearly as bad as Sloth’s. Everything is a black base with paint splattered over it. The sheets on the bed are tie-dye. There are paint cans laying all over the place, boxes falling out of his closet. The bed frame is neon green, and the bedside lamps look to have a blue bulb. Terra smirks "Your room is a mess, but colorful."

 

Rebellion grins. “Check this out.” He gets up and turns the lights off. Terra hears him knocking some paint cans over on his way back and cursing. Suddenly the lamp turns on and casts a room in a blue glow. The neon green bed frame glows as well as some of the paint cans and colors on the walls.

 

"Dude! Glow in the dark paint that's awesome!"

 

Rebellion chuckles. “Some of it is.” He turns the lamp off and most of the glow goes away. “Some of it is what I like to call ‘Optollusion’.” He turns the blue light back on and the neon colors glow again.

 

"It's still really cool."

 

Rebellion grabs a neon yellow can and starts painting some more on the wall. “Care to join?” He smirks at Terra. “There’s a pink can over there.”

 

Terra jumps up. "Hell yeah." He grabs the pink can. Rebellion goes back to painting. Terra starts "If you have any questions let me know."

 

Rebellion nods. “Well. I guess I’d like to know about some of the peeps around here.”

 

"Well, there is Evan and Lue. They're a couple, Lue is lust and Evan is jealousy. Then there is Lokoi they are insanity-“

 

“They?”

 

“Non-Binary."

 

“Oh. Cool.”

 

"Yeah, then you heard of Sloth. In the light side, there is Patton, Morality and my Dad. Nemo, Truth Patton's boyfriend, Sham, Deceit and my brother. Virgil, Anxiety also my brother, his boyfriend Logan, Logic. Then there is their kid George, Curiosity. Then there is Roman, Creativity, his boyfriend Nico, Insecurities, and their kids Pete, perseverance, and Ori, humility."

 

Rebellion nods. “So, there’s a lot of us, huh?”

 

"Oh yeah, a big family of gays." Terra chuckles "We take care of each other and now your apart of the family." Rebellion smiles slightly before chewing his lip and going back to painting. "Are you hungry?"

 

“Eh... a bit.”

 

"I'll go grab some food." Terra heads out. Lue is making out with Evan on the floor of the commons. He hears Terra coming downstairs and pulls away, panting. Terra comes down. "You guys are gross." 

 

"You just don't understand." Evan pants

 

Terra smirks "Your right." Terra heads into the kitchen.

 

Lue gets up and offers Evan a hand. “So?”

 

"Getting me and Bell some food."

 

"Bell?"

 

"That was a nickname I used in the past." Terra grabs a bag of chips.

 

Lue snickers. “Now all I can see is him in a yellow gown.”

 

"Don't tempt him he might do it." Terra chuckles "Anyway we are going to paint have fun smacking lips." Evan rolls his eyes.

 

Lue shakes his head and looks at Evan mischievously. “Painting sounds fun...”

 

Evan purrs and takes Lue in. Terra enters Rebellions room. "Back with chaps."

 

Rebellion looks and grins. “Great!” He stands up and goes over to him. “You said we used to be friends, right?”

 

"Best friends." He hands him the bag.

 

Rebellion smiles. “What kind of friends?”

 

Terra shrugs "The 'me and you against the world' type of friends. We also had this thing we're we jokily flirted with each other. It was funny."

 

“Oh.” Rebellion’s expression is unreadable for a moment before he shrugs and goes back to painting. “Cool.”

 

Terra grabs his can. "You ok dude?"

 

“Yeah! Course!”

 

"Dude my brother is Deceit and my dad invented the fake smile. Come on be real with me."

 

“Nah, bro. I’m chill.” He gives him a ‘hang loose’ sign.

 

Terra chuckles "Ok." He goes back to painting.

 

“So... you and your bro. You close?”

 

"I help raise him. We got each other's back. He's currently dating my sister."

 

“That’s a bit weird. Wait, which one?”

 

"Ori also I'm not blood-related to them. Me and Sham just have a brother relationship. As for Pete and Ori, that's because Nico and Roman have a son relationship with me so now I have a brother relationship with their kids." Terra shrugs "Don't think too hard on it."

 

“Gotcha.” Rebellion winks.

 

Terra smirks "Oh and Sham is part Dragon."

 

Rebellion drops his can. “He’s what!?” Terra takes out his phone and shows him a picture of Sham. “Dude! That is lit!”

 

"I know right. Nemo also got wings." He shows him a picture.

 

“Whoa! He ever thought about dying his feathers?”

 

"I don't think so. Hey while I'm at it. Here are Pete and Ori."

 

“Aww. Kawaii.” Terra laughs Rebellion smirks. “Pete’s pretty legit.”

 

Terra smirks "Got a thing for my sister?"

 

Rebellion chuckles. “Nah, bro. You’re pretty gucci too.” He playfully punches his arm.

 

Terra chuckles "Don't get to attach, I'm Aromatic."

 

“Ah. Gotcha.” Rebellion winks. “Though I got no clue what that means.” He laughs.

 

Terra rolls his eyes and smirks. "It means I don't get romantically attached to anyone."

 

“Ah.” Rebellion raises his hands. “I’ll keep my distance then.” He grins playfully.

 

Terra waves him off. "You're good. Like I said we fake flirted with each other. That was the big joke. Besides I'm 12 I shouldn't be dating anyway." Rebellion nods. "Can I have a hug?"

 

Rebellion looks at him and raises a brow. “Sure?” He loosely hugs him.

 

Terra gives him a squeeze. "I know I keep saying it, but I miss you and I'm so happy your back." Rebellion chuckles and pulls away.

 

Terra smiles and picks up the can. "Well back to work."

 

“Yup.” Rebellion grins.

 

...

 

Ori sits on her tree looking at the distance. "I just want to feel confident, but I shouldn't use Sham to get it. It's not fair to him. He just wants me to be happy. I must have upset him by running away like that. It's not his fault or mine. I need to figure out what I want and what I want from me and Sham's relationship. I don't have a problem with having sex. Just not now, I'm not ready. If I'm not ready I shouldn't tease Sham. Not fair to him. I need to tell Sham this." Ori stands up and jumps off the tree. She grabs a vine and slides the rest down to the ground. She sinks out into Sham's room. Sham is laying on his bed, eyes closed. Ori goes over "Sham?"

 

Sham opens his eyes and looks over at her. He sits up. “Bye...”

 

"Sorry I ran." Ori looks down. Sham opens his arms and offers her a small smile. Ori goes into his arms.

 

Sham holds her lovingly. _‘If you need time, next time just tell me without suddenly disappearing.’_ He mind speaks.

 

"Sorry. I'll remember that." Sham nuzzles her. Ori relaxes and leans on him.

 

Sham gently kisses her cheek. “Do you want to talk about it or no?”

 

Ori nods "We need to." Sham nods for her to continue. "I feel like I have been using you to feel confident."

 

Sham frowns slightly and tilts his head. “I do mind that...”

 

"Really? I tease you with no intent to actually go through with it." Sham bites his lip before shrugging. "Sham please we need to be honest with each other."

 

“I-“ Sham sighs. “I do mind it. If it feels horrible. But if it’s hurting you then I still want to do it...”

 

"It's not hurting me. I like it too, I like it a lot." Ori blushes "I just... I feel bad afterward when the rush is over."

 

“Every time?” Sham questions. “Or just when we’re interrupted?”

 

Ori shrugs "When are we _not_ interrupted. Lue comes and smack our doors everything time and tells us not to have sex even though we already know and aren't planning on it."

 

Sham nods then thinks. “What if... we try... a place where we won’t be interrupted? Like- we will have sex. But what if we see how you feel without the condemnation?”

 

"Ok..." 

 

Sham watches her gently. “You can’t say no.”

 

"It's not that. I know I can say no. I just... I don't know. I feel bad."

 

“Okay. Then we won’t wait. It has to be done right now.” Sham kisses her head and rocks her.

 

"I feel like disappearing... it's why I ran. It's easy."

 

“I don’t know.” Sham holds her and sinks out to the relaxing room. “We have to talk with the others today. Everyone will bother us.”

 

The room becomes a rainforest. She continues to lean on Sham. "I think... I'm not..." She closes her eyes.

 

“What?” Sham looks down at her.

 

"I'm... self-worth. I hate myself. Thomas hates himself." she doesn't open her eyes.

 

Sham frowns. _‘Don’t hate yourself...’_ He mind speaks. Ori shrugs Sham holds her. He wants to compliment her. He wants to show her she is good. But he doesn’t want to make her sick. He doesn’t know what to do.

 

Ori plays with her nails. She doesn't know why she can't be proud. Why she always feels like shit, unworthy of everything. _‘You just keep using him. Even now you’re using him. He’s better off without you.’_ Sham frowns deeper at the lies. Ori sighs "You should have picked Pete."

 

“Yes. I love Pete. She’s everything I want.” Sham holds her protectively. He doesn’t know why his heart is starting to beat faster.

 

"And I am?" Sham nods. Ori closes her eyes. _'Lies he just wants you to feel better. You will never feel better.'_

 

“Truthhood. Ori please.” Sham is getting worried.

 

Ori takes a deep breath. "Ok love." Sham nuzzles her.  _‘You don’t deserve him. You will never be worthy of him.’_  
  
Sham wants to cry. “Truthhood!” Ori wants to cry she wants to disappear. This is what she gets for trying to be happy. Now she is dragging Sham down with her.  _‘You’re making him sad...’_ Sham growls and holds onto her, trembling.

 

"I'm sorry. Sham, I'm not worth it..." 

 

“Yes...” Sham’s heartbreaks and he cries into her shoulder.

 

 _‘He’s crying because of you. If you want to protect him from you, you should run...’_ Tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry." she pulls Sham off and disappears.

 

“ORIIII!” Sham covers his mouth and sobs. _‘What did I do wrong...?’_


	29. Chapter 29

Nico looks up, hearing Sham calling Ori’s name. He glances at Roman with a worried expression. Roman frowns "You should- AH!" he holds his head.

 

“Roman!?” Nico stands.

 

Roman groans "Fuck." he moves his hand to reveal a bruised.

 

Nico’s eyes narrow in confusion and concern. “I’m going to see what happened.”

 

"K." He closes his eyes.

 

Nico gets up and heads down the hall. He hears sobbing from the relaxing room. He gently knocks and opens the door. “Sham?”

 

Sham is curled up on the ground, crying. Nico gently scoops him up. “Shh... it’s okay.” 

 

Sham shakes his head and holds onto him. “O-Ori...”

 

“What about her?”

 

“S-stayed. Not self-worth. Loves herself. Thomas loves himself. Truths.” Nico frowns deeper and picks him up. He goes to Patton’s door and knocks.

 

Patton opens the door. He frowns "What's wrong?"

 

“I don’t know. Ori ran, Roman has a bruised ego, Sham says Ori is self-worth.” Sham grips Nico’s cloak and sobs.

 

Patton blinks "Oh... that's not good."

 

“We need to find her,” Nico says. Nemo comes down the hall with George, looking tired and scared. 

 

“Something’s wrong...”

 

Patton goes to Nemo. "You ok?"

 

Nemo opens his mouth to speak then hesitates. He clenches his jaw and pushes through his doubt. “I can’t be alone right now.” He bounces George.

 

Patton holds Nemo. "Ori is missing, she is self-worth and hates herself."

 

“And Roman is getting a bruised ego,” Nico adds as Sham slowly calms down. 

 

Nemo frowns then his eyes widen. “Oh. Oh please no.” Tears form in his eyes and he slowly sinks down to his knees. “Please not again.”

 

"Nemo?" Patton sinks with him. "Nemo, what is it?" Nemo tries to speak. He tries to be brave. But the sudden fear. The sudden dread. 

 

“Memeo?” George frowns and pats his face. 

 

Nemo cries and leans on Patton. “Please. Please. Please.”

 

Patton holds him. "Nemo breath." 

 

Terra sinks in his clothes stain in spray paint. " **DEPRESSION**!"

...

Ori sinks into the subscape. She blinks and looks at the darkness. _'Disappear, forever.'_ she starts walking.

 

“Are you lost, child?” A voice hisses behind her. Ori turns around.  There’s no one there. _‘Alone. As always.’_

 

“You don’t have to be alone...” the same voice says behind her. Ori turns trying to find the voices. She whines. 

 

 “What’s the matter, child?”

 

Ori runs she tries to sink out but can't. She runs faster. _'SHAM!'_

 

She runs into a figure wearing a red cloak, scales running down half of his face and hands, claws tapping together. “Easy, child. What’s the rush?” Ori backs away shaking. She whines.

 

"I'll protect you..." the figure's red eyes glint brightly in contrast to the dull subscape.

 

Ori gulps she doesn't trust him. She wants Sham she wants her family. _'You don't deserve your family. They are better off without you.'_  

 

The figure steps closer, extending a hand. "Let me help you..." Ori shakily takes his hand. The figure grins and Ori feel herself relax. She feels cold. Numb. Her eyes start glowing red. "You're mine," he whispers.

 

Roman raises up. "ORI! NNOOO!" Ori turns to face Roman. Depression growls and disappears. Ori blinks and her eyes go back to normal.

 

Ori runs to Roman. Roman holds her "I got you, I got you." Ori holds him tight. "Let me see your eyes." Roman looks into her eyes and sighs "Let's go." He sinks out into the commons. He falls onto the couch and groans. Ori cries on him.

 

Nico comes downstairs, Sham holding his hand tightly. "Ori! Roman!" they race to them.

 

Roman holds Ori. "We're ok, we're ok." he rubs her back. Ori just cries loudly hiding her face.

 

Sham holds her gently. Nico looks over Roman and frowns. "You need to get back to bed."

 

"I know." 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ori cries

 

"Shh... Shhh..." Sham rocks her.

 

 _'I can take your pain away...'_ a small voice inside her says. Ori screams and holds Sham tightly. Roman groans. Nico picks up Roman and sinks out.  _'Shh... Let me help you...'_

 

"Shh... I don't have you." Sham breathes quickly.

 

Terra comes down the stairs **"Depression is talking to her."**

 

Ori holds her head. _'Worthless, no good, just disappear.'_

 

Sham frowns deeply and rocks her. "Ori-" Ori shoves him away and sinks out.

 

 **"ORI!"** Terra shakes. Sham looks panicked. He looks at Terra. Terra is just as panicked. **"DAD!"**

 

Patton comes down the stairs holding Nemo. "Yes?"

 

**"Ori is gone again. Depression has her.”**

Nemo runs downstairs, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. "Shh... Where is she?"

 

"Here..." Sham stares at the ground.

 

 **"I don't know."** Terra shakes. Patton holds him.

 

"Her room, domain?" Patton throws out. Patton slouches and frowns. He starts to lose some of his colors. "What's the use of feeling blue?" He sings.

 

Virgil rises up. **"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"**

 

"Depression has Ori," Nemo says, voice trembling.

 

Virgil pales. **"Logan is blind. I put him in his room."**

 

"Okay. Patton, find Ori." Nemo runs upstairs to Logan's room. He knocks. "It's Nemo." he goes to the bed.

 

Logan reaches for him. "What is going on?"

 

"Depression has Ori." Nemo takes his hand.

 

"How did Depression get humility?"

 

"It didn't. She's Self Worth." Nemo lays his head on the bed. "I'm so sorry."

 

Logan looks to have realized something. "She was never humility. Depression has been working her this whole time. How could I be so blind!?"

 

Nemo bites his lip to keep from making a comment about Logan being literally blind at the moment. He frowns. "That... Makes sense..."

 

"That's why pride hurts because depression is hurting her. Roman drains her of pride and weakens her more. When it comes to making someone depressed. Self-view and self-worth is the key. It first tries to use Deceit to lower Thomas's self-worth. Now it has self-worth herself."

 

"Oh. Oh shit... We've been... Helping Depression." Nemo's eyes widen.

 

"It confused her made her think she was being humble instead of self-hating. Now she's too weak to fight back."

 

"She's the only one who can though... Unless... We give it a new target- no. We did that already. It's smart. It would have learned, and it'll hold onto her as long as possible."

 

Logan thinks "You need Roman. She needs pride and a lot of it, but Roman is injury and Ori can bruise him weakening pride. You need Pete, Pete boosts Roman, Roman boosts Ori, Ori fights back, and Depression loses."

 

"Got it." Nemo races down to Roman's room and knocks. Nico opens the door. "Ori needs pride." Nemo steps in and looks at Roman. "Depression hurt her when she got pride. It convinced her she was Humility to excuse her self hatred."

 

Roman groans "I weaken her."

 

Nico looks at Nemo. "Are you okay?"

 

"Oh heck no. But I'm tired of Depression fucking with my family."

 

"Nemo, I want to help but I'm pride out. I feel like shit. I just handed her to it."

 

"We need Pete. She can fill you." Nemo races out. He goes upstairs to Pete's room. He knocks, but there's no answer. He opens the door and looks around, but Pete isn't there. He runs downstairs.

 

"Where's Pete!?" Terra cries and rocks himself. Patton lays on the couch gray. Virgil has his hood drawn up. Sham is mumbling lies. Nemo looks at them and tries to go towards Patton, but Sham's lies are giving him a headache. He backs away and looks around sadly before running up to Logan's room. "Logan."

 

Logan looks in his direction. "Nemo I'm losing my hearing."

 

"Yeah, everyone else is down too." Nemo picks him up and carries him to Roman's room. He sees Nico in a corner, knees drawn up. Nemo sets Logan down on the bed next to Roman. "I don't know where Pete is. Everyone is falling."

 

"Try the dark side."

 

"What?"

 

"She's clearly not here. Nemo it's up to you."

 

Nemo gives Logan's hand a squeeze. "I won't let you down." he lets go and sinks out. He sees Lue clinging to Evan on the couch.

 

"Nemo, what is going on?" Evan rubs Lue's back.

 

"Depression is using Ori and we need Pete, where is she?" Nemo says hurriedly.

 

"We don't know..." Lue frowns.

 

Nemo combs a hand through his hair before racing upstairs. "PETE!" he sees a new door and knocks hurriedly. A young side opens the door, stained with spray paint. He raises a brow at him. "Is Pete here?"

 

"No," the side says and closes the door in his face.

 

Nemo knocks again. "PETE! WE NEED YOU! DEPRESSION IS USING ORI!"

 

Pete frowns. "I have to go," she whispers to Rebellion. 

 

"Wait." he pulls her into a kiss. Her eyes widen before she relaxes into it. She pulls away after a moment before sinking into Roman's room. 

 

"Dad?" She sees Nico trembling in the corner. "Mom?" she frowns.

 

"Pete, we need- Ahh" he groans

 

"Dad!?" Pete goes to him. She touches his arm.

 

"Ahh ow, Pete I have a bruised ego."

 

Pete frowns and pulls away. "Sorr-"

 

Nemo rises up. "I couldn't- PETE!"

 

Logan is fidgeting. Roman groans "We don't have much time." Pete gently takes Roman's hand and closes her eyes. Nemo rubs his head, the lies getting stronger and making him sick.

 

Roman takes deep breaths and his bruises go away. "Thanks, sweetie." Roman gets up. "We need to find Ori."

 

Nemo sits down. Pete pants. "If you... Haven't found her yet... Her... Domain..."

 

Roman nods he looks at Nemo "Logan says we need you to speak the truth. Give Ori evidence help boost the pride."

 

Nemo opens his mouth. His lip trembles and he close it and shake his head. "Truth is scary. Truth hurts. Truth is dangerous. Truth should di-" Nemo slaps his hand over his mouth and breathes quickly, rocking himself, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

 

Roman grabs his shoulders "Nemo stick with me here." Nemo shakes and holds onto Roman.

 

"Nemo you are strong. Depression will not take you." Nemo whines. The thoughts, the chaos. Everything's too loud. He lets go of Roman and crawls up to the bed, holding Logan tightly. Pete looks worried.

 

Logan holds him. "Truth is needed. Block out everything else. Like a mental wall. You can do this Nemo. Active your powers."

 

Nemo breathes quickly and shakes. "Can’t- dunno how-"

 

"Breath. Think, you can do this." He fills him with logical energy calming him.

 

Nemo takes deep breaths. "L-Lariat."

 

Roman puts his hand on Nemo's shoulder. "You got this. Become superwomen." Nemo feels some confidence.

 

"Wonder woman..." Nemo mumbles and smirks slightly. Pete puts her hand on his other shoulder. Nemo breathes easier and closes his eyes. "I can do this."

 

"Hope isn't lost. We can still fight back. Depression can't take us without a fight." he feels a weight on his side. His wings and eyes are slowly beginning to glow.

 

Roman smirks "Let's kick Depressions ass."

 

Nemo gets up and looks at Nico. He frowns and goes over to him, touching his knee. "You aren't pathetic. You aren't dramatic. This is a perfectly natural reaction. Go lay down." Nico slowly gets up and flops on the bed. Nemo takes Pete and Roman's hand and tries to sink out, but they all rise up in the exact same spots. "Oh no..." Nemo's eyes widen.

 

"How are we going to get in?"

 

"I don't know..." Roman runs to Ori's room. He looks at her window. It's locked. There's a heavy downpour behind it. Nemo and Pete rise up beside him. "Her domain borders mine," Nemo says.

 

"Can we get in from there?"

 

"Maybe... Maybe we can convince Depression to let us in." Nemo takes their hands and sinks out. They rise up on the cliff, overlooking the river leading into a rainforest. Low clouds hang over it. Roman tries to pass the border. It throws him back. Nemo catches him.

 

Roman groans. "DEPRESSION!" Roman hears a chuckle in his mind. "Since when we're you in my head?"

 

_'Oh...I'm always in your head... You can never truly get rid of me...'_

 

"I want my daughter back."

 

 _'Oh... I'm afraid you've misplaced her...'_ the voice purrs.

 

"Depression let her go." Roman sighs "You want me? I know you do."

 

Pete looks at Roman with fear in her eyes. Nemo holds her hand tightly. "Roman-"

 

"I will do anything to get Ori back."

 

_'Oh... But she's so much funnn...'_

 

Roman growls "Give her back! Please, I will do anything." Ori rises up on the other side of the barrier, smirking at them. Her eyes glow brightly red. Pete's fists clench. Nemo takes his lariat and throws it towards her. It makes it through the barrier and Ori screeches, stepping away to avoid it. Roman tenses and looks at Ori, his daughter being used, control. It makes him be on furious.

 

Ori growls and looks at Roman. "You said you will do anything?" her voice is distorted with a hiss to it. Roman nods Ori grins. "Even give Thomas every nightmare imaginable, to the point where he doesn't want to sleep? Give him romantic fantasies about dying? The bliss of finally letting go..."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. "Roman... No..."

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "Yes... Even that."

 

"Roman no. If Thomas dies, we all die." Nemo steps between Roman and Ori. Pete does the same, breathing quickly. Her sister is standing before her and yet- she feels tired. She just wants to give up. Like there's no point anymore. She's trying to hold on... But she's failing. "Logic is becoming clouded. If Depression takes out Terra and Virgil, we have no fear to keep Thomas from going through with killing himself." Nemo begs.

 

"If we don't have self-worth we have no reason to live. I will do anything to get Ori back." Ori extends a handout. Nemo goes to take it, but he gets sent flying back. He hits the ground with a groan. Pete stays stiffly in front of Roman. Roman takes her hand in that split second Roman gives Ori all of his pride.

 

Ori coughs and pulls away. _'Pride in what? Nothing. Pride is toxic. Bad.'_ she looks up at him, panting, eyes flickering red, but recovering.

 

Nemo frowns. _'Pride has to be earned...'_

 

Roman pants "Ori I know you’re in there. You are strong. Please fight back I know you can. You have been fighting back your whole life. Don't stop now." He begs

 

_'Dad?'_

 

There's a growl. _'Worthless. You are nothing without me.'_

 

"Ori. You are not worthless. If you were, then why would we be here?" Nemo says.

 

 _'To stop the revenge...'_ Ori pulls Roman to her and reaches her hands up to his throat. She gently trails her fingers towards herself, leaving three black lines on either side of his neck. Roman's shoulders drop.

 

Roman struggles "I'm sorry I took your pride away. I'm sorry I lower your worth. You are worthy of everything you have. Your family, Sham, you are important to us. You are so beautiful and talented. You made that necklace that you wear." Ori's eyes flicker. She takes a deep breath and her eyes go back to normal the moment Roman's turn blood red. Ori drops Roman and looks scared.

 

Roman smirks. "Runaway, little girl..."

 

Nemo sees Roman and his heart misses a beat, glow faltering a moment. "I- I thought you couldn't- use positive-"

 

Roman turns to Nemo and chuckles. "Scared little fish? Oh, you should be..." he tests his hands. "Oh yesss... I like this one..."

 

"LET HIM GO!" Pete screams and summons her sword, charging, but Roman sinks out.

 

Nemo breathes quickly and looks at Ori. "Are you okay?" he kneels down. Ori throws herself at him and holds on. Nemo rubs her back. "Shh... Just breathe." he looks at Pete. "Get her somewhere safe." Pete takes her and Nemo sinks into the real world. He sees Thomas shaking on the couch, Andrew trying to comfort him.

 

"What's wrong? Thomas?" Andrew sounds concerned.

 

"I'm fine." Thomas snaps.

 

"Thomas."

 

Thomas looks up at him and frowns. "You were supposed to protect me." 

 

Nemo closes his eyes and grips his shirt. "I'm sorry we failed you..." he opens his eyes and looks up. "You need to tell him."

 

"Tell him what?"

 

"'I struggle with depression and right now it's kicking my butt. Please don't leave me.'"

 

"IM NOT GOING TO TELL HIM THAT!"

 

"That is exactly what Depression wants. To isolate you. Thomas, please-" Nemo groans and covers his mouth, kneeling down.

 

Thomas frowns. "Nemo?" Andrew looks completely confused.

 

"I- ah. Might throw up." Nemo rocks himself. "Too many lies..." he grips the lariat. "Please... Thomas."

 

Thomas shakes his head. "I'm sorry... I just- I don't care. I could care less if I died. Maybe that would put you all out of pain." he shrugs.

 

"Thomas?" Andrew looks scared.

 

"YOU'RE NOT DYING!" Nemo grabs Thomas's hand and looks him in the eye. "You're not dying! You've done nothing to deserve death!"

 

Andrew watches Thomas staring at a spot on the floor, mumbling to himself, unshed tears swimming in his eyes. Thomas hangs his head forward. "What do I do?" he whispers.

 

Nemo looks at Andrew. "Tell him."

 

Thomas looks up at Andrew as well, his concern and fear obvious on his beautiful face. "I'll weigh him down..."

 

"If he loves you, he will gladly take it."

 

"And if he doesn't?"

 

Andrew looks into Thomas's hopeless, broken eyes and it breaks his heart. He pulls Thomas into a hug. "What do you need?"

 

"He does," Nemo says quietly.

 

Thomas holds onto him and takes a shaky breath. "I-I... Struggle with... Depression..." Andrew nods and rubs his back. Thomas closes his eyes and leans on him. "A-And my sides... They... Help me... Counsel me..." Nemo relaxes a bit, the truth helping him slightly.

 

"I've got you. Don't worry." Andrew kisses his head, and for a moment, Depression's grip slips. 

 

Nemo smiles and stands. _'I’m annoying him. He doesn't love me. He's just being nice.'_

 

"Falsehood," Nemo says. "He does love you. You're not annoying him. If you're scared about that, ask him."

 

"Am I annoying?" Thomas asks quietly.

 

"No. What would make you think that?" Andrew asks.

 

"I'm clingy. Broken."

 

"Maybe. But we all are at some point in our lives. You're not alone."

 

Thomas relaxes. "Thank you..."

 

Nemo sinks back into Roman's room. Nico is slightly calmed down. Logan is still on the bed. "Good job Nemo." He smiles Nemo smiles back before laying down next to him. He holds him and falls asleep. Logan holds Nemo. 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Pete rises up in Ori's room with her. Ori cries on her shoulder. Pete shakes and rubs her back. "Shh... I've got you. I've got you." she sits on the bed with her.

 

"Worthless, broken."

 

"No. Falsehood. You're not worthless. You're not broken." Ori looks at her with broken eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, I ruined everything."

 

"No. You didn't. You didn't know. None of us did..." Pete rocks her.

 

"Complement me...please I don't care if it's true or not."

 

“Ori you are the best sister I could ever ask for. You were willing to give up Sham to make me happy. You are so creative and artistic. You’re so gentle and caring...”

 

Ori smiles "I love you, I would do anything for you."

 

“I know. I love you too.” Pete holds her tightly. “I’m so sorry I pushed you away.” Ori smiles and hugs her back.

 

"I push everyone away too."

 

Pete sighs. “No. I don’t think that was you...”

 

"I'm scared." Ori holds her tight. "It has Dad..."

 

“I know...”  
  
...  
  
Thomas stands on the rail, looking over the dark water below. Cars fly by him, but he remains unaffected by the gusts of wind they leave behind. He contemplates his life, the meaning of it, the reason why he was here. And all he can come up with is null. He sighs defeatedly and let’s go of the rail, sealing his fate.   
  
...  
  
Nemo shoots up, screaming. Logan jumps "Nemo?"

 

Nemo breathes quickly and shakes. “No, no, no, no, no.”

 

"Nemo, what's wrong?"

 

“Thomas- Roman- Depression- dream- suicide.”

 

"Depression has Roman!? Why didn't you say that?" Nemo shakes his head and rocks himself. "Ok, we need Ori and Terra." Logan stands up. They hear a scream downstairs. Logan runs downstairs. Nemo follows. Terra is on the couch, rocking himself, trying to keep from throwing up. Sham is still mumbling lies. Patton has a red tint to him. "Patton?" Logan slowly approaches. He looks at Sham. "Nemo take Sham to your domain." Nemo tries to pick up Sham, but he flinches away and sinks out.

 

"What?" Patton snaps and glares at Logan. Logan backs up. Nemo stands closer to Logan, shaking. He grips Logan’s hand.

 

"This is bad." Terra throws up ink and shakes. Logan pushes Nemo away from the ink. "Nemo go find Sham. Get him to your domain." Nemo slides down to his knees, holding onto Logan. He cries. Logan sighs "I don't have time for this." He closes his eyes. There is a flash and Logic stands up. Nemo breathes quickly and curls up, wrapping his wings around himself.

 

Logan holds Nemo. Logic sighs "You keep... Doing whatever you’re doing." He runs upstairs. He doesn't have much time before he loses his sense. He enters Sham's room but he's not there. He thinks _'His domain.'_ he sinks out into Sham's domain. Sham’s voice echoes off the cave walls, lies being thrown left and right. He cries as he speaks. He can’t shut his mouth. It won’t stop. He’s hurting Thomas, but there’s nothing he can do. He’s powerless. Logic runs in the cave. "Sham go to Nemo's domain it will keep you lying!" Sham looks at Logic and narrows his eyes. The snake comes out from its cave and hisses. It slithers around Logic, trapping him with its large body.

 

Logic doesn't look scared. "Sham please if you want to help Thomas you need to keep talking." Sham slaps his hand over his mouth but keeps talking. He goes to sink out but can’t. He runs towards the exit to Nemo’s domain, but the snake slithers after him and stops him. Sham backs away. Logic takes his hand. "Sham you need to panic. Lose control, this isn't your domain let Depression take it from you."

 

Sham takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. The snake hisses but slithers away. Sham sinks into Nemo’s domain and gasps for air, the lies stopping. He takes a few breaths before he starts crying. Logic pat's his back. "Stay here you will be safe. Congratulations you have weaken Depressions control." Sham nods Logic sinks out into the commons. "And I'm blind... Fantastic." Nemo sobs in Logan's lap.

 

Logan looks at Logic. "What do we do?" Logic rubs his eyes.

 

"Terra are you here?" Terra throws up. "I will take that as a yes. Logan take Nemo to his domain. Terra do the same." Logan nods and sinks out with Nemo. Terra sinks out. Logic waits. "Anyone here?" Silence. "Good." He sinks out into Ori's room.

 

Pete holds Ori protectively. She looks up at Logic and frowns. "What's with the new tie?"

 

Logic sighs "Not now I have 2 minutes before I go deaf. I got Sham, Nemo, and Terra in Nemo's domain. Ori needs go to her domain where she is the strongest and raise Thomas's self-worth."

 

Pete nods and sinks out with Ori. They rise up and see Roman already there. He smirks. "Figured you'd come here..." Ori holds onto Pete and shakes.

 

Pete tries to stay brave, though that's hard given her father's eyes have been replaced with those of a murderer. "Why are you here?"

 

"Well... Can't raise self-worth if you have no self-worth... Isn't that right, darling?" he sneers at Ori.

 

Pete summons her sword. "You won't touch her!" her voice waivers.

 

Roman summons his sword as well. "Oh, I think I will..."

 

Ori takes a deep breath. "I am loved, I am strong, and I won't let you use me." Her voice wavers.

 

"Oh, I know _sweetie_." Roman's voice is too smooth. He approaches. Pete raises her sword. Roman sinks out. Pete looks around in confusion before she hears a scream behind her. She turns around and her face melts into horror. Roman stands behind Ori, sword embedded through her stomach.

 

"ORIIIII!" Pete screams. Ori let's out a blood curling scream.

 

 _'NOOOOOO YOU BASTARD.'_ Roman internally screams at Depression. Depression simply chuckles.

 

Roman pulls his sword out of her and lets her fall. Pete races and catches her, crying. "Oh. Can't be having you run around recharging everyone, now can we?" Roman goes to stab her but Pete sinks into Nemo's domain with a scream. 

 

Sham looks over and his eyes widen. "ORIIIIIII!" He screams and runs to them. Nemo looks up, face painted with shock. He races to them and summons a medkit. Ori is in shock and panic. She coughs up blood.

 

Logan looks her over. "Not good what do we do!?"

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Pete cries. 

 

'Heal her.' Sham signs, gripping Ori's hand. Nemo tries to slow the bleeding. Pete goes to heal the wound when something like burning erupts inside of her. She screams in agony and holds herself. 

 

Nemo looks over at her with concern. "Pete!?"

 

Logan looks her over. "You feel like your insides are on fire?" Pete screams and cries, eyes tightly shut. Normally she can ignore the pain. Normally she can fight through it. But this time there's no escape. Everything is on fire. Nothing she does help. All she can do is scream.

 

"Her room... SOMEONE GO CHECK HER ROOM! NOW!!" Nemo shouts. Logan sinks out. He raises in Pete's room.

 

Roman stands there amongst the flames, alert, sword drawn. He sees Logan and narrows his eyes. "You're only half of him." Logan summons a water bottle and starts pouring it. Roman laughs and shakes his head. "Good luck." 

 

George pokes his head in. "Papa?" Roman doesn't hesitate to snatch him up. George frowns and squirms. "Papa!? Mwagic man!?"

 

"Let him go!"

 

Roman grins. "Stop playing with what isn't yours." George looks scared.

 

"What are you talking about!? He's my son." He looks at George his eyeshadows showing up.

 

"Oh, I know." Roman gestures around the burning room. "And this is mine."

 

"No, it's not." Logan pours more water.

 

Roman raises his sword to George's neck. "Ah ah ah..."

 

"PAPA!!!"

 

Logan drops the bottle. "Woah ok let's calm down. Let's not do anything rash."

 

Roman grins. George cries. "PAPA! PLEASEEE!"

 

"Leave. Let this room burn. And I'll give you your son back..."

 

"But then Pete will be gone."

 

 _'Depression stop please.'_ Roman begs

 

Depression laughs and traces Roman's jaw. "And why would I do that...?" It purrs. "I know. Such a difficult decision really. I guess it all comes down to..." Roman pauses and looks lost in thought for a moment. "Bias." He looks at Logan with a grin.

 

Logan takes a deep breath or at least tries. "Fine! Give me my son."

 

_'Logan No!'_

 

"Bring me Perseverance," George screams as he cries.

 

"Papa will be right back I promise. You will be ok." Logan sinks out he raises in Nemo's domain. "Give me Pete."

 

"What?" Nemo looks up from Ori who's barely breathing as Sham cries over her. Pete continues to scream, voice going sore.

 

"Depression has George he won't let him go without Pete." Tears fall down his face. Nemo takes a shaky breath before nodding. Logan takes Pete and sinks out.

 

Roman releases George and grabs Pete's throat, slamming her against a wall. Pete chokes and coughs against his grip and the smoke. She looks into Roman's crimson eyes, her own full of fear and sadness. "I-I'm- s-sorry D-Da- -ad."

 

 _'I’m so sorry sweetie heart. I'm so sorry.'_ Roman cries Logan grabs George and sinks out to Nemo's domain.

 

Roman angles his sword towards her when another blade finds its way through his chest. He slowly looks down in disbelief while Pete looks to see Nico standing behind Roman, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry love..."

 

_'I love you.'_

 

Roman grins over his shoulder at Nico and throws his body against Pete's, embedding Nico's sword into her as well. "NOOOO!" Nico screams and pulls his sword back. Pete lets out a gasp and slides down the wall. Roman falls to his knees and coughs. His eyes flicker between red and brown before settling on brown. Roman shaky snaps his fingers water fills Pete's room soaking all of them. Roman coughs and cries quickly getting bruised.

 

Pete gasps for air. Nico kneels down beside them. He looks at Roman, knowing he's going to die, he picks up Pete and sinks out to Nemo's domain. He lays her down as Nemo comes over. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

 

"Just help her," Nico says solemnly and sinks back into Pete's room. He goes to Roman to hold him but sees he's completely covered in bruises. Not an inch of his body isn't purple and blue. Nico covers his mouth as tears fall freely from his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, I failed." He coughs "Got them both killed."

 

"No... No, you didn't fail..." Nico falls to his knees.

 

Roman shakes his head he's in so much pain. "Depression..." He coughs up blood.

 

"I know." Nico bites his lip. He never wants Roman to die, but he doesn't want him to be in agony anymore.

 

"I love you, I don't blame you, you did the right thing." He gasps and squeezes his eyes. "Can't use me now."

 

Nico reaches to comfort him but doesn't want to cause him more pain. He cries. "I'm so sorry..."

 

Roman looks at him and smiles "I forgive you. Watch over everyone." He coughs "My strong sunflower. The nice thing about the sun." He coughs "It will always rise up."

 

Nico covers his mouth and sobs. "I love you- so much-"

 

"Be strong my sunshine I believe in you." Nico nods. Roman smiles "I love you." He closes his eyes and goes limp. Nico cries loudly and crawls closer. He holds Roman's limp body and sobs.  
  
...  
  
Nemo tries to work quickly between both Pete and Ori. He can barely breathe and his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest. Pete's cries quietly down to whimpers of pain, but Ori keeps coughing up blood. She chokes and breathing becomes difficult. Sham holds her, tear-filled eyes begging Nemo to do something. Nemo does everything he can, but he knows there's nothing to be done. Ori grips onto Sham. _'I can't die, I need to fix this. I need to raise Thomas's self-worth.'_

 

 _'We're trying. We won't let you die.'_ Nemo sits back and hangs his head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sham screams at him.

 

"She's not going to make it... Her lung's been punctured... She has minutes..." Sham looks between Nemo and Ori in disbelief.

 

Terra goes over to them finally calming down. "Ori no."

 

 _'I feel so weak.'_ Ori frowns

 

Terra grips his hair. "No, we need you, there has to be away." Sham looks over at Pete who's pale and passed out.

 

Ori squeezes her eyes shut. _'Compliment me, please before I die, tell me everything.'_

 

Sham holds her and kisses her head through tears. _'Ori you are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. You sound like an angel when you sing, your hair is gorgeous. Your smile warms my heart. I could stare into your eyes forever. You are so kind and generous and loving. You are so talented. I can't imagine life without you. Please.'_ He doesn't hold back. Every compliment he's wanted to tell her but hasn't for fear of hurting her spills forth. She smiles and feels warm but like a good warm. She believes Sham. Her wound starts to close up. Sham rocks her and cries into her hair. _'You're so, so, so talented. I love you so much. I love you. I love you like I've never loved anyone. Please don't leave me. Please...'_

 

Ori breathes easier. _'I feel better.'_ she smiles Terra's eyes widen.

 

"Ori?"

 

Sham looks her over and sees the blood has stopped flowing. He pulls the rags off and sees the wound is healed. His eyes widen. "Dad!?" Nemo looks up and his eyes widen.

 

Ori takes a deep breath. "Don't stop."

 

"Stop what? Ori how are you healing!?"

 

 _'Compliments.'_ Sham mind speaks to Nemo. 

 

"Compliment her," Nemo says.

 

Terra doesn't hesitate "Ori you are so amazing. You are kind and caring. You are talented, you master all of the arts just because you can. You are brave and we all love you."   
  
Ori beams _'Is this what feeling good about yourself feels like?'_

 

 _'Yes.'_ Sham smiles and wipes his eyes.

 

Ori leans on Sham before she shoots up. "I need to fix this."

 

"How?" Sham asks.

 

"Wait. You just... Spoke." Nemo says

 

Ori smiles "I'm not anxious right now."

 

Nemo smiles back then frowns. "Where's Virgil...?"

 

Ori frowns "I need to get to my domain and boost Thomas."

 

"No way Depression almost killed you," Terra says.

 

Nico sinks in, looking defeated. Nemo looks up. "Nico?"

 

"Roman's dead." He sits down. Ori runs over and hugs him. Nico holds her tightly. "You're okay..." he half states, half asks.

 

"I'm going to fix this. I promise."

 

"How...?"

 

"By doing my job." She looks at him with determination. It reminds him of Roman.

 

Nico bites his lip and nods. "Okay..." he kisses her head.

 

Ori kisses his head. "Nemo, can you come with me?"

 

"Y-Yeah?" Nemo stands.

 

"I'm going to need that lasso of truth in case Depression tries to bring me down."

 

"Lariat..." Nico says weakly. Nemo smirks slightly and nods. He closes his eyes. The lariat appears on his side.

 

Ori holds his hand. "Ready when you are."

 

"Ori please be careful. Depression doesn't play around."

 

"I know... I will, I promise." Ori smiles at Terra.

 

Nemo sinks them out to Ori's domain. He looks around, lariat in hand. He doesn't see anything. "Is there anyone here?"

 

"No... Come on." Ori leads him to an opening with a circle plate form made of stone. "I'll be fast." She let's go of Nemo's hand and walks towards the circle.

 

Nemo keeps his guard up. He doesn't like being outside his domain with Depression lurking. Lue rises up. "NEMO! ORI! RU-" Virgil rises up, eyes red. He grins, fangs showing. 

 

"Oh shit." Nemo readies his lariat.

 

Lue stands next to Nemo, eyes full of fear. "He got Evan... But he does the opposite. The anxiety of the person he bites increases."

 

Ori growls a force pushes Virgil into a tree. Vines raps around him. Ori runs into the circle her eyes glow and so does the circle. "We are love, we are beautiful, we are talented."

 

Virgil growls before he goes limp. Nemo tenses. "Where'd he go-" Lue punches him. "AH! LUE!? WHAT THE-" He sees his red eyes and backs up. Lue looks at Ori. He runs towards her.

 

Ori looks at Lue he goes flying into the air and lands in a tree. The vines wrap around him. "We are strong, we are NOT quitters!"

 

Lue struggles and growls. He breathes quickly and looks around. "NO!"

 

"We deserve to live we don't deserve to die. We are worthy."

 

"NO!"

 

"PREACH!" Nemo shouts, lariat glowing brightly in his hand. His wings start glowing as well. Lue screams and kicks against the tree.

 

"We are loved and supported by millions of people around the world. They care about us." Ori takes a deep breath. "We love ourselves."

 

Lue screams one more time before going limp. He pants. Virgil shakes. Nemo goes over to Virgil and takes his hand. Virgil looks at him, fangs still showing. **"D-Did- we win?"**

 

Ori nods "Yeah we did." She smiles "FUCK YOU DEPRESSION!"

 

Nemo smirks. "Language." he winks. Virgil groans and blinks. He looks at Nemo and sniffs. He slowly looks over to Lue and sniffs again. Lue struggles against the vines, eyeing Virgil cautiously.

 

The vines let Lue go. Ori blushes "Don't Tell Dad." She tilts her head. "Why does Virgil have fangs?"

 

"Uhhhhhhh-"

 

"YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM!?" Lue looks at Nemo shocked.

 

"We didn't want them to go through-"

 

"WHAT YOU DON’T KNOW CAN HURT YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS!"

 

Virgil growls lowly and watches Lue. He licks his fangs. Lue shivers, imagining what those would feel like- _'NOPE! YOU HAVE BEEN STOPPED!'_

 

Ori looks confused. Her eyes stop glowing and leave the circle. "Is Virgil going to be ok?"

 

Nemo sighs. "Virgil has a fight or flight response to dangerous situations. Afterward, he goes through a cycle to recover. This is the vampire phase. He bites someone and sucks their blood and fear. He's attracted to the person with the most fear."

 

Ori slowly nods "Terra."

 

"Usually. One time consent wasn't asked though... And I don't really want to expose him to the others..."

 

"Oh. So, you're volunteering me as a tribute?" Lue says.

 

Ori frowns "You don't have to, but it can't be me or Nemo. Thomas needs us right now."

 

"I'm not making you," Nemo says.

 

"No it's- does it hurt?"

 

"Not usually," Virgil growls.

 

Lue takes a deep breath. "I thought the giggle phase came first?"

 

"Virgil's been missing for a bit... Depression probably sent him into fight or flight then somehow got him to skip giggle phase so he could use the vampire phase." Nemo says.

 

Lue nods. "Okay."

 

"You sure about this?" Ori asks.

 

"Yeah. The vines release Virgil. He lands and sniffs. He approaches Lue and grabs his arms. Lue breathes quickly and looks into his predator-like eyes. Virgil licks him and Lue shivers. Virgil pulls Lue down and lays him down, crawling on top of him and keeping him pinned down. He licks his neck again before biting him. Lue's eyes widen and a moan escapes his lips. He blushes in embarrassment.

 

Nemo frowns slightly. "Lue?" Ori stands close to Nemo. Virgil sucks on him and hums. Lue shivers and whines, closing his eyes.

 

"Is he going to be ok?"

 

"Y-Yeah..." Nemo narrows his eyes. "How kinky are you!?"

 

Lue blushes more. "O-Oops..." he trembles. Virgil pulls away and licks the bite before looking up to Nemo. 

 

"Oh shit." Nemo grabs Ori's hand and sinks out. They rise up in his domain.

 

Terra goes over to them. "Did you do it? Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah we're fine, Virgil is a vampire now."

 

Terra pales "I'm going to throw up."

 

Sham looks up, scared. "He already took Lue, but it looks like he needs more," Nemo says. Virgil rises up and looks at Terra, licking his lips. Nemo stands between them. "Back!" he says to Virgil. He ignores him and slowly approaches. Terra runs Ori holds Nemo's in place. Nemo tries to move to stop Virgil but can't. He panics and looks at Sham. Sham looks at Ori. Virgil's eyes flicker to Nemo.

 

Ori holds Nemo. "Terra please we can't lose Nemo." Terra stops and looks at them.   
  
_'If we lose Nemo, we won't have truth. Then Sham won't stop lying and Ori will go down and we don't have Roman and-'_ he throws up.

 

Virgil looks to Terra. Sham stands up. "Virgil." Virgil looks at him and Sham shakes. Virgil starts moving towards him. Sham starts moving away, glancing between Terra and Nemo. Virgil quickly catches up to him and Sham holds still, trembling. 

 

"Sham!" Nemo calls. Terra shakes and continues to spill. He can't do anything but watch. Virgil holds Sham and licks his neck. Sham squeezes his eyes shut, crying silently. Virgil lays him down and bites him. Sham gasps and shakes. Nemo tries to pull his arm from Ori but can't move. "Ori! He's afraid of vampires!"

 

"We can't lose you! Please, Nemo." Ori begs Nemo closes his eyes and looks down. Nico looks up with dull eyes. He looks down again. Virgil holds Sham tightly and moans on his skin. Sham breathes quickly. He squirms under Virgil and cries. He's scared, almost as scared as when Ori was dying. He tries to pull away, but Virgil growls and grips him tighter. Sham whimpers. Terra pulls himself together and makes his way to Sham. He holds his hand. Sham grips his hand tightly. Terra drains him of fear.

 

Logan watches him with George in his lap. "Terra stop or you’re going to overflow in fear." Sham closes his eyes. Virgil makes an upset noise and pulls away, licking Sham's bite. He looks up at Terra. Terra gasps and his skin turns darker as he shakes then sinks out. Virgil growls and sinks out as well. Virgil raises in the nightmare realm. Terra is on the ground shaking ink flowing off him. Holograms of everyone's fear plays out all around them. Virgil walks over to Terra and grabs him. The ink beads off his skin. He leans down and bites Terra's neck. Terra screams bloody murder. He trashes but can't getaway. The ink flows like a waterfall off his body.

 

Virgil sucks on him quickly. He whines. _'Too much...'_ He pulls away, panting. He watches Terra, not licking the bite. Terra cries and screams voice distorted. He sinks into his pool of ink. He's gone and everything goes quiet Virgil frowns. He curls up and sleeps.


	31. Chapter 31

Nemo checks on Pete and frowns. "Pete?" He checks her pulse but can't find it. "Pete!?"

 

Ori runs over to her. "Pete?" She holds her hand. Pete doesn't respond. She's pale and not breathing. Her hand is unnaturally cold. Sham comes over, barely calm. He touches her head and closes his eyes. He hears nothing. He opens them and slowly pulls away, looking down. Nico doesn't come over. He closes his eyes and silently cries. Ori cries and holds onto Sham. Sham holds her and rubs her back. Nemo sits back and covers his face, glow dulling slightly. Logic comes over to Logan. Logan grabs his hand and fuses back.

 

George holds onto Logan and cries. "I'm sowwy Papa." His eye shadow is darker than Virgil's. _'This is my fault. I upset Papa. He went away. Now everyone's dying.'_

 

Logan rocks George "Shh it's not your fault." George whimpers. "I'm here Papa's here." George holds onto him.

 

Lue rises up and sways. He sees Pete's body dissolve into the sand and his eyes widen. He looks at Nemo who looks back, eyes on the borderline of defeat. He looks at Nico whose knees are drawn up. He slowly approaches him and sits down. "Roman's dead..." Nico mumbles.

 

Lue is taken aback. "I'm- I'm so sorry..."

 

"I killed him... so Depression wouldn't kill Pete... I failed..." Lue hugs him. Nico leans limply against Lue and cries.

 

Nemo stands and looks over at Logan. "We need to speak to Thomas... He's trying to push Andrew away..."

 

"Patton's unaccounted for..." Nico mumbles.

 

Logan nods George whines when he tries to move him. Logan frowns and holds him close. "Ok, I'm sure Patton is ok but if someone wants to check on him that is fine." Nemo sinks out to Patton's room. He looks around.

 

Patton paces his room. "Just leave us alone!"

 

Nemo frowns. "Patton?"

 

"What!?" He glares at him.

 

Nemo takes a step back. _'A broken limb is worth Thomas's life.'_ Nemo charges and grabs him, sinking out to his domain. They land on the sand and Nemo struggles to keep Patton down.

 

"What the hell!? Get off me." Patton throws him off. Nemo rolls and gets up. He grabs his lariat off his side and spins it around a moment before throwing it. It lands around Patton and holds him tightly. "Let me go!"

 

"Patton. Breathe." Nemo's eyes glow calmly. Patton struggles, he looks around and slowly calms down. He takes deep breaths. Nemo slowly approaches and takes Patton's hand. "Patton?" He watches his red tint slowly fade.

 

"Sorry..." He looks down.

 

"It's not your fault." Nemo pulls the lariat off him and sighs. "Roman and Pete are dead..."

 

Virgil rises up, stumbling. "T-Terra..." He groans and throws up. 

 

Nemo goes to him and rubs his back. "Shh..."

 

Virgil shakes his head. "Terra- d-dead-"

 

Nemo clenches his jaw and looks down. Sham looks up and holds Ori tighter. Patton breaks down crying. Ori cries on his shoulder. Nemo looks at Logan. “We really need to go talk to Thomas. Now.” Logan nods he sinks out George glue to him. Nemo sinks out as well. They rise up and see Thomas running upstairs, away from Andrew. "Thomas!" Nemo chases him.

 

Thomas spins around. "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! ALL OF YOU!"

 

George whines and hides in Logan's shoulder. "Thomas you need to calm down."

 

"HOW!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!?" Thomas cries. "TELL ME LOGIC! TELL ME TRUTH!" Andrew looks scared. He looks between Thomas and where Thomas is looking.

 

"Thomas please I know you're upset, but this isn't going to help. Take deep breaths."

 

"UPSET!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"

 

Nemo grabs Thomas's shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "Yes. We do. I do. Breathe. In for four."  Thomas blinks and follows Nemo's instructions.

 

George cries on Logan. Logan rocks him. "Everything is going to be ok."

 

"Hold for seven." Thomas does so. "Out for eight." Thomas exhales slowly. He finishes and sits down. Nemo sits next to him. 

 

Andrew slowly comes and kneels down in front of Thomas. "Thomas?"

 

"I give up..." Thomas says and hangs his head. "I can't fight anymore..."

 

"Thomas don't give up." He takes his hand gently.

 

Thomas bites his lip. "I don't want to be here anymore..." He whispers. Nemo rubs his back, partially wishing Andrew could see him so they could work together to help Thomas.

 

"Thomas, I know this is hard but there are so many people who care and love you. I care about you."

 

Thomas draws his knees up. "Why? Why do you care? You barely know me..."

 

"Thomas, I know that you're caring. You are funny and you bring a room to life. You bring so much joy to everyone around you. These past 2 months working on the play with you have been amazing. You slip but I believe you can get up again."

 

Thomas sniffles and looks up into Andrew's eyes. He sees compassion, love, and honesty. He closes his eyes and hugs Andrew. "I'm sorry I'm a mess." Andrew hugs him tight.

 

"I'm a mess and so are you  
We've built walls nobody can get through  
Yeah, it may be hard, but the best thing we could ever do, ever do  
Bring your brokenness, and I'll bring mine  
'Cause love can heal what hurt divides  
And mercy's waiting on the other side  
If we're honest."

 

Andrew softly sings. Thomas cries against him. Nemo smiles through tears. _'Yup. He's a keeper.'_  

 

Andrew rubs his back. "I love you, Thomas Sanders."

 

Thomas holds him tightly. "I-I love y-you t-too..." He takes a deep breath. "I'll keep trying... for you..." Nemo nods and stands. He goes over to Logan.

 

Andrew squeezes him. "Same, you’re a person to live for." He chuckles. Thomas smiles slightly. 

 

Logan sighs "We Should head back."

 

Nemo takes Logan's hand and sinks back into his domain. He looks around at the hopeless sides and takes a deep breath. _'Time to fix this...'_

 

Logan looks at Nemo. "What are we going to do?"

 

"I don't know... until Pete gets back, Thomas needs other things or people to give him a purpose for living. Like Andrew..." Nemo looks at Nico. "We need to calm Thomas's insecurities."

 

"He just lost Roman and two of his kids, that is going to be hard."

 

"I know..." They watch Nico stand and sink out. Nemo's stomach ties itself in a knot. Lue looks back at them with a worried expression.

 

George whines "Papa going to be ok?"

 

Logan squeezes him. "Papa is fine, you want to go to Daddy?" George shakes his head and holds Logan tight. Logan rubs his back. "Who would be best to send to talk to him?"

 

"I don't know..." 

 

Lue comes over. "He thinks he needs to purge Thomas..."

 

"Of what?" Nemo asks.

 

"Insecurity."

 

"He's going to the subscape." Logan frowns. Ori looks scared.

 

"Mom no..." She stands up.

 

"Ori, don't you dare leave this domain," Nemo warns.

 

Ori whines "Ori he's right it's too early. Nemo and I will go get him." 

 

Ori frowns but nods "Ok..." Nemo takes Logan's hand and sinks out to the subscape. They look around, but no one's there.

 

"Nico!" Logan calls out. No one answers. "Maybe I was wrong."

 

Nemo frowns. "He wouldn't give up on Roman or the girls... but..."

 

"Let's walk around for a few more minutes. If we don't find him, we can try his room and Domain."

 

"I don't like this place." George mumbles

 

“I know...” Nemo stays close to them, eyes searching. “Logan... I don’t think he’s here... he wouldn’t permanently kill himself...”

 

"Ok to his room then." Logan sinks out.

 

Nemo sinks out as well. They find the room cold and dull. Nemo’s shoulders drop. “We’re too late...”

 

George shakes Logan rubs his back. Logan closes his eyes. "I was wrong." Nemo holds them both, wrapping his wings around them.

 

"We are falling apart..." he mumbles

 

“It’s not over yet...” Nemo tries. ‘ _But we lost Perseverance...’_

 

"We lost perseverance, pride and now no one is controlling Thomas's insecurities or fears. Maybe we should just give up." He mumbles

 

“No. NO! If we give up, Thomas dies!” Nemo holds them tightly.

 

Logan looks at Nemo. "How many more times do we have to go through this? How many more times before Depression kills all of us?"

 

George cries "Papa!" he shakes.

 

“As many times as it takes. Depression wants us to give up. Its ultimate goal is to see Thomas dead. We can’t let that happen.” Nemo says determinedly. He sinks them out to his domain. Logan sits on the ground and curls up holding George.

 

Ori goes over to Nemo. "Where's Mom?"

 

Nemo bites his lip and looks down. Sham holds Ori protectively. “He’s not?” Nemo nods solemnly.

 

Ori holds onto Sham and wails. _'My whole family...'_

 

 _‘I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...’_ Sham squeezes his eyes shut and pets her hair. Lue looks at Nemo in disbelief. Looking around everyone is falling apart in disappear. 

 

Nemo sits down and closes his eyes. He buries his hands into the sand. His wings start glowing brighter. “There is hope. We will get through this. This moment of darkness will not last forever. We will pull through. This is not the end. We won’t give up. You will not win, Depression.” The Domain glows a warm yellow and everyone starts to calm down. The words of truth give them hope. 

 

Logan leans on Nemo. "They will come back." he reasons. "Just three days." Patton comes over and hugs Nemo. Nemo leans on Patton.

 

"We stick together like always." Patton squeezes Nemo. Ori looks at Sham. Sham gently kisses her head. Ori leans on him.

 

Lue draws in the sand. “I’m gonna check on Evan...”

 

“Okay,” Nemo says. 

 

Lue sinks into the dark side commons. He sees the turned over furniture and frowns. “Evan?” He cautiously heads upstairs. Lue hears crashing coming from Evan's room. He winces and cracks open the door, peeking in. Evan and Terra are fighting throwing each other and hissing. Both with fangs. Lue’s eyes widen. “You’re supposed to be dead...”

 

Terra looks at Lue and hisses. Evan growls and takes Terra down. They continue to wrestle. Lue cautiously steps in. He looks around and grabs a blanket. _‘I have to stop them before they hurt each other.’_ “Evan.” Evan looks up. Terra punches Evan in the face. Evan falls the ground. Terra charges Lue. “Shit.” Lue tosses the blanket over Terra and dives for Evan Terra thrashes on the ground.

 

Evan grabs Lue. He licks Lue's neck. Lue shivers and sinks them out to his domain and locks it so Terra can’t follow. He tries to pull away. Evan bites Lue's neck and sucks. Lue moans and closes his eyes, legs shaking. “E-Evan-“ Evan hums and continues to suck. Lue’s legs give and he lowers them to the ground, cursing his kinks. Evan hums and holds Lue close. Lue shakes. _‘Terra... Depression... how’s Terra alive? Everyone thinks he’s dead. Have to tell them...’_ He tries to pull out but can’t. “Evan...” he opens his eyes.

 

Evan pins him down. Lue breathes quickly and squirms. Evan pulls put. Lue whines and looks up at him, not lying, those predator's eyes scare him. He feels weak, lightheaded. Evan stands up and sinks out. Lue frowns in confusion. He rolls over and groans. His head spins. He feels like he’s gonna- his eyes slam shut, and his body goes limp.   
  
... 

Virgil wakes up and growls. Nemo looks over. “Virgil?” Virgil sits up, fangs showing.

 

"He still has fangs." Patton points out.

 

"That means he hasn't finished, but who?" Logan questions.

 

Nemo frowns. “Lue? No. He finished him...” Evan sinks in and tackles Ori. Ori screams. Sham hisses and kicks Evan off. Virgil looks up and growls. He gets up and walks towards them. Evan hisses and gets up. Ori shakes and holds onto Sham. Patton tackles him and holds him down. Virgil kneels down and sniffs him before licking the bite. Evan passes out. Patton sighs and gets up. Nemo frowns. "Okay... But he's still in vamp phase..." Lue rises up and immediately falls over, pale and panting.

 

"Lue!" Patton picks him up.

 

Lue blinks, disoriented. He rolls his head and sees Evan. He reaches a weak hand towards him. Nemo comes over and sees a second bite mark. He frowns. "Evan's."

 

"Virgil finished Evan." Patton takes him to Evan. "Logan go get a blood bag." Logan nods and puts George down and sinks out.

 

Lue crawls to Evan and holds his hand, resting his head against his shoulder. He breathes heavily and closes his eyes. Virgil sniffs him and growls lowly. Lue cracks an eye open. "T-Terra- A-live..."

 

"W-what? But Virgil said he was dead." Patton is shocked. Ori looks up in hope.

 

Virgil growls and sniffs Evan over, pausing over a few bruises. Nemo checks Evan over as well. "Where?" his voice holds a hint of hope.

 

"D-Dark s-side..." Lue groans and closes his eyes, body going limp.

 

"Virgil didn't finish him if he thought he was dead." Patton realizes Virgil sinks out and rises up in the dark side. He looks around and hears whimpers upstairs. He sees Sloth on the floor of the hall, frozen in ink. He sees a side he doesn't recognize in the same condition, as well as Lokoi. He growls and sinks out to the commons. Virgil sniffs and slowly makes his way upstairs. He sees drops of ink leading into Logan's room. He finds Logan frozen in ink on the floor. He sniffs more and looks around, finding nothing. He sinks back into Nemo's domain.

...  
  
Terra sinks into Nemo's domain. He eyes out his pray. Nemo looks over, eyes widening in relief. "Terra!" Sham looks up, but something feels off. He picks up Ori and flies into the air, out of Terra's reach. Terra looks at them and growls. He looks back at Nemo eyes narrowing.

 

He looks at George. George shakes "I want Papa." Terra charges George.

 

"NO!" Nemo takes Terra down. Terra growls and bites Nemo. Nemo gasps and tenses, closing his eyes. _'Breathe. Calm down...'_

 

Ink starts to flow on him. "Nemo!" Patton runs to them but Terra glares at him and Patton freezes. Nemo screams and struggles, the ink covering him faster. He breathes quickly. George cries and curls up.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. _'It can only hurt me if I let it. It can only hurt me if-'_

 

"NEMO!" 

 

He looks over and sees Patton dead. He closes his eyes and looks away, feeling sick to his stomach. _'It's not real.'_ he looks around and sees everyone's dead bodies laid around him. 

 

"You failed..." a voice behind him hisses as a clawed hand wraps around his arm.

 

Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. _'Not real.'_

 

Terra growls and digs deeper into Nemo. Ori holds onto Sham. "What do we do?" Nemo grits his teeth. Virgil rises up and looks around. He sees Terra on Nemo and growls, walking over.

 

"Hurry! Why are you walking?" Ori ask

 

 _'He's in vamp mode still...'_ Sham flies nervously in circles. Virgil kneels down and grabs Terra's shoulders. Terra let's go of Nemo and growls at Virgil. Nemo pants and keeps his eyes closed, channeling truth energy from his domain to fight his fears. Virgil leans in for the bite on Terra's neck. Terra passes out. Virgil groans and blinks, falling on top of him, on top of Nemo. Nemo breathes quickly and shakes, sweating. His heart aches from overworking. His head spins with fear. He keeps trying to fight, but he's so weak. He cries quietly.

 

Patton moves forward. He goes to Nemo. "I got you." He puts a hand on him and closes his eyes. The fear weakens. Nemo leans his head into Patton's touch. Patton's heart beats faster. The ink spreads to him. Nemo opens his eyes and sees the ink moving to Patton. He pushes Terra and Virgil off of him and holds Patton, wrapping his wings around him. He grabs his now dull lariat and wraps it around both of them. Sham dives and picks up George, flying to the cliff with him and Ori. Patton shakes Terra groans

 

"It's not real..." Nemo whispers into Patton's ear. Patton holds onto him. He screams. Sham comes back and lands. He touched Patton's head and closes his eyes. Sham see everyone dead and Depression is choking Patton. Sham growls and punches Depression.

 

Depression backs up. "I will win. You will slip you and everything you love will be mine." He purrs.

 

"NOOO!" Sham goes to punch him.

 

Depression disappears. Sham comes out of Patton's mind to see Terra taking the ink back eyes glowing dark purple. He breathes hard and pants. He's shaking and sweating. **"S-sorry."**

 

"Terra!" Sham reaches for him.

 

 **"N-no."** Terra pushes himself off of Nemo and Patton. He falls on the ground.

 

"Terra..." Nemo frowns, but keeps his distance, holding Sham back. Terra sinks out. Sham fights against Nemo's arms. "Sham. Calm down."

 

"BUT-"

 

"Sham." Sham sighs and stops fighting. Nemo lets him go. Sham shoots up into the air and flies back to Ori and George on the cliff. Nemo sinks out to Logan's room to find out why he isn't back with the blood bag. Logan is frozen in ink. "Oh shit." Nemo kneels down. He takes a deep breath and touches Logan's head, closing his eyes.

 

There in Pete's fire room. Roman holding George at knifepoint. George cries for Logan. Roman cuts his throat. Logan screams "NOOOOO!"

 

George bleeds a dramatic amount of blood from his neck. Logan runs away he runs into Logic. "This is your fault! Now we're all dead." There is a flash of lightning and everyone surrounds him dead. Nico grabs his leg. 

 

"You were wrong, now I'm dead." 

 

Logan closes his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

Depression laughs in the background. Logan runs away from everything, but you can't run from yourself. He runs back into Logic. "Disgrace, you need to die." Logic stabs Logan in the chest. Logan screams.

 

_'No, you don't. You don't need to die. It's not real. It's not real. George is still alive. The others are coming back. You did not kill Nico. None of this was your fault. None of us saw it coming.'_

 

Logan gasps ink disappearing. He grips onto Nemo. "T-ter-ra."

 

"I know. Virgil got him. It's over." Nemo holds him and pets his hair. 

 

Logan cries "I need Virgil."

 

"He's passed out." Nemo sinks out and rises up in his domain. He lays Logan next to Virgil Logan holds onto Virgil like a lifeline. Nemo sinks out to grab the blood bag. He rises up next to Lue and starts setting it up. He sees Evan beginning to wake.

 

Evan groans. "What the fuck happened?"

 

"Depression sent Virgil into fight or flight, then used him during the vampire phase. It bit you and didn't finish. Virgil bit Terra but thought he died, so he didn't finish. You bit Lue, then came here after Ori. Virgil finished you, Lue came back and said Terra was still alive. Terra got here and nearly drowned me in ink, Patton took it, Virgil finished Terra." Nemo hangs the bag and carefully inserts the needle into Lue's arm.

 

Evan nods and rubs Lue's back. "God." Evan closes his eyes. "Got any blood for me?"

 

"You don't need any. You just feel sick because you drank almost a liter from Lue." Nemo gently lays Lue on his back and checks his pulse. Lue groans and blinks. "You'll need water though... and some soup. I'll go get it in a moment."

 

"I'ma goodieee..." Lue slurs.

 

Evan holds Lue close. "Sorry, lovebug."

 

Lue hums. "Yummy yummy..." He giggles. 

 

Nemo frowns. "He shouldn't be doing that..." He kneels down and places his hand on his forehead. Lue makes random noises, blowing raspberries and giggling. He closes his eyes and slouches against Evan. Evan looks concerned.

 

"Fwucky duckyyy." Lue giggles.

 

Nemo keeps checking him over. "There's nothing else... unless he peaked but that doesn't make sense... _maybe_ the sudden drop in blood pressure but that would mean he lost- OH! Virgil bit him too." He sighs and sits down, combing through his hair. "Okay. I'll go get you that soup now." He sinks out. Evan rubs Lue's back.

 

George runs to Logan. "PAPA!" Logan holds him tight.

 

"I love you, I love you so much." Logan kisses his head. 

 

"Papa I'm scared."

 

"I know but I got you." Logan holds him tight. "I'm not letting go." Sham lands with Ori in his arms, not planning on letting her go anytime soon. He goes over to Patton and sits down next to him.

 

Patton puts a hand on his shoulder. "I got you."

 

Sham leans on him and nuzzles Ori, closing his eyes. He's exhausted and sick. Nemo rises up with the soup and a glass of water, as well as a pack of soda crackers. "Here you go." Sham looks up, the smell of food quickly making its way over to him.

 

"Thanks" Evan takes it.

 

Sham whines. Nemo looks over. ‘Hungry.’ Sham signs. Nemo nods and sinks out. Ori leans on Patton and closes her eyes. Patton holds her and rubs her back.

 

Nemo rises up a few minutes later with a platter of sandwiches. He goes over and lets Patton, Ori, and Sham take one each before bringing the rest to Logan, Virgil, and George. He takes one and looks around. “Where’s Terra...?”

 

"He left remember." Patton says.

 

Nemo frowns. “Inky winky...” Lue hums. Virgil groans. Logan rubs Virgil's arm he holds him close.

 

Virgil blinks. “Lo...” he shoots up. “LOGAN! INK!”

 

“Whoa! Easy! It’s okay.” Nemo grabs Virgil’s shoulders and turns him towards Logan. Virgil holds onto him. 

 

“Terra- ink- darks.” Logan and George hold onto Virgil. Virgil breathes a bit easier. “Dark sides... caught in ink.” Nemo nods and sinks out.

 

Lokoi is on the couch in the commons, curled up. “Lokoi?” Nemo approaches them. Lokoi whimpers and curls up tighter. Nemo frowns and goes upstairs. He sees a new door but passes it. Sloth’s door is open. He peeks in, eyes narrowed. Sloth is huddled up in blankets, rocking himself and mumbling. Nemo goes back downstairs. “Lokoi, I’m going to take you to Evan and Lue, okay?” Lokoi whimpers, but nods. Nemo picks him up and sinks into his domain.

 

Evan looks up. "Lokoi?" He frowns. Lokoi pushes away from Nemo and crawls to Evan, trembling. Evan holds them. "I got you, it's ok, everything is ok now."

 

Lokoi curls into him. Lue looks over and frowns. He wraps his arms around them as well.

 

Evan massages Lokoi's head. He looks at Nemo. "Where is Terra?"

 

“I don’t know. He wasn’t there.”

 

"I'm sure he's fine." Patton hopes. 

 

"He was shaking and sweating, yeah he's fine." Ori frowns 

 

Sham looks over the dunes and bites his lip. Nemo watches Sham’s gaze. “I’ll find him.” He shoots into the air and flies up over the dune. He dives, approaching Terra’s domain. He hovers a few feet off the ground and searches. There is fog everywhere making it hard to see. The forest has a slight dark purple glow which only makes it hard to see. “TERRA!?” Nemo dodges a tree just in time. Fear whispers in the wind. A few distance screams from different people can be heard as well.

 

Nemo’s heart races. “TERRA!?” _‘I’m not gonna find him. Too late. Can’t help him.’_ He shakes his head and lands. He sees a shape in the distance. Coming closer he finds Terra on his knee’s eyes close cover in ink as he sits in a pool of ink. He breathes weakly. Nemo kneels down as he approaches. He feels like he’s being suffocated. He reaches out to touch Terra then hesitates. “Terra...”

 

Tentacles come out of the pool circle around Terra. They look ready to strike. Nemo grits his teeth and grabs Terra, holding him close. He tries to fly them up and out of the valley. Then tentacles quickly grab Nemo and Terra. They separate Nemo from Terra. Terra goes back to his spot while Nemo is being held in the air. A tentacle wrapped around his neck and legs. Nemo gasps and struggles. “L-Let- m-me- gah- go.” He tries to pull the tentacle off his neck. His wings flap wildly. The tentacles throw him. Nemo lands with a thud, wings curling around himself. He groans and gets up. The tentacles surround Terra. Nemo gets up and runs towards him. “TERRA!” The tentacles attack Nemo. Nemo screams and tries to throw them off. They wrap around him. Terra groans. Nemo struggles. “TERRA!!!”

 

 **"So much fear."** The tentacles throw Nemo he rolls away with a groan. He looks up and glares at the tentacles. He slowly gets up and brushes himself off, trying to ignore the sting of the cuts. He races forward and leaps into the air, barrel rolling between two tentacles. He grabs the Lariat and tosses it. It wraps around Terra as Nemo flies upwards. The tentacles chase him. Terra groans Nemo flies faster, reeling in the Lariat. He grabs Terra and shoots over the top of the dune. He dives, coming in too quickly and pulls up, flying over the ocean and doubling back. He lands and lays Terra down, breathing hard.

 

Terra pants ink sliding off him. "Terra!" Ori runs to him.

 

Nemo holds up a hand, stopping her. “Stay- back.” He pants and reaches his hand to Terra’s head.

 

Ori stops and waits. "Is he ok?"

 

“No. Too much fear.” Nemo closes his eyes and places his hand on Terra’s forehead. He gets smash with everyone’s fears. Depression killing everyone Thomas killing himself, Logan hating George. Terra is drowning it feels like it never ends. Nemo screams and wraps his wings around himself. His head feels like it’s caving in on himself. He can’t breathe. He shakes his head and tries to push through. _‘N-Not- everyone’s dead. Thomas won’t kill himself. Andrew won’t let him. We won’t let him. Logan loves George-‘_

 

"Nemo." Patton goes over and holds him.

 

He feels arms around him. “Hello, my love...” Malice whispers into his ear. Nemo screams and kicks against him. He hits Patton’s thigh.

 

Patton holds Nemo. "Nemo pull out," Terra screams.

 

Nemo fights against Malice’s arms. He hears Depression laughing above him. He can’t breathe, he can’t think. “LET ME GOOO!!!” He cries. Patton let's go.

 

Nemo curls up and cries. Malice chuckles and looks at Depression. “What do you think?”

 

Depression smirks. “Weak.”

 

Malice tuts. “And what did I tell you Nemo?” He feels a hand in his hair and screams, pulling away. The vision fades as light floods his sight. He looks around in a panic. He barely catches Patton approaching before he scrambles away and leaps into the ocean, swimming as deep as he can. Virgil holds Logan and George tightly.

 

Logan leans on Virgil. "Terra is processing too much fear. He's going to fall in a coma if we don't calm him down." Virgil nods but doesn’t move. Sham goes over to him and kneels down. He takes a deep breath before grabbing Terra’s hand.

 

Terra grips it he pants and groans. Ori comes over. "Brother..." She holds his other hand.

 

 _‘Breathe with us.’_ Sham mind speaks.

 

**"So loud. So scared."**

 

 _‘I know. Just focus on us.’_ Sham gives his hand a squeeze.

 

Logan looks down at George. His eyeshadow has yet to leave. Logan pets his head. "Shhh everything is going to be ok. It's all over." Terra coughs

 

 _‘Breathe. In for four.’_ Sham mind speaks. Terra breaths in. He holds then let's go. He repeats it over and over again. _‘We’re okay now. We’re winning. It’s over.’_ Ori massages his head. Terra leans into Ori. He slowly calms down. _‘Good...’_ Sham smiles. Terra falls asleep. Ori holds him close. Logan rocks George to sleep. Lue whimpers in his sleep and rubs his cheek on Evan. Lokoi does the same. Evan holds them both and massages their heads.

 

Nemo swims around near the ocean floor and looks up at the red sky being reflected off the water’s surface. _‘Depression can’t get me down here.’_ He sighs and relaxes. He swishes his tail and continues swimming around until he’s determined he’s calm enough to rejoin the others. He hesitantly pokes his head above the surface.

 

Lokoi looks over and gasps. “Fishy!” He gets up and runs towards him. 

 

Lue groans and blinks. “Wha?”

 

"Lokoi no!" Evan gets up and grabs his hand. Patton goes over to Nemo. 

 

"Are you ok?"

 

Nemo nods and heaves himself up onto the shore. Lokoi whines and reaches a hand for him. “They’re okay,” Nemo says. Evan lets him go Patton hugs Nemo. Lokoi runs to Nemo, giggling. He touches the fins on Nemo’s back and gasps in amazement. Nemo chuckles. “Feeling better?” Lokoi just continues to play with his fins.

 

Lue lazily wraps his arms around Evan and closes his eyes. Nemo looks up and sees the bag empty. “You can take the needle out now.” He says to Evan. Evan nods and takes it out. He kisses his head. Lue hums. Nemo holds Patton and nuzzles him. He gasps when Lokoi picks at his scales. “Hey. No.” Nemo looks at them. Lokoi whimpers sheepishly and goes to petting his fin. Nemo sighs and closes his eyes, leaning on Patton.

 

Patton kisses his head. "It's over." He sighs

 

“Now we just have to heal...” Nemo closes his eyes.

 

Ori holds Terra and rocks him. Logan sighs "We leave for half a day and this happens." He leans on Virgil.

 

“I know...” Virgil holds him and kisses George’s head.

 

"Depression plan this for 2 months at least. We will need to watch Ori closer. I don't know how many more attacks I can take."

 

“Yeah... well... this was her first rodeo. Hopefully, she’ll know the signs now...”

 

"We should have seen the signs." Logan sighs "This was the hardest. We have 3 dead."

 

“Three?” Virgil questions.

 

"Nico, Pete, and Roman."

 

“O-oh...” Virgil looks shocked and sad. “H-How?”

 

"Depression got control of Roman. Depression tried to burn Pete's room down. Depression killed Pete and Nico killed Roman. Then Nico killed himself."

 

George whimpers. Virgil frowns. "I thought Depression couldn't control positive traits?"

 

Logan pets George. "It can if you let it," Ori says. "Dad gave himself up to save me. He gave me all his pride. Now he's dead." Virgil frowns deeper. Sham holds Ori tightly. Ori sighs "It killed my whole family. I've been nothing but a pawn to it. You should have just let me die when I was a baby."

 

"No. Ori if we let you die, where would we be now? You fought back. You saved us." Nemo says. "Don't talk like that. That's exactly what Depression wants." Sham grips Ori and closes his eyes, biting his lip.

 

"Save it I don't care! You don't get it. My sister is dead, my parents are dead. Because of me."

 

"No. It's on us." Nemo looks down.

 

"Those who don't know their history are bound to repeat it..." Sham quotes quietly.

 

"You didn't know the warning signs because we never told you..." Virgil looks down. "We thought we were protecting you when in reality..."

 

"We were disarming you." Nemo finishes.

 

Ori looks down she pulls her legs up. "It doesn't matter now. They're gone...forever."

 

Sham's eyes widen. _'No. They're not.'_

 

"No. They'll be back in three days. The only way to permanently die is the subscape or having your room completely burned down. And even then, sometimes sides come back." Nemo says then frowns. "That said... Pete might take longer..."

 

Ori just looks angry before she gives up and goes neutral. Patton frowns "Ori-"

 

"Just shut up." They all feel a shift in the mindscape. Virgil narrows his eyes and Nemo sits up, frowning with concern. Lokoi looks up from Nemo's tail and frowns as well. They look at Evan.

 

"I'll go check it out." Evan stands up and sinks out into the dark side. Everything is as it was left, furniture knocked over. He goes upstairs and sees his, Lokoi's, and Rebellion's doors still there. Evan sinks back. "Nothing in the dark side."

 

Patton frowns "I'll check the light side." Patton sinks out. He finds everything as they left it, the beginnings of what was going to be lunch still in the kitchen. He goes to the second floor and sees everyone's doors, Roman and Nico's lacking their usual color. He goes to the third floor and sees Pete's door lacking its color as well. He notices a new door on the end. Patton tilts his head and opens it a crack. Sloth is passed out on the couch, his room smelling like old beer. Patton's eyes widen. He closes the door and sinks back. "Sloth is a light side." Patton can't believe it. 

 

"No!" Logan yells

 

Virgil growls and holds Logan protectively. "He's WHAT!?" Lue shoots up.

 

"HOLD ON! Are you sure!?" Nemo looks at Patton in disbelief.

 

Patton nods "Yeah next to Pete's room." Terra groans.

 

Nemo frowns. "Depression breeds laziness..."

 

 **"SEND HIM BACK!"** Virgil says.

 

Patton closes his eyes he opens them again. "I can't Depression has too much control."

 

Logan grips onto Virgil. _'No, no, no, no, no.'_

 

Lue sinks out. "LUE! NO!" Nemo flops. Terra holds his head and screams.

 

"Someone get Terra to his room," Patton says

 

"If Depression is still around then can he take Terra?" Ori asks

 

Patton thinks "Right... Well, someone do something then!"

 

Nemo grabs Terra. Sham holds Terra's hand. Nemo sinks them out to Terra's domain. "Great idea..." Sham looks around.

 

"Where do you suggest!?"

 

"Continue running."

 

"What?" Terra stops screaming. The fog comes closer.

 

Nemo holds Terra close. "Sham..."

 

"Don't trust me."

 

"Sham I just had to save him from giant ink tentacles." Terra breaths heavy and whines as he squirms the trees start to glow.

 

"Sham..." Nemo looks around nervously. _'Nope._ ' He sinks them out to his room. 

 

Sham frowns. "What are you doing?"

 

"He needs truth energy."

 

"He needs to become imbalanced. He'll stay out of a coma if he does."

 

Nemo frowns. "His room..." Sham nods.  Terra curls up into Nemo. He rubs Terra's back and sinks out to Terra's room. He gently lays him down on the bed and tries to heave himself up next to him. He grunts. "A little help?"

 

Sham grabs his tail and pulls it onto the bed. Nemo pants. "Thanks."

 

Terra slowly calms down. Nemo sighs and holds him. "I've got him. You go back to the others."

 

Sham nods and sinks out to Nemo's domain. Ori goes to him. "His he ok?" Sham nods. Ori sighs in relief. She sits back down. Sham sits next to her and pulls her into his lap. He nuzzles her gently. Lue rises up, panting.           

 

Evan looks at Lue. "Where did you go?"

 

"Sloth. He won't be hurting Logan."

 

"What did you do?" Sham asks with concern.

 

"Made sure he won't hurt anyone."

 

"I find that answer vague and unconvincing." Sham states. Patton sinks out to outside Sloths room. He peaks in. Sloth is grumbling to himself, but Patton can see his shoulders shaking. Patton knocks on the door.

 

Sloth jumps and looks over. He frowns. "What now!?"

 

"Are you ok?"

 

Sloth scoffs. "Like you care. Get out." He lays down, and Patton can see a chain from his leg to under the couch.

 

"Did Lue chain you to the couch?"

 

Sloth laughs. "GET OUT!" Patton closes the door. He sinks back to Nemo's domain. Sham looks up at him.

 

"Chain to the couch."

 

Sham nods. Lue lays next to Evan and Lokoi. "Where's Nemo and Terra?"

 

 _'Terra's room.'_ Sham mind speaks to Lue. He's starting to get a headache from mind speaking so much in one day. 

 

"I'll take the first watch," Virgil says. "I'm too alert to sleep anyways."

 

"Virgil that won't be necessary." Patton sits down.

 

"I'm still staying up."

 

"Ok." Patton lays down. Logan holds Virgil and closes his eyes. Sham lets go of Ori for a moment to dig a 'nest' into the sand. Ori lays down and curls up. Sham climbs out and picks up Ori, gently placing her in it then curling up beside her, wings creating a 'tent'. He holds her lovingly and closes his eyes. Ori doesn't hold him back. She doesn't close her eyes. She misses her family they all die for her, because of her and she still couldn't get rid of Depression.

 

Sham frowns and pets her hair. _'I know what it's like. To feel like you failed. To have people you love die and you feel like it's your fault. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's not your fault. And they will tell you the same thing when they get back.'_ Ori Doesn't response. Sham sighs and falls asleep to escape his headache.

 

"This is a first... sleeping on a beach," Lue whispers to Evan and pets Lokoi's hair.

 

Evan lays Lue and Lokoi down. Lokoi between him and Lue. "Yeah just wish we weren't doing it to escape from Depression."

 

"Yeah..." Lue sighs and nuzzles Evan. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Evan holds his hand. Lue gives his hand a squeeze. He kisses Lokoi's head then Evan's cheek before drifting off. Evan closes his eyes and sleeps.

 

George curls up in Virgil's lap. "Daddy?"

 

Virgil looks down and sees George's eyeshadow still visible. "Yes, sweetie?"

 

"When will Depwession leave us alone?"

 

Virgil sighs. He can't lie here, but he needs to comfort George. "We'll defeat it." He says and rocks George. George closes his eyes and falls asleep. Virgil lays him down next to Logan and continues his watch.


	32. Chapter 32

She runs as fast as she can. She has to get back. They need her. She remembers the pain in her chest. She remembers the red eyes. She remembers the scream. She remembers it like a dream. She races past the other gray sides. _'Have to get back.'_

 

"Pete!" She skids to a stop and sees Nico holding Roman. "Tell Ori we love her." Pete nods and continues racing down the endless halls. She comes to the end of it and leaps off the edge, into oblivion. She floats around aimlessly, kicking and trying to swim through the zero gravity. She sees things she doesn't know how to name or describe. She reaches her hand out to the vortex. Her finger touches it and light explodes around her. She screams in pain, body feeling as if it were on fire. Multicolored lights surround her before darkness takes over.  
  
... 

Pete wakes on her bed. She groans and looks around at the scorched room. She pulls herself up and whimpers at the soreness. "Have... to get back..." She stumbles out of her door and sees another one beside hers. She narrows her eyes but passes it and continues downstairs. "Get back..." She whispers. She pushes Nemo's door open and goes to the trapdoor. She falls down with a whimper but crawls through the sand and out from under the shed. She looks around, breathing heavy.

 

Everyone is sleeping except for Virgil. She can't find Ori. Pete limps her way over to Virgil. He looks shocked. "P-Pete?" He takes in her new outfit, a maroon sleeveless shirt with an indigo trim V-neck. Her half skirt is maroon with indigo lining, as well as a leather belt with multiple pouches on it. A gold cape with indigo trim on edges rests on her shoulders, connected to a gold sash like Roman's.

 

Pete nods tiredly, bi-colored eyes showing her exhaustion. "Where's Ori?"

 

"She went to the cliff... She's... pretty upset about losing all of you..."

 

"I know..." Pete walks to the cliff and begins climbing it. Her body aches, but she pushes through.

 

Ori stands dangerously close to the edge looking down. _'Do it your whole family is gone. Join them.'_

 

"Ori!" Pete's eyes widen. Ori turns around. Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth. Pete slowly steps closer. "Ori, please... Please don't do it." Her eyes fill with tears. Ori runs to Pete and takes her into a big hug holding onto her. Pete holds her tightly. "Shh... Shh... It's okay." Ori buries her face into Pete. Pete rubs her back and kisses her head. "It's okay. I'm here. Mom and Dad will be soon. They said to tell you they love you." Ori sobs and doesn't let go. Pete rocks her. She sits down with her and continues to hold her, crying quietly.

 

"H-how?"

 

"Perseverance," Pete smirks. "I hurt like hell though."

 

Ori let's go of her. 'sorry.'

 

"It's okay. I love you." Pete hugs her again.

 

Ori hugs her back. "Love you."

 

Sham shoots up into the air. "ORI!?" He looks around, panicked, then sees Ori and Pete on the cliff. He stares a moment before landing next to them. "How- what?" He looks between Pete and Ori. Ori holds onto Pete and nuzzles her.

 

Pete smirks slightly. "Nice to see you too Sham." 

 

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!? Already!?"

 

"Pain." Pete shrugs and winces.

 

Sham frowns. "Should we go to your room?"

 

"Probably... it's still burned though."

 

"Oh. Do you think that means you won't heal faster?"

 

"I don't know. Do you?" Pete asks.

 

Sham nods. "Patton."

 

"This happened to him?"

 

Sham shakes his head. 'Just burn part.' He signs.

 

Pete nods. "Where's Terra and Nemo? And why is there a new door next to mine?"

 

"Terra's room and sloth."

 

Pete looks at Ori then frowns. "Why is Sloth up here?"

 

"Depression breeds laziness." 'Nemo said.' Sham says then signs.

 

"What about Logan?" Pete asks.

 

'Panic. Make Terra panic.' Sham signs.

 

"Patton can't get rid of him."

 

"Why not?" Pete asks.

 

"Depression has too much control."

 

Pete frowns and thinks. "Can anyone else move him?"  
  
'Patton is the main side.' Sham signs. Ori nuzzles Pete. Pete kisses her head. Sham feels a bit jealous but quickly counters it. _'She just got her sister back. Let it go.'_

 

"Is Sloth my counter?" Pete asks. Sham thinks.

 

Ori shrugs "Probably."

 

"I want to try something..." Pete moves to pull away from Ori. Ori whines and holds her. Pete gives her a squeeze. "I will be right back. I promise. Wait with everyone else for me." Sham takes Ori's hand.

 

Ori shakes her head. "No." She pulls her hand away from Sham.

 

"Ori. Please. I can't do this with you with me."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I don't want to get you hurt."

 

"I don't want you hurt."

 

"I won't. I promise." Pete lets her go and sinks out. She goes to Sloth's door and knocks. There's no answer. She pokes the door open and sees him passed out on the couch, a chain running from a leg cuff to under the couch. She frowns and kneels down, touching the floor. She closes her eyes and focuses. _'Thomas... You have to get up... You can get up. Andrew is waiting for you. You can get up for him.'_ She feels stronger. _'Come on Thomas, you can do this.'_

 

Sloth groans and blinks. "What the-" He sees a young girl kneeling on the floor, eyes closed. A glowing aura seems to be shimmering around her. "What are you doing!?"

 

Pete opens her eyes, her right brown now glowing indigo as her left gold glows yellow. "Expelling you." They both feel a shift. Pete stands and walks out, seeing they're in the dark side. She sees Rebellion's door and her heart skips a beat, but she knows she needs to focus. She sinks out to her room and sees the burns are healing fairly quickly. She sinks back into Nemo's domain, everyone now awake and Ori and Sham down from the cliff. "Sloth is back in the dark side." She announces.

 

"Pete!" Patton hugs her. Logan relaxes Ori runs over and hugs Pete as well.

 

Pete hugs them both back and smiles. "PRETTY!" Lokoi runs over and hugs her. Pete giggles.

 

Patton lets her go. "You look exhausted you should rest."

 

Pete nods. "I feel like shit."

 

"Whoa. Language." Virgil smirks. Pete giggles and winces. Ori doesn't let go of Pete. Lokoi plays with her cape, gasping and cooing. Lue smiles softly at them. "Does Nemo or Terra know you're back?" Virgil asks.

 

"I don't think so," Pete says.

 

"They might still be sleeping but you can check. Ori, let go of your sister." Ori growls at Patton and doesn't let go.

 

Sham looks slightly unnerved. Pete frowns. "Ori. I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere..." She pets her hair. Ori nuzzles her. Pete kisses her head and tries to pull away.

 

Ori holds her close and whines. "Stay."

 

"I'm coming right back. I promi-"

 

Nemo rises up. "Hey- PETE!?" He stares at her. Ori still doesn't let go.

 

"Heh. Hey Nemo..."

 

Nemo comes closer. "H-How?"

 

"I jumped into space and got sucked through a vortex." Nemo blinks. Pete smirks. "Yeah... I know." Pete closes her eyes and whimpers. She tries to push Ori away. "Ori, please let go. It really hurts now."

 

Ori backs off and looks down. 'Sorry...'

 

"It's- okay." Pete sits down and grimaces. Nemo frowns and kneels down. "it just- hurts. Like burns or something." Pete closes her eyes.   
  
Nemo nods. "Nice outfit." He offers.   
  
Pete opens her eyes and looks down. "Huh. Didn't notice." She closes her eyes and lays her head back again.  
  
"Just rest. I'll go get breakfast. Unless..." Nemo looks over at Logan. "Do you think it's safe to go back yet?"

 

"I don't know everyone seems fine. How's Terra?"

 

"He's better. Just needed to rebalance, but he should stay in his room for a bit longer."

 

Logan nods "Then I think we are good." Logan stands up. "Pete go rest in your room." Ori holds her hand. Pete nods and sinks out. She lays down on her bed and closes her eyes. Ori lays in bed with her. Pete holds her. Ori relaxes and falls asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Terra wakes up with a groan. It takes him a minute then he remembers what happened. "Bell!" Terra sinks out and knocks on Rebellion's door. There's no answer. He opens the door.

 

Rebellion is spray painting some more. He looks over and grins. "Hey, Ter."

 

"Hey... Sorry about yesterday. Shit got crazy and I wasn't myself."

 

Rebellion waves him off. "It's chill. I ain't got no fear anyways." He smirks.

 

Terra chuckles "That's a lie but whatever." He comes in and closes the door. "Mind if I join you?" He points at his unfinished painting on the wall.

 

"Sure. And you callin' me a liar?" Rebellion chuckles.

 

Terra grabs the can and goes to the wall. "I'm not calling you a truther." He smirks Rebellion laughs and continues painting. "I should probably tell you what happened." Terra starts painting.

 

"If you insist."

 

Terra takes a deep breath and explains everything. Ori being self-worth. Depression taking over. Pete, Nico, and Roman dying. The overflood of fear he had. "And that's basically everything I know."

 

Rebellion nods slowly. "So... Pete's dead?"

 

"Yeah, but she'll come back in three days." Rebellion nods and slows in painting. "Dude if you're upset it's fine you don't have to act tough. Trust me you’re just asking to have a breakdown."

 

"Dude. I'm fine." Rebellion goes back to painting.

 

"Ok sorry." Terra paints for a little bit more before he thinks. "You want to do something really fun?"

 

"What?"

 

"Let's do something fun, come on Bell I know a cool place to go."

 

Rebellion frowns. "Stop calling me Bell."

 

"Oh, sorry dude but still it's called the imagination you can do anything you want in there."

 

Rebellion shrugs and keeps painting. "I'll check it out later."

 

"Aww come on! You can make anything do anything. You can rule your own kingdom, ride dragons. I have one her name is Violet."

 

Rebellion scoffs. "Violet?"

 

"Not the best name I know."

 

Rebellion shrugs. "Could be cooler."

 

"Got any suggestions?"

 

Rebellion thinks. "Diablo."

 

"She's a girl."

 

"So? You're a guy and you wear girl clothes." Rebellion doesn't look at him.

 

Terra frowns "Dude...I guess you have a point." Rebellion shrugs and continues painting. Terra continues to paint. _'He's not the same...but change can be good. It was good for Sham. I just need to give him a chance.'_ Rebellion puts his can down and steps back to admire his work. He looks over at Terra's and rolls his eyes. Terra looks at him. "What you don't like sugar skulls?"

 

"Nah. It's cool. You should go home though."

 

"Why?"

 

Rebellion shrugs and flops on his bed. "It's chill time."

 

"Home is anything but chill. Especially after yesterday." Terra sits on the floor. "I'll be quiet." He pulls out his phone and earbuds.

 

"No bro. Just go."

 

Terra frowns "Fine." He gets up and leaves.

 

Rebellion checks the time on his phone. 10:34 am. He sighs and closes his eyes. He feels someone rise up in his room opens his eyes. He shoots up. "Pete!? Terra said you were dead. Wow... You look good."

 

Pete smiles sheepishly. "Thanks... And yeah. I was. I just got back. It's a long story." She sits on the edge of the bed. 

 

Rebellion pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her waist. Pete blushes. Rebellion smirks and kisses her neck, laying down with her. Pete curls into him and closes her eyes. She feels something on her lips and opens her eyes in surprise. Rebellion kisses her deeply. Pete relaxes and moans into it. Rebellion pulls away. "Raven."

 

"What?" Pete looks up at him.

 

"That's my name. But you can call me Rave." He winks and Pete giggles. "Don't tell anyone though..."

 

"I won't."

 

Raven kisses her neck and she gasp. She wraps her legs around him and kisses him passionately. They part, panting. "You wanna try?" He asks.

 

Pete's heart races and a blush spreads over her face. "T-Try what?"

 

Raven kisses her neck, hands holding her hips. "You know what..."

 

Pete breathes quickly before closing her eyes. "Okay... Wait." She sits up and takes Raven's hand. 

 

"Where are we going?" He asks.

 

"My domain." Pete answers.

 

Raven shakes his head. "Let's go to mine." He sinks them out. They rise up on the street of a city. 

 

Pete looks around, wide-eyed. "Wow..."

 

Raven smirks. "Come on!" He leads her to an apartment. They enter the elevator. As soon as the doors close, He presses Pete against the wall and kisses her. Pete gasps and kisses back. All too soon the elevator arrives and the doors open. Raven leads her down a hall to a door and opens it. He leads her in and closes the door.  
  
... 

Logan lays in Virgil's lap still holding a sleeping George. Logan holds him close and pets his hair. Virgil lays his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan massages his head with his other hand. Virgil kisses his cheek. "How are you doing?" He asks quietly.

 

"Processing what happened. Trying to figure out what to do to keep this from happening again." Virgil nods. "George almost died...again. I don't know what I do if that happened. He's just so young. He's not mentally prepared for this." He cups George's face. "He still has eyeshadow."

 

"I know..." Virgil pets his hair. "He's scared he caused this... that he upset you, so you left and then this happened..."

 

"I left so I could go get Pete. God, I sacrifice her for George."

 

Virgil nods. "Yeah, but he doesn't understand..."

 

"I know..." He looks sadly at George. "He needs to feel safe. I should just take yesterday out..."

 

Virgil frowns. "He'll find out..." He sighs and leans on Logan. "I don't know what to think."

 

"Same..."

 

"We'll rest. Talk things out with the others. Figure out the best course of action." Virgil decides.

 

Logan nods "Ok sounds like a plan." Logan closes his eyes. "Andrew will help. Apparently, he and his whole family have depression. He has invited us to his support group that his parents run."

 

Virgil nods. "Yeah. That would be great." Virgil closes his eyes as well. There's a knock on the door. 

 

"Hey. Breakfast is ready." Nemo calls.

 

Logan sighs "Don't feel like socializing. Or waking up George."

 

"Can you bring some up?" Virgil calls.

 

Nemo frowns slightly. "Yeah. No problem..." He heads back downstairs. _'Shh... You're not losing them. They just need to rest.'_

 

Patton sets the table. "Hey what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. Logan and Virgil are resting." Nemo makes three plates. Sham helps him take one. Nemo offers him a smile. "Thanks."

 

"Ok, I'll go get Terra his plate." Patton picks up his plate and heads upstairs.

 

Nemo and Sham go up to Logan's room. Nemo knocks before opening the door and setting the plates on Logan's desk. Sham sets George's plate down as well. Virgil smiles at them. "Thanks." Nemo nods and they leave. Sham hugs him as soon as the door closes. Nemo hugs him back. They head back downstairs.

 

Patton knocks on Terra’s door. “Terra breakfast is ready.” Silence. “Terra?” Patton opens the door. “Terra?” The room is empty. “Terra!?” Patton sinks out.  
   
…  
   
Terra sits on the ground in the imagination. Bell sits next to him. “Sup bro.” 

 

“Hey, Bell.” Terra holds his legs.

 

“Missed you too,” Bell smirks

 

Terra smirks back. “Your back but you’re not… you. You know?”

 

Bell nods “Yeah I get it.” 

 

“But change can be good.” 

 

“It can but it can also be bad. Follow your gut, Terra.” 

 

Terra sighs “He seems passive-aggressive to me.”

 

Bell shrugs “He’s new and the only person he knows is someone from a past he doesn’t remember.” Terra nods. “Come on dude talk to me.”  

 

“I wish Rebellion will talk to me. I know he’s upset I can see it in his body language.” Bell nods 

 

“Stop treating him like me. He’s not me. If you do that maybe things will get better.” 

 

Terra nods “Thanks Bell.” 

 

“Hug me, brother.” Terra laughs and stands up. He hugs Bell, Bell hugs back. 

 

Patton sinks in. “Terra! Oh, thank God I found you.” Terra looks at Patton Bell gone. Patton goes over to him. “You need to stay in your room.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You were overwhelmed please let’s just head back.” 

 

Terra nods “Ok Dad.” They sink back to Terra’s room. Patton hands Terra his plate.

 

“Breakfast.”  

 

Terra smiles “Thanks, Dad.” Patton kisses his head. 

 

“I’ll be downstairs, let me know if you needed anything.”

 

Terra nods “Ok love you Dad.” 

 

“Love you too Kiddo.” Patton leaves and heads downstairs. Nemo and Sham are eating.

 

Patton sits down. "So, all of that happened."

 

“Yup,” Nemo says.

 

"Should we talk about what happened?"

 

“Yes. With everyone. Especially when Nico gets back. This is the second time he’s killed himself when Depression attacks. I’m worried about him... he thinks he’s protecting us by removing himself, but he’s not...”

 

Patton nods "We should have told the girls what happened. If we did Pete wouldn't have climb Greed's mountain and Ori might have saw the signs of Depression." Nemo nods and looks down in shame. Sham watches him with concern. He looks up the stairs.

 

"Nemo don't beat yourself up. We all thought it would be better to not tell them."

 

“Yeah. I know.” Patton holds his hand. Nemo gives him a squeeze and a reassuring smile. “I’m okay. I promise.”

 

Patton kisses his cheek. "Sham, can you go get Ori and Pete some breakfast?"

 

Sham nods and gets up. He makes two plates. “Where’s Lue?”

 

“He said he’s spending today with Evan and Lokoi.” Nemo answers. 

 

Sham nods and heads upstairs. He gently knocks on Pete’s door. “Ori? Pete?” Ori nuzzles the bed in her sleep holding onto the bed. Sham quietly opens the door. He sees Ori on the bed, but Pete’s missing. He frowns and sets the plates down. He looks around. “Pete?” He whispers. Ori rolls over. Sham goes over and gently rubs Ori’s shoulder. “Ori.”

 

Ori groans and opens her eyes. She sees Sham, but she doesn't see Pete. She quickly looks scared as she looks around. "Pete? PETE!?"

 

“Shh. Don’t breathe.” Sham frowns.

 

Ori jumps up and runs out of Pete's room. "PETE!"

 

“Ori!” Sham runs after her. 

 

Nemo gets up. “Ori?”

 

Ori opens everyone’s door and looks inside trying to find Pete. Growing more panic. “Ori! Please!” Sham reaches for her.

 

Nemo comes upstairs. “What’s going on?” Ori sinks out.

 

Sham turns around. “Pete is here.” 

 

Nemo frowns. “I’m sure she’s okay-“

 

“Ori knows that!”

 

Ori sinks into the dark side. "PETE!?" She runs upstairs.

 

Lue jumps and runs out of Evan’s room. “Ori!?”

 

"Have you seen Pete?" Ori looks at him with panic in her eyes.

 

“N-No. Why?” Lue frowns.

 

Ori goes and opens all the doors. Still nothing. She breathes heavy. Evan sticks his head out. "Ori calm down."

 

"NO!" She sinks out.

 

Lue looks back at Evan with concern. “I should... go try to help them...”

 

Evan sighs "You don't have too." 

 

“I know.” Lue kisses his cheek. “I’ll be back.” He sinks into the light side commons. “Hey. Wha-“

 

“Have you seen Pete!?” Sham asks. 

 

“No. Ori was just in the dark side looking for her.”

 

“Where is she now?”

 

“I don’t know. She sank out.”

 

Ori sinks into the subscape. "PETE!" She yells a sob breaks out and she falls to her knees. She pulls them up and rocks herself. "Pete... Pete...please don't leave me." She cries. _'She's gone, I lost her again. I'm alone.'_ Guilt appears beside her. He silently sits down. Ori continues to cry not noticing him. Guilt offers a hand. Ori turns her head and looks at Guilt. "Do you know where Pete is?"

 

“No. She is alive.”

 

Ori looks away. "I can't find her."  Guilt stays silent. "Just go away." Guilt stays. Ori curls up tighter.

 

“She’s not gone. She didn’t run from you.”

 

"Then why is she gone?"

 

“There’s another side.”

 

"I just want my sister." Guilt stays silent. "Are my parents here?"

 

“Yes.”

 

"Can you take me to them."

 

“No.” Guilt offers his hand again.

 

"Why not?"

 

“Because you are not a gray side.” Guilt keeps offering his hand.

 

"If I die can I see them?"

 

“Yes. But you can see them now.” Guilt still holds his hand out.

 

Ori looks at his hand. "How?"

 

“A dream. And reality.”

 

Ori frowns "I don't want a dream."

 

Guilt sighs and pulls his hood back. He has old scratches on his face like he had fallen into gravel. He rubs his face. “I can’t explain it.”

 

Ori looks at him. "You’re a kid." Guilt nods. Ori looks down. Guilt offers his hand again. "Why do you keep offering your hand?"

 

“I want to help you.” Ori sighs and takes his hand. Multicolored light explodes around her. She feels her heart race before everything is at peace in darkness. 


	34. Chapter 34

“Ori? Ori?” Ori blinks and looks up. She feels herself laying on a bed, looking up at Roman and Nico. Her body is partially transparent.

 

"Mom Dad." Ori reaches for them. Nico hugs her.

 

“I’m so sorry... I’m so sorry I left you...”

 

Roman hugs Ori and Nico. "I'm so sorry this happened."

 

"I love you. I love you so much."

 

“We love you too.” Nico kisses her head. “We’ll be back soon. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

"Why did you leave?" Ori hugs Nico tight.

 

“I thought I was hurting you...” Nico holds her just as tightly.

 

"How we're you hurting me? I love you."

 

“I thought I was feeding you insecurities...”

 

"I was upset. Dad died, Pete died, you were all I had left, and you left me." Ori cries.

 

Roman rubs her back. "I told you so."

 

Nico squeezes his eyes shut. “I know. I’m sorry...”

 

"I forgive you. I just want you back."

 

"Did Pete make it back?" Roman ask

 

Ori nods "She did but I can't find her." Roman frowns

 

Nico frowns as well. “Is she okay?”

 

"She was tired, we took a nap and when we woke up, she was gone. She's not in the light side, dark side or the subscape."

 

“Her domain?” Nico suggests. “Maybe she just needs to destress? She just did something no one’s attempted before.”

 

Ori nods "Yeah..."

 

"Ori we love you, but you can't stay here." Ori whines.

 

“How are you here?” Nico asks.

 

"I don't know. Guilt brought me I think."

 

“Oh.”

 

"Ori subscape is dangerous especially after a Depression attack."

 

Nico nods. “You need to go back. Now. And rest in your room.”

 

Ori shakes her head. "I don't want to leave."

 

“I know. But you have to. We’ll be back in two days.” Nico says.  Ori feels herself being pulled away.

 

Ori shakes her head. "Mom please." Ori begs "I don't want to leave."

 

“I’m sorry-“ Ori feels like she’s being sucked down. Multicolored lights surround her before it’s dark. Ori wakes alone in her room. Ori rubs her eyes. She starts crying and curls up.

 

…

 

Pete sighs contently, head resting against Raven’s bare chest. He holds her gently and strokes her back. “How do you feel?” He asks. 

 

“Happy.” Pete smiles. Raven smiles and kisses her gently. Pete hums. 

 

“What do you want to do now?”

 

“I don’t know.” Pete thinks. 

 

“We could always just lay here so I can stare into your beautiful eyes.” Raven smiles and cups her face. 

 

Pete blushes. Raven kisses her again and Pete kisses back. “So, what do you think?” 

 

“Hmm?” Raven pulls out. 

 

“About everything that happened?”

 

Raven shrugs. “So, so to me. I’m only a few days old.” He smirks. 

 

Pete giggles then frowns. “My sister was pretty upset... she wouldn’t let go of me.” she frowns deeper. “I should... I should head back... I didn’t tell her where I was going...”

 

“Does she really need to know?” Raven traces her face. 

 

“Yes. She’ll send herself into a panic trying to find me.” Pete sits up and the blanket falls down, exposing her bare body. She blushes and snaps her fingers, clothing herself again in her new outfit. 

 

“You look hot in that, you know that?” Raven says and Pete turns to him and blushes more. Raven smirks at her. “Of course. You look pretty damn hot wearing nothing too.”

 

Pete smiles. “See you tonight?” Raven nods. Pete sinks into her room and goes to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting dressed and checking the time. 12:41 pm. _‘I missed breakfast.’_ She looks at the two plates on her desk and frowns. She picks them up and sinks into the kitchen.

 

Patton sees her. "Pete! Oh, thank goodness your back."

 

Pete looks over. “Sorry... I didn’t mean to worry you.” She sets the plates down.

 

"I'm not worried about you we can't find Ori."

 

Pete frowns. “I’ll find her.” She heads back upstairs. She pauses by Ori’s door and hears crying. She gently knocks. “Ori?”

 

Ori looks up. "Pete?"

 

Pete opens the door. “Hey...” Ori jumps up and hugs her and holds her close. Pete hugs her back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Ori sobs on her. Pete bites her lip and rubs her back.

 

"Where we're you?"

 

“I had to get out and move. I went to my domain.”

 

Ori nods "Sorry I panicked."

 

“It’s okay.” Pete gives her a squeeze.

 

"I was being clingy."

 

“It’s understandable.” Ori buries her face into Pete's shoulder. Pete holds her close. “I won’t disappear like that again. I promise.”

 

Ori nods. "I love you."

 

“I love you too.”

 

Ori sighs and relaxes. "I saw Mom and Dad."

 

“Really?” Pete looks surprised. “How?”

 

Ori nods and shrugs. "I don't know Guilt did something."

 

“Oh.”

 

"Yeah, Mom said the same thing." Pete chuckles. Ori giggles "Can we hangout? Just us?"

 

“Sure.” Pete smiles.

 

Ori smiles and hugs Pete. "Movie?"

 

“Sounds good-“

 

“PETE! ORI!” Sham runs in and hugs them both, breathing heavy. Nemo leans on the door frame and pants. Ori hugs Sham back.

 

“Sorry to worry-“

 

“Where were you!?” Sham exclaims and looks at Pete.

 

"She was just in her domain."

 

Sham sighs. “Scare Ori like that again!”

 

Pete frowns. “I won’t. I promise.”

 

Nemo regains his breath. “Sham. Calm down.”

 

"Really it's fine Sham. Pete and I are going to spend sister time together."

 

Sham opens his mouth then closes it. “Not okay.” He lets them go and leaves. 

 

Nemo barely catches a bit of hurt and rejection in his eyes as he passes and frowns. He looks back at Pete and Ori. “Have fun you two.” He closes the door and follows Sham back downstairs. “Sham.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Falsehood.” Patton watches from a distance. "She's not pushing you away-"

 

"Really?"

 

"She just needs time with her sister. She just watched her die. She's scared of losing her again." Sham keeps his back towards Nemo and makes himself a sandwich. "Look, as much as it pains you, you can't be her everything. You can't replace her sister." Sham stops and sighs. Patton frowns he goes over and hugs Nemo. Nemo hugs him back. Sham turns around and sees them. He quickly puts the ingredients back and grabs his sandwich and a glass of water before sinking out. Nemo sighs.

 

"Give him time. Everyone is stress." Patton massages his shoulders.

 

“Yeah...” Nemo leans against him.

 

Patton lays him on the couch and continues to massage him. "You did good yesterday."

 

“Hmm...” Nemo’s eyes slide closed.

 

Patton kisses his head. "I'm so proud of you." Nemo smiles softly.


	35. Chapter 35

The 2 days go back slow as the sides recover from Depressions attack. Ori and Pete spent most of the time together watching movies and hanging out with the exceptions when Pete needed "alone time." Logan was glued to George not that George didn't mind. Logan stays in his room for most of the time trying to make George happy. Virgil joins them making sure Logan didn't stress himself out. Terra was his normal self hanging out with Sham and Rebellion when he feels like it. Patton and Nemo try to be supportive to the best of their abilities. They all missed Roman and Nico very much. Finally, the day had come. Depression evil laugher, Ori and Pete's screams. Roman shoots up. He holds his chest as he breaths heavy. He takes a minute to calm himself. He slowly gets out of bed and heads into the hallway. He doesn't know where to go first. Who to see? Sham runs out of his room and hugs Roman tightly. Roman hugs him back he laughs "I missed you too."

 

Sham grips his shirt and hides his face against Roman, breathing shallowly. “I’ve missed you more in my entire life.”

 

Roman kisses his head. "I'm here now." Sham closes his eyes. "I bet you just miss me summoning things." He smirks

 

Sham hisses and hugs him tighter. _‘I miss you. Ori and Pete have always been together...’_

 

Roman rubs his back. "Well, that makes sense."

 

 _‘Yeah...’_ Sham lets him go and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “You... shouldn’t go see them.” He starts heading towards his room.

 

"Sham are you ok?"

 

“Yup.” Sham frowns. Sometimes he hates his curse. Roman goes over and hugs him. Sham leans on him before pulling away. “They’ll be upset to see you.” He looks down.

 

"Yeah well, I care about you too come on." He leads him to his room. Sham bites his lip but follows him. Roman closes his door and sits Sham down on his bed. "Ok, what's wrong?"

 

Sham looks away. “Nothing.” Roman holds his hand. Sham sighs. _‘Fine. I’m jealous and I shouldn’t be.’_ He lays down.

 

"Jealous of who?" Sham bites his lip. Roman sighs "Sham."

 

Sham closes his eyes and covers his face with his wings. “Pete and Ori.”

 

"Ori spent all of her time with Pete?" Sham nods. "When Patton and Logan died. Nemo and Virgil spend the whole three days together. They needed each other. Ori needed Pete."

 

Sham sighs. “I don’t know.”

 

"It's ok Sham. Now that I'm back and Nico will be back later today. Ori will come out." Sham rolls over. Roman rubs his leg.

 

Sham stuffs his face into the pillow. “I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what will happen, and she definitely won’t try to ducktape you all to her.”

 

"Just for a little bit. She will come around."

 

Sham’s shoulders drop. “Not okay.”

 

Roman frowns "Sorry this happened."

 

“It-“ he cuts himself off, mindful of his curse. _‘It’s not your fault... completely... we should have told them. Ignorance is not bliss.’_

 

"Yeah..." He rubs his head. Sham closes his eyes and relaxes. There’s a knock on Roman’s door. Roman goes over and opens it. Nemo looks up and hugs him. Roman hugs him back. "Hey, birdbrain."

 

Nemo chuckles and dissolves into tears. He closes his eyes and holds Roman tightly. “It’s good to have you back.”

 

Roman rubs his back. "Hey, it's ok I'm here now. I'll stock the fridge soon." He chuckles. Nemo laughs and gives him a squeeze before pulling away and wiping his eyes. "Good to see you."

 

“You too.” Nemo offers him a smile. He sees Sham curled up on the bed and frowns slightly.

 

"He's Jealous of Ori spend so much time with Pete." He whispers to Nemo.

 

“I know,” Nemo whispers back. 

 

“I can’t hear you!” Sham gets up and sinks out. Nemo’s sighs and looks down.

 

"I should go see the girls." Nemo nods and steps aside. Roman heads upstairs. He knocks on Ori's door. "Did anyone order one prince Dad?" Ori swings the door open. 

 

"Daddy!" Ori jumps up and hugs Roman. Roman laughs as he is pushed backward. He keeps his balance and holds Ori.

 

“DAD!” Pete runs out and hugs him.

 

Roman holds them. "I love you both."

 

"I've missed you so much." Ori kisses his cheek.

 

“I love you too Dad.” Pete holds onto him tightly.

 

Roman kisses their heads. "I've missed you too. My princesses." Pete smiles.

 

Ori smiles and nuzzles Roman. "When will Mom be back?"

 

"Later, but soon." Pete beams.

 

Roman puts Ori down. "So how have you been?"

 

"I'm better now." Ori hugs Roman. Pete lets go and steps back.

 

"I'm really sorry this happened."

 

“It’s okay Dad.” Pete frowns a bit.

 

"No, it's not ok. We should have told you what happened in the past."

 

“You were just trying to protect us.”

 

"I know but still. A little warning could have help especially you." He looks at Ori. Ori looks down and squeezes Roman.

 

Pete looks down too. “Well... it’s over. Now we know. Oh. I guess I can glow too.”

 

"Glow?"

 

“Like Nemo.”

 

"Cool." Roman smiles

 

“Yeah... it was when I sent Sloth back.”

 

"Back?"

 

“Depression moved him up here. When I got back, I moved his room back to the dark side. Patton couldn’t.”

 

"Oh... Well, good job." Roman smiles at her.

 

Pete smiles back. “Hey... if it’s okay I’m gonna go hang out in my domain for a bit.”

 

"Wow your old man comes back from the dead and you’re not going to hang out with him?" Roman smirks.

 

Pete smiles sheepishly. “Okay...”

 

"Na I'm just messing with you. I bet you can't wait to get unglue from your sister." Ori frowns.

 

Pete laughs nervously. “Nah. We’ve had fun.” She winks and sinks out.

 

Roman rubs Ori's back. "Want to tell me why you're avoiding Sham?"

 

Ori frowns deeper. "My whole life is a lie."

 

Roman frowns "Ori-" 

 

Ori pulls out "I thought I was humility but I'm not. I hate myself! I hate everything about me because of Depression. Everything I know about me is a lie."

 

"And Sham?"

 

"He's lies..."

 

"He's not going to lie-"

 

"You can't stop lying. That's his thing lying."

 

"He speaks in lies what he means isn't a lie."

 

Ori sits on her bed. "I just can't right now."

 

"I understand." Roman sits on her bed and holds her.

 

Ori leans on him. "Why me?"

 

"Because you're strong."

 

"More like weak."

 

"ORI!"

 

"It's true!"

 

"I'm the worst you should have let me die! Then Depression couldn't use me. Then you and Mom and-"

 

"Ori that was out of your control."

 

"My whole life was out of my control!"

 

"Ori it's over now-"

 

"You don't know that! It can come back at any time and this will happen again."

 

"And we will win again."

 

"You don't know that."

 

"Either do you. Ori, look on the positive." Ori crosses her arms. Roman sighs "Think positive, improve your self-worth and then Depression won't get you."

 

Ori sighs "It's hard."

 

"It's not hard. Come on say 3 nice things about yourself." Ori looks at Roman and thinks but says nothing. "You don't need to believe in it just say it. Complement yourself."

 

Ori thinks "I'm pretty, I'm talented, and I'm smart." 

 

Roman smiles "Keep saying that and one day you will believe it."

 

Ori nods "Ok..."

 

Roman pat's her back. "Come on let's get some food. I'm starving." Ori nods she holds onto Roman.

 

"Carry me?"

 

Roman laughs "Ok princess." Roman gets up and carries Ori downstairs.

 

Nemo is working on lunch. He looks up and smiles then tilts his head. "Where's Pete?"

 

"Went into her domain." Roman sits on the couch.

 

Lue comes downstairs and sees Roman. He smiles in relief. "Good to see you again."

 

"Good to be back."

 

Logan comes down the stairs with George in his arms. "Roman welcome back." George looks at Roman and screams. Roman jumps George holds Logan's neck tightly and shakes.

 

"I did not expect that response." Ori holds Roman.

 

Virgil runs out. "Depression captured him." he takes George and rocks him.

 

"O-oh." Nemo takes a deep breath.

 

George cries Roman frowns "Right... I remember. You sent Pete to die." He points at Logan. 

 

Logan flinches "Uh my apologies-"

 

"LEAVE PAPA ALONE!" Virgil takes George upstairs. Lue frowns and looks at Nemo who gestures for him to come to the kitchen.

 

Logan sighs "Like I was saying-"

 

Roman waves him off. "I'm not completely mad at you. I understand you need to save your kid. I would have done the same."

 

"So you saw?"

 

"Yeah, the bastard made me watch the whole god damn thing. Thought he could break me."

 

Nemo goes to ask but decides against it. "So, he took you because you were pride less?"

 

"Yeah... Had to give it to Ori." Ori grips Roman's shirt. Roman rubs her back.

 

Nemo nods then frowns. "That still doesn't-"

 

"Nemo even Lokoi knows when to stop pushing for answers," Lue says, mincing some onions. Nemo bites his lip and goes back to cooking.

 

“PAPA!” George cries from upstairs. Logan frowns. “I got to go.” He runs upstairs.

 

Roman nods and sighs "I let him. I need to get it out of Ori." Nemo nods.

 

Lue suddenly looks up and frowns. "What? What is it?" Nemo looks at him. 

 

Lue's eyes narrow. "Someone's in my domain..." he sinks out. Nemo looks confused and cautious.

 

Roman pets Ori's hair. "Why did you do that?"

 

"We needed you."

 

"You should have just killed me instead."

 

"Ori stop. We needed you alive. If you died, we would have all died. So, stop this talk of death." Ori doesn't response.

 

Nemo frowns deeply. "That's Depression talking. Not you, Ori. You don't and did not deserve to die."

 

Ori grips Roman's shirt. "Maybe I'm not self-worth. Maybe I'm just Depression. Depression used me this whole time it only makes sense-"

 

"Ori." Nemo comes over in front of her. "I know Depression. Extremely well. And let me tell you that you are nothing like it."

 

Ori looks away. Roman rubs her back. "Ori-" Ori growls and jumps up. 

 

"Just leave me alone!" She sinks out. Nemo looks deeply troubled and stands.

 

"Nemo just leave her alone. She's just dealing with greave and guilt."

 

"I know." he goes to the kitchen. "There's nothing I could do anyways. She doesn't trust me."

 

Roman sits up. "Why doesn't she trust you?"

 

"We just don't have that trust that she has with you or Sham, or Pete, or Nico. I may know what it's like to find out you aren't who you thought you were. I may know what it's like to have Depression telling me who I am. But I can't share any of that with her and have it help her if she doesn't trust me."

 

"So, spend time with her. Get that trust."

 

"I'll try. But she decides who she hangs out with. I see that part of you in her." Nemo smirks.

 

Lue rises back up, looking pissed. Nemo looks at him and raises a brow. "Rebellion," Lue grumbles. "That kid paints graffiti everywhere. Left as soon as I got there." Nemo snickers. "It's not funny! Do you know how hard spray paint is to get off!?" Nemo laughs.

 

"Yeah, Terra has been hanging out with him."

 

Lue nods. "I don't know if that's good or bad. He won't talk to anyone else."

 

"Has he met the girls or Sham?" Nemo asks.

 

"I don't think so," Lue says.

 

Roman nods "I don't mean to be rude but how much longer on lunch?"

 

"About five minutes. Just waiting on the noodles." Nemo stirs them.

 

Roman nods "Was anyone else in your domain?" He asks Lue.

 

"Nope. Just him." Lue hesitates. "Pete's been..." he shrugs. "I don't know where to draw the line on personal life..."

 

"If it's a threat to her safety, then tell us. If not, then don't." Nemo says.

 

Lue nods. "Well... She's not with anyone. But- just- teenager." he makes a hand gesture.

 

"She's horny." Nemo states and Lue nods.

 

Roman thinks "How old is Rebellion?"

 

"Looks about 16," Lue says.

 

Roman narrows his eyes. "I'm going to check something." Roman stands up and sinks out to Pete's domain.

 

...

  
  
"That's some good shit." Raven points to Pete's painting. 

 

Pete giggles. "Thanks, Rave. Yours isn't half bad." Raven grins. Pete suddenly frowns. "Oh shit. Someone's in my domain." she looks at Raven. "I don't know how long I'll be." 

 

Raven nods. "Don't worry."

 

Pete sinks out a distance away from Roman. She comes over to him. "Dad?"

 

"Hey, Pete."

 

"Hey. Is something wrong? Where's Ori?" she looks worried.

 

"Nothing’s wrong just wanted to tell you that lunch will be ready soon. So, you have been painting."

 

"Oh-" Pete looks down at her hands. _'Lie or no?'_ "Yeah... Rav- Rebellion was teaching me some tricks. I'm trying, but I'm not nearly as good as Ori or him." Pete picks at a leather string on one of the pouches.

 

Roman nods "So you weren't in your domain. You were with Rebellion."

 

"I came rock collecting and then got distracted." Pete smiles sheepishly.

 

"Pete, don't lie to me. I know his age."

 

"Okay. So, he's kind of cute... So what?" Pete blushes and kicks at the earth.

 

"Just be careful and you don't need to lie to me."

 

Pete nods. "Okay, Dad."

 

Roman hugs her. "And no sex."

 

Pete hugs him back and nods. "Yup."

 

"Ok well I was serious about Lunch let's go."

 

"Okay. Let me wash up real quick and I'll be down."

 

"Ok." Roman kisses her head and sinks out.

...

Pete sinks back to the alley where she and Raven were painting. "Well... My dad knows about you."

 

Raven chuckles. "Really? _Roman_ ce figured out we fucked?"

 

Pete blushes hard. "No. And I'd like to keep it that way. He just told me no sex."

 

"So?" Raven raises a brow at her. "Are you really going to listen to that?"

 

"Look. We have one guy who knows when someone gets even slightly worked up, two lie detectors, and my dad, sister, and mom. Plus, Logan who can read a body like nothing and Patton who senses emotions. It's gonna be really hard to hide."

 

"So we fuck at night." Raven shrugs.

 

Pete sighs. "I have to go to lunch. I'll see you tonight."

 

"Don't be late." Rebellion winks. Pete smirks and shakes her head, sinking out.  
  
...  
  
Roman rises in the kitchen. "She's dating Rebellion."

 

"What?" Lue and Nemo look at him.

 

"Yup." Roman sits on the counter.

 

"I thought he didn't talk to anyone except Terra..." Lue thinks.

 

Nemo raises a brow at Roman on the counter. "Since when did you become Virgil?"

 

"What? I can't sit on the counter?" Roman smirks "I guess you were wrong."

 

"Huh... I mean she did remind me of him..." Lue continues to think. 

 

"Don't think too hard. We need a ship name first." Nemo smirks and turns the stove off. 

 

"We need to know his name first," Lue says.

 

"Prinxiety was made without Virgil's name." Nemo points out.

 

Roman laughs "She has been sneaking out to see him." Ori peaks around the corner. "I bet she used the same excuse. 'I'm going to my domain'." Ori's eyes widen. She runs upstairs.

 

"And you're fine with that?" Nemo looks at him.

 

"Nope, not at all. I don't know Rebellion and what Rebellion is it's scary, to say the least." Nemo nods. 

 

"He was an okay kid before. Understood that what the older dark sides were doing was wrong." Lue says. "He had some help getting there."

 

"Yeah. Till it ended up getting him killed." Nemo says.

 

"That aside, he hasn't had that struggle this time around. I'll do what I can, but ultimately it's up to them what happens." Lue says.

 

"Yeah... Maybe Terra and Pete will be a good influence on him. Terra did call him his best friend."

 

"Yeah," Lue says. 

 

Nemo pours the gravy over the noodles. "Lunch is ready."

 

"Oh, thank god I am starving." Roman jumps off the counter. Nemo chuckles and gives him a bowl. Roman sits down and starts eating.

 

Lue heads upstairs to get everyone down for lunch. Nemo sits down and sighs. "How'd Sham look?"

 

"His look?"

 

"No like... Is he okay?"

 

"He's upset" Roman shrugs "He will get by. Once Ori stops being glued to me and soon Nico."

 

Nemo nods then frowns. "Maybe..."

 

Terra comes down. "Roman!" He runs up and hugs. 

 

"Hey Terra, I love you but I'm starving." 

 

Terra let's go. "Sorry."

 

Nemo smirks. Virgil comes downstairs. "Hey. Logan and George?"

 

"I'm grabbing bowls for all of us." Virgil answers.

 

"Oh. Do you want help?"

 

"No. I got it." Virgil balances the bowls and sinks out.

 

"Oh. Okay..." Nemo looks down.

 

"I scare George it's fine."

 

Terra frowns "Yeah..."

 

Nemo silently eats. Sham rises up and starts making himself a bowl. "Hey Sham." Nemo offers a smile. 

 

"Bye. Hey." Sham finishes and sinks out. Nemo closes his eyes and sighs.

 

"How are you holding up?" Nemo looks at Roman, trying to get his mind off everyone else.

 

"I'm good." Roman continues to eat.

 

Patton comes down. "Roman!" Patton hugs him. 

 

"Ah, Patton I love you but let a man eat." Patton pulls away. 

 

"Sorry, it's just I've missed you so much." 

 

"I've missed you all too."

 

Nemo frowns slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Nemo I'm fine, Depression can't break me."

 

"Sides usually aren't so hungry when they come back..."

 

"I have a big stomach." Patton gets a bowl and sits down.

 

"You keep insisting Depression couldn't break you..." Nemo says quietly.

 

"Nemo drop it. What do you want me to say?"

 

"The truth. No one can help if you won't let us."

 

"There is nothing to help. He tried to get under my skin. I watch my kids die and almost burn Pete's room down. He insulted me. Did it hurt? Yes, but I refuse to let Depression win. I am fine."

 

Nemo bites his lip and finishes his bowl. "Okay..." he gets up and puts his bowl in the sink. He moves towards the stairs. "I'll be in my roo-" he stops himself and turns around. "You know what? No, I won't. I'm staying. Fuck you Depression! I SEE YOU!" he shouts at the ceiling before sighing and going to the kitchen to do dishes, mumbling about everyone being isolated.

 

Patton smiles at that. "You go, baby."

 

Terra laughs "Fuck Depression." Nemo overhears them and smiles slightly to himself, letting himself take pride in the small victory. Pete comes downstairs, followed by Lue. Roman smirks 

 

"I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder  
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive, keep on survivin'"

 

Nemo's head shoots up. He starts making a drumbeat on the counter. "IM A SURVIVOR! IM NOT GON' GIVE UP! IM NOT GON' STOP- GONNA WORK HARDER! IM A SURVIVOR! IM GONNA MAKE IT! I WILL SURVIVE! KEEP ON SURVIVIN'!"

 

Pete laughs and sits down. "So, can you just like pick up any song or what?"

 

"Probably." Roman smirks. He gets up and grabs a second serving. "Is Ori coming down?"

 

Lue frowns slightly. "No. She wouldn't answer."

 

Roman frowns. "Pete, can you go get her? Take a bowl with you just in case she doesn't want to come down."

 

Pete nods and grabs a bowl before heading upstairs. She knocks on Ori's door. "Ori? You don't have to come down if you don't want to. I brought a bowl for you."

 

Ori swings her door open. "You lied to me!"

 

Pete jumps. "W-What?"

 

"’Going to my domain, needing alone time.’ You were running off to be with Rebellion." Ori is red in the face.

 

Pete blinks. "Wha- who-"

 

Ori stomps in her room. "Lies, lies, lies. Everything is lies!"

 

"I-" Pete stutters. "I didn't-"

 

Ori pulls her hair. "Just leave." Ori's room goes dimmer. Pete sets the bowl down and goes back downstairs. She sits down and eats quietly. Nemo glances at her and frowns slightly. His eyes flicker upstairs.

 

Ori slams her door close. She looks at the bowl. She picks it up and throws it at the wall. The glass breaks and land on the floor. She breathes heavy. That felt good. She looks around her room. She sees pictures and friendship bracelets she made with her sister. She rips throws the photo frame at the wall. She cuts the bracelets up tears going down her face. She hiccups and slides to the floor. Nemo gets up. "Nemo-"

 

"Lue. Let me go." he interrupts him and continues up the stairs. He knocks quietly on Ori's door.

 

"GO AWAY!" Ori rocks herself on the floor. _'Clingy you were clingy that's why she left. That's why she lied to you, she doesn't love you. Rebellion is more important. Who is Rebellion? Doesn't matter, you don't matter. Your worthless no one likes you.'_

 

Nemo rests his head on the door. "Depression is trying to isolate you. It's using the small part of the story you know and twisting it to make you feel alone. You're not alone. I'm right here.” he sits down and leans on the wall. “And I'm not giving up on you. I'll stay here until you're okay.” Ori cries into her legs. She doesn't know what she wants. She wants everything to stop. The thoughts, the feelings. Everything is too much. The room turns grayer. “Ori. Don’t go numb. I know it hurts. I know better than anyone, but you can’t give up. Depression is going to offer a way out. It’s going to tell you it can help you, but that’s a lie. Don’t listen to it.”

 

Ori covers her ears. "Lies, everything is a lie."

 

“No. Not everything. Ori, I love you. We love you. I’m here for you. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

 

Ori rocks herself. _'Sad, scared, angry, confused just make it stop.'_

 

“Ori, please let me help you. You don’t have to be alone.” Ori looks around her room. The mess she made, she yelled at her sister. She ripped up photos of her and bracelets. She frowns deeply. She picks up the cut and broken bracelets and crawls into bed. She throws the covers over her head and curls up.

 

Patton comes up the stairs. He kneels down to Nemo. "Nemo this isn't working just leave her alone."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “I’m staying.”

 

Patton frowns "Nemo think when you were like that was did you do?"

 

“I’d run. But sometimes I needed someone there. Especially the first few times it happens.” Nemo hesitates. “Especially when I wanted to die...” he says quietly.

 

Patton sits down. "We need to send someone who she is willing to open up for. She's not connected to you enough. She doesn't care what you have to say."

 

Nemo nods then whispers to Patton. “Her trust with Pete is broken, she’s pushed Sham away and ran from Roman.”

 

Patton frowns deeper "Oh... She's got it bad. Send Pete."

 

Nemo looks at him. “She doesn’t trust her.”

 

"I know she doesn't trust her, but Ori has been nothing but upset since this whole thing started. So, I'm thinking she is overreacting to whatever it is and if Pete just explains herself, they can work to get that trust back."

 

Nemo nods and gets up. He goes downstairs and sees Pete gone. He frowns and looks at Roman. "She went to her room. After accusing me of telling Ori that she was running off with Rebellion."

 

Nemo sighs. He goes back upstairs and knocks on Pete’s door. No answer. He opens the door and looks around, but she’s not there. He goes back downstairs. “Lue, can you get me to Rebellion’s domain?”

 

Lue looks up. “I don’t know where it is.”

 

“How’d he get to yours?”

 

Lue thinks. “It... must be connected...” Nemo nods. Lue takes his hand and sinks out with him. Lue starts looking around. “Find it. Before you start getting affected.”

 

“Yup.” Nemo starts looking around.

 

Lue goes to the end of the hall where the graffiti is. He traces it and his hand comes back wet. He frowns. He feels someone else in his domain and spins around. He sees Rebellion coming out of the storage room. “Where’s Pete!?” He glares at him. 

 

“What?” Rebellion looks confused. 

 

Nemo turns around. “Pete is missing. Is she with you?”

 

“No? She said she was going to lunch.”

 

Nemo watches him and decides he’s not lying. “Any idea where she may be?”

 

Rebellion shrugs. Lue points to the graffiti. “Get that off my wall.”

 

“Aye aye captain small dick.”

 

“Wow.” Nemo looks disgusted. Lue sinks out. Nemo sinks out as well. They rise up in the commons and Lue sighs and goes to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

 

“That was low...” Nemo says. 

 

“Drop it. It’s just who he is.” Lue says.

 

"Did you find Pete?" Roman ask

 

“No. Rebellion was there, and I asked. He said he hasn’t seen her.”

 

“He’s still there and I doubt he’s taking that paint down,” Lue grumbles. 

 

“I’m checking her domain.” Nemo sinks out. Nemo rises up on the mountainside and looks around. He sees a cliff in the distance and a figure hanging off it. He flies over. “Pete!” Pete looks over at him and waves, panting. She continues climbing. “Pete. You need to talk to Ori.”

 

“She doesn’t want to talk to me.”

 

“Pete, you need to explain-“

 

“I WOULDNT HAVE TO IF YOU HADNT TOLD HER!”

 

“We didn’t. She must have overheard.”

 

Pete sighs. “I didn’t lie every time. Sometimes I really did need to getaway. I love her, but she was suffocating me...”

 

“I know. But you need to explain-“

 

“SHE DOESNT WANT TO TALK TO ME! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!”

 

“What if she kills herself!?” Nemo takes a deep breath to hold back tears. 

 

Pete looks down and rests against the cliffside. “You really think she’d do that?”

 

“Not on her own... but Depression still has way too much influence for comfort.” Pete closes her eyes and lowers herself down to the base of the cliff. She unclips her harness from the rope and takes it off before sinking out. Nemo sighs and lands, sinking into the commons.

 

Patton goes over. "Did you find her?"

 

“Yup.”

 

Patton frowns "You ok?"

 

“Yeah, I’m just worried.” Nemo paces.

 

"I know."

 

Roman sighs and rubs his head. "I'll be in my room." He stands up.

 

“Okay,” Nemo says. Roman heads upstairs.

...

Pete knocks on Ori’s door. “Ori?”

 

Pete can see her door is gray. "Go away."

 

“Ori, please. We need to talk.”

 

Ori buries herself deeper. "Go back to your boyfriend."

 

“I’m not-“ Pete sighs. “He’s not... my boyfriend. He’s just. A friend. Who’s a boy...”

 

Ori throws a pillow at the door. "Yeah because Sweet little petal doesn't fall in love with every boy in the mindscape."

 

Pete frowns and clenches her fists. She about to walk away before she stops herself. “Look, are we talking or not?” Ori rolls over away from the door. She fidgets with the bracelets. “Ori?”

 

_'I'm the worst sister ever. Why did I say that? That was so uncalled for.'_

 

“Ori if you don’t want to talk then just say so and I’ll keep everyone else away.”

 

Ori closes her eyes. "Go." Pete goes to her room and closes the door. Ori silently cries "What is wrong with me?"  
  
...  
  
Patton knocks on Sham's door. “Yeah?”

 

"Can we talk for a minute?"

 

Sham sighs. “No.” Patton steps in. Sham is at his desk, petting a black snake.

 

Patton sits on his bed. "How are you feeling?"

 

“Horrible.”

 

Patton frowns "Sham you’re not great. If you were you wouldn't have put yourself in your room."

 

Sham continues petting the snake. “I felt like talking with everyone. I feel healthy from everyone’s lies. I love everything right now.”

 

"I know we're still recovering some better than others." Sham bites his lip. "Do you hear Ori's lies?"

 

“I’m trying to hear everyone's. I can focus on one person. There isn’t enough people.”

 

Patton nods "You want a hug?" Sham nods. Patton gets up and hugs Sham. Sham hugs him back. The snake slithers around Patton’s shoulders. "How about we go to the imagination. We can go dragon flying."

 

Sham shrugs. “I feel like it...”

 

Patton rubs his back. "Let's do something. Get our minds off things."

 

Sham pulls away and draws his knees up. “I want to hang out.”

 

Patton kneels down. "Sham I won't make you do anything, but I would like to stay here with you. We don't have to talk or do anything, but I think it will do us some good to just not be alone." Sham closes his eyes before nodding. The snake coils around his shoulders. Patton smiles he sits down and pulls out his phone to watch cat videos.

 

Sham taps a pencil on his desk for a moment. “I’m leaving my workshop.”

 

Patton nods and stands up. "Ok let's go."

 

Sham stands and takes the snake off his shoulders. He goes to set it on his bed then hesitates. “Does Dad have a spare tank?”

 

"I'm sure he does."

 

Sham holds the snake close and goes downstairs. “Hey, Dad? Do you have any spare tanks?”

 

Nemo looks up. “Yeah, what do you- is that a rat snake?”

 

Sham hisses. “Call him a rat.”

 

Nemo smirks. “Her. And I’m saying she’s a rat snake, related to corn snakes. Do you mind?” He extends a hand. Sham lets him take her. Nemo looks her over. “Another healthy one. Where’d you find her?”

 

“Inside the door to my room.”

 

Nemo nods and gives her back. “You’re comfortable with her?”

 

“She’s big and I’m more scared of snakes now than I was before.” Sham shrugs. “Fears stay the same.” Nemo nods.

 

“Would you like me to set up a terrarium in your room?” 

 

Sham nods. “Dad and I aren’t going to my workshop.” 

 

“Okay. I can take her if you want.”

 

“Curse you.” Sham gives her to Nemo who smirks.

 

“You’re welcome. Do you have a name?”

 

Sham thinks and looks her over. “I won’t think about it.” He runs back upstairs to Patton.

 

"Ready?" Sham nods and takes his hand. He sinks them out to the workshop.


	36. Chapter 36

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_ Nico shoots up, panting. He takes a moment to calm himself before his stomach attacks him. He curls up and pulls the blanket over his head. His head squeezes in on itself and he closes his eyes tightly. He lets out a small whine.

 

Roman comes in with a needle. "Welcome back love." Nico groans. Roman kisses his head. He injects the needle. "See you soon." Nico quickly goes out. Roman sits in a chair and waits. About an hour later Nico blinks. He groans and looks around, breathing deeply. "Hello love." Roman smiles Roman gets up and goes to the bed.

 

Nico offers him a smile. “Hey...” he frowns slightly. Roman holds him. Nico kisses his cheek.

 

Roman kisses him back. "How you feel?"

 

“Mmm... not sick anymore.”

 

"That's good." Roman nuzzles him.

 

Nico smiles and closes his eyes. He sighs. “I did it again...”

 

Roman frowns "I know, you need to stop doing that. I was counting on you to look after the girls."

 

“I know...” Nico bites his lip. “Why did I do that...?”

 

"I don't know but it needs to stop." Nico nods.

 

Roman sighs "Pete has a boyfriend." Nico raises a brow. "New guy, Rebellion."

 

Nico frowns. “Didn’t Malice kill him?”

 

Roman shrugs "He came back, don't know why though." Nico nods slowly. "I'm worried about Ori. Actually, scratch that, I'm terrified about Ori." 

 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

 

"Depression hit her hard. Her room has gone gray."

 

Nico shoots up. “Is anyone with her?”

 

"No, she won't let anyone in."

 

Nico throws the sheets off and gets up. He races up to Ori’s room and knocks. “Ori!?”

 

Ori is curled up in bed. She closes her eyes. _'Don't even bother.'_

 

“Ori please let me in.” Nico knocks again.

 

"Go away, Mom."

 

Roman comes walks up to Nico. "See told you."

 

Nico keeps knocking. “No. I’m not giving up on you.”

 

Ori covers her ears, but the knocking is just so annoying. She growls and goes and opens the door. "What?" she snaps.

 

Nico looks at her. “Ori. Please, let us help-“

 

"Just leave me alone. I don't care. I really just don't care anymore. You were better off without me." 

 

"Ori that's not true. We love you, I died for you." 

 

"That was your mistake."

 

“Ori-“

 

Ori closes her door and slides down. _'Brat you just yelled at your parents. The man that save your miserable life. terrible daughter.'_

 

“Ori please!” Nico places her hand on the door. 

 

Nemo comes upstairs. He touches the door and closes his eyes. _‘Leave her alone. You can do whatever you want to me. Just leave her alone...’_

 

He hears a chuckle _'She's a lot more fun than you. Besides this hurts you just as much. So, two birds with one stone.'_

 

Nemo slides down. ‘ _What do you want?’_

_'To make Thomas miserable.'_

_‘You won’t get away with it.’_

_'I think I will, now I have a job to do.'_

_‘No. Get back here!’_ silence.

 

"Ori please stop this," Roman begs Nemo gets up and opens his eyes. 

 

“Ori!” Nico calls. 

 

Nemo sinks out and rises up in front of Ori. He picks her up and holds her close, sinking out to his domain. “Everything you think, say it.”

 

Ori opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Nemo raises a brow. Ori tries again but nothing. She growls "Let me go."

 

“No. Why do you think you can’t speak?”

 

"Because you can't lie in your domain."

 

“Exactly. So, if you can’t say what you’re thinking?”

 

"Then it's not true. I'm not stupid."

 

“Why do you think it’s not true?”

 

"Let me go."

 

“No. Why do you think it’s not true?”

 

"Because this is your bloody domain! If I can't say it then it means, it's a lie."

 

“Who is feeding you lies?”

 

Ori's mouth says "Me" but no sound comes out.

 

Nemo raises a brow again. “Try again.” Ori looks down. Nemo waits patiently.

 

"Depression."

 

Nemo nods. “It makes it think it’s you. It makes everyone else the bad guy except itself. It works in the shadows, never taking credit for its work.”

 

"Why won't it leave me alone?"

 

“The question everyone who has it asks.” Nemo sighs and looks down. “Because it’s a bully. Simple as that. A bully that can make you take your own life if you let it.”

 

Ori leans Nemo. "I've been a brat."

 

“I have too.”

 

Ori sobs "I'm sorry."

 

“It’s not your fault.” Nemo rocks her.

 

Ori holds onto him. "I just want it all to end."

 

“I know.” Nemo rubs her back, wrapping his wings around her. _‘Please protect her...’_

 

Ori cries on his chest. "I'm so tired of crying."

 

“I know. I know exactly how you feel.” Nemo holds her protectively. “I want to help you. I want to protect you. I want to save you. But I can’t. Only you can save yourself. I can guide you, but ultimately the decision is yours. Do you run from it? Do you let it beat you up? Or do you stand up against it? As much as it hurts, as much as you don’t want to, I hope you stand.”

 

Ori looks at Nemo. "I'm scared."

 

“I know. It’s okay to be scared.” Nemo has tears in his eyes. “But you can’t let it control you.”

 

Ori holds onto Nemo and shakes "Am I clingy?"

 

“No. You just need support.”

 

"I push them away."

 

“I did too. I wouldn’t let anyone near me. If they came too close, I ran. I had to make myself let someone I completely trusted to help me. For me that was Logan. For you, you have to decide who that is.”

 

"I don't know... no one has been that close. I always hid. I've been alive for 5 months. The closest person to me was Depression and I didn't even know it."

 

“Logan had a snake that Deceit gave him. It influenced him to hurt himself whenever he felt emotions, so he learned emotions were bad and blocked them out. He said it was his best friend, even though he knew it was hurting him.” Nemo shrugs. “Depression told you that you were Humility. You’re suddenly finding out your self-worth. You’re finding out it’s been playing you all along. You’re angry and you don’t know what to do with it. You feel no one understands you and that’s our fault. We do understand. I understand. But no one’s told you who we were and what we’ve gone through, so how are you supposed to learn from our mistakes?” Nemo sighs. “I was Deceit...”

 

Ori tilts her head. "But Sham is Deceit."

 

“He is now.” Nemo takes a deep breath and starts explaining how he had a split personality, how they thought the dark side was Nico, then later figured out it was Deceit. He explains what it was like to have Deceit in his head, what it felt like when Deceit took the driver’s seat. He explains how they split and how he grew his wings. He explains the fight against Deceit that ultimately banded him to the dark side. He briefly mentions a difficult struggle with the dark sides that ultimately led to Deceit gaining full control and not being able to handle it. Then he surrendered. He realized his ultimate goal would never be possible, so he went to the dark side. I went to him, trying to convince him to not do it, but he was too far gone. No one understood why I would want to give Deceit another chance. Sometimes even I don’t. But beside the point, he died. Then the next morning we found a three-year-old Sham on the couch. It took some convincing of everyone’s trust, but we soon learned he had no recollection of his predecessor’s actions.” Nemo looks down. “I wasn’t there when he needed me because I wasn’t fighting Depression. I was just letting it beat me up. Thankfully, Roman mentored him and he also became friends with Lue and Evan, and eventually Lokoi...”

 

Ori nods "Why did you pick Logan?"

 

Nemo shrugs. “I felt the safest with him. Felt like he understood me. And I admired him.”

 

"He made you feel like you weren't crazy?" Nemo nods. "What about Patton? He's your boyfriend."

 

“Yeah... but he kept chasing me. He meant well, and if I was suicidal then that would be a good thing that he was so persistent. But it wasn’t my first time with Depression and honestly, I just felt bad dragging him into it. I felt like I was draining him. I knew I was draining him. He wasn’t strong enough to carry me and take care of his own health as well.”

 

"And Logan could?"

 

“Mostly. There were times where I had to make him go take care of himself first, and sometimes he needed me to be there for him. It was a mutual thing. Still is.” Ori nods and looks down. Nemo continues to gently hold her.

 

"Can you be mine? Since I think you would understand me the most."

 

Nemo smiles softly. “Of course.”

 

Ori smiles and leans on Nemo. "This isn't going to go away in a day is it?"

 

“Unfortunately, no. There will be better days and there will be worse ones. You just have to learn how to manage it.”

 

Ori nods "I could have died when I was born. I could not be here, and I wonder if things would be better."

 

“Would they though? Where would Pete be if you weren’t her sister? Where would Sham be? Would Thomas even still be alive right now?”

 

Ori frowns "I don't know."

 

Nemo shrugs. “Pete would probably get into more trouble. Sham would be heartbroken and loveless. Thomas may or may not still be alive.”

 

Ori draws in the sand. "I get your point." Nemo watches her gently. "I'm hungry." 

 

Nemo nods. “Do you want me to bring something or do you want to go downstairs? And don’t push yourself if you feel you aren’t ready to talk to anyone.”

 

Ori shrugs "It's loud, too many people. I love you all, but I really hate eating with everyone. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be rude."

 

“No. Please tell us. It’s not being rude, it’s communicating as long as it’s done in a respectful manner.

 

Ori nods "I don't like talking either. I don't know, it's draining and makes me uncomfortable to have everyone looking at me."

 

Nemo nods. “Of course.”

 

"Do you mind if I go back to signing?"

 

“If that’s what makes you comfortable.” Nemo smiles warmly.

 

Ori smiles 'Thank you.'

 

Nemo nods. ‘You’re welcome.’ He signs back. “I’ll go get you some food. Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else?”

 

Ori thinks 'Scared to move. Depression can't get me here.’

 

Nemo nods. “Okay. I’ll be back. Do you mind if I talk to Nico and Roman real quick?”

 

'About what?’

 

“Just tell them to give you space.”

 

Ori nods 'Ok’

 

Nemo gives her a smile before sinking into the kitchen. Roman looks up. "NEMO!" He runs over. "Is Ori ok?" Nico runs over as well. 

 

“Ye- kind of. She’s okay at the moment. I’m helping her, but-“ Nemo thinks over his words carefully.

 

“But what? Where is she?” Nico asks. 

 

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

 

“Nemo, don’t hide her from us!” Nico says. 

 

“I’m not. But remember when you told me to give Sham space?” Nemo looks at Roman.

 

Roman frowns "Oh... it's like that."

 

“Kind of.”

 

“I don’t understand?” Nico frowns. 

 

“She needs space and someone she trusts to talk to about it.” Nemo goes to the kitchen and starts making a bowl of leftovers. 

 

“She can talk to us,” Nico says. 

 

“She needs someone who understands.” Nemo turns to them.

 

Roman puts a hand on Nico. "He knows what he's talking about. We are here for when she wants us but we can't help her like Nemo can."

 

Nico sighs and looks down. “Just... take care of her? Please?”

 

“I will. And she said she’s going back to signing. It makes her more comfortable.”

 

Roman nods "Of course."

 

Nemo puts the bowl in the microwave and starts it. “We’re going to hang out in my domain for a bit.”

 

Roman nods "Talk to her about Sham if you can."

 

“Okay.” _‘I’m not. She needs to be stable first. I don’t want to trigger her.’_ Nemo thinks.

 

Roman nods "Let’s go upstairs, Nico."

 

Nico nods and follows Roman. Nemo pulls the bowl out of the microwave and grabs a glass of water before sinking out to his domain. “Hey.”

 

Ori waves. Nemo gives her the bowl and sets the water down. He sits down beside her. 'Thank you.' she takes the bowl and starts eating.

 

Nemo chuckles. “I won’t interrupt you then.” Ori eats her food and thinks about what happened. How everyone risked their lives to save hers. Of course, if they didn't then we would all be dead so... she doesn't know how to feel about that. “What’s on your mind?” Nemo asks.

 

'Save me to save themselves.'

 

Nemo nods slowly. “They weren’t thinking about themselves though. They were thinking of you. They had no idea you would be able to save them.”

 

'Dad believed.' Nemo nods. Ori goes back to eating. 'Pete lied to me.'

 

“Not every time. Sometimes she did need time alone.” He frowns. “She didn’t talk to you?”

 

'tried, told her to leave.' Nemo nods. Ori frowns

 

“What is it?”

 

'Bad sister.'

 

“You’re not a bad sister. You’re an amazing sister. You were willing to help Pete with her chores when she got grounded.”

 

'Not her whole fault.'

 

“Yeah...” Ori sighs and lays down. She watches the clouds. Nemo kicks his shoes off and snaps his fingers, sending them to his room. He looks at the ocean and thinks. _‘I wonder if I can choose who turns into a mermaid in my domain?’_

 

Nemo sits up. “You want dessert?”

 

'I'm fine, thank you.'

 

Nemo nods. He looks back to the ocean. “You ever made a pearl necklace before?” Ori shakes her head. Nemo smiles softly and sits up. “Do you want to? Creating usually helps.” Ori sits up, she thinks then nods. Nemo beams. “I have some string in my room. I’ll go grab it.” He sinks out. Ori smiles and waits. Nemo rises up again. “We’re gonna need a drill...” he thinks then sinks out again. He rises up in the workshop. Sham looks up from showing Patton some sketches.

 

"Looking good Sham." Patton looks up. "Hey, Nemo, what's up?"

 

“Hey. Do you have a small drill I can borrow?”

 

Sham tilts his head. “Why?”

 

“For pearls.” _‘I need it for a pearl necklace I’m making with Ori.’_

 

Sham bites his tongue and gets up. He searches through his tools before handing one to Nemo. “Knock your socks off.” He goes back and sits down. 

 

“Thanks, Sham.” Nemo smiles and sinks out. Ori looks up from the box of supplies. Nemo smiles at her and sets the drill down. “Now we just need the pearls.”

 

'How?'

 

Nemo smirks. “Anyone order pearls fresh from the ocean?” Ori giggles “How do you feel about swimming?”

 

'Like'

 

Nemo smiles. “What about diving?”

 

Ori shrugs 'Not try.'

 

“Do you want to?”

 

Ori shrugs again. 'Ok.'

 

Nemo nods. “I’ll go get a suit for you.” He sinks out to the commons and looks around, but no one’s there. He goes up to Roman’s room and knocks.

 

Roman looks up from holding Nico. "Come in."

 

Nemo opens the door. “Hey. Can you make a diving suit for Ori?”

 

“What?” Nico looks confused.

 

"Sure." Roman snaps his fingers it lands in his hands. "There you go."

 

“Thank you!” Nemo sinks out. Nico sighs and leans on Roman. Roman rubs his arm. "I know I don't like this either." Nico closes his eyes. Roman kisses his head.

...  
  
Nemo rises up in front of Ori. “Here you go.” He lays the diving suit down. Ori puts it on. Nemo helps her zip up the back then offers her the mask. Ori smiles and puts it on. Nemo smiles and takes a running start. He leaps into the air, giving a flap of his wings and dives into the water. He closes his eyes and lets the water in. He feels his body morph. Ori jumps in afterward and follows Nemo. Nemo swims around in a circle and looks up at Ori. He swims over to her. ‘You good?’ He signs.

 

Ori nods Nemo nods and waves for her to follow. He swims down towards the reef and starts scanning for oysters. Ori follows and watches Nemo starts digs a bit in one spot before shaking his head and swimming further down. He finds a cluster of oysters on the side of the drop-off and tries to break them off. He winces and holds his hand before going and grabbing a rock. He chips the oysters off with it and gives them to Ori to put in a bag.

 

Ori fills her bag with oysters. Nemo smiles at her and looks down. He sees small shells in the sand. He dives and picks some up. He shows them to Ori and tilts his head. ‘Want them?’ He signs. Ori nods Nemo gives them to her and collects some more. He looks around. ‘Anything else?’

 

Ori shrugs Nemo nods and starts towards the surface, swimming slowly so Ori can keep up. Ori follows him to shore. She gets out of the water and puts the bag down. Nemo climbs up onto the shore and grunts. He slithers the rest of the way up before pulling his tail closer. “Okay. Now we just have to open these.” Nemo thinks. “Hold on.” He sinks out to the kitchen and flops around. 

 

Lue jumps. “WHAT THE FUCK, NEMO!?” 

 

“Sorry. Getting a cutting board.” Nemo searches through the drawers for one. 

 

“Wh- you know what. I’m not even going to ask. You do you.” Lue grabs an orange and leaves. Nemo smirks. He finds a cutting board and grabs it before sinking back into his domain. Ori has the suit off and is looking in the bag Nemo summons a throwing knife and sets it on the cutting board.

 

“I’ll open them and then you can clean the pearls.” He thinks. “We should have clam chowder for dinner if we’re doing this...” Ori nods and sits down. She hands the bag to Nemo. Nemo starts cutting the oysters open, handing the pearls to Ori and saving the meat for later. Ori takes a rag and cleans the pearls. They do this until it's all done.  Nemo feels his legs tingling. “I’ll be back.” He sinks out to his room and waits a moment while his body changes back before getting up and getting dressed. He sinks back in. “I’m gonna put the meat in the fridge then I can help with the drill, okay?” Ori gives a thumbs up.

 

Nemo sinks out and grabs a bowl from the kitchen. He sinks back into his domain and collects the meat into it before sinking into the kitchen again. He sets the bowl in the fridge then looks over and sees Sham and Patton. “Hey!”

 

"Hey, Nemo." Patton kisses his cheek. Nemo smiles. 

 

“I smell like fish.” Sham states. 

 

Nemo chuckles. “Yeah. I went for a swim.” Sham raises a brow.

 

"Oh ok, did you enjoy it?"

 

“Yeah. I’m gonna make clam chowder tonight.” Nemo washes his hands.

 

"Oh, ok sounds good." Patton smiles Nemo kisses his cheek before sinking out. Sham frowns deeper and heads towards the stairs. Patton follows Sham. "Hey kiddo we had fun today. That Cobalt statue is coming along nicely." Sham nods and keeps walking. "Sham is something wrong?"

 

Sham stops and sighs. “Dad is avoiding Ori.”

 

"Is that a bad thing?" Sham shakes his head and keeps going to his room. "Sham." Patton grabs his hand. "Ori needs Nemo right now. Just like how Nemo sometimes needs Logan. Ori will come to you when she needs you. Right now, she's trying to figure things out."

 

Sham sighs and pulls his hand away. “Kay.” He sinks out to the dark side commons. Evan is washing dishes. He sees Sham but doesn't say anything.

 

Lokoi is watching TV. They gasp. “Shammy!”

 

Sham sits down next to them. “Bye.” Lokoi giggles and jumps on him. Sham grunts but lets them. He sighs and watches TV, playing with Lokoi’s hair.

 

Evan puts the rest of the plates away. "I'll be in my room if you want to talk Sham." Evan heads for the stairs.

 

Sham closes his eyes. _‘I know I’m not supposed to be jealous. Gosh, dang it. Why did I come here!?’_ He ignores the nagging feeling in his stomach and continues to watch TV with Lokoi laying on top of him. Raven sneaks down the stairs. He cautiously makes his way into the kitchen and starts painting on the cabinet with a smirk. Sham looks over. “Who are you?”

 

Raven jumps. _‘Rebellion.’_ “No one.” Sham’s eyes narrow. “Bye.” Raven sinks out. Sham rolls his eyes and goes back to watching TV.   
  
...

Ori looks at the teal and green pearl necklace she made with a proud smile. Nemo smiles just as proudly. “It looks beautiful.”

 

'Thank you.' Ori giggles and puts it on.

 

Nemo grins. “Okay. I think you just added to its beauty.” He winks.

 

Ori blushes she goes to sign 'not pretty' but remembers what her dad said. She smiles 'I'm pretty.'

 

Nemo smiles back. “Yes, you are. Good job. I’m proud of you.”

 

Ori beams 'I need to show Sham.'

 

Nemo nods. “I have to start dinner.”

 

Ori nods and sinks to outside Sham's door. She knocks but gets no response. She slowly opens the door but finds no one there. She thinks _'Where is Sham?'_ she gets an idea and sinks out to the dark side. She's outside Evan's door when she turns and sees another door. _'Rebellion... While I'm here.'_ she goes over and knocks on his door. There's no answer. Ori tilts her head and opens the door. She finds spray paint cans lying around, the walls marked with graffiti covering graffiti.

 

Ori looks Curious as she steps in for a better look. A side wearing a neon green varsity jacket with yellow sleeves rises up. He looks to have spray paint in his hair. He turns around and sees Ori. "Oh. Hey, there babe," he smirks. Ori turns around and waves. "You must be Ori?" Ori nods Raven tilts his head. "You don't speak?" Ori shakes her head. She offers her hand. Her heart beats fast she remembers she doesn't like meeting new people. "Huh. Ter never said that." Raven shrugs and takes her hand giving a firm shake and a solid pat on the shoulder. "Rebellion.”

 

'Nice to meet you.'

 

Rebellion tilts his head. "I don't know that gibberish hand shit. You'll have to speak up." Ori frowns and shakes her head. Raven rolls his eyes. "Wimp." he goes and flops on his bed.

 

Ori frowns deeper she pulls out her phone. 'I said nice to meet you.' she shows him her phone.

 

"Oh. Cool." Raven tosses a can of paint in his hand. "So whatcha doin' here?"

 

'Wanted to meet Pete's boyfriend.'

 

Raven laughs. "Please. I'm not Pete's boyfriend," he smirks.

 

Ori tilts her head. 'You’re not?'

 

"Nope. We just hang fam." he winks.

 

Ori nods and sits on the bed. 'My bad.'

 

Raven frowns slightly. "Off."

 

Ori stands up. 'sorry'

 

Raven waves her off. "It's chill. You can go now."

 

Ori blinks 'Ok.' she heads for the door. Raven gets up and closes it behind her. Ori frowns _'Rude.'_ she heads downstairs. Sham is snoring with Lokoi laying on top of him, drooling in their sleep. The TV plays in the background. Ori giggles and takes a picture. She smiles warmly at it and kisses Sham's head. Sham hums in his sleep. Ori smiles she needs to get back she can talk to Sham later. Ori sinks out to her room. She feels dizzy but way better than last time. Ori sits on her bed. She pulls out her phone and texts Pete. 'Sorry about earlier I didn't mean what I said. I'm just struggling at the moment and lashing out. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry I was clingy I'm better now. I love you.'

 

'It's fine. Love you too sis.' Pete texts back.

 

'I've meet Rebellion. he's an ass.' Ori backspace 'rude' backspace 'mean' backspace 'insensitive' backspace 'nice.' she sends the text.

 

'Oh. That's good.'

 

Ori sighs 'Sorry I thought he was your boyfriend.'

 

'It's okay.'

 

'Hey, heads up I've gone back to signing.'

 

'Ok, why?'

 

'More comfortable not speaking.'

 

'Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then. Love you sis.'

 

She smiles 'love you too.' she puts it back down. Ori puts her phone down and sighs she takes a deep breath. "I am beautiful." She holds her two necklaces.

...  
  
Pete rises up in Raven's room. "Hey."

 

Raven looks up at her and smirks. "Boyfriend huh?"

 

Pete blushes. "My dad said that, and my sis overheard. She told me you met."

 

"Yeah. She's dainty."

 

Pete giggles. Raven stands and kisses her passionately. Pete closes her eyes and kisses back. "What are we?" She whispers.

 

"I don't know. Let's just enjoy it." Raven lifts her up, setting her legs around his waist and squeezing her butt. Pete gasps.

 

"I- have to be back by morning."

 

Raven kisses her neck. "Of course. Wouldn't want anyone to find out about your _boyfriend_."

 

Pete blushes harder. "Sssstoooop!" Raven chuckles and sinks them out to his domain.  
  
...  


Ori shoots up in her bed in a silent scream. She takes deep breaths as she thinks about her nightmare. She pulls her legs up. _'Sham please come.'_ she begs. Her door opens and Terra comes in. He hugs her and Ori holds hold.

 

"It's ok it was just a Nightmare." Ori shakes and closes her eyes.

 

 _'I want Sham.'_ Sham rises up, half disoriented. He sits on the bed and holds her. Ori moves from Terra to Sham. Terra looks at them and decides he's not needed. He gets up and leaves.

 

Sham rocks her and kisses her head. _'I've got you.'_ Ori holds him tightly. _'Breath.'_ he rubs her back. Ori takes deep breaths. She slowly calms down. _'what happened?'_ Sham mind speaks.

 

_'Nightmare'_

 

Sham nods. _'Do you want to talk about it?'_

 

Ori shakes her head. _'Hold me.'_ Sham nods and lays down with her, wrapping his wings around her. She relaxes in his hold and nuzzles him.

 

Sham smiles and nuzzles her back. _'I love you.'_

 

_'I love you too. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you.'_

_'It's okay.'_

 

Ori holds him close. _'I'm going to fight Depression. It's going to be hard so if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand.'_

 

Sham holds her protectively. _'I promised you I'd be with you forever and always my love.'_ he kisses her hand.

 

Ori smiles _'Ok.'_ she relaxes.

 

Ori thinks _'Am I a wimp?'_

 

 _'No. You are so strong.'_ Sham kisses her head. _'Who told you that?'_ he frowns.

 

_'Rebellion, I wouldn't speak to him, so he called me a wimp. I'm trying to not let it get to me but I'm not in a good state right now.'_

 

Sham frowns deeply and sighs. _'Don’t listen to him. It's not true. Also, what were you doing down there?'_

_'Looking for you.'_

_'O-oh.'_

_'It’s ok I just wanted to show you something, but you were a sleep.'_

 

Sham nuzzles her and glances at her neck. _'Oh wow... You and Nemo made that?'_

 

Ori nods _'Teal and green.'_ she blushes.

 

Sham smiles and kisses her gently. _'It's beautiful. Like you.'_

 

Ori hums "I'm beautiful."

 

 _'Yes, you are.'_ Sham beams. _'I'm so proud of you.’_

 

Ori giggles _'I’m working on it.'_ Sham kisses her again. Ori melts and kisses back. Sham holds her close and pets her hair. Ori relaxes and closes her eyes. "I love you."

 

 _‘I love you too.’_ Ori sighs happily and goes back to sleep. Sham watches her for a while longer before he drifts off as well. 


	37. Chapter 37

Virgil hums and holds Logan and George close, George curled up happily between them. He sleepily kisses George’s head then Logan’s cheek. Logan nuzzles George and holds him close. George has been glued to Logan since it has happened. Virgil sits up and stretches. He can smell coffee from downstairs. _‘Nemo’s up. I wonder how he’s doing?’_ He looks down at Logan and George and smiles. George's eyes shadow is gone. It took an hour to get him to calm down from seeing Roman yesterday and trying to convince him that Roman wasn't evil.   

 

Virgil gently pets his hair. George leans into the touch. Virgil kisses Logan’s head and climbs out of bed. Logan curls up around George holding him protectively. Virgil heads downstairs. He sees Roman and Nemo in the kitchen, talking. Nemo looks over and smiles. “Morning!” He says cheerily. 

 

Virgil smirks. “Morning. Someone’s happy.”

 

“Proud more like.” Nemo beams.

 

Roman chuckles "Thank you very much, Nemo."

 

Nemo nods. “She’s doing so good for having just started. I’m seriously so proud of her.”

 

"That's my girl." Roman smiles with pride.

 

Virgil makes himself a cup of coffee. “Sham was panicked about her last night. I think she had a nightmare.”

 

“What?” Nemo frowns.

 

"Oh yeah, I was nightmare fighting last night. Andrew has been very helpful in calming Thomas down." 

  

Nemo and Virgil both nod. “Do you know what it was about?” Nemo asks.

 

Roman shakes his head. "I was busy, but I could guess."

 

Nemo nods. “I’ll see if she wants to talk about it. If not, I’m not going to push her.”

 

Roman nods "Ok, how's George?" he asks Virgil.

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Well... his eyeshadow is finally gone. It took hours to calm him down and explain you weren’t bad though...”

 

Roman nods "Yeah, I understand." Virgil sips at his coffee. "Logan?"

 

“Spending every moment, he can with George. Though George has pretty much been glued to him.”

 

"He probably feels guilty about not spending time with him and for not being able to keep him out of danger." Roman sips his coffee. 

 

“Yeah...”

 

Nemo leans against the counter and watches Virgil. “How are you?”

 

“Tired.” Virgil dryly laughs. “Probably not as much as everyone else.”

 

Nemo shrugs. “Still.”

 

"Let me guess, you have been watching Logan. Make sure he doesn't push himself?" Virgil nods. "Take a break, ask Patton to watch. George loves him it will be fine. Or Terra he should be all good to go."

 

Virgil nods then shrugs. “I have nothing better to do.” He traces his mug.

 

"Then sleep or relax. It's good for you." Roman smirks.

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “I did sleep. Thank you, doctor Roman.” Nemo chuckles.

 

Roman puts his hands up. "I'm just trying to keep you from burning yourself out. You were the one who said you were tired."

 

Virgil chuckles. “I know. Thanks Ro.” He sips at his coffee.

 

"Are you going to do what I said or are you going to keep powering through?"

 

“I’m not powering through.” Nemo sighs.

 

"Then you’re welcome." Roman drinks his coffee.

 

Virgil shakes his head. “How’s Pete?”

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since yesterday afternoon.”

 

"Same, she was mad at me."

 

Virgil frowns. “Why?”

 

“She thinks Roman told Ori that she was sneaking off to hang out with Rebellion.” Virgil looks confused.

 

"Rebellion showed up a few days ago or something. Old friend of Terra's and seems to be a trouble maker from what Lue has said."

 

Virgil nods then raises a brow. “And he’s Pete’s _friend_.” He says suggestively.

 

Roman smirks "To use Lue's words 'She's horny'." Roman chuckles "I think there more than friends."

 

Virgil smirks. “Teenagers.” He sighs.

 

"Yup." Nemo chuckles. "So, I'll be working with Nico." He looks at Nemo. "You work with Ori." He looks at Virgil. "You get some to watch Logan and George then take the day off. Sounds like a game plan?"

 

Virgil nods. Nemo gives a thumbs up then frowns. "Do you know why Nico did...?"

 

"Thought he was hurting Ori." Nemo nods and thinks. "He can't keep doing that. He honestly doesn't know why. Like it was an impulse to kill himself."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"I'm working with him. Seeing what can be done."

 

Nemo nods. "If you need anything, let me know."

 

"Of course."

 

"Should we start breakfast?" Virgil asks.

 

"Yeah, we should." Roman puts his cup down.

 

Nico comes down the stairs, hood of his cloak pulled up. "Hey..." he makes his way to the kitchen.

 

"Hey. Bad night?" Nemo asks.

 

Nico nods tiredly and gets a cup of coffee. He kisses Roman's cheek. "You okay?"

 

"Of course." Roman kisses him back. "You can sleep a little longer if you want."

 

Nico frowns and cups Roman's face, looking him in the eyes. "Are. You. Okay?"

 

Roman cups Nico's face and looks him in the eye. "Yes." He smiles.

 

Nico sighs and lays his head on Roman's chest, closing his eyes. "You were kicking and mumbling like mad in your sleep..."

 

"Sorry love" Roman rubs his back. "Nightmare fighting and all."

 

"Yeah..." Nico sounds unconvinced. Nemo and Virgil glance at each other.

 

"Nico go lie down. I will wake you when breakfast is ready." Roman kisses his head.

 

"I'm fine." Nico sighs contently.

 

Roman picks him up. "Nope. Rest."

 

Nico holds onto him and tickles his chin. "Only if you do too..."

 

Roman chuckles. "Ok love." Roman goes into the commons and lays on the couch Nico on top. Nico smiles and curls up, nuzzling him. Virgil smirks at them and glances at Nemo. Nemo nods and starts getting ready to cook. 

 

"You know... You've been cooking a lot lately." Virgil says.

 

"I have?" Nemo asks. Roman kisses his head and holds him close. Nico kisses Roman's cheek, down to his neck.

 

"Nico it's early for that." He whispers

 

"Yup," Virgil says and Nemo shrugs.

 

"Well. I don't mind."

 

Nico smirks and licks Roman's neck. Roman shivers "Nico."

 

"Hmm?" Nico stops on a spot and sucks. Roman holds back a moan. Nico nibbles gently. He moves down to Roman's collar bone and sucks. Roman tries really hard but a small moan escape. Virgil looks over suspiciously. Nico smirks and licks Roman's collar bone before kissing him passionately. 

 

"I didn't know that counted as rest." Nemo comments.

 

Roman kisses back. "He started it!" Nico chuckles and teases Roman's tongue. Roman melts he feels himself get hard. Nico rubs his leg on Roman's crotch, still kissing him. Roman whines and bucks into him. Nico sinks them out to Roman's room. His hands creep up Roman's sides, edging his shirt up. He hums and pants.

 

Roman pulls his hands off. "Nico it's too early."

 

Nico whines. "It's fine."

 

Roman kisses Nico. "Later."

 

Nico whines again and slowly grinds on him. "Please baby... It's been so long..."

 

Roman bites back a moan. "Nico."

 

"Please Roman..." Nico licks his neck. "Need you..."

 

Roman whines "Can't you wait?" Roman closes his eyes.

 

"No~ please..." Nico continues to grind on him, gently kissing his neck.

 

"W-why?" Roman tries to keep it together.

 

"Need you... Want you... Now. Please..." Nico begs.

 

"After breakfast?"

 

"Now... Please... Who knows what breakfast will lead to..." Nico gently bites his neck. "Besides I'm tired of Lue shouting 'fondue' whenever someone gets slightly horny."

 

Roman moans and melts "Ok." Nico smiles and kisses him deeply, wasting no time pulling Roman's shirt off, running his hands down his body. Roman pulls Nico to the bed as they continue.


	38. Chapter 38

Ori slowly wakes up next to Sham. She smiles warmly at him and kisses his cheek. Sham hums in his sleep, wings securely wrapped around her. Ori continues to shower him in kisses. Sham blinks awake and smiles at her lovingly. Ori giggles Sham kisses her gently. Ori kisses him back. Sham nuzzles her and pets her hair. Ori hums and nuzzles back and scratches his scales. Sham purrs and turns his head so she can get more access. She notices his scales flaking off. Ori tilts her head. 'You shed?'

 

Sham opens his eyes and blushes in embarrassment. He gives a small nod. "No..." Ori giggles Sham blushes more.

 

'You're adorable when you blush.' Sham blushes darker and hides his face against Ori. Ori giggles and pets his head. Sham sighs and rubs his scaled cheek on her, trying to scratch himself. Ori sighs and scratches his scales. Sham purrs and melts, closing his eyes. Ori smiles and keeps going. Sham shivers, body relaxing. Ori picks at some of the shed. Sham winces.

 

'Sorry.'

 

'It's okay. Not all of it is ready yet.' Sham mind speaks. Ori nods and pets him. Sham melts again. Ori kisses him.

 

 

"You okay?" Sham holds her hand, eyes showing concern. "Why aren't you speaking?"

 

Ori shrugs _'Don’t like talking.'_ she mind speaks.

 

"O-Oh..." Sham lays his head on her shoulder. 'Ok.' He signs. Ori pets his head. Sham closes his eyes and sighs contently.

 

There is a knock at the door. "Ori, Sham breakfast," Terra calls out.

 

"Won't be there," Sham calls back.

 

"Ok." Terra walks away. Ori frowns.

 

Sham glances at Ori. "What is it?"

 

'Don't want to go downstairs.'

 

Sham nods. "Do you want me to bring some up for us?" Ori nods Sham sits up and goes downstairs a few minutes he sees everyone except Roman and Nico at the table. He notices Lue wearing sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. He raises a brow at him then shakes his head and goes to make two plates.

 

"Where's Ori?" Nemo asks.

 

"Downstairs. She wants to come down." Nemo nods.

 

Logan frowns "Everything ok?"

 

Sham bites his lip. "I know."

 

"She's going back to signing. It makes her more comfortable." Nemo says then tilts his head. "You two talked?"

 

"No." Sham answers. Lue rolls his eyes.

 

"Ok, but why does she not want to come down?"

 

"Too much social interaction right now," Nemo says.

 

Logan nods "Ok."

 

Sham finishes making the plates and sinks out. Lue rubs his temples. "You okay?" Virgil asks. 

 

"You know the feeling when you wake up from a _certain_ dream?"

 

Pete keeps her eyes down on her food. "Nope," Virgil says and eats. 

 

"What?" Nemo looks confused.

 

"Where's Roman and Nico?" Lue grumbles. 

 

"They were getting handsy on the couch." Virgil answers.

 

"They're still handsy." Lue mumbles then frowns. "Something's wrong..."

 

"So, their" he glances at George. "Having fun, what else is new?"

 

"No... he's right." Virgil glances at Lue. 

 

"How can you tell?" Nemo asks.

 

"Nico... I can't sense him anymore..." Lue looks deep in thought, fidgeting.

 

"I can. He's anxious. Scared." Virgil says.

 

Patton frowns "Oh dear." Terra closes his eyes.

 

Nemo looks between Lue and Virgil. "Should... I go check on them?"

 

Lue shakes his head after a moment. "No. Roman's catching on."

... 

Nico breathes heavily. He kisses Roman and holds him tightly as if he's going to be ripped from his arms. He feels a wave of sadness and fear come over him. _'Don't want to lose him. I failed him. I failed the girls. I killed myself. They needed me...'_

 

Roman rubs Nico's back. "Nico?" Nico hides his face against Roman's shoulder. Roman can feel tears on his skin. Roman frowns deeply. He holds his head. "What's wrong?" Nico shakes his head. He pulls out and whimpers before curling into Roman, keeping his face well hidden. Roman groans then hold Nico. "Love talk to me."

 

"Failed you."

 

"Oh, Nico don't hold onto that." Nico stuffs his face deeper. "Nico please you can't do anything about that now. It's in the past." Nico trembles and bites his lip to keep silent. Roman squeezes him. "Nico-"

 

"Stop." Nico's voice sounds broken, lost. Roman frowns.

 

Roman sighs "Why did you want sex?"

 

"Because..."

 

"You’re scared." Nico curls up tighter. "Love it's ok." Nico stays silent. "Talk to me, scream do something," Roman begs Nico shakes his head and holds Roman's hand tightly. Roman closes his eyes in defeat. Nico cries against him.

 

Roman looks up at his ceiling. _'You failed to keep them safe. This is all your fault.'_ Roman hears Depressions chuckle from his Memories. Nico lets out a small scream before covering his mouth and sobbing.

 

Roman holds him. "I've got you." _'I won't fail you again.'_

 

Nico takes a shaky breath. 'What is wrong with me...?' Roman kisses his head.

 

Nico grips him tightly. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

 

"I understand I'm sorry too." Roman holds him close.

... 

After breakfast, Terra walks into Rebellion's room. There's no one there. Terra looks around. "Huh..." Everything is still the way it was before. He sees a window cracked open. Terra goes to the window and looks out. He sees another building outside, a fire escape ladder leading down. "Cool," Terra climbs out and onto the ladder. He climbs down and looks around the city. There are a few cars parked on the side of the street, most of them trashed, the windows are broken and the bodies spray-painted over. "This must be his domain. Cool way better than a scary valley."

 

There are graffiti and street art all over the place. One alley catches his eye. As he gets closer to it, he sees orchids leading to sunflowers. A crown hangs from one of the sunflowers and the vine wraps around a shattered sword. "Huh, this looks like something Ori or Pete would make." Next to it is another painting. Colorful splashes are scattered around 3D text that says, 'Don't reach for the moon. We're going to Mars.' Terra smirks "Nice." He hears a can of paint being shaken further down the alley. Terra moves closer. He sees Raven painting and humming a tune. Terra waves "Sup dude."

 

Raven stops and looks over. He smirks and waves. "Hey! How'd you get here?"

 

"Window, nice place."

 

"Yeah. Pretty dope huh?" He goes back to painting.

 

"Are any of the building real or is it like set dressing?"

 

"What ya mean?"

 

"Like can we go in them?"

 

"Oh yeah!"

 

"Cool this is way better than my domain."

 

"What're your digs like?"

 

"It's the valley of fears or nightmare realm. It is like a spooky forest that traps you in your fears."

 

"Huh."

 

Terra shrugs "Yeah not a fun place to be." Raven tosses him a can of paint. Terra catches it and shakes it.

 

"Ya know... The thing about this-" Raven gestures to the street art surrounding them. "Is that... You can't get attached. You spend hours on a piece of work, and then you or someone else comes and paints over it." He shrugs. "But that's gucci fam. It's like life. Just some peeps can't see it."

 

"Yeah" Terra starts painting. "Shit happens you just got to let it go. I swear the light sides get on my nerves sometimes. Something bad happens and they hold onto the guilt for so fucking long. Like God give it a rest. Crybabies all of them."

 

Raven laughs. "Damn. What if they heard you like that?" He smirks.

 

"They say 'Terra your being rude apologies right now.'" Terra laughs "Apologize. _'I'm sorry.'_ if I have a penny for every time someone said, 'I'm sorry', I would be Donald Trump rich." Raven laughs harder. "Like ok, My Dad, Patton when he was 8 he killed Logan and you know how long he held onto that guilt? 22 years. TWENTY-TWO! 22 years of bitchen and crying for something Logan had already forgive him for."

 

"What the fuck man?" Raven laughs. "Who needs forgiveness anyways?"

 

"I don't know guess since we have to live together, we got to get along. Expect Roman and Lue. Roman hates Lue."

 

Raven chuckles. "Yeah. That guy's no fun."

 

"God Lue, that boi fucked everyone everywhere. Once he did two at once in the living room."

 

"Say what?" Raven looks at him.

 

"Yeah, it was gross." Terra continues to paint. Raven chuckles. "And don't get me started on Nemo."

 

"Oh? Tell me more?"

 

"Biggest cry baby of them all."

 

Raven snickers. "He's the bird brain, right?"

 

"Yeah, that guy has been through hell and got burn. He's scared for life and won't let go of the past or his fears. He kept me up at night from his nightmares."

 

"Oh. Can't he like- erase his memories or something?" Raven shrugs.

 

"Yeah! But he won't! He's like 'It made me who I am' or some shit. It's like he wants to suffer."

 

"Oh, bullshit. You should just go do it yourself!"

 

Terra laughs "Can't, I can't mess with memories."

 

"Dude, there's gotta be some way."

 

Terra thinks "Logan has the library of knowledge. One time one of Roman's books got destroy and he lost a whole year of memories."

 

"Then go! Be a hero!" Raven chuckles.

 

"If they catch me, I'm a dead man."

 

Raven rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll go with fam." He drops his paint can. "Let's get you some sleep."

 

"Sweet." Terra takes his hand and sinks out. They raise in Logan's domain. "We need to be fast. To the yellow shelf." Terra runs upstairs.

 

Raven runs after him. "Which one?" He starts grabbing books and flipping through them. He skims through some of the pages and grimaces at the words.

 

"Look for dark side." He grabs a book. "Just tear out the pages. Terra grabs a few pages and tears them out.

 

"Nah. That's no fun." Raven snaps his fingers and a can of paint appears in his hand. He starts spray painting the pages.

 

"Dude careful don't want to get rid of the good stuff."

 

"What good stuff?" Raven snaps the book shut and tosses it, searching for another.

 

Terra looks at his book. "This was the last one so that means." He looks at the books before it. He grabs them and throws them down. "You know when he leaves the dark side. Here those." Raven starts painting those as well.

 

Logan sinks in. "Who's here?"

 

"Shit" Terra whispers Raven grabs Terra's hand and sinks back into his domain. Terra takes a deep breath. He laughs "Score we did it." Raven laughs and high fives him.  Terra jumps "That was fun."

 

"Hell yeah, it was!" Raven continues to laugh.

 

Terra continues to laugh "We should do something else."

 

"Yeah! Oh! Did you know he has two dicks?" Raven shudders. "Weirdo."

 

"Eww gross why you tell me that? He fucks my Dad."

 

"He fucked Virgil!"

 

"Gross he's my brother."

 

Raven laughs. "Blackmail!" Terra laughs

 

"I mean he doesn't remember now."

 

"Eh. True. Can blackmail your bro though." Raven winks.

 

"True," Terra smirks

 

Raven chuckles. "So what now?'

 

"I don't know." Terra leans on the wall. Raven shrugs and tosses him a paint can. Terra catches it and continues painting.  
  
...  
  
Logan goes upstairs and looks at the books with rips pages and spray paint. He pales "Oh no." He sinks out to the commons. "NEMO!"

 

Nemo jumps, washing dishes. He spins around. "Whoa, what?"

 

"What's the last thing you remember?"

 

Nemo thinks. "Uhhh... like. The last thing I did?"

 

"Like how far can you think back?"

 

Nemo thinks. "Uhh..." He closes his eyes. "I don't know what you want?" He looks at Logan.

 

Virgil comes downstairs with George. "Logan?"

 

"Dark side, Malice ring a bell?"

 

Nemo frowns. "Yeah? What about it?"

 

"Someone was in my domain and a bunch of your books got destroy I'm trying to figure what damage has been done."

 

"Oh."

 

"Wait- WHAT!?" Virgil looks at Logan.

 

Nemo frowns. "Do you know who it was?"

 

Logan shakes his head "Two people and a lot of spray paint they left before I could find out who."

 

"Spray paint? Rebellion." Nemo frowns deeper.

 

George looks between Logan and Nemo, clinging to Virgil. Virgil rocks him. "I'll be back." He goes to Patton's room and knocks. Patton opens the door. "Can you watch George for a bit please?"

 

"Of course, what's wrong?"

 

"Someone destroyed a bunch of Nemo's books in Logan's domain. Nemo suspects Rebellion."

 

"What!" George hides against Virgil.

 

"He seems okay. Logan's trying to figure out what's missing."

 

Patton takes a deep breath and calms down. "Ok, ok I'll watch George."

 

"Thank you." Virgil hands George to Patton. George whimpers.

 

"It's ok George we're going to have lots of fun." Patton closes the door. Virgil goes back downstairs. Logan has his hand on Nemo's head eyes glowing. He pulls away and frowns.

 

Nemo blinks. "So?" 

 

"You are missing most of your life before revealing yourself to Thomas."

 

Nemo frowns. "Oookay? Is that... a bad thing? I was in the dark side, right?'

 

"Correct, it's complicated." He looks back at Virgil.

 

"Malice abused you a lot." Virgil looks worried.

 

Nemo blinks. "Malice?"

 

Logan nods "I know what you’re thinking, but Malice isn't who you think he is."

 

"He would never hurt me! I don't know why I had those nightmares. It's stupid. He loved me!" Virgil pales.

 

"Nemo you’re missing a lot of memories. Your judgment has changed but I promise you Malice was nothing but a monster. He tried to kill Patton."

 

Nemo frowns. "Oh... yeah... But he was just confused! Or- or jealous. He was always protective of me."

 

"More like possessive." Virgil states.

 

Nemo glares at him. "I don't care what you think." Virgil blinks and takes a step back.

 

"Nemo please look I will get started on fixing this-"

 

"There's nothing to fix! I'm fine!" 

 

"You’re not yourself! This is why you didn't want anyone taking your memories away."

 

Nemo groans and rubs his face. "Fine. Where's Rebellion?"

 

"I don't know."

 

Nemo sighs and leans against the counter. Virgil goes to hug him, but Nemo growls at him. "Don't touch me." Virgil flinches and backs away. Logan holds Virgil. "How am I different?" Nemo asks.

 

"You're short-tempered." Virgil comments.

 

"I just know you are. Your body language is different." Nemo raises a brow and crosses his arms. "I'll be in the library."

 

"Fine." Nemo turns back to the dishes then thinks. "Why am I doing these? I've been cooking and doing dishes for days." He dries his hands and sinks out. Virgil looks scared. Logan squeezes Virgil. "We will get him back." Virgil nods. Logan sinks out. Virgil looks around before going upstairs.

...  
  
Ori knocks on Nemo's door. Nemo opens his door. "Hey." He looks upset.

 

Ori frowns 'You ok?'

 

Nemo sighs. "Logan said someone- probably Rebellion- destroyed a bunch of my books in his domain so now I'm missing most of my life. Also, they're saying I'm acting differently." he shrugs and flops on his bed.

 

Ori frowns and nods 'Bad time?'

 

"Probably." He sits up. "I still remember when Evan made a comment when I was dealing with Depression. It hurt like hell, even though he didn't mean it. I don't want to do the same to you."

 

Ori nods and leaves. She rubs her arm and feels lonely. She goes back to her room. Sham rises up and knocks on her door. Ori Doesn't response. Sham leans his head on the door. "Ori?"

 

Ori curls up. _'No one understands now, I'm alone Nemo is gone. I'm going to bring Sham down.'_

 

"Truthhood." Sham mumbles.

 

Ori takes a deep breath. _'Come in.'_

 

Sham opens the door and goes over to her. He holds her hand. “You have to talk. We can’t just sit.” Ori curls into his lap and holds him.

 

'Rebellion destroy Nemo's books.' Sham grits his teeth. He pets Ori’s hair. 'Logan says he's different. He can't help me anymore.'

 

Sham sighs. “Logan can’t fix him. He will never be back.”

 

Ori nods 'How long?'

 

“I do know. One time Roman remembered everything that happened last year. It took Logan more than a few days and then Roman started acting like Logan. It was a bit calming...” Ori frowns Sham holds her and closes his eyes. _‘It’ll be okay.’_ He mind speaks. Ori closes her eyes.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Virgil paces his room. _‘Okay. Rebellion was there. But there was another person with him. Who was it? Sloth? No. Lokoi? ... Maybe. Wait. Both Logan and I were scared. And the Patton too. Why didn’t Terra come to check on us?’_ He leaves and goes to Terra’s room and knocks but gets no answer. He knocks again. “Terra?” He opens the door, but no one’s there. He frowns. _‘Okay... Rebellion’s room it is.’_ He sinks out and rises up in the dark side commons. 

 

Sloth is laying on the couch. Virgil glares at him and Sloth curls into himself. Virgil sighs and goes upstairs. He finds a new door and knocks. There’s no answer. He steps in and looks around. To some, this would be art. To him, all he sees is trip hazards and asthma attacks. He sees a window and goes to it. _‘A fire escape.’_ He looks around before climbing through. 

 

He looks down at the pavement far below and immediately regrets it as his knees feel weak. He grips the rail and takes deep breaths, slowly descending the steel stairs. “It’s okay. It’s not gonna collapse. You’re fine. You’re fine. Oh, I hate this.” He makes it to the bottom and resists the urge to kiss the ground. He looks up and the reality of where he is sinks in. “A city. Why did it have to be a fucking city!?” All senses are alert as he walks, constantly looking behind him, under cars, and down alleyways. He fully expects someone to jump out and mug him. The buildings feel like their blocking out the sky, trapping him in. “Terra!?” He calls. He gets no answer. He keeps going, taking shallow breaths and holding himself tightly. “I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die. I hate this. I hate cities. I hate people.” Virgil looks around at the sound of something falling. “WHO’S THERE!?” He hears laughing. He cautiously approaches.

 

Terra picks the can up. "You caught me off guard." He laughs and playfully punches Rebellion's arm.

 

Raven laughs. “So? Tiptoes bro.” Virgil peaks around the corner. Raven turns. “We have company.”

 

Terra frowns "Virgil?"

 

“H-hey.” Virgil quickly looks behind himself before approaching them.

 

"Dude I know it looks like a city, but we are the only ones here." Virgil takes a deep breath and looks at Raven. He reels his arm back and punches him. Raven stumbles back and holds his nose. "Dude!" Terra goes to Raven. "What the fuck man?"

 

Virgil looks at Terra. “Watch your language.”

 

“Oh fuck off.” Raven stands and waves Terra off, glaring at Virgil. 

 

“You destroyed Nemo’s memories. You took away who he was.” Virgil glares back.

 

"You’re overreacting." Terra crosses his arms.

 

“OVERRACTING!? Wait-“ Virgil looks at Terra. “You KNOW!?”

 

"Yeah, it was my idea." Terra shrugs Virgil stares at Terra. "Come on Rebellion let's get out of here."

 

 **“Oh no, you don’t.”** Virgil grabs his wrist and sinks into the commons.

 

"Let go of me! God, you’re such a drama queen."

 

**“REALLY!?”  
**

 

Nico pokes his head out of the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

 

**“Terra and Rebellion erased Nemo’s memories!”  
**

 

“O-Oh.” Nico frowns slightly and goes back into the kitchen, pulling his hood up.

 

Roman comes out. "You what!"

 

"Omg everyone shut up." Terra looks annoyed.

 

"I knew Rebellion was going to be a bad influence." Virgil takes deep breaths, but still holds Terra’s wrist.

 

Terra tries to pull his wrist back. Roman rubs his face. "Why did you do that?"

 

"So Nemo can stop being a crybaby."

 

Virgil feels himself almost fall into fight or flight. He lets Terra go and breathes deeply. **“Don’t follow me.”** he sinks out, Terra rolls his eyes and sinks out. Roman sits down and sighs. Nico silently moves around the kitchen, pretending to be busy.

 

"I really don't like that kid. I don't know what he did but _that_ is not the Terra I know."

 

“Yeah...” Nico says

 

"You good?"

 

“Yeah.” Nico opens the fridge and looks around. He closes it and opens the freezer. He pulls out a tub of ice cream and starts serving himself.

 

"Come here." He says gently

 

Nico sighs. He puts the ice cream away and brings his bowl over. “Yeah?”

 

"I want to hold you." He opens his arms. Nico sits down next to him and eats his ice cream. Roman frowns and leans on him. Nico closes his eyes. He hates the awkward silence but doesn’t want to speak.

 

Roman sighs "I'm going to take a nap." He kisses Nico's head.

 

“Okay.” Roman gets up and heads up to Pete's room. He knocks.

 

“Yeah?” Pete opens her door.

 

"I don't want you to see Rebellion anymore."

 

Pete looks shocked and confused. “What- why!?”

 

"Because he went into Logan's domain and destroy multiple of Nemo's memories and now everyone is freaking out."

 

Pete’s mouth drops. “He-“ she blinks. “He wouldn’t do that. And besides, he can’t get to Logan’s domain.”

 

"There's spray paint all over his books. Terra helped him and yes Terra is in big trouble too."

 

Pete covers her face. “Kay...”

 

"Looks he's a bad influence. He's also painted the wall in Lue's domain. Just stay away from him."

 

“Okay.”

 

Roman sighs "I'm going to lie down now." He walks away.

 

Pete closes her door and sits on her bed. She stares at the carpet in thought. _‘He’s not like that with me... he loves me... I can change him.’_ She lays down.   
  
...  
  
Lue pokes his head out of his room and sees Roman leaving. “Roman?”

 

"Yeah?"

 

“Can I... talk to you for a moment?”

 

Roman sighs "Make it quick."

 

Lue comes out before hesitating and looking around. “Relaxing room.” He glances at Pete’s door before leading them to the second floor. He steps into the relaxing room and it remains empty except for a fuzzy carpet and a giant stuffed teddy bear in the corner. Lue gasps and grabs it, holding it close. He remembers why he’s here and coughs in embarrassment.

 

"What's up?"

 

“It’s about Nico.” Lue looks up solemnly.

 

"I'm working on it."

 

“I know. But-“ Lue bites his tongue. “I don’t think you’re focusing on the right problem.”

 

"If you know just tell me. I'm tired of games."

 

“He did want it. Not because he was trying to bury something, but because he wanted to feel you...” Lue bounces his leg anxiously. “He wasn’t using it to bury his emotions... he didn’t even know they were there. He buried them beforehand without even knowing he had. And then... in the rush of everything his walls came down and he had an emotional meltdown. Which would be why I suddenly stopped being able to feel him and Virgil started sensing him...” he mumbles.

 

"Ok so he wanted sex for the sake of sex, but I know he feels guilty about killing himself, so you have a solution for that?"

 

Lue rubs his temples. “I’m not a wizard...” he mumbles and thinks. “It may not just be about killing himself...”

 

"Well, he won't talk. Just says 'I'm sorry' over and over again." Roman paces.

 

“Maybe Patton would know since he can read emotions or something? Maybe Guilt... but I haven’t seen him for a while...” Lue frowns. “And he hasn’t shown up... so either something happened to him or he thinks we can help Nico on our own.”

 

"Well, I'm working on it. Thank you for the insight. I'm taking a nap. Oh, and can you check on Terra. I think he's hanging out with Rebellion."

 

“Yeah. Sure thing.”

 

"Just make sure Terra stays in his room. He's grounded."

 

Lue frowns. “Okay... why?”

 

"Terra will tell you, just do it." Roman leaves.

 

Lue gets up and sinks out to his domain. He looks around. “Okay... you had to have gotten in somewhere around here...” he opens one of the doors and finds another elevator. He takes it to the bottom floor and steps out. He looks around and leaves the empty building. He finds himself in the middle of a city. “Well if this doesn’t give apocalyptic vibes, I don’t know what does...” he starts walking. “REBELLION!? TERRA!?” Terra throws a water balloon at Rebellion. Raven laughs and dodges it. Lue runs towards them. “Terra!?”

 

Terra looks at Lue. "What now?"

 

“Roman said you needed to come back...”

 

"No." Terra throws a balloon at Lue.

 

Lue squeaks and dodges it. “TERRA!” Terra laughs and runs. Lue grits his teeth. “TERRA! I’m not playing!” Raven laughs and throws a water balloon at Lue’s back. Lue screams and jumps, spinning around. Raven hides behind a car. Another one hits Lue's back. Terra hides around another car. Lue throws his soaked hoodie off. “TERRA SANDERS! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!”

 

"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

 

Lue runs quickly and grabs Terra. He sinks out to Terra’s room. “Stay!” He doesn’t let go.

 

"Fuck you." Terra kicks him in the leg. Lue lets out a small scream and almost loses his grip on Terra. Terra pulls out and flips him off before sinking out. Lue holds his leg and winces. He limps out to Patton’s room and knocks.

 

Patton opens the door. "Lue, you ok?"

 

Lue nods. “Get Terra. Please. Rebellion’s domain. He kicked my leg.”

 

Patton frowns. "Watch George." Lue nods and sits down. George frowns and holds Bananas tightly. "Wait where is Rebellions domain? And why do you need Terra?"

 

“Roman said Terra’s grounded. Didn’t tell me why. Said Terra would. There’s an elevator in a room in my domain that leads to Rebellion’s.” Lue squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m gonna grab ice.” He sinks out to the kitchen and grabs an ice pack before rising up in Patton’s room and placing it on his leg. He hisses a moment before relaxing.

 

Patton sinks out. He raises in Lue's domain and walks around. He finds the elevator and makes his way to Rebellion's domain. He walks around. "TERRA!? TERROR SANDERS YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Raven grabs Terra and yanks him behind a dumpster. He signals for him to be quiet. Terra nods and lays low. Raven watches Patton pass. He leads Terra to a wire gate and helps him climb it before leaping over it with ease. He leads him into an old building.

 

"God they just won't leave me alone." He whispers.

 

“I know. Come on bro.” Raven looks around and leads him to a room. “Stay here.” Terra nods and sits down. Raven runs to a window and climbs down the broken concrete wall. He lands on the pavement and starts running. He sees Patton and whistles. He takes off into another alley. Patton runs after the noise. Raven runs quickly and jumps onto a dumpster, leaping over a gate.

 

Patton looks around. "TERRA?" Raven throws a paint can over the gate. Patton runs to the gate. "Terra come out now."

 

Raven sits on top of a dumpster on the other side. He smirks. “He’s not here.”

 

"You must be Rebellion." Patton crosses his arms "Where Terra?"

 

“Dude I just fucking told you.” Raven sighs. “Adults.”

 

"Language." Patton sighs "Teenagers."

 

Raven rolls his eyes and lays down. “So, your Patton?”

 

"Yes."

 

“You here about your bird brain boyfriend?”

 

"You took away his Memories."

 

“We took away his nightmares. You’re welcome. Sheesh.”

 

"Those were bad, yes, but it's a big part of Nemo's personality."

 

“So?”

 

"Whatever I don't expect you to understand." Raven summons a paint can and starts painting the dumpster. "Where is Terra?"

 

“Who knows?”

 

"You do." Patton's eyes start to glow. Raven glances at him and starts getting nervous. He scales the wall and disappears onto the roof. Patton follows him. "Raven get back here." Raven keeps running. He drops down a hole in the roof and lands. He takes off down the stairs, sliding on the rail. Patton keeps going. All that running pays off. Raven runs out of the building and into the street. He feels himself be lifted from the ground and screams. He sees wings flap on either side of him. He looks up. 

 

“Hi.” Nemo looks down at him.

 

Patton looks up. "Hey, Nemo."

 

Nemo looks over at him. “Hey. Lue told me.” He does a backflip, throwing Raven into the air. Raven screams again. Nemo grabs his leg and shoots off into the air before dropping him. Raven screams murderously.

 

"Tell us where Terra is!"

 

“NO!” Nemo catches him just before he hits the ground. He throws him into the air again.

 

"We're not leaving until you do." Nemo follows Raven down as he falls but doesn’t catch him. Raven hits the pavement with a _crack_. He screams. "Nemo!" Patton goes over to Rebellion. "What the heck!?" He looks at Rebellion. "Are you ok?"

 

Raven pants. Nemo lands on top of him and Raven lets out a weak cry. “Where is Terra?” Nemo questions.

 

"Nemo stop he's hurt."

 

“And?” Nemo puts more weight on him and Raven bites his lip. 

 

“THERE!” He screams and points to a building. Nemo takes off and flies through the window, landing. He looks around and slowly walks, listening to everything.

 

Terra shakes and covers his mouth. Patton looks at Rebellion. "Nemo would have never done that before you messed with his Memories." Raven whimpers and slowly gets up, holding his side. He starts limping away. 

 

Nemo enters the hall and starts opening doors, constantly looking behind him. He finds Terra in one. “Come on.” Terra shakes and doesn't move. Patton frowns and goes to the building. Nemo picks him up and holds him tightly. He walks out to the window and glides down.

 

Terra continues to shake. "You hurt Rebellion."

 

“He’s fine.” They land in front of Patton.

 

"Come on your grounded." Terra closes his eyes. Nemo gives Terra to Patton. Terra holds onto him and whimpers. Patton rubs his back and sinks out to Terra's room. Nemo looks around and sees Rebellion gone. He sinks out to his own room.

 

Terra holds onto Patton. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." 

 

Patton rubs his back. "You are so grounded." 

 

Terra nods "Is Nemo going to hurt me?"

 

Patton frowns "I don't know. Just stay low for now while we fix this."

 

Terra nods and takes deep breaths "I'm sorry."

 

"I know, and no more seeing Rebellion."

 

Terra nods "Ok." 

 

"Alright go lay down. Can I trust you to stay here." Terra nods and slowly let’s go. He looks down. Patton sighs "You need to stop doing this. Think before you react." Terra frowns and doesn't say anything. Patton leaves and closes the door behind him. Patton goes downstairs and starts making tea.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief talk of rape and attempted rape
> 
> Also known as Nemo being an asshole chapter

Nemo comes down the stairs. “Terra in his room?”

 

"Yes." Patton sets the pot. Nemo leans against the counter. "You hurt him. Why?"

 

“Answers.”

 

Patton sighs "You didn't have to hurt him. I thought we were just going to scare him."

 

“He obviously wasn’t talking with just a scare.” Nemo shrugs. “It got results. That’s all that matters.”

 

"No that's not all that matters! He's just a kid trying to protect the only friend he has." Nemo huffs. Patton looks dumbfounded. "Who knew losing all that happened to you would turn you into an ass."

 

Nemo glares at Patton. “Wow. Thanks.”

 

Patton sighs "Sorry I didn't mean to snap out you. Everyone is just stress and it's getting to me."

 

“Yeah.” Nemo looks up at the ceiling.

 

"In any case, you scared Terra so just stay away from him."

 

“Fine.” Nemo taps his fingers on the counter.

 

"Do you need something?" Patton tries not to sound snappy.

 

Nemo chuckles. “Oh, _dear_ Patton. You are doing well in your hospitality.” His tone reminds Patton of Deceit.

 

Patton frowns "I'm sorry." Nemo pushes himself off the counter and walks towards Patton. He wraps his arms around him and kisses him. Patton kisses him back but can't help his nervous feeling. Nemo’s hand rests on the back of Patton’s head, keeping him close. He finally pulls out, resting their heads together.

 

“I’m pissed.”

 

"Oh?"

 

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. “How long is Terra grounded?”

 

"I haven't decided yet and actually Roman grounded him first."

 

Nemo chuckles. “Grounded twice. Nice.” He kisses Patton again, deeper.

 

Patton kisses him back. _'This is not my Nemo.'_ He thinks to himself. Nemo keeps him close, backing him into the corner of the cabinets. Patton tries to pull out. Nemo won’t let him. He rubs his back. Patton whines and tenses.

 

Nemo pulls out slightly. “What’s wrong love?” He purrs.

 

"I-I" he stutters.

 

“Shh...” Nemo places his finger on Patton’s lips before pulling it away and encasing his mouth with his own. 

 

Virgil comes down the stairs and watches them for a moment, frowning. ‘ _The abuse caused the split personality... but it wasn’t Deceit protecting Truth. Truth came from Nemo not wanting to do the things that were being done to him. Without those memories he’s... Deceit...’_ his eyes widen. “Nemo.”

 

Nemo pulls away and looks at him. “Yes?” He growls. Patton's eyes ask for help.

 

“Let him go.” Virgil walks closer. 

 

Nemo holds Patton tighter. “He’s _mine_.” Patton freezes up. He can easily overpower him, but he can't. It's still Nemo, he can't hurt Nemo.

 

Virgil's eyes shift between Nemo and Patton. He walks closer. "Nemo-" he gets thrown back from Nemo's wing colliding with him. 

 

"Mine," Nemo growls lowly and glares at Virgil.

 

Virgil sits up and takes deep breaths. _'Don’t go into fight or flight. Don't go into fight or flight.'_

 

"Nemo please let me go. You can't win against Virgil."

 

"I don't plan to. I'm not stupid." Nemo doesn't move. Virgil gets up. "Leave us alone." Nemo hisses.

 

Virgil grits his teeth. "Nemo... Don't make me do this..."

 

"Fine. We'll leave then." Nemo sinks out to his domain.

 

"Nemo please-"

 

Nemo cuts him off with a kiss. He looks him in the eyes. "You are mine. Only mine. Understood?" Patton pushes him away and tries to sink out. He rises up in the same spot. Patton starts to panic, and he runs. Nemo gets up with a smirk. "Oh love... Don't be afraid... I won't hurt you..."

 

"You’re not you!" Patton keeps running. Neither notice two figures falling into the ocean. Nemo flaps his wings and quickly gains on Patton. He tackles him down and kisses him. Patton throws him. "Stop!" He begs.

 

Nemo gets up and puts his hair back in place. He glares at Patton. "You are mine. You will do as I say." he grabs him and summons rope, going to tie his hands behind his back.

 

Lue and Virgil swim towards the shore. "How's he not noticed us? Shouldn't he be sensing us?"

 

"He's blinded by lust," Lue says and tries to sneak closer.

 

Patton kicks him in the leg and runs. "No!"

 

Nemo groans and gets up. He flies after him and grabs him, throwing him into the air. He ties his hands behind his back midair, avoiding his thrashing legs. Lue and Virgil skid to a stop below them. Nemo looks down and growls. "What are you doing here!? I locked it!"

 

"HELP!"

 

"I really didn't want to have to do this..." Virgil tenses.

 

"Wait! If I can just touch him." Lue says.

 

"Switcheroo." Virgil says and Lue nods. "We need to get Patton down here..."

 

Nemo bites Patton's neck. "You are mine..." It hurts his teeth. Nemo whimpers and pulls back. He kisses him deeply.

 

"PATTON! KICK HIM!" Virgil shouts. Patton kicks him in the leg. Nemo winces and drops him. He holds his leg and flies after Patton. He scoops him up just before he hits the sand but feels and extra weight. He looks down and sees Virgil hanging on to Patton. Nemo growls and drops both of them. Virgil leaps up and pushes on the joint of Nemo's wing. Nemo whimpers and closes his eyes.

 

Lue runs and catches Patton. He quickly unties him. "Hide under the shed. Now." Patton runs. Lue snaps his fingers and changes to look like Patton. He quickly fakes ties his hands behind his back and lays down like he fell. He thinks anxious thoughts and purposefully breathes quicker. He hears a thud in the sand from Virgil falling just before he's scooped up.

 

Nemo holds him close and licks his neck. "Are you done now?" 

 

Lue whimpers and keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to give himself away. Nemo kisses him and Lue lets him, draining him of his lust as quickly as possible. Nemo hovers in the air a moment before blinking and pulling away from Lue.

 

"Honeybee?"

 

Lue opens his eyes and Nemo drops him in shock, seeing brown eyes instead of blue ones. Lue screams and changes back, falling into the ocean below them. Nemo looks confused and looks around. "Patton?"

 

"LUE!" Virgil dives in after him. They both make it to shore, Lue coughing and sputtering. Virgil rubs his back. 

 

Nemo lands a distance away. Virgil eyes him suspiciously. Nemo looks down. "Sorry I... Got a bit handsy."

 

"HANDSY!? YOU WERE GOING AGAINST HIS WILL!"

 

Nemo looks at Lue. "Was it you the whole time? Where is Patton?"

 

"Sa-" he coughs. "Safe." he breathes heavily and sinks out. He rises up in Nemo's room and opens the trapdoor. He pulls Patton out. "G-" he coughs. "Roman. Go." Patton runs.

 

Nemo and Virgil rise up in Nemo's room. "Stay," Virgil says.

 

"Fine." Nemo sits on his bed and crosses his arms. "I just wanted to make love to him..."

 

"MAKE LOVE!? YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE HIM!"

 

"Rape is a strong word," Nemo says.

 

"Stay in your room. Do not leave until Logan is finished restoring your memories." Lue says.

 

"Fine." Nemo lays down and blinks. He sits up. "Virgil?"

 

"What?" Virgil turns around from being about to leave. 

 

"Did- do I- are we-" Nemo frowns and looks down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier... I don't know why I did that... You're my best friend." Virgil huffs and leaves. Nemo frowns and draws his legs up. Lue glances back at him before leaving and closing the door.

 

Virgil is standing in the hall, arms crossed, jeans and shirt soaked. Lue shivers, in the same predicament. "I... Need to go take care of... It."

 

Virgil nods. "I'll check on Patton. Where'd you tell him to go?"

 

"Roman."  Virgil nods and goes to Roman's door. He knocks.

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Virgil. Is Patton there?"

 

Roman lowers his sword and opens the door. "What the hell is going on?"

 

"Nemo lost his memories. He lost himself. He's acting like Deceit." Virgil says and brushes his wet bangs back. "Can I have a towel?"

 

Roman summons a towel. "We that explains Patton waking me up in a panic. He's in the bathroom." Roman moves back to his bed.

 

Virgil nods and dries himself off. "Nemo had him pinned against the counter. I tried to get him to let Patton go and he took him to his domain. He locked it. Lue came and suggested we fall in from the subscape." he shakes his head. "I screamed at him we were gonna die, but we made it and pulled a switcheroo so Lue could drain Nemo. Then he sent Patton here. Nemo's supposed to stay in his room until Logan's finished."

 

Roman nods "Ok so that's taken care of." Patton peaks out the door.

 

Virgil looks over at him. "Hey. You okay?"

 

"I want my Nemo back." Patton frowns "He dropped Rebellion from the sky and really hurt him."

 

Virgil nods. "I'm not surprised. The abuse didn't make Deceit, it made Nemo. Who vowed to never do what had been done to him. Especially to a child." He sighs. "Logan's making progress... Nemo apologized for yelling at me and mentioned I was his best friend. I was pissed at the moment though, so I left..."

 

Patton nods "Terra is scared of him."

 

"I would be too... Except I've seen worse." Virgil paces. "Some of the memories weren't messed with. Unfortunately, it was the times Malice was nice to him, so now he thinks Malice actually loved him..."

 

Virgil stops. "He wouldn't... Would he?"

 

"Malice can't become a real side without me and he can't get into the imagination without me so..." Patton frowns and sits on the ground.

 

Virgil sighs in relief and keeps pacing. He stops again. "Were you... Did you see other gray sides? When you were dead?"

 

"I don't remember that time. Sorry."

 

Virgil fidgets with the towel. "Can you... Watch Nemo? Make sure he doesn't do anything?"

 

"You want me to watch him?" Roman ask

 

"Yes."

 

"Virgil, if Nemo does want to bring Malice back AND I'm the only one who can do it. You want me to be in the same room as him?"

 

"He can't make you do anything..."

 

"I know but I'm not risking it. Have Sham watch him. Why don't you watch him?"

 

"Because he'll send me into fight or flight and there would be no one to stop me. Nemo would kill himself if he hurt Sham." Virgil sits down.

 

Roman sighs "Logan is busy, Terra is scared of him, Sham is his son... Lue?"

 

Virgil thinks. "Maybe..."

 

"I'll be in my room." Patton leaves. Roman sighs and rubs his face. Virgil watches him go.

 

"Deceit would only be with Malice. Nemo hated Lust. Deceit didn't care for him. Deceit had no affection towards Patton... I thought..." Virgil sighs.

 

"I guess you were wrong."

 

"Yeah..." Virgil frowns. _'You don't even know your best friend...'_ "Deceit was not my best friend." he mumbles. _'Then who was Dee?'_ Virgil stays silent.

 

Roman thinks in his head and starts counting. _'Terra is in his room, Sham and Ori are together, Pete is in her room, Patton is in his room, Logan is fixing Nemo who is in his room, Lue is fine, I need to find Nico...'_ "Where's George?"

 

Virgil's head shoots up. "I gave him to Patton..." he gets up. Nemo opens the door. Virgil tenses. Roman eyes Nemo.

 

"You're supposed to be in your room..." Virgil says.

 

"Yeah. Well... George came in and started annoying me. Kept asking if Logan and you hated him and stuff."

 

Virgil frowns. "Where is he?"

 

Nemo shrugs. "Who knows?"

 

"What did you tell him?"

 

"That he'd have to find out for himself."

 

"What kind of vague answer is that?"

 

Nemo smirks. "The kind that makes you find the truth for yourself. Oh. Also, I heard your quaint little theory about me being Deceit." he turns to Virgil who narrows his eyes. "Clever. But stupid."

 

"Why is that?" Virgil raises a brow.

 

"Sham is Deceit. We can't have two Deceits."

 

"You’re not the trait but you seem to act like the old Deceit."

 

"Do I though? Deceit was afraid of Patton and what he could do."

 

"Do you want Malice?" Virgil asks.

 

Nemo shrugs. "Too much work to get him back. Besides, it's not too much of a big deal anyway."

 

"Seemed like a big deal with Patton..."

 

"Because he's mine and you were trying to take him from me." Nemo glares at Virgil.

 

"Patton doesn't belong to you. That's not how dating works."

 

Nemo growls at Roman. "Fine. Since he doesn't want me anyways..." he sinks out. 

 

Virgil feels dread come over him. "Where'd he go...? Where's George!?" he runs into the hall. "George!"

 

"Daddy?"

 

"George!" he runs to Patton's room, following George's voice. Patton holds opens the door and George runs out. Virgil scoops him up and holds him close. "You okay?" George nods and holds him. Patton smiles and closes his door. Virgil rocks him and goes to Nemo's room. He sees it empty. He looks around and goes back to Roman. "Got George."

 

Roman nods George grips Virgil's jacket. Roman frowns and sighs. "I want Papa." George whines.

 

"Papa will be back soon." Virgil kisses his head.

 

"I know we need Nemo back to normal but let's not Overwork Logan," Roman suggests.

 

"Yup. Can you watch him while I go get Logan?"

 

George whines Roman closes his eyes. "No, I can't." Virgil glances at Roman, rocking George. "Get someone else to do it. I need to find Nico." Roman heads out. Virgil sighs. He sinks out and knocks on Terra's door.

 

"It's Virgil."

 

Terra opens the door. He looks down "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

 

"Hey. We're fixing it. Right now, I need you to watch George."

 

Terra nods "Yeah no problem." Terra takes George. "Its ok little buddy let's watch some Curious George." Terra closes the door. Virgil sinks out to Logan's domain.

 

Logan is in his circle books flying around. "Logan?" Virgil calls. Logan ignores him. "Logan!" Logan continues to ignore him. Walking closer he can see his tie is different. Virgil looks confused and looks around the rest of the library. "Logan!?" The whole library glows dark blue. Virgil looks at Logic. "Logic. Where's Logan?"

 

"Resting now leave." A book hits Virgil as it flies by.

 

"Gah!" Virgil rubs his head and frowns. He sinks into Logan's room. "Logan?" Logan is asleep on his bed. Virgil thinks before he smirks. "Clever... One rests while the other works then they switch..." he looks up and frowns. _'Lue.'_ he leaves and goes upstairs.  
  
...

"And that is the new situation we are in." Roman holds Nico while they sit in Nico's room.

 

Nico sighs. "So, where's Nemo?”

 

"I don't know he kinda just left."

 

Nico closes his eyes and leans on Roman. He opens them and frowns. _'Slut...'_ Nemo's voice is heard in his room.

 

Roman frowns "I found Nemo."

 

"Yup." Nico slides off the bed and runs upstairs. He sees Virgil throwing himself against the door. 

 

"LUE!"

...  
  
Lue pants and cries. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. Nemo is much stronger than him. He's handcuffed to the bed. There's nothing he can do. Someone runs into the door. "LUE!" Lue looks over at it and sees it's locked. He goes to unlock it when Nemo grabs his dick and distracts him. Lue gasps and moans loudly. He barely catches shadows crawling under the door. He kisses Nemo and flicks his wrist behind his back, unlocking the door. 

 

Virgil stumbles in and looks up, Nico behind him, eyes glowing. Lue breathes quickly and looks over at them, face showing relief and discomfort. Nemo glares at them. "Mine..." Roman runs in and grabs Nemo and sticks a needle into him. Nemo hisses and slaps him. He breathes heavily and his eyes slide closed. He tries to grip Lue but collapses.

 

Lue whines and squeezes his eyes shut. Virgil comes over and tries to get the cuffs off. "Where's the key?"

 

"I- don't know." Lue pants.

 

Nico raises his hand and the shadows wrap around the cuffs, breaking them. Virgil looks at Nico. "That works."

 

Roman picks Nemo up. "I'll be back." He sinks out.

 

Lue curls into himself. Virgil pulls a blanket over him. Lue still breathes heavy. "Out."

 

"But-"

 

"Before my room affects you too." Lue cuts Virgil off.

 

Nico takes Virgil's hand and leads him out. Lue whines and rocks himself. _'Need. Need. Too much. Help. Can't not. Failed. Failed.'_

 

"You didn't fail," Nico says, standing outside the door.

 

"I was supposed to manage it..."

 

"Yes. And you have." Nico says.

 

Lue curls up tight. "I'm going to the dark side."

 

"Okay..." Virgil says.

 

Lue sinks out and holds the blanket close. He runs to Evan's room and knocks. Evan opens the door "Hey-" Lue tackles him in a hug, shaking and panting. Evan falls down. "What Happened?" Evan holds Lue protectively.

 

"Need- so much lust- Nemo- memory loss. Try rape Patton- drain- rape me-" Lue shudders.

 

Evan rubs his back. "He What!? I'll kill him."

 

"N-no-" Lue hides his face against Evan, trembling.

 

Evan frowns "What you need?"

 

"Finish. Gentle. Lust build up. Too much." Lue pants

 

Evan nods "Ok." His door closes.  
  
...  
  
Roman raises up next to Virgil and Nico. Virgil looks at Roman. "In his room?"

 

"Nope, he's in your vampire room."

 

Virgil nods. "Good."

 

"So that is that. He can come out once Logan is done. How is Logan?"

 

"Split himself into Logic and Logan. Logic is working while Logan rests and then they switch."

 

"Smart..." Nico comments.

 

Roman nods "Ok well George?"

 

"With Terra."

 

"Ok, I'm going to check on Pete and Ori." Nico hesitates before leaving. Virgil goes to Terra's room. Roman knocks on Ori's door.

 

"Who is it?" Sham calls.

 

"Roman."

 

"Stay out." Roman sticks his head in.

 

Sham is holding Ori protectively on the bed, frowning. "Why was there screaming?"

 

"Long story but it's over now, thank you for watching Ori." Sham frowns deeper. His eyes widen and he looks shocked. He holds Ori tighter and nods.

 

"I'm going to check on Pete." Roman leaves and knocks on Pete's door. There's no answer. Roman closes his eyes. "Please be in here." Roman opens the door. There's no one there. Roman takes a deep breath. "Don't lose your temper." He walks downstairs to the second floor. "VIRGIL!"

 

Virgil runs out of Terra's room. "WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?" He looks panicked.

 

"I can't find Pete can you go to the dark side and get her?"

 

Virgil takes a deep breath and calms down. "Yeah." he sinks out and rises up in the dark side commons. He looks around before heading upstairs. He ignores Evan's door and goes to Rebellion's, knocking. 

 

"Who is it?" the voice inside calls timidly.

 

"Virgil. Is Pete here?" 

 

"No. Haven't seen her all day. I guess you'd wanna check though..." 

 

Virgil opens the door and sees Raven on the bed, taking shallow breaths. He frowns slightly and quickly looks around. He doesn't sense her, or if she was hiding, she's not scared of getting caught. He turns back to Raven. "Do you want ice?"

 

Raven shakes his head. "I'm good."

 

"Is she in your domain?"

 

"Nope."

 

Virgil sighs. "Okay. Thanks." he sinks out and rises up in front of Roman. "She's not there."

 

Roman sinks out to Pete's domain. "PETE!?"

 

"OVER HERE!" he turns and sees Pete climbing a cliff in the distance.

 

Roman sighs and goes over. "Hey just checking in to see that everything is alright."

 

Pete nods then frowns. She lowers herself down by the pulley and lands. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Long story I don't feel like telling it goodbye." Roman sinks out. He raises in his room and flops on his bed.

 

Pete frowns and throws her gear off. She sinks out and rises up outside Roman's room. "Dad?" her voice holds concern.

 

Roman sighs and doesn't move. He's tired, tired of this shit. This day is shit. "Go away I'm not in the mood."

 

Pete frowns deeper. "Dad, please... Let me help?"

 

"There is nothing you can do to help."

 

"Dad-"

 

"GO THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS" Roman snaps.

 

Pete jumps. Nico comes out of his room and takes Pete's hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Come on." Pete reluctantly follows.

 

"Is Dad okay...?" she asks quietly once they get inside Nico's room. Nico nods and sighs. "You know how... Virgil has his fight or flight thing? It's meant to protect him or others?" Pete nods. "Well... you know how your father is creativity and pride?" Pete nods again. "So... Like Virgil's fight or flight, he has a Pride mode. He becomes rash and a bit selfish. It's to protect him from getting a bruised ego."

 

Pete nods slowly. "That's... Why he yelled at me?" Nico nods. Pete relaxes a bit but still remains tense. "How long does it last?"

 

"About a day." Nico offers a hug. Pete crawls into his lap.

 

"I was going to give him energy..." Pete mumbles. 

 

Nico nods. "Just give him space."

 

"Okay..."


	41. Chapter 41

_Dark. Laughter. Pain. Blood.  
_

 

Nemo screams and shoots up, shaking. He looks around the experiment room. "What...?" he looks confused. _'Why am I in here?'_ he pulls his legs up and wraps his wings around himself. "What's going-" he remembers what just happened. What he just did. He sees Malice again. He sees himself as Malice. He screams and cries. "IM SORRY!" he holds himself tightly. "No. No. No. No. How could I do that!?" _'Who am I? What have I done?'_ he's so confused, so lost. So alone. He curls up on the ground and sobs into his wings.

...  
  
Logic rises up in Logan's room, shaking. Logan lies asleep in his bed. Logic crawls in next to him and hides under the blanket. Logan turns around and holds him. Logic holds onto Logan tightly. "L-Logan?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"M-Malice can't get to us... Right?" _'Stupid. Stupid. I'm Logic. I shouldn't be stuttering. I shouldn't be shaking.'_

 

"Malice can't get to us." Logan massages his head.

 

Logic relaxes a bit. "Okay..." his eyes start sliding closed before he opens them again. "We should check on the others... Make sure they're okay..."

 

"They're fine we need to rest."

 

Logic pulls away. "You don't know that."

 

Logan groans "Fine but carry me." He opens his arms. Logic bites his lip and picks Logan up. He carries him out and looks down the hall. He goes to Nemo's room and knocks but gets no response. He frowns and goes to Patton's door, knocking. Patton opens the door and looks confused at the two Logan's.

 

Logic throws himself and Logan at Patton. "Hold us. Please," he begs.

 

Patton blinks "Ok." Patton holds onto them. "I've got you." Logan hums and hold Logic. Logic whimpers and hides against Patton. Patton pets his head and leads them to the bed.

 

Logic crawls onto Patton's lap. "Character bleed..." he mumbles and holds Logan.

 

"Oooohhhh." Patton holds him and kisses his head. Logan falls back to sleep.

 

Logic trembles. "He went through shit..."

 

"Yeah... But he needs it. You did good."

 

Logic takes a deep breath. "It's 'you did well'," he mumbles  
  
  


Patton kisses his head and rocks him. "Well, then you did well now you need to rest."

 

"Okay..."

 

"You need to rest in your room."

 

"Don't leave me."

 

"I'll come with you." Patton rocks him. I won't leave." Logic relaxes a bit, one hand keeping Logan close, the other gripping Patton's shirt. Patton stands up and picks them both up. "Ok, here we go." Patton sinks out and raises in Logan's room. Logic holds onto Patton and Logan. Patton lays them down in bad. He holds onto Logic. "Ok now rest." He massages his head. Logic sighs and closes his eyes. "Is Nemo done?"

 

"Yeah... It's pretty repetitive..."

 

Patton frowns "Ok thank you." Logic nods and drifts off, mumbling in his sleep. Patton pulls out his phone and text Virgil. 'Nemo is done.'

 

'K. He's in the experiment room.'

 

'Can you go get him? Logic is character bleed.'

 

'Okay.'

 

'Thank you. <3' Patton sighs and puts his phone down. He holds Logic.

 

Virgil rises up in the experiment room. His ears are greeted by Nemo screaming and sobbing. Virgil goes to the door and opens it. "Nemo-"

 

Nemo looks up at him. He screams and backs up. "IM SORRY! IM SORRY! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 

"Shhh... Hey. Breathe." Virgil kneels down. Nemo trembles and takes a shaky breath. He starts crying again and rocks himself.

 

"Shh... In for four..." Virgil says and Nemo tries to follow. "Hold seven." Nemo manages to hold till five. "Out eight." Nemo exhales till six. "Good. Again." they keep doing the breathing exercise till Nemo is mostly calmed down. "Can I touch you?" Virgil asks and Nemo shakes his head. He keeps his wings tightly around himself and cries. "Let's get you to your room." he offers a hand. Nemo doesn't take it. He sinks out by himself to his room. He rises up and everything has a darker contrast to it, though it lacks some color. Nemo lays down and pulls his blanket over himself. Virgil rises up. 

 

"Out," Nemo says.

 

Virgil frowns. "Nemo-"

 

"I said out!"

 

Virgil sighs. "Fine." he walks out and closes the door. Nemo cries into the sheets.

 

Terra comes out of his room. "Hey..."

 

Virgil looks over. “Hey.” He leans against the wall and closes his eyes. Terra hugs him. Virgil hugs him back. “I forgive you.” He mumbles.

 

Terra frowns "I was in Rebellions domain... it was a really strong influence. I said some really disrespectful things."

 

“Yeah. I know.”

 

Terra holds him tight. "I didn't know it would change him this much. I thought he just likes to suffer."

 

Virgil gives him a squeeze. “Logan’s finished. He’s in his room right now.”

 

"I know I can hear him. He became what he fears."

 

“Yup...”

 

"Maybe Logan can calm him down?"

 

“Logan’s out.”

 

"Oh..." Terra let's go. "George is asleep."

 

Virgil nods. “Thank you.”

 

"No problem." Terra rubs his face. "Rebellion was my best friend before he died, and I was really happy when he came back but now, he's different..."

 

“He doesn’t have the same experiences that your Rebellion had. Like what happened with Nemo. Experience shapes your character.”

 

"Yeah... I'm not allowed to see him anymore."

 

“Probably for the best.”

 

Terra nods "I know, but it's just hard... to lose your best friend and when you think you got them back their a completely different person."

 

“Yeah...” Virgil glances at Nemo’s door.

 

"Food?"

 

“Sure.” Virgil heads downstairs.

...

Nemo takes deep breaths. _‘Lue. Patton. Rebellion. Lue. Patton. Rebellion.’_ He gets up and sinks out, still shaking, eyes red from crying. He rises up in the dark side commons and makes his way upstairs, breathing quickly. “Lue. Patton. Rebellion.” He mumbles to himself. He knocks on Evan’s door.

 

Evan opens the door. "Oh, Nemo." Evan crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

 

“I am so sorry.” Nemo’s voice cracks as he fights back fresh tears. Lue runs out and hugs him. Nemo stumbles back but doesn’t hug him back. “I’m so sorry,” Nemo whispers. 

 

“Shh... that wasn’t you,” Lue says. 

 

“It was!”

 

“No. You would never do something like that.”

 

“But I’m capable of it. I knew all along I was capable.”

 

“Capable and will are two different things.”

 

“It was still me. Memories or not...”

 

“Look. With what happened to you, you had two options. Give others what was given to you or protect them from what happened to you. You choose to protect them. You could have turned into Malice and seek revenge, but you didn’t. That’s not you. You are Nemo Truth Sanders. You are the kindest, most forgiving person I know. You always do your best to help others. In your right mind, you would never willingly hurt anyone.” Nemo closes his eyes and cries. Lue lowers them to the ground.

 

Evan sighs "He's right, look anyone CAN hurt someone. You don't, not in that way and we all know you would never do that."

 

Nemo sobs and curls his wings around himself. Lue rocks him. “Nemo. Breathe...” Nemo grips his shirt and stops breathing. “Nemo?” Nemo’s face looks pained, eyes squeezed shut. He smacks Lue’s arm. Lue rubs his back and looks at Evan. Evan looks confused and shrugs not sure what to do. Nemo’s body convulses. “Nemo?” Lue holds him. Nemo’s mouth hangs open in a desperate attempt to breathe. He finally gasps and screams. Lue holds him tightly. Nemo pushes him away, keeping a hand on his chest and taking deep breaths. He finally relaxes and leans his head back against the wall. 

 

“Weak- heart...”

 

"Still? Your heart attack was months ago. Your room is all heal up you should be fine."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Some-thing. Heart enters a half-beat kind of stage." He rubs his chest. “Chest pain and difficulty breathing. Forgot the actual name... starts with an ‘A’...”

 

"You should leave. Being here is not going to help your heart."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Rebellion...”

 

"Rebellion? He doesn't talk to the adults."

 

“I dropped him...”

 

"Oh, he defiantly doesn't want to talk to you."

 

Nemo shakily stands. “Need to apologize.”

 

“Apologize when you’re not dying.” Lue reaches for him, but Nemo sidesteps away.

 

"Just make it fast." Evan moves out of the way. Nemo goes to Rebellion’s door and knocks. 

 

“What now?”

 

“It’s Nemo. I’m sorry about earlier...”

 

“It’s chill.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Gucci.”

 

Nemo frowns. “Can I come in?”

 

“Depends. Are you gonna break my ribs again?”

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “No.” The door clicks open. Nemo steps in and looks around in wonder. He looks over at the bed. Pete looks up from holding ice on Raven’s side. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be here?” Pete stays where she is, watching Nemo nervously. Nemo looks down and raises his hands. “I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. Logan finished.”

 

Pete nods. Raven looks over at him. “Yeah. You defs be different...”

 

Nemo looks at him. “I’m sorry.”

 

Raven waves him off. “Already done.”

 

“Are you gonna tell Dad?” Pete asks. 

 

Nemo looks at her. “No. You’re here taking care of him.” Pete nods and looks a little relieved. “How is he?”

 

“I don’t think anything broke... but I’m not a doctor.” Pete gets up so Nemo can check. Raven winces as he prods. 

 

“Pain relievers?” Nemo asks.

 

“Done,” Pete says.

 

Nemo nods. “I think you’re right. Thankfully.” He sighs. “Ice. No movement.”

 

“Already done,” Pete says. 

 

Nemo nods. “I’ll try to keep them from coming after you.”

 

“Thank you. Oh. Also... Dad is... Mom said he’s in pride mode or something.”

 

Nemo frowns. “Okay...” he heads out of Rebellion’s room.

 

"Alright now get out of here bird brain."

 

Nemo sinks out to his room. He sways and stumbles to the wall, leaning on it to support himself. He takes a deep breath to calm his head. He gets up and goes down to Patton’s room and knocks. There’s no answer. He frowns slightly and opens the door. “Patton?” He looks around, but no one’s there. He closes the door and looks around the half before heading to Logan’s room. He knocks. Patton looks up at the door. He slides off the bed and quietly opens the door. Nemo looks up at him and freezes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Patton hugs him. "I'm just glad to have you back." Nemo hugs him tightly. Patton rubs his back.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and leans on him. “Logan?”

 

"Logan is tired and Logic is character bleed."

 

“Oh...”

 

"I'm sure they're fine. Just resting." Nemo nods.

 

Logan groans and sits up. "Nemo?" He rubs his eyes.

 

Nemo looks over. “Hey...”

 

Logic blinks and looks over at Nemo. He frowns. “You okay?” Logan gets up and hugs Nemo. Nemo hugs him back. Logic runs over and hugs him as well. Nemo takes shallow breaths.

 

"You three need to rest," Patton says. 

 

Nemo and Logic shake their heads. “The others.” Logic says.

 

"Patton's right. We need to rest." Logan tries to lead Logic and Nemo to the bed.

 

“Noooo!” Logic pulls away. Nemo lets himself be led.

 

Logan lays Nemo down. Patton takes Logic's hand. "Logic be reasonable."

 

“No! I need to check on the others!”

 

“Roman is in pride mode,” Nemo says and curls up to Logan.

 

Logan holds him. Patton sighs "Ok we can check on the others but then you rest. Got it?"

 

“Okay.” Logic agrees.

 

Patton holds his hand and leaves Logan's room. "Ok, where do you want to go first?"

 

Logic looks around. “Roman.”

 

Patton and Logic goes to Roman's room. Patton knocks on Roman's door. "Roman?" No response.

 

Logic knocks. “Roman?”

 

Roman groans as he slowly wakes up. He puffs "Yeah?" He says tiredly.

 

Logic opens the door and pokes his head in. “You okay?”

 

"I was sleeping." Roman mumbles.

 

Logic goes over to him and touches his head. “Nemo said you were in pride mode.”

 

"I didn't go into pride." He moves his hand away. Patton walks in. "Nemo back to normal now?"

 

"Yeah, Logic has character bleed." Roman looks at Logic and nods.

 

"Ok." Logic hugs Roman tightly. Roman blinks "Logic I'm fine." Logic doesn’t let go. Roman awkwardly pats his back.

 

Logic sighs happily. “I’m clingy...” he mumbles and frowns.

 

"Oh, it's ok." Roman gives him a hug. Logic relaxes and smiles.

 

Patton smiles "Sorry we wake you. Come on Logic let's go."

 

Logic shakes his head. “Everyone sticks together.”

 

"Why?"

 

“I have to protect my family.”

 

"Wow, you are so Nemo." Roman chuckles. Logic hugs him tighter. Roman sighs he gets up and picks Logic up. "Ok, you win." He smirks. Patton giggles and takes a picture. Logic giggles. Roman walks out into the hallway. "Ok, so what's the plan nerd?"

 

"He wants to check on everyone." Logic nods.

 

"Ok, so who's next?"

 

"Let's get the girls." Roman nods and goes upstairs. He knocks on Ori's door.

 

“Who is it?” Sham calls.

 

"Roman, Logic and Patton."

 

“Stay out.” Patton opens the door. Ori giggles at Roman carrying Logic.

 

Sham tilts his head. “Shammy!” Logic reaches for him. 

 

Sham blinks. “What?” Roman puts Logic down.

 

"Logic is having character bleed. It's Nemo Logic." Roman chuckles. Ori tilts her head still confused. Logic runs and hugs Sham tightly. Sham makes a face of disgust and pushes Logic away. Logic frowns and his shoulders slump.

 

Patton frowns and whispers to Sham. "Logic has Nemo's personality, he's really clingy right now. He would feel better if you hug him."  Sham looks at Logic. Logic looks back at him. Sham shakes his head. Logic frowns and hugs Patton.

 

Patton massages his head. Ori pats Logic's back. "Anyway, Logic wanted to check up on everyone." Logic closes his eyes and hums happily. Sham nods.

 

Patton picks up Logic. "Alright, we will be on our way." Sham waves. Logic holds onto Patton and nuzzles him. Patton walks out. Roman heads to Pete's room. Roman knocks. There’s no answer.

 

"Pete?" Roman calls out. Still no answer. Roman opens the door. There’s no one there. Roman frowns. "Maybe she's downstairs. come on." They head downstairs. Virgil and Terra making dinner. Virgil looks over and tilts his head at Patton carrying Logic.

 

Patton giggles "Hey Virgil." 

 

Terra tilts his head. "Logan?"

 

“Logic.” Virgil corrects, eyes narrowed. “Character bleed?”

 

Roman chuckles "Yup." Roman sits down. Virgil watches Roman. He turns around and Logic tackles him in a hug. Virgil lets out a scream of surprise. The others laugh.

 

Logic nuzzles Virgil who hesitantly pets him. “So... Nemo Logic...?”

 

"Yup. He's been really clingy." 

 

"Not that we mind." Patton points out.

 

Terra tilts his head. "Shouldn't Logic be working on fixing himself?"

 

Logic hums. “But Vergyyy!”

 

"He instead of checking on everyone first." Patton sighs 

 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Where is Pete?" Roman looks around.

 

“Don’t know. I haven’t seen her since breakfast.” Virgil says.

 

Roman frowns "Terra can you check the dark side?"

 

Terra blinks "You sure?"

 

Patton sighs "Stay out of Rebellions domain." 

 

Terra nods "I will I promise." Terra sinks out.

 

Nemo comes downstairs. “Hey.”

 

Patton hugs him. "Where's Logan?"

 

“Still asleep.”

 

“We’re looking for Pete.” Logic says. 

 

“Oh. Have you checked her domain?” Nemo asks.

 

"No, but I just sent Terra to check the dark side."

 

Nemo nods. “I’ll check her domain.” He pulls away from Patton and sinks straight into Rebellion’s room. Pete looks up and jumps.

 

“Ne-“ 

 

Nemo covers her mouth with his hand. “Go to your domain. Now. They’re looking for you.” Pete’s eyes widen and she glances at Raven. He makes a shooing motion and Pete nods, sinking out.

 

Nemo sinks out after her just as there’s a knock on the door. “Who is it?” Raven calls.

 

"Terra."

 

“What now?”

 

"Roman is just looking for Pete."

 

“She’s not here. Haven’t seen her for a day now...” Terra opens the door.

 

“Dude. You really don’t believe me?” Raven looks over at him, laying on the bed.

 

"No, it's not that. I believe you it’s just I want to talk for a minute."

 

“What?” Raven looks annoyed.

 

Terra frowns and sighs "Dad says I can't see you anymore."

 

“Oh.” Raven looks up at the ceiling.

 

"They say you’re a bad influence on me." Terra chuckle "Parents am I right?" 

 

“Yeah,” Raven smirks.

 

"Roman probably said the same thing to Pete. Which is why you haven't seen her." Terra sighs "We fucked up big time."

 

“Eh.”

 

Terra sits down. "How is your rib?"

 

“Good.”

 

Terra nods "I should get going. So... goodbye." Terra looks down.

 

“Bye.” Raven continues looking at the ceiling. terra sighs and sinks out. He shows up in the commons. Nemo and Pete are already there, Pete showing off her new finds.

 

Logic looks over them with wonder. "This one is feldspar." Pete holds it up.

 

Terra waves "Hey."

 

"What took you so?" Roman smirks

 

"I was saying goodbye." Terra looks down.

 

Nemo looks over and nods. Pete glances at Nemo who picks up another rock from her hand. "What's this?"

 

"Jasper." Terra sits down and stays quiet. Patton rubs his back. Logic looks over at Terra. He walks over and hugs him. Virgil quietly works in the kitchen.

 

Terra hugs him back. "Thanks, Logic." Logic nods and holds him close. Nemo pats Pete's shoulder and nods upstairs. Pete nods and sinks out.

 

"You should probably get back to normal." Terra mumbles

 

Logic hums and closes his eyes. "Soon..."

 

Roman stands up. "I'm going back to bed."

 

Patton frowns "But we haven't had dinner." 

 

"I know I'm not hungry. I didn't sleep well last night so I want to get a head start tonight."

 

Nemo watches him a moment. "Okay." he finally says.

 

Roman heads upstairs. Patton frowns. "Is he ok?"

 

Nemo watches him go. "No."

 

"Should we do something?" Terra asks

 

"I don't think he'll let us..."

 

"He won't," Nico says, having just rose up in the commons. Nemo jumps and spins around.

 

"Nico hey." Patton waves. "Where have you been all day?"

 

"My room mostly." Nico sits down. 

 

"Nico-"

 

"You're back to normal now and I'm assuming you've already talked to Lue?" Nemo nods. "And what'd he say?"

 

Nemo looks down. "That it wasn't me..."

 

Nico nods. "And he's right. No lasting damage was done. Let it go." he lays down and closes his eyes.

 

Patton hugs Nemo. Terra gets up. "I'll be in my room." He sinks out. Nemo leans on him.

 

Virgil turns the stove off. "Dinner is ready." he looks over and sees Logic asleep, leaning against the couch.

 

Patton picks Logic up. "I'll put him to bed... Again." Patton walks upstairs. Logic remains limp in his arms. Patton lays Logic down in his bed. Patton shakes Logan.

 

Logan groans. He blinks "Wha?"

 

"Dinner come on." Patton drags Logan out as he groans. They walk back downstairs. Sham is walking back upstairs with two plates. Nemo and Nico are seated. "Sham, you’re not eating with us?" Logan continues to go downstairs.

 

Sham shakes his head. "Ori."

 

Patton sighs "Why does Ori not come down?"

 

Sham shrugs. "Social interaction?"

 

Patton sighs "Ok." Patton continues downstairs. Terra and Logan are seated. Virgil comes down with George. He sits him down, then sits next to Logan. He looks at Virgil and holds his hand.

 

Logan looks at George and scoops him up and hugs him. "I love you, my beautiful son." Patton giggles. Logic stumbles down the stairs.

 

Patton turns around. "Logic go to bed."

 

"I need food." Logic sits down next to Logan.

 

Logan holds George close. George tilts his head. "Papa?"

 

Logic looks at George and nods. "Yes. There's two of us."

 

George giggles "Two Papa's!" Virgil smirks. Logic ruffles George's hair.

 

Terra smirks "Hey Logan who's the prettiest side?"

 

"Virgil hands down." Logan immediately response.

 

"That's ridiculous. We have the same face!" Logic exclaims. Nemo snorts. Virgil blushes.

 

"Have you seen Virgil's face?" Logan asks Patton giggles. "I mean look at him he's gorgeous."

 

"Then you are just saying you're gorgeous." Logic looks at Logan.

 

Pete comes downstairs and stops when she sees the two Logan’s. "O... kay then..." she sits down.

 

"No, no, no we might have the same face structure. Our overall face is different. For example, we have glasses." Logan smirks.

 

Logic blinks then frowns. "True..." he looks at Virgil. "And he has eye shadow which I _suppose_ adds to some degree an amount of mysterious hot emo look to him." Virgil blushes more and Nemo dies of laughter. Nico smirks.

 

"See! Virgil is hot!" Terra is dying.

 

"Still I don't see how you can possibly rank us by 'prettiest' given our facial features are still the same." Logic retorts.

 

Logan puffs "I guess you just can't understand beauty." Logan kisses Virgil.

 

Virgil blushes darkly. Logic rolls his eyes. "Beauty is vanity. Now brains. That is something to admire." George looks between the two in confusion.

 

Logan pulls out. "Ok well, then Virgil is the second smartest side."

 

"Agr- wait no. There's two of us." Logic raises a brow at Logan.

 

"Fine third smartest."

 

Logic nods in agreement. Virgil keeps his head low and eats, still blushing.

 

Terra tries to recover. "Ok, ok" he takes a deep breath. "Who is your favorite side?"

 

"Virgil."

 

"Explain?" Logic raises a brow at Logan.

 

"What? He's the love of our life. He makes me feel special. He is great in a stressful situation and he is my hero." Logan hugs Virgil.

 

Virgil hides his face against Logan. Logic shrugs. "Fair enough. It's not ideal when he wets the bed though." Nemo chokes.

 

Pete coughs. "What?" Terra loses it again.

 

Logan blushes "Logic!" Patton giggles.

 

"What? I'm simply stating a fact." Logic says monotone, but smirks. Virgil stays firmly hidden against Logan.

 

Logan glares at Logic. "That is personal information!"

 

"Wait, wait, why does he wet the bed?" Terra asks

 

"We make him drink a bunch of water then hold his bladder while we sexually tease him." Logic states.

 

"CHILDREN!" Virgil exclaims.

 

George tilts his head. Logan groans "Where's Sham when you need him." He glares at Logic. "Stop talking."

 

"Why?" George asks.

 

Logic raises a testing brow. "What would it be like now that there's two of us?" Virgil squirms. Nemo face plants the table, unable to breathe from laughter.

 

"No!" Logan blushes darkly.

 

"Why do you do that?" George asks again.

 

"Because Virgil and apparently Bias enjoy it." Logic states.

 

"Papa and Daddy are gross."

 

Terra laughs "You tell them, George." Logan hides in Virgil.

 

Patton puts his hands up. "Ok let's calm down."

 

"But how would that work?" Logic is lost in thought. "If I'm on the bottom, Virgil would be in the middle, Bias on top-"

 

"Okay Logic!" Nemo exclaims, trying to calm down.

 

Logan blushes darkly. "You are the worst. You don't even like doing that. Do you even love Virgil? Your logic you don't have Emotions!"

 

"Yet you do. We're supposed to work together. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't know his kinks. Like his foot fetish." Virgil shifts.

 

Pete picks up George. "I think we're done here." she sinks out with him.

 

"You’re so insensitive. You’re just throwing out Virgil's personal information. I didn't need your help to figure out his kink. He told us! Roman found out about it first."

 

"Okay. Well did you know he has an embarrassment kink? It's a side kink."

 

"Guys." Nemo tries.

 

"I-I didn't but just stop talking before you say something worst." Logan holds Virgil protectively. Virgil is almost completely red. 

 

Logic shrugs. "Like what?" he looks at Virgil. "Would you like to try it?"

 

"Stop it! You don't even care about Virgil. I won't let you use him."

 

Nemo rubs his face. "This is me as Logic?"

 

"I'm not using him. If I'm using him then by definition you would be too." Virgil gets up and sinks out.

 

"Now look what you did!"

 

"What?" Logic looks unphased.

 

"Open your eyes! You embarrassed Virgil and he ran off."

 

"He's not upset. He's aroused." Logic rolls his eyes. "Learn to read a body."

 

Logan growls and punches Logic in the face. "You should have read my body."

 

Patton stands up. "Enough!"

 

Logic holds his face and looks at Logan. "You're being childish."

 

"You’re an ass!"

 

"Set." Logic finishes.

 

Nico blinks. "Was- was that?"

 

"Dad joke. It seemed appropriate as jokes tend to 'clear the atmosphere'. So, to speak."

 

Logan blinks "ass set... asset." It clicks. "You’re still the worst." Logan picks up his plate and sinks out.

 

Patton sighs "that was my joke. I thought you hated puns?"

 

Logic sighs. "I was trying an experiment." he finishes eating and stands. "I shall be in my room." he goes upstairs.

 

"Well then..." Nemo says.

 

"You as logic..." Patton trails off.

 

Nemo nods. "Blatency? Experimentation?" Nico suggests.

 

"I don't know. I just hope they don't fight for long."

 

"Yeah," Nemo says.


	42. Anxiety Logic Bias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threesome sexual action and a lot of bias and Logic bickering.

Logic opens his door and sees Virgil in Logan's lap, kissing him gently, but panting. Logan kisses him back. He sees Logic and growls "Out."

 

Logic comes in and grabs a water bottle. He hands it to Virgil. Virgil looks between them a moment before hesitantly taking the water bottle and drinking it. _'What is happening?'_ he vaguely thinks.

 

Logan glares "No."

 

Virgil whimpers and stops. "Do you want to pleasure him?" Logic asks.

 

"Yes, but I can do that without you. This is about love something you don't have."

 

"Strong words coming from you."

 

Virgil whines and shifts. "Guys..."

 

"What does that mean? I'm the heart of Logan."

 

"Exactly. Which means you provide enough love for both of us." Logic sits down and rubs Virgil's thigh. Virgil's eyes flutter closed.

 

"That is not how this works. You’re just doing this out of curiosity."

 

"Isn't that what you did at first? Curiosity pushes the limits of what is known to discover new ways of pleasure. We have four hands now. Four hands are better than two." Logic gives Virgil's thigh a squeeze. Virgil gasps. He doesn't know how to think anymore. He needs, he doesn't care if it's two or one as long as it's Logan. He lays down.

 

Logan growls "Fine." Logan kisses Virgil’s neck. Virgil whines and bucks, blushing heavily. Logic pulls Virgil's hoodie off then keeps massaging his thighs. Logan licks Virgil.

 

He looks a logic. "How far will you go?"

 

"We're still ace." Logic states simply and keeps up what he was doing. Virgil moans and squirms.

 

"True." Logan rubs his chest.

 

Virgil throws his head back. _'So much... At once...'_ Logic grabs Virgil's crotch and Virgil gasps, hips twitching. Logan looks at Logic.

 

Logic massages the area, watching Virgil's reaction intently. "Massage his feet," he says. Logan moves and grabs his foot. He starts massaging it. Virgil moans loudly and bucks into Logic's hand. Logic searches under Virgil's shirt for a moment before giving up and pulling it off. Virgil pants hard and looks down at the two of them. Logic grabs Virgil's tie and pulls it tight. Virgil gasps, feeling his air supply getting cut off a bit. He moans.

 

"What are you doing?" Logan pops a toe.

 

Virgil bucks and whines, gasping for air. "Choking him." Logic says and reaches under Virgil's pants, massaging him through his boxers. Virgil squirms, mouthing 'air'. Logic loosens the tie and Virgil coughs and breathes deeply before moaning loudly.

 

"Why the hell are you choking him?" Logan pops another toe. Virgil screams in bliss.

 

"For your information, I just confirmed he has a choking kink. You're welcome." Virgil blushes darkly as another moan escapes him. Logic gives his member a squeeze and Virgil screams again.

 

Logan glares "You could have just asked him." Logan massages his foot. "And I'm not choking him."

 

Virgil pants and rolls his head. Logic sighs. "So be it." he crawls on top of Virgil and grinds on him. Virgil grips the sheets, eyes squeezed shut. He shakes and rests his free foot against Logan's cheek. Logic pushes on Virgil's bladder and Virgil lets out a small scream. Logan frowns He doesn't like this. He doesn't like Logic. He doesn't like Logic on Virgil. He tries to ignore his feeling and massages his feet.

 

Virgil shudders. "Lo- logi- ah! Logic!" he cracks his eyes open. Logic grips Virgil's hips and bucks him hard. Virgil gasps and shakes his head. "Logi-" _'No. Don't like this. Logan doesn't like this. Not Logan. Not Logan.'_

 

Logic grabs the rest of the water bottle and gives it to him, pausing his movements. "Drink. Now." Virgil shudders at his tone and obeys. He quickly finishes the bottle, only to be provided with another. Virgil looks up at Logic from under his eyelashes, only to be met by Logic's expectant gaze. He takes the bottle and quickly drinks it before tossing it aside. Logic restarts his movements for a moment before sitting up and sticking his hand in Virgil's pants and grabbing his dick. Virgil's eyes shoot open and he stares at Logic, not used to the feeling. Logic smirks and starts jerking him off. Virgil whimpers and looks to Logan.

 

Logan looks scared he stop massaging his feet and froze in place. He catches Virgil's look. "Stop."

 

"Why?"

 

"Logic. Please. I don't like this." Virgil says. 

 

Logic frowns and pulls away. "Sorry." Virgil shakes his head and climbs into Logan's lap.

 

Logan holds him protectively. "That's why. You didn't ask him if he was ok. You just did whatever you want." Logic looks down. Logan glares at him.

 

"I-" Logic glances at them then looks away. "I apologize..." He stands and goes to the bookshelf. He pulls the book and the shelf slides to the side. Logic walks through and the shelf closes behind him. Virgil closes his eyes.

 

Logan looks back at Virgil. "You ok?"

 

Virgil nods. "Yeah. Just- It was... weird..."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"I think we are done for the night."

 

Virgil nods in agreement. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." He slides off Logan's lap and grabs his shirt and hoodie, slipping them back on before heading to the bathroom and closing the door.

 

Logan sighs and lays down. He looks at the starts. "Good job Logic you upset Virgil."

 

Virgil comes back out a few minutes later and crawls in next to Logan, curling up to him. "When are you fusing back?" he asks quietly.

 

"Logic first needs to get out of character bleed. Then he's going to get rid of the knowledge of Nemo's past. Then we can fuse back."

 

Virgil nods. "You think that's where he went?"

 

"He went into our domain. I don't know what else he would do there."

 

Virgil nods and holds Logan. "If he can stay focused... He has character bleed from Nemo. He's going to feel guilty."

 

"Good, what he did was wrong."

 

Virgil sighs. "Yeah..."

 

Logan nuzzles him. "Sleep this will all be over in the morning." Virgil nods and closes his eyes. Logan closes his eyes and holds Virgil close.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: abortion

Roman wakes up tired to a chair. The struggles to get out. He here's a familiar dark chuckle. Depression comes out of the darkness. "Welcome back."

 

"Go away." Roman growls

 

"Oh come now, where is the fun in that? If you didn't want this, you shouldn't have let me into your head." Roman glares. Depression laughs "I’ve always liked you. Always so fun to watch you fight." He pauses "Well soon the prince will fall."

 

"That won't happen."

 

"Oh really? I think it will. You're all too weak. It’s too fast from my last attack. Everyone is focused on poor little Ori. No one ever sees the prince struggle."

 

"They will I'll tell them!"

 

"No, you won't. For one, you would never put more stress on everyone like that and two you won't even remember this in the morning."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Your dreams you should know. It's your dream self."

 

"A dream gives you information you don't have normally."

 

"See your catching on." Depression claps. 

 

"So what? You’re just going to torture me?"

 

"Yes actually. Slowly every night. Terra will be too busy with helping Ori with her nightmares he won't help you. Sham and Nemo are too busy with keeping me away from Ori they don't see she's a pawn. The others are clueless. You are alone."

 

"No Nico-"

 

"Is a coward who killed himself the first second he could. 'My strong sunflower'." Depression mocks then laughs "You trusted Nico to watch Ori and he kills himself. You can't rely on him to help you." Roman closes his eyes and looks down. "See you're getting it." Depression grabs his face. "You are alone."

 

"I am alone." Roman repeats.

 

"Everyone thinks you went into pride mode. You can't though. You got no pride. Your just tired and want to sleep all day. You got no passion. You will fall. You will fail and it will be your fault." He chuckles.

 

Roman doesn't respond. He just wants this to be over with. "Now for your challenge tonight. And you better defeat it. Don't want you dying in your sleep and making Nico kill himself again." Depression let's go and the chair disappears Roman falls down as he hears a roar. He has work to do.

...

Pete wakes next to Raven. She looks him over and smiles softly. She checks his side and sees it's still bruised, but not as swollen. _'I have to get back.'_ She sighs and pulls herself away. She sinks out to her room the change makes her feel sick. She frowns and heads to the bathroom to clean up. Her stomach turns with every step. She frowns deeper and is about to start the shower when she feels burning in the back of her throat. She races to the toilet and vomits. She pants when there's a break. She sees her girl supplies beside the toilet and it hits her that she hasn't had her cycle yet. She frowns. "It's okay. It could just be late..." She waits a moment more before deciding she's okay and getting up, flushing the toilet and continuing her morning routine.

...

Nemo is the first one downstairs. He sets the coffee pot and rubs his face, thinking over everything that's happened. _'I need to get back to helping Ori...'_ Logan comes down. He waves at Nemo.

 

Nemo looks up. "Hey... fused or not yet?"

 

"Fused."

 

Nemo nods. "Everything okay?"

 

"I'm still processing. I have two sets of memories with two different perspectives." Logan rubs his head.

 

Nemo nods again. "Thanks for... everything."

 

"Yeah, no problem. We needed you back to normal. You were right, you needed that experience." Nemo looks down and picks at his feathers.

 

"Sorry..."

 

"It's not your fault... I'm sorry you had to know."

 

"Yes and no. First, I'm going to lock my domain. So, this doesn't happen again. Second as for your memories. I took that information out of my head. I don't need to know that."

 

Nemo nods. "Sounds good." he hesitates. "Can I hug you?"

 

"Of course." Nemo hugs Logan and lays his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Logan massages his head. "It's ok. This wasn't your fault either."

 

Nemo relaxes a bit. "I love you..."

 

"I love you too. Platonically." Logan smirks

 

Nemo smirks as well. He pulls away. "I need some music..." He mumbles. "But I can't think of any songs..."

 

Logan thinks "It's on us? It's basically our theme song." Logan chuckles. Nemo smiles and puts it on. He relaxes against the counter as it plays and closes his eyes. Logan finishes with the coffee and hands a cup to Nemo.

 

Nemo takes it and smiles at him. "Thank you." he blows and takes a sip.

 

Logan makes his own cup. "You're welcome."

 

Nemo taps a beat on the counter in time with the song. "I'm scared to even make a plan for today..." He admits. 

 

"Everyone seems to be struggling. With the attack from Depression, we're all focusing on helping Ori, so it doesn't happen again. Playing it by ear might be for the best."

 

"Depression hasn't left. It's prowling..." Nemo opens his eyes. "But I don't know where to look."

 

"Nico? He's definitely been down lately. Ori for sure then You."

 

Nemo nods then thinks. "Roman... something's up. Pete said he went into pride yesterday..."

 

"That could be for anything. Besides Roman doesn't have Depression. It can't affect him."

 

"Logan. It controlled him. It made him try to kill his daughters. If Roman had any control whatsoever, he would have stopped it. Not only that, but Depression does affect all of us. It's gone after Roman every time."

 

Logan thinks "Why though? Roman is the hardest to take down. Why go for him?"

 

"Depression feeds off Creativity," Nemo says solemnly. "It needs it to survive. The more it has, the more powerful it is. With Creativity, it can make you believe anything."

 

Logan nods "I still think it's a long shot, but we can ask him later."

 

Nemo sighs. "Okay." He absentmindedly traces his mug.

 

"Roman has pride, it's his strongest defense. Roman can't be knocked down."

 

“Except when he’s prideless.” _‘Lean on my pride. Lean on my pride. I’m a lion..._ ’ Nemo mentally sings.

 

"You worry too much. Have faith in Roman. He's never let us down before." Logan smiles.

 

“I’m not worried about him letting us down. I’m worried for him. He always says he’s okay, even if he’s not. We all have a nasty habit of doing that and it needs to stop. That’s how Depression keeps sneaking in. Because we don’t talk. We never communicate with everyone. It’s scary, but it needs to be done. We’re too easy to isolate.” Nemo sets his coffee down and paces.

 

"True. Ok, we will have a family meeting. See where everyone is mentally. With Sham there no one can lie." Nemo nods.

 

Pete comes downstairs. “Hey.” She makes a beeline for a glass of water.

 

"Morning." Logan notices she looks a bit pale. "Pete, are you feeling well?"

 

“Uh. Yeah. Just a bit sick. Nothing terrible.” She sips at her water. 

 

Nemo looks concerned. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Logan puts his hand on her forehead. "No fever."

 

Pete shrugs. “I don’t know. I just threw up this morning.”

 

Logan looks at Nemo with a knowing look. He looks at Pete. "I'm going to ask you something and you need to be completed honest with me."

 

“What?” Pete looks a bit scared.

 

"Have you had sex?"

 

“What!?” Pete feels like she’s going to pass out. Nemo notices her swaying and moves closer in case he has to catch her.

 

"Answer the question."

 

“No! Why would you think that?”

 

"Morning sickness."

 

Pete blinks. “What?”

 

"The first stage of pregnancy is morning sickness."

 

“I’m not pregnant!”

 

"You don't have to yell."

 

“Pete, calm down. We’re just trying to figure out what’s wrong.” Nemo says. 

 

“What’s wrong is you making assumptions! You don’t trust me!” Pete sinks out. She rises up in her room and locks the door, leaning against it and panting. She doesn’t know how to feel. _‘Am I pregnant? How do I know?’_ She goes to the bed and pulls out her phone, looking up any information she can.  
  
...  
  
Nemo looks at Logan. "She is scared. If the answer was no there would be nothing to be scared of."

 

Nemo shrugs. “We haven’t exactly trusted her either, though she has broken it before...”

 

"I had two theories for why she's pale. One, morning sickness or two, she was in the dark side."

 

Nemo sighs. “She’s been taking care of Raven since I dropped him.” He admits.

 

"Oh."

 

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

 

"Why?"

 

“Because I covered for her yesterday when you guys were trying to find where she was. Roman would ground her and Terra would be hurt.”

 

"Nemo secrets like these are what is separating us and why Pete thinks we can't trust her."

 

Nemo sighs and rubs his face. “I’m such a hypocrite...” he mumbles.

 

"Let's just start making breakfast then after or during we can have the family meeting about Depression."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay.”  
  
...  
  
Pete rises up in Raven’s room. “Raven.”

 

Raven looks over at her. “Hey. I thought you were only visiting at night.”

 

Pete sits on the edge of the bed and takes a deep breath. “Yeah but... this is important.” she hesitates. “I think I’m pregnant.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

Pete looks at him. Raven watches her a moment. “Why don’t you just get an abortion?” 

 

Pete pales. “What?”

 

“You know. Like. Just get rid of it.” He shrugs. “A baby is hard to hide once it’s born.”

 

“But-“ Pete looks down. “I... don’t know how...” she makes an excuse. 

 

“Dude. There’s gotta be a way. What’d your mom have to do?”

 

Pete thinks. “I remember he said something about not being able to change into his male form...”

 

“What?”

 

“My mom is genderfluid. The male form would have... killed us.”

 

Raven nods. “There you go.”

 

Pete looks down. “I don’t... know...”

 

“Don’t know what? Just change and change back.”

 

“I don’t know if I want to do this...”

 

“The longer you wait, the more likely they will find out about _us_. Are you gonna let a fucking baby get in the way of our love?”

 

Pete closes her eyes. “Just- give me time...”

 

Raven turns her head and kisses her passionately. Pete relaxes a bit and kisses back. Raven pulls away. “No one has to know...” he traces her cheek. Pete closes her eyes again. Raven kisses her face. “Come on baby... for me?”

 

“Okay...” Pete slides off the bed and stands. It feels like time slows down as she raises her hand, her other one on her stomach. She closes her eyes and snaps her fingers, just as a voice in her head screams. 

 

_‘Mom.’_ _  
_

 

She opens her eyes and feels her body is different. Her chest is flatter and her shoulders broader. The momentary confusion is quickly overcome by dread and crushing sadness. She changes back and holds herself. “Good job.” Raven comments. 

  
Pete stands up and kisses his cheek before sinking into her room. The door is still locked, though it feels colder. She climbs into her bed and hides under the covers. _‘What have I done?’_

...

Everyone is seated at breakfast except Sham, Ori, and Pete. Nemo comes downstairs, looking at Logan with concern. “Pete won’t be down.”

 

"Did something happen?" Roman asked.

 

Logan thinks of what to say to the injured prince. "I'm not sure." 

 

"Maybe I should try to talk to her. Or at least bring her breakfast." Roman stands up. Nemo bites his lip. Nico watches Roman with concern.

 

Roman picks up Pete's plate and heads upstairs. Patton frowns. "Nightmare fighting again."

 

"Yeah... Ori had another nightmare. I tried to stop it as fast as I could." Terra says Nemo nods slowly.

 

"We know you're trying your best." Patton smiles "Luckily Roman is here to fight off Thomas's nightmares."

 

"Yeah, but he got hurt." 

 

"It's part of the job. Roman is fine."

 

“You all are so sure.” Nemo comments.

 

Patton frowns "What do you mean?"

 

“Roman is obviously not fine. Would you be if you killed your own child?” Nemo says.

 

"Roman knows that wasn't him." Patton defends. 

 

"Roman once told me that he doesn't react like we do. He doesn't hold onto guilt. He accepts what happened, he learns from it then moves on." Logan adds.

 

“He’s human!” Nemo says. 

 

“Nemo. Breathe.” Virgil says. “Depression isn’t hiding under every leaf.”

 

“Understatement of the century.” Nemo retorts.

 

"Look the best way to answer this is to just ask Roman." Terra points out.  George whines at hearing Depression like hearing there is a monster under the bed. Logan picks him up and rubs his back.

 

“He keeps lying. Like all of us.” Nemo looks down. “We’re not okay. This has been the hardest hit so far. We need to be more open with each other. Depression is isolating us. I can feel it.”

 

"Which is why we are going to have a family meeting. With Sham there, he can catch lies. Though it would just be easier if everyone was just honest in the first place." Logan states.

 

Virgil thinks it over then nods. “Okay. But Ori and Pete...”

 

"They need to come down. Nemo's right we can't keep hiding."

 

Virgil nods. “Okay.”

...  
  
Roman knocks on Pete's door. "Pete?" There’s no answer. "Pete, I brought you breakfast."

 

“It’s okay Dad. I’m not hungry.” Her voice sounds rough like she’s been crying.

 

"Sweetheart are you ok?"

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Her voice cracks.

 

"Pete I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to snap at you."

 

“It’s fine. Mom explained.”

 

Roman sighs "Can I come in?"

 

There’s a moment of hesitation before she answers. “Okay.” Roman opens the door. Pete is wrapped in blankets on her bed, sniffling.

 

Roman closes the door and puts the plate down on the nightstand. He sits on the bed. "You want a hug?" Pete nods. Roman puts her up still wrapped in her blanket and holds her in a protective hug. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"  Pete closes her eyes and bites her lip. "I promise I won't be mad." 

 

Pete cries. “I don’t feel good...” her room is still cold and lacking in bright colors.

 

Roman holds her tight. "Hey shh it's ok. Let me help you. Sweetheart whatever this is don't bottle it up."

 

Pete cries into him. “I-“ she gasps and whimpers.

 

“I- I- h-had a b-baby...”

 

Roman blinks "W-when?"

 

“I- just found out.” Pete cries. “I- I-“ she gasps for air.

 

"Breath it's ok, tell me what happened."

 

Pete takes a deep breath. “I a-aborted i-it...”

 

Roman holds her close. "It's ok that was your choice."

 

Pete shakes her head and stuffs her face against Roman. “I- it hurts.” She cries. “I heard him...”

 

Roman rubs her back. "I've got you, I won't let it hurt you."

 

Pete cries loudly. “He didn’t have to die!”

 

Roman rocks her. "You heard the baby?" Pete nods. "Did you want the baby?"

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t have time to think.”

 

"Then why did you do it? You should have taken more time for it."

 

“I was scared...”

 

Roman continues to rock her. "Does Rebellion know?" Pete considers lying for a moment but decides to nod. Roman sighs "Don't protect him. He told you to abort, didn't he?" Pete shakes and nods. Roman sighs "I'm not mad. I love you and I'm so sorry you had to go through this." Roman kisses her head.

 

Pete takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “I thought- you would be mad... you told me no sex and I did anyways...”

 

"I was trying to avoid this situation. You weren't ready now that it has happened there is no point in being mad about it. That won't help anything. I want you to feel safe to be able to talk to me about these things." Pete sniffles and grips her blanket. Roman gives her a squeeze. "I love you never forget that. In the end, I just want you to be happy and safe."

 

Pete nods. “I love you too Dad.”

 

Roman pulls her plate over. "I will not make you go downstairs." Pete nods and takes her plate, picking at it for a moment before eating. Roman hums a calming tune something from Disney probably. Pete relaxes against him, sniffles getting quieter. Roman smiles and pets her head.

 

There’s a knock on the door. “Roman?” Nemo’s voice calls.

 

"Yeah were good don't worry." Roman continues to hold Pete.

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

"Nope, we are good." Roman rubs Pete's arm.

 

Pete eats quietly. “Okay. Can you guys come downstairs? We need to have a family meeting.”

 

Roman looks at Pete. "We need a minute."

 

“Okay. Just come as soon as you can please.” Nemo goes to Ori’s room and knocks. Ori opens the door. “Hey. Can you two come down?” Nemo asks. 

 

Sham looks around Ori. “Why?”

 

“Family meeting. It’s important.” Ori frowns and nods she heads downstairs. Sham follows her. Nemo follows him.

 

Sham looks back at Nemo. “So... do you have your memories back?”

 

Nemo nods. “Yeah.” They sit down at the table.

 

"Pete and Roman?" Logan asks.

 

“On their way. Said they needed a minute.” Nemo says.

 

George pat's Logan arm. Logan leans down and whispers in his ear. Logan's eyes widen and he blinks. "Oh..."

 

“What?” Nemo looks at them. Sham looks surprised and sad.

 

"It's not our place to say." Logan pets George's head. "I'll tell you later." George nods. 

 

"May I should go get them." Patton gets up.

 

"N-no!" Patton pauses Logan clears his throat. "Just give them time." Virgil frowns slightly. Nico looks confused. Nemo’s eyes narrow in thought. He looks back up at the stairs and they wait. After a few minutes, Pete follows Roman down the stairs.

 

Roman holds Pete's hand they sit down. "Ok, so what is this meeting?" Pete avoids looking at anyone. 

 

“We need to be a hundred percent honest with each other. Depression is still prowling around and it’s isolating us by our secrets and lies. We’re all going to answer the question ‘Am I okay?’ to the best of our ability and Sham is going to point out any lies. In doing so, we’re cutting down the number of places Depression can hide.” Nemo says.

 

"I'll start," Patton speaks up. "I am personally ok with my internal struggles and is now just worry about my family."

 

Nemo looks at Sham who nods. Nemo nods as well. “I was getting stronger and wiser from the last time around Halloween, but with the last attack coming out of nowhere then the events that followed losing my memories, I’m a bit shaken, but slowly getting better again.” Sham nods.

 

“I’m okay. A bit tired from everything that’s happened, but not to the point where I need to peak or something. I’m mostly worried about everyone else. Though Nemo not remembering me as his friend did hurt a bit, I’m reasoning it out.” Virgil says, to which Sham nods.

 

"I am struggling with the difference in my personality emotional side and my logical job side. Causing me to split apart in stressful situations. I'm slowly working on finding a balance."

 

Sham nods. “I still feel healthy. I’m not concerned about Ori, or anyone for that matter. I heard whispers yesterday and it calmed me. I know what I need to do, and I’m holding on well. I just want Ori to be unsafe and unhappy...” Sham looks down.

 

Ori hugs Sham. Terra leans back and crosses his arms. "My best friend comes back to life with no memories and it so different from the guy I knew that it pains me to see him, but I kept going so I could make a new relationship with him until he convinces me to do something completely stupid and cause yesterday to happen. Now I can't see him anymore and I don't know if I should be sad or happy because he was kind of a selfish ass." Sham nods.

 

“Depression killed Pete and tried to kill Ori. I kill Roman to save them. Then Pete dies and I give up and kill myself.” Nico sighs. “I’m confused. I just want to know what I’m supposed to do. I want to know why I made that stupid choice.”

 

Sham watches Nico and frowns slightly. “What else?”

 

“What do you mean what else?” Nico looks at him. “I don’t know anything else. I just want to stay in bed all day and pretend like nothing’s happening. I don’t want to deal with this anymore.” Roman hugs Nico. Nico closes his eyes and leans on Roman.

 

Ori frowns 'I feel used, I feel like I was born to be Depressions pawn to his evil plan that almost worked because I wasn't strong enough to stop it.' Sham nods.

 

George looks around. "I want Depwession to leave us alone. He's big and scary and I don't like it. Papa and Daddy, says they will pwotect me but who pwotects them and what to do." Sham hugs George. Pete fidgets.

 

Roman sighs "I made a mistake that caused the death of my family. I know there is no point in dwelling on that. All I can do is help my family and make sure that it doesn't happen again." Sham watches him. Something’s cloudy, like Nico’s statement, and he’s not sure what it is, but he doesn’t sense any lies in what he said. He nods. Pete stays quiet. "I also want to punch Rebellion in the face. Repeatedly."

 

Patton tilts his head. "Why?"

 

"He has a punchable face." Lue rises up in the commons and starts towards the stairs before stopping when he sees everyone at the table. Nemo looks over at him. “Lue. Come here.” Lue looks around as he approaches, trying to figure out what’s going on.

 

"We are sharing our feelings. 100% honest go." Patton points at him.

 

“What?” Lue blinks. 

 

“Depression is using our secrets to isolate us. If you lie, Sham will tell us.”

 

Lue sits down and thinks it over. “Okay... uhh...” he tries to think of what to say.

 

He shrugs. “You already know how I feel.”

 

“Actually we don’t,” Virgil says. 

 

Lue sighs. “I’m just trying to lay low. I know Depression’s still around and I’m trying to manage Thomas’s lustful thoughts, so Logic doesn’t get thrown out the window.” He says without knowledge of that happenstance. 

 

“How would that happen?” Virgil frowns. 

 

“You said it yourself. Lust and pain are the only two things someone who’s numb can feel.” Nico says. 

 

Lue nods. “But once the rush is over, he’s just going to feel worse.” He looks Nico dead in the eyes. “Like you.”

 

Nico tenses and glares back. “I’m fine.” Sham shakes his head.

 

Roman rubs his back. "Nico be honest."

 

“I-“ Nico looks around and cuts himself off. He looks down. “I don’t know.”

 

“Because you won’t search. You’re afraid of what you’ll find.” Lue says. 

 

“Enough,” Nico growls at him. Lue takes a shallow breath but doesn’t flinch.

 

"Nico we are just trying to make sure Depression can't attack again." Roman eyes beg.

 

 “And I’m telling you-“ he continues to glare at Lue. “Stay out of my head.”

 

“I’m not in your head. I can’t. I don’t have that ability. I’m reading your attitude.” Lue says.

 

Terra looks at them. "What is going on?"

 

“This isn’t your problem to solve,” Nico says. 

 

“You’re right. It’s yours.” Lue remains unphased. 

 

“Nico-“

 

“No. You don’t have any right to my private life.” Nico cuts Nemo off.

 

"Nico please I'm tired of these games. Just open up." Roman begs.

 

Nico closes his eyes. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO OPEN UP ABOUT SOMETHING I DON’T UNDERSTAND!?” He screams.

 

"You start with how your feeling and when you feel it and you let us help you because if you don't figure out what it is, and Depression comes back we are doom." Roman glares at Nico.

 

Nico glares back. “You think I’m going to let Depression use me again!?”

 

“Nico...” Nemo tries.

 

"I don't know, you want to go 3 for 3?" Roman gets angrier.

 

"Guys-" Patton tries.

 

“If it means I’m out of your way, then yes.” Nico stands and Nemo shoots up.

 

“NICO!” Nico sinks out just before Nemo can grab him.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Nemo runs upstairs. “NICO NO!” Roman sinks out into Nico's room. Pete bites her lip and sinks out. Roman rises up in Nico’s room, shadows crawling around on the floor. Roman looks around.

 

Nemo runs in right after him. The shadows crawl towards them. Nemo takes a deep breath and summons the Lariat, keeping it firmly in his hand. The shadows move around him, creating a bubble. “Sahlo Folina.” He says and the shadows move further back. They start crawling up Roman.

 

"Sahlo Folina." The shadows slide down to his ankles, but still hold on. Nemo raises a brow at the reaction. "Where is Nico?"

 

“I don’t know.” Nemo moves towards the passage to Nico’s domain. He tries to open the door, but it’s locked. “Nico don’t you dare.” Nemo takes a few steps back and rams into it, but it doesn’t budge. He tries sinking out but rises up in the same spot.

 

 _'He's going to kill himself, it's your fault. you have failed him.'_ The shadows grow.

 

Nemo looks back at Roman, eyeing the shadows. “Roman, get out of here.” Roman tries to move but can't. 

 

Nemo goes over to him. He lays the Lariat around Roman’s shoulders, still gripping the end tightly. “Sahlo Folina.” His wings glow. The shadows fall off and Roman leaves without saying a word. Nemo follows him out and takes the Lariat off him. He walks beside him silently. Roman goes to his room and closes his door in front of Nemo. He locks the door and rubs his face. “Roman...” Nemo asks gently.

 

"Just find Nico."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “Okay.” He goes downstairs. Sham, Ori, George, and Pete are gone. “Lue. Do you know any way to get to Nico’s domain from the subscape?”

 

“No. Just my domain.”

 

“And Patton’s and Roman’s...” Nemo thinks. “Can we dig our way in?”

 

“You wouldn’t make it in time,” Virgil says. “And it depends on his method.”

 

"So, Nico is just going to kill himself again? What is that going to solve?" Logan ask

 

“We’ll figure that out later. Right now, Nico is in danger.” Nemo says. “Lue. With me.” 

 

Lue stands. “Why me?”

 

“Because you know back ways.”

 

"I'll go to." Terra stands up. Nemo takes both of their hands and they sink out to the subscape.

 

“Okay. Split up and-“ Nemo turns and sees Nico passed out on the ground. “What the heck!?” He runs to him and kneels down. 

 

“That was fast.” Lue comments and runs to them as well. 

 

Nemo checks Nico’s pulse and finds it thread. He unties the loose that’s digging into Nico’s neck. “His locked domain was a distraction.” Nemo realizes. Terra looks at him. He sighs and kneels down. He holds his hand. Nico remains unresponsive. Nemo finishes checking him before picking him up. “His room.” Nemo sinks out to Nico’s room where the shadows have thickened. Nemo lays Nico down. Lue rises up and goes to take a step forward. His movements slow and become sluggish until he can’t move. He breathes quickly.

 

Terra sinks in he grabs Lue. "Leave!"  Lue tries to move but can’t. He panics more. He sees his mistakes being played out on the walls around them. He closes his eyes but can still see them. "NEMO!"

 

Nemo goes over and places his Lariat over Lue. The shadows drop him, and Lue falls to the ground, trembling. “Out. Everyone.” Nemo guides them all out. He looks back and his eyes widen. The shadows have wrapped around Nico’s body, suspending him in the air. One holds tightly around his neck.

 

"Nico!" Terra reaches for him. A shadow wraps around his wrist.

 

Nemo grabs Terra before he’s pulled in. “Sahlo Folina!” The shadow lets Terra go.

 

Roman runs in eyes red. "SAHLO FOLINA!" A burst of red energy flows out of Roman and the shadows go away. He holds Nico close. Nico shakes. His eyes open, looking dull. He pushes Roman away and scoots back. "Nico please for the love of god stop killing yourself."

 

Nico looks up at Roman, gold eyes replaced with gray. He gestures to the shadows out of control in his room before looking down. “I have no choice...”

 

"Yes, you do. You manage Insecurities without you Thomas gets worst. You want Depression to get stronger?" 

 

Nico looks up again. “I am Insecurities.”

 

"And I'm pride." Roman steps close.

 

Nico watches him, unmoving. “I kill you.”

 

"No, you won't. Nico if you die, you will kill me."

 

The shadows crawl towards Roman. Nico shakes his head. “I have to die so you don’t. You aren’t pride.” He laughs dry and tiredly. “You have no pride.” He summons a knife and aims it at his chest. Nemo grabs Nico’s wrist and pins it to the wall. 

 

“Drop it.”

 

"Nico you’re not listening. You can stop this if you take control. If you don't it will get out of control."

 

 **“I am out of control.”** Nico’s voice echoes through the room. He looks around at the shadows as Nemo wrestles the knife from him. A shadow wraps around Roman’s neck and yanks him backward.

 

Roman gasps "S-sahlo-" He tries to pull the shadow off.

 

It tightens around him, cutting him off. Nemo turns around. “Roman!” He goes to him and lays the Lariat on him. “Sahlo Folina!”

 

 _'YOU COULDN'T STOP NICO FROM KILLING HIMSELF!'_ Roman opens his mouth in a silent scream. 

 

His eyes go back to normal. They hear a sickening _bang_ then a heavy metal object falls to the ground. The thud of a body falling follows. Nemo stays frozen, not believing what he just heard behind him. He slowly looks to Roman who saw it all. The shadows fall and quietly creep along the ground. Roman eyes go wide as he is frozen in place. Tear quickly falls from his eyes. He doesn't blink. _'You failed you failed you failed.'_ Ori runs to the door and freezes. She covers her mouth.

 

Sham runs up behind Ori. He takes one look at everything before he’s scrambling away, throwing up. Nemo slowly turns around to look at Nico’s body lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head. He looks back at Roman, pained by the lies. He holds him tightly and sinks out to his domain. He doesn’t take the Lariat off. Roman can't move he feels a weight on him he has never felt before. He screams he grips his hair and screams in despair. Nemo holds him tightly, feeling like he’s getting stabbed in the chest. He grits his teeth and pushes through. Roman cries he's never sounded so broken. “Y-you didn’t- f-fail,” Nemo says through pain and tears.

 

"I didn't-I-I NICO!" Nemo keeps his wings securely around him and rocks him, crying with Roman. His heart feels like it’s being pulled out of his chest, lungs following. Roman shakes his head. "I can't rely on him." 

 

“No...” Nemo says quietly.

 

Roman shakes his head and leans on Nemo. "I warn him, he didn't listen."

 

“I know. That’s not your fault.” Roman stays silent. “Stay here. Under no circumstances are you to leave my domain.”

 

"Why? You think I'm as weak as Nico?" He asks coldly.

 

“I think Depression has infected you and I’m trying to protect you. I don’t think you’re weak. I think you are strong and that’s why Depression is trying to bring you down. We won’t win this fight by charging in blindly or even just standing our ground. Our enemy is strategizing, and we need to as well.”

 

Roman nods "Ok."

 

Nemo lets him go. “Keep the Lariat on.”

 

"Ok."

 

Nemo sinks out to the commons. “Everyone to my domain. Now.” Virgil doesn’t need to be told twice. He picks up George and takes Logan’s hand, sinking out, Lue sinks out. Nemo goes to the hall where Patton is rubbing Sham’s back as he kneels over a bucket, vomiting.

 

"It's ok kiddo just let it out." Nico's door is closed.

 

Nemo touches Patton’s shoulder. “My domain.”

 

"In a minute."

 

“Now.” Sham groans and breaths deeply.

 

Patton frowns "Just one minute." He continues to rub Sham's back.

 

“Patton, you need to go now.” Nemo opens Nico’s door; Nico’s body is gone.

 

Patton closes the door. "I'll go when Sham feels better. Go get the girls."

 

Nemo goes upstairs and knocks on Ori’s door. “Ori?” He hears loud crying coming from Pete's room. Nemo goes to Pete’s room and knocks, though the door is cracked open. He sees Ori and Pete on the bed, holding each other and crying. He steps in. “We need to move to my domain. Now.” Pete looks up at him with broken eyes and Nemo almost starts crying again. Ori shakes and continues to cry and shakes her eyes close. Pete picks her up and sniffles, sinking out to Nemo’s domain. They rise up and she sets Ori down. Ori continues to cry. Roman goes over and holds her. He wraps the lariat around her arm. He holds her close as Ori cries on him. Pete steps away, wiping tears from her eyes. She looks around. Lue looks over at her. They lock eyes for a moment before Pete shakes her head and sinks out. Terra and Sham sink in. Sham holds onto Terra. He gasps as they rise up like he’s been underwater. Virgil holds George close. Nemo and Patton rise up.

 

Terra rubs his back. "I got you."  

 

Patton looks around. "Where's Pete?"

 

“She just left,” Lue says. 

 

“Where?” Nemo asks. 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Nemo sighs. “Everyone stay here!” He sinks out. Patton sits down. Ori slowly calms down. Roman is distant. He looks at his necklace. He holds it close.

 

Sham crawls into Terra’s lap, though he’s much bigger than Terra now. He takes deep breaths and closes his eyes. Virgil, Logan, and George stay huddled together. “What do we do?” Virgil whispers.

 

"Wait it out." Logan sighs "I don't know." George whines eyeshadow growing. Terra massages Sham's head.

 

Nemo rises up again, panting. “She’s not in any of your domains?” Everyone shakes their heads. Nemo frowns and sinks out again.


	45. Chapter 45

Pete rises up in Raven’s room. Raven is up and painting. He looks back at her. “Pete?” Pete hugs him tightly and starts crying again. Raven looks confused. Concern flashes across his face for a moment before it’s gone. “What is it?”

 

“M-my mom. D-dead. Again.”

 

Raven picks her up. “She- or he? Will be back soon.” He kisses her. “Come on baby... you know I hate to see you cry.” Pete sniffles. Raven kisses her face. “It’s gonna be okay.”

 

Pete looks Raven in the eyes. “Fuck away my sadness. Please. I don’t care anymore.” Raven searches her eyes a moment before complying and laying her down on the bed.   
  
...  
  
Nemo lands after searching Pete’s domain. He sinks into the dark side and races upstairs. He knocks hurriedly on Evan’s door. Evan opens the door. 

 

“Get Lokoi. Get to my domain now. Also, have you seen Pete?”

 

"No, Why?"

 

“She left, I can’t find her.” Nemo runs down to Rebellion’s room and knocks. “Rebellion!” Pete looks at the door then at Raven. He picks her up, covering her mouth with his hand, and sinks out to his domain. 

 

Nemo knocks again. “Rebellion!” He opens the door, but no one’s there. 

 

Lue runs upstairs. “Evan!”

 

"Lovebug? What is going on?"

 

“Depression again.” Lue kisses Evan’s cheek and looks at Nemo coming out of Rebellion’s room. “Did you find her?”

 

“No. I’ve checked everywhere except the dark sides’ domains and the subscape.”

 

“Rebellion’s?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Lue nods and walks past Nemo, giving his shoulder a pat. “Get Evan and Lokoi to your domain. I’ll keep looking.” Nemo hesitates before going to Lokoi’s room. Evan frowns and sinks out.

 

Lue sinks into his own domain and goes to the elevator. He takes it to Rebellion’s domain and exits. He runs out and looks around. He feels the two teen’s lust, though one is weaker. He bites his lip and runs towards the direction he senses it from. He comes to an apartment and enters. He takes a guess on which floor and takes the elevator off. He steps into the hall just as he feels the two sides leaving. “Shit.” Lue sinks back into the dark side hall but doesn’t sense them there. He sinks into the subscape but doesn’t sense anything. “Where the fuck are you!?” He sinks out to Pete’s domain. Still nothing. He sinks into Nemo’s domain and collapses.

 

Evan goes to him. "Lue?"

 

Lue gasps and shakes his head. “Too much... sinking out.” Lokoi runs over and hugs him, frowning. Lue holds them and takes deep breaths.

 

Nemo comes over. “Pete?” 

 

“Was in Rebellion’s domain. They left when I got too close.”

 

Evan holds Lokoi and Lue. "What trigger it?"

 

“Triggered what?” Nemo asks mind on a million things at once.

 

"Depression."

 

“It’s been working on Nico,” Nemo says. “He killed himself...”

 

Evan sighs. Terra looks down. "It never ends..." he mumbles

 

Lue takes a deep breath. “I’m okay now.” He stands. 

 

Nemo looks at him. “You sure?”

 

“We have to find her,” Lue says determinedly. “Depression can and will use the drop.”

 

“What drop?”

 

“They’re fucking.”

 

“Are you serious?” Nemo rubs his face. Roman growls Ori looks worried. 

 

Lue nods. “I’ll find them. Eventually...”

 

“She’s pregnant. She doesn’t need that stress.” Nemo says and Lue stares at him.

 

Roman stands up. "No, she's not. That asshat had her abort." 

 

Nemo spins around. “What?”

 

Lue now stares at Roman. _‘How- how did I only know now? Unless they’ve really been sneaky but...’_ Roman sinks out.

 

"Dad!"

 

“ROMAN!” Nemo screams. Roman raises in the dark side. He kicks down Sloths door. 

 

Sloth jumps. “What-“

 

Roman pins him to the wall. "Do you sense two people in your domain?" Sloth shakes and nods quickly. "Where is your domain?" Sloth raises a shaking finger to a glass door next to the TV. Roman drops him and goes through the door. He finds himself in an arcade, loud music playing as dozens of laser lights flash around. Roman walks around on high alert. He hears something from the photo booth. Roman goes to the photo booth and opens the curtain. 

 

Raven kisses Pete deeply, eyes closed. Pete moans as he thrusts, though crying. Her eyes open in fear when light floods the room. Raven’s eyes open as well, holding Pete tightly. Roman pulls them out. He grabs Rebellion and pins him to the floor. He starts punching him in a blind rage. “DAD!” Pete screams. She snaps her fingers and clothes herself before running into Roman. “DAD PLEASE!” Raven screams in pain. Roman keeps punching him. He breaks his nose.

 

Raven cries and screams. Nemo and Lue rise up. Lue freezes. “Roman,” Nemo calls sternly. Roman ignores him and doesn't stop. He knees him in the crotch. 

 

Raven screams again. “DAD!!!” Pete grabs Roman’s arm. 

 

Nemo closes his eyes and raises his hand, Lariat appearing in it. He gives it a toss and the loop lands around Roman. “I’m sorry.” He whispers as the Lariat glows. Nemo pulls him away from Raven.

 

Roman thrashes and kicks "TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Raven rolls over and whimpers. Pete goes to touch him, but he waves her off and sinks out. Pete looks at Roman with tears in her eyes before sinking out as well. The Lariat still holds Roman. Lue looks at Nemo. Roman growls "Find her!" Lue flinches and sinks out. Nemo sinks out with Roman into Nemo’s room. He holds the Lariat firmly. "Let me go."

 

“No.”

 

_"Nemo."_

 

“Yes?” Nemo remains unphased.

 

"Let me go!"

 

“No. Lue will find her.” Roman glares before he sighs and lowers his head. Nemo sighs and sits down across from him. Roman stays silent. They wait a few minutes and still nothing. Nemo doesn’t sense anyone enter his domain. He’s starting to get worried.

 

Lue rises up. “Neeemmm...” he slurs. He falls and passes out. 

 

“Lue!?” Nemo stands.

 

Nemo touches Lue’s shoulder and gets shocked. “OW!” he shakes his numb hand.

 

Roman growls "I have to do everything myself. Let me go!"

 

“No.” Nemo glances at Lue’s hair frizzed and clinging to the carpet. He narrows his eyes before sinking into his domain. “Terra!” Sham looks at Roman in the Lariat with confusion. Virgil looks concerned.

 

"Yeah?" Terra goes over. "Did you find Pete? Where is Lue?"

 

“I need you to get Pete from Rebellion’s room. Logan!” Nemo calls. “Lue is in my room! Check him over please!” Logan nods and sinks out. Terra sinks out into Rebellion's room.

 

Pete is by the bed, cleaning his wounds. “How can I shoot lightning!?”

 

Raven groans and closes his eyes, breathing with difficulty. “I... don’t know... should I start calling you Thorete?” He smirks tiredly. Terra clears his throat.

 

Pete jumps and spins around, sparks igniting from her fingers. “T-Terra.” She takes a deep breath, unsure of what to do.

 

"Relax." Terra raises his hands "What happened?" 

 

Pete looks between Terra and Raven, shaking. Raven slowly looks over before closing his eyes. “I- I wanted to feel safe. I didn’t want to feel pain.” Pete bites her lip and goes back to cleaning Raven. “D-Dad-” Tears choke her.

 

"We heard about the abortion."  Pete freezes. "Look with Nico dead Depression is stronger. Nemo wants all of us in his domain." Pete takes a shaky breath and keeps working. "Pete?"

 

“Get out...” She whispers.

 

"Look, I know this family is stubborn. If you don't come back Nemo will keep trying. We need to stick together."

 

“Terra just go.” Pete lays ice on Raven’s nose. Raven tries, but darkness fills his vision.

 

"Pete he will be fine."

 

“RAVEN IS HURT AND YOU WANT ME TO JUST LEAVE HIM!?” Pete turns around and screams at Terra.

 

"Pete please stop being difficult."

 

Pete breath's quickly. Terra notices something like electricity running through her hair. Pete feels a light tingly feeling running through her. Terra senses her fear skyrocket. "Terra. Go. Now. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Pete calm down. Please, I'm begging here."

 

"I can't. I don't know what happening!" Pete looks at her fingers that spark.

 

"Just point at the wall, focus on the wall." Pete looks at the wall and focuses on it. She analyzes every painting. She still feels the electricity running through her. "Point at the wall release your energy at the wall."  Pete takes a deep breath and tries, but nothing happens. "Did it happen before?"

 

“Before what?” Pete’s eyes flicker to him.

 

"Your fear spike so this is new, but you used it before already. How did it get released?'

 

“At Lue...”

 

"Ok that was the Target but what did you feel?"

 

“Scared.”

 

"Ok take deep breaths. Calm yourself."

 

Pete takes deep breaths, but she can’t calm down. _‘Mom’s gone. Dad beat Raven. The baby is gone.’_ She closes her eyes. _‘I want him back...’_

 

"Pete don't think about that. Think of something happy. Happy memories."

 

Pete shakes her head and sits down. “Go. Get out. Go. Leave me alone.”

 

"That's what Depression wants. To separate us. I won't leave you alone."

 

“I’ll- I’ll kill you. I don’t want to kill you.” Pete cries. 

 

Nemo rises up, looking panicked. “Terra!” Pete screams and lightning shoots towards Nemo. He raises his glowing wings as a shield but gets thrown against the wall.

 

"Nemo!" Terra's eyes glow he runs and hugs Pete an ink ball forms around then and hardens. Pete can feel her fear drain away. Terra holds her tight but comforting. Pete cries against him. Nemo slowly gets up and looks over. His eyes widen. Terra pets her hair. "I've got you. Big brother is here."

 

Nemo goes over to the bed. He looks over Raven. “Terra get Pete to my domain. I’ll take care of Rebellion.” He gets no answer and looks at the ink bubble. He bites his lip and hopes they’re okay. He continues cleaning Raven’s bruises. Terra rocks Pete.

 

"We will get through this."

 

Pete sobs. “R-Rave-“

 

"Rebellion will be fine. He's not going to die. I'm sure Nemo is looking him over right now." He looks at the walls he can see through them. "Actually, that is actually what he's doing."

 

Pete closes her eyes. “D-Dad-“

 

"Roman is not mad at you."

 

“N-No. Dad- Rave.”

 

"Roman beat Rave up?" Pete nods. "I can't explain Roman." Terra frowns "But I'm sure he was just trying to protect you."

 

Pete shakes her head. “Said h-he’d kill-“

 

"Kill him if he touches you?" Pete nods. "Pete" Terra sighs "Rave isn't the nicest guy."

 

"He loves me." Pete defends.

 

"Pete don't. That is the defense in every abusive relationship. Not saying he's being abusive. Tell me, why do YOU love him?"

 

Pete frowns. "He's nice to me. He's just defensive to others. He makes me feel safe. He took the time to teach me to spray paint when I said I had no talent at anything..."

 

"We're all nice to you and if you wanted to learn something any of us would help you. As for defensive to others. Evan is defensive but he still respectful. Rave doesn't take responsibility for his actions. The thing with Nemo? He doesn't care. He's not sorry. He only cares about himself and don't get me started on second-hand comments."

 

Pete frowns more. "I still love him..."

 

"Pete think back to your talk about the baby. Why did Raven want to get rid of it?"

 

Pete thinks for a moment. "To protect us..."

 

"From what? You were fooling anyone we all knew you two were dating or have some romantic relationship. He just didn't want the responsibility of having a kid. It was your choice. You were having it." Pete closes her eyes. "Pete I'm sorry and trust me I've spent time with him too. He's a jerk and you don't deserve that. He shouldn't have rush that decision on you." Pete rests her head on Terra. "Let's go to Nemo's domain." Pete tenses before sighing. She reluctantly nods. Terra drops the ball, his eyes going back to normal. "Not going to lie, I didn't know I could do that."

 

"Heh..." Pete looks up at Raven and reaches for him. Nemo looks down at her and bites his lip.

 

Terra takes her hand. "Pete let's go." Pete frowns a bit and stands, still reaching for Raven.

 

"I think... I'm going to move him to my domain." Nemo says and Pete looks at him with hope in her eyes. "In the beach shack. I'll hide him there."

 

"If Roman finds him... Nemo just leave him. He's fine."

 

"Roman won't find him and I'm not leaving him. He's a jerk but he still needs to be protected." Nemo carefully picks him up. "You two go ahead."

 

Terra sighs "Fine but Pete. Please really think about your relationship with him."

 

"Okay..." Terra sinks out with Pete to Nemo's domain. Ori looks up and runs over hugging Pete. Pete hugs her back, loosely.

 

She looks at her with worry and concern. 'I'm so happy your safe. I'm so sorry that happened. If I'm being completely honest, he was mean to me.'

 

"What?"

 

'He called me a wimp. He called signed language 'gibberish hand shit'. I didn't get a good vibe from him. I should have told you how I really felt. I'm so sorry.'

 

Pete blinks. “O-oh.” Sham growls.

 

Ori looks down ashamed. Terra frowns "He made a few off comments about me wearing girls’ clothes. At the time I just let it go but yeah... Ori you’re not a wimp." Terra hugs her.

 

Pete nods in agreement and gives her a squeeze before pulling away. She starts walking towards the cliff and Sham follows her. She turns around curtly. “Stop. Just- stop.” Sham frowns as Pete keeps going.

 

"She needs time." Terra rubs Ori's back. "Where's Roman?" Ori points to the side. Still tied up he watches the ocean.

 

Nemo rises up. Lue looks over at him, lying next to Evan and Lokoi. Nemo glances at Roman a moment before going over to Lue. “Hey. How do you feel?”

 

“Like I got hit by a wall,” Lue smirks tiredly. “Does this mean I can electrocute too?” He pokes Nemo who chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works. You sure you’re okay?”

 

Lue looks over to Logan. “What do you say Doc?”

 

"You will be fine after some rest. Don't move too much." Logan stands up. "Can I talk with you?" He asks Nemo. Nemo nods and follows Logan. "Look I know you're being cautious, but we can't hide every time it comes around. It's not working. We can't close our eyes and hope it gets better."

 

“We’re not. But look around!” Nemo gestures to everyone. “We aren’t ready.”

 

"So, let's focus on who needs help. Roman, Ori and Pete." Nemo nods. 

 

“Nemo.” Nemo jumps and spins around. He sees Lue standing there with gold eyes. 

 

“NICO!?”

 

Logan blinks "What? How?"

 

“I am Depression.” Lue looks down. 

 

“Wh- no you’re not!”

 

Lue looks him dead in the eyes. “It came with _me_ , Nemo.”

 

“No, it didn’t! It came with me!”

 

"Stop both of you." Logan rubs his head. "It doesn't matter where Depression originally came from."

 

“Just that I am.”

 

“YOU ARE NOT DEPRESSION!” Lokoi whimpers and holds onto Evan. Virgil watches and holds George protectively.

 

"Nemo calm down. Nico do you have a point to this?"

 

“That I can’t be here anymore.”

 

“You’re already dead! What more could there be!?”

 

Lue looks away. His eyes catch on Roman. “Why is he tied?”

 

"He beat Rebellion up. Pete was pregnant and Rebellion had her get rid of it." Lue closes his eyes. 

 

“Nico-“

 

“Enough. Just let me do what I need to do.”

 

“Nico, no. There-“

 

“IM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!” Lue screams at Nemo. 

 

“KILLING YOURSELF IS NOT THE ANSWER! IT NEVER IS!”

 

“IT IS WHEN YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S HURTING EVERYONE! WHEN YOU’RE THE ONE DEPRESSION USES TO DO IT! I WON’T BE ITS PAWN ANYMORE!”

 

“SO YOU’RE JUST GOING TO KILL YOURSELF EVERY TIME IT SHOWS UP!?”

 

“IF THAT’S WHAT IT TAKES!”

 

“IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ORI TO DO!?”

 

Ori walks over. "M-mom?"

 

Lue closes his eyes and clenches his fist. “Not now sweetheart...”

 

"Mom please I'm scared."

 

“I know sweetie. I’m sorry.”

 

Ori hugs Lue. "Please don't go. I don't know what we will do..."

 

Lue hugs her gently. “You don’t need me... I’m just helping Depression...”

 

"No, you’re not. Mom if we get rid of everyone who helps it we would all be dead. It affects all of us. It wants you gone so me and Dad will fall."

 

“You’re all so emotionally attached to me that it’s blinding you to my function. I. Can’t. Help. Thomas. Like. This.” Lue pulls away and looks at Nemo.

 

"Nico what are you going to do?" Logan asks.

 

“Put myself where I can hurt Thomas the least. If you try and bring me back, I will kill myself again.”

 

"Fine but you should talk to your family first." Lue closes his eyes and sinks out. Nemo looks over at Roman. Roman never turn to face them but he heard all of it.

 

Pete picks at the daisies in the grass. _‘He loves me. I love him. I can change him.’_

 

Lue rises up beside Pete on the cliff. Pete looks up. “Hey... I’m sorry about... that...”

 

Lue sits down. “I’m not Lue.”

 

Pete looks at him a moment and sees his gold eyes. “M-Mom?”

 

Lue nods and looks down. He looks at Pete. “I need you to do a favor for me.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“I need you to move my room to the dark side.”

 

Pete blinks. “Why?”

 

“I have too much influence on Thomas. It’s hurting him. This is the only way I can think of to help without killing myself and upsetting all of you.”

 

Pete thinks it over. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Pete nods slowly. “Okay.” She offers her hand to Lue who takes it. They sink into Nico’s room. 

 

“I’m sorry about the baby...” Nico says quietly. 

 

Pete bites her lip. “They’re wrong. He’s mean to them, but he’s nice to me. He loves me. I can change him.”

 

Lue closes his eyes. “One problem at a time, sweetie.” Pete takes a deep breath and kneels down, closing her eyes and touching the floor. Her body starts glowing, sparks running through her hair. They feel a shift and Pete pulls away. They go to the hall and see they’re in the dark side. Lue kisses Pete’s head. “Good job sweetie.” Pete smiles slightly then frowns. She hugs Lue tightly. Lue hugs her back. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Mom...” Lue sinks them into Nemo’s domain. He gives Pete’s hand a squeeze before collapsing. Lue shoots up, coughing and panicked. He holds himself tightly and rocks himself.

 

Logan sighs and rubs his head. "Nico is problematic."

 

Nemo kneels down to Lue and takes his hand. “Shh... Deep breaths.” Pete sinks out to the cliff. Lue follows his instructions and relaxes.

 

Evan comes over. "Lue are you ok?" Lue nods and makes grabby hands for Evan. Evan holds him. He looks at Roman. "Are you going to keep him tied up the whole time?"

 

Nemo looks over. “No. And actually, he could take it off if he wanted since I’m not holding it. I just want him to have it for the truthful energy.”

 

"Does he know that?" Logan asks.

 

“I don’t know.” Nemo frowns. _‘If he doesn’t, that means he hasn’t tried.’_ He thinks. Roman sighs he takes it off now knowing he can. He puts it on the ground and gets up. He walks away. Logan frowns Nemo closes his eyes and looks down. He takes Logan’s hand and sinks into the shed. Raven is unconscious, laying on top of towels on a surfboard. “You, Pete, and Terra are the only ones who know.” Nemo kneels down and checks his pulse and breathing again.

 

"You brought him here!? If Roman finds him-"

 

“I know. Be quiet.”

 

Logan sighs "You can't save everyone."

 

“I can damn well try.”

 

"Nemo" Logan sighs and rubs his head. "You know what? I'm calling a lazy day. Thomas is staying home and I'm going to bed."

 

“Okay.” Logan walks out. He goes over to Virgil and George. Virgil looks up. Logan holds George and lays down. "Lazy day."

 

Virgil nods. “Sounds good.”

 

Lokoi crawls over. “Can you put Thomas in a coma?” They ask Logan.

 

"Uh no. That is a terrible idea."

 

“Why? Can you?”

 

"I don't know, I haven't tried. What would putting Thomas into a coma do?"

 

“Shut down everything. Reset. Too much thought. Depression loves it.” Lokoi says. Virgil stares at Lokoi.

 

"We have no evidence that will work. Or if Thomas would wake up." Lokoi looks down. "It's an idea but it's dangerous and I rather not risk it." Logan pat's his back.

 

Lokoi nods and crawls back to Evan and Lue. Virgil looks concerned. “Have you heard them giggle once since they got here?"

 

"No, I think they're scared. We all are." Virgil nods and pets George’s hair. George curls into Logan. Logan holds him and rests his head on Virgil's lap.

 

Nemo rises up in front of them, looking deep in thought. “Has Thomas been taking his meds?”

 

"He should be. I haven't told him to stop if that's what you think."

 

“No. I’m just trying to figure out why it’s been triggered twice in one week...” Nemo’s wing taps his thigh in thought, and he walks away.

 

"He's overthinking."

 

“Yup.” Virgil agrees. Logan closes his eyes.

 

Patton walks up to Nemo. "Nemo maybe you should sit down."

 

“I get anxious when I sit to think.” Nemo turns around and hugs Patton, breathing him in. Holding his love reassures him this is real. He’s real. Patton grounds him to reality, keeping his thoughts from sweeping him away. He sighs.

 

Patton holds him. "Everything is going to be ok. We will survive but you need to calm down. You’re overthinking this."

 

“I need to figure out how to protect us...”

 

"I know you will but rest. Take some time to really process what happened. Rest."

 

“We always say that. And that’s our downfall. We’re always nagging ourselves to rest when we need to be alert.”

 

"You’re going to run yourself to the ground. I'll watch everyone while your rest and think of a plan." Nemo sighs. Patton holds him tight. "Please?"

 

“I can’t. Even if I stop moving, I can’t stop thinking.”

 

Patton sighs "Sleep." Nemo quickly falls unconscious. His body slumps against Patton. Sham stares. Patton lays him down. 

 

“How?” Sham asks.

 

"I gave him my tiredness. I don't like to do it, but he needs to rest. Everyone is on edge and continuing to push through is hurting us. We need time to grieve and process." Sham nods. "How are you holding up?"

 

Sham shrugs. ‘Not good.’ He signs. Patton feels a strong need to protect everyone, to keep them near him so he can do so. He feels the need to keep everyone out of the shack.

 

Patton blinks and looks at the shack. "I’ll be right back." He gets up and sticks his head into the shack and see Raven. Raven whines and turns over. Patton frowns he goes over and pets his hair.

 

Raven huffs and mumbles. “Pete...” Patton sighs and snaps his fingers getting a blanket. He lays it on him. Raven blinks. He opens his eyes and tenses, looking scared.

 

"Hey, it's ok, calm down. No one is going to hurt you." Raven tries to scoot away from Patton but squeezes his eyes shut in pain and whimpers. He lays back down and pulls the blanket close. "Don't move."  Raven nods. "I am going to ask you a few questions. You are going to answer them truthfully. Got it." Raven nods again. "I need Verbal answers."

 

“Okay,” Raven says quietly

 

"Do you love Pete?"

 

“Yes.”

 

"Why did you have her get rid of the baby?"

 

Raven looks down. “To protect us.”

 

"From what?"

 

“You. Them.”

 

"We all knew you two were dating." Raven cowers. "Why did you get rid of the baby? She wanted to keep it."

 

“I-“ he goes silent. His eyes widen and he tries to speak but can’t. He panics.

 

"You can't lie here. So, I'm going to ask you again. Why did you get rid of the baby?"

 

Raven looks down. “I- I was scared...” he says quietly and winces.

 

"You were scared of responsibility?"

 

“I-“ he goes silent again. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Yes.”

 

"I am going to be brutally honest with you. None of us like you. You’re a jerk, to say the least. You don't take responsibility for your actions and you only care about yourself. Tell me I'm wrong." Raven stays silent and fidgets with the blanket. "You disrespected us. You called Ori a wimp because she wouldn't speak to you. You gave off-handed comments about Terra. If this bad boy attitude is an act, you need to drop it fast. If not, then you will never see Pete again. You know why? Because we don't trust you. I don't want Pete to choose between you and her family, but we will if it comes to that. You understand?" Raven nods. "Vocal answer, is it an act?"

 

“I... I don’t know.”

 

Patton sighs "Take this time to really think about what you want and think about the decision you force Pete to choose. I understand that you were scared but so was she. She needed more time to think about it and you push her. Now she is extremely upset. So, you think about that. Remember that the next time you want to make a selfish decision that affects others." Raven holds himself and nods.

 

Patton gets up and leaves. He rubs his face. Sham tilts his head at him. "Don't go in the shed." Sham looks confused but nods. Patton looks around, Logan is asleep with Virgil and George. Nemo is asleep. Ori is with Roman. Pete is by herself on the cliff. Lue is with Evan and Lokoi. Terra looks lost not knowing what to do. "Sham go be with your brother."

 

Sham goes over to him and offers a hug. Terra hugs him. Sham gives him a squeeze. Terra relaxes "I love you, bro."

 


	46. Chapter 46

Roman is hanging by ropes tied to his wrist and ankles going out to the darkness lifting him up off the ground. He hears a loud bang sound and he closes his eyes. He hears a dark laugh as Depression walks up to him spinning the gun. Roman glares at him. “Gunshot to the head. What an American way to die.” He mocks Roman growls. “Oh please, don’t defend him. He left you, abandoned you, left you and the girls alone when you needed him. This isn’t the first time either. You were prideless and he kills himself. You die to protect them, and you rely on Nico to be there for the girls and he kills himself. Times get tough and he kills himself. You can not rely on Nico. Nico has let you down again and again. What type of partner is that? You deserve better.” Roman stays silent looking at the nothingness. “You won’t even defend him, because you know I’m right. You trusted him and he let you down. He’s a coward, a selfish coward that doesn’t deserve your love.”

 

Depression walks up and grabs Roman’s necklace. “I used this necklace to control you once upon a time. You were so loyal, it’s one of your greatest traits in a list of great traits.” He smirks softly at Roman. “You could have been mine, but your family got in the way and you fell for the puppet instead.”

 

“You don’t love me. All you want is Thomas to die.” Roman looks at him.

 

Depression chuckles “Prideful as always my _daring_. I guess your right together we could have killed him last year but no. You didn’t want that.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to die. What a shocker.” Roman rolls his eyes.

 

Depression narrows his eyes. “You lost your boyfriend and have two kids. You are fighting on for them. Maybe I should kill them. Follow in Nico’s footsteps.”

 

Roman eyes widen and he comes to life. “You leave them alone!” He struggles pointlessly.

 

Depression laughs “That got you going.” Roman growls “The silent one will go next. Then the battery, maybe I’ll kill the terraible Terror just for fun. Then when you lose all of them.” Depression grabs Roman’s face. “You. Will. Be. Mine.” He lets go and smirks “Have fun nightmare fighter. Do try not to get to injured. I want a healthy body for when I kill all of you.” He laughs and walks away.

 

Roman growls “YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS! SOMEONE WILL STOP YOU! YOU BASTARD! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!” Depression continues to laugh as he gets farther and farther away. Roman is dropped from the sky falling into the abyss.

…

Roman stands at the cliff looking over the waves. He took a day after Nico died to make this decision. He takes the necklace off and looks at it. Tracing it one last time before throwing it into the ocean. He relaxes the action done. He's moving on. "I hate you Nico Sanders." he says quietly not sure if he could hear it. Not sure if it was the truth until he hears his voice back. "Nico Sanders is dead to me. I want nothing to do with him anymore." He says with a bit more confidence. It's still a little sad that after everything they had been through that this is happening but what is done is done. Nico left him. This is for the best.

 

Nemo walks up behind Roman. “Hey. Lunch is ready.”

 

"Ok." Roman walks down the hill. Nemo follows him. "How long are we going to be here?"

 

“As long as it takes. Probably until Nico comes back. But something’s off and I can’t figure out what it is...”

 

"Yeah well, how is it coming with Ori? She's still getting those nightmares."

 

“I know. It’s hard trying to work right in the middle of it. But my gut tells me it’s not her.” Nemo shrugs.

 

"Pete?"

 

“Still upset about the baby and Rebellion. It’s not her either though...”

 

Roman nods "A puzzle for sure." They make it down Ori hugs Roman, Roman picks her up. "Hey, how's my little princess?" Ori giggles

 

'nightmare again sorry.' she frowns

 

"Oh no, it's ok Ori. I will always be here for you. I will fight all the nightmares." Roman spins her. Ori giggles.

 

Nemo watches them, looking deep in thought. Sham comes up to him. “Dad?”

 

“Hmm?” Nemo’s eyes follow Ori, then Roman.

 

Roman kisses Ori's head. "I will always be here for you. Remember that." Ori nods and smiles. Roman carries Ori to the picnic table.

 

Nemo remains unmoving. “Dad?” Sham pokes him. 

 

Nemo blinks. “Hmm? Sorry.”

 

“You okay?” Sham frowns. 

 

“Yeah. Sorry. Let’s go.” They go to the table.

 

The others are sitting at the table. Terra is resting on it with his arms. Patton rubs his back. Roman sits down. "Tired?" He smirks

 

Terra nods "Hmm."

 

Nemo sits down. He notices Roman’s necklace gone. “Roman?”

 

"Yeah?"

 

“Where’s your necklace?”

 

"Threw it in the ocean."

 

Virgil drops his fork. “You what?”

 

"I threw it on the ocean."

 

Nemo’s eyes narrow. “Why?”

 

Roman sighs "I'm done with Nico. I broke up with him."

 

“How does that work? He’s dead.” Virgil frowns. Pete glances at the shack.

 

"It doesn't matter, but I'm moving on. He can burn his room down for all I care."

 

"Roman!" Patton looks at him.

 

"It's true, honestly I'm surprised he hasn't yet."

 

Nemo whispers under his breath. “Found you...”

 

"Roman are you sure about this?"

 

"Yes, Patton I am. I took yesterday to think about it. I'm done, I'm tired of getting my heartbroken. This is for the best."

 

Patton frowns but nods "Ok then if you’re sure."

 

"I am." Pete frowns as well and looks down. Roman looks over. "You ok sweetie heart?"

 

“Do you hate Mom?” She doesn’t lookup.

 

Roman frowns "Yes I do, but he is still your mother and that doesn't mean you have to hate him too." Pete closes his eyes. She gets up and sinks out.

 

Ori frowns 'but you love mom.'

 

"I did, but not anymore. People fall in and out of love. It's life. Not everyone is perfect for each other." Ori still frowns but nods. Roman looks at Pete's empty seat.

 

“Roman... have you... been hearing a voice in your head?” Nemo asks.

 

"Nemo this has nothing to do with Depression. I'm just done. Simple as that."

 

“This isn’t the Roman I know.” Nemo looks him in the eyes.

 

Roman looks him in the eyes. Brown. "Nemo stop. I made my choice. I have a limit, how many more times does Nico have to break my heart, abandon our kids before you think it's enough?"

 

Patton takes Nemo's hand. "Nemo-"

 

Nemo gives Patton’s hand a squeeze and nods. He knows confrontation isn’t going to help. Depression is plotting, he will too. “Okay.”

 

Roman sighs "Thank you." Roman goes back to eating. Logan holds Virgil's hand. Virgil’s eyes dart from his food to Roman and back.

 

Terra lifts his head. "I'm going to naaaaaaaaaaaaap." 

 

Roman chuckles "Ok sleeping beauty." Terra stands up. 

 

"Fucking bullshit stop the nightmare and Roman still is fighting nightmares. Fucking bullshit." Terra mumbles as he walks away.

 

Nemo’s eyes narrow. “What?”

 

Terra waves him off. "Nothin." He lays in his sleeping bag.

 

Nemo looks at Roman. “What does he mean?”

 

"When one of us gets a nightmare, it causes stress and give Thomas a nightmare. Me and Terra are dream jumpers, so we are alerted when someone gets a nightmare. If we can stop it before it gets too bad, then Thomas doesn't get a nightmare. If not, then the goal is to stop Thomas's nightmare from getting too bad. Me and Terra split the job. He focuses on making sure we don't get nightmares and I focus on Thomas."

 

“But Terra is right here. It would take him less than a minute to stop Ori’s nightmare.” Nemo says. “And yet you are still fighting. Why?”

 

"Terra can only focus on one person at a time so someone else must be having a nightmare at the same time as Ori." Roman shrugs.

 

Nemo looks around. “Anyone else?” Everyone shakes their heads.

 

"Must be Pete then."

 

Pete rises up. “Forgot my plate.” She grabs it. 

 

“Wait. Pete, have you been having nightmares?” Nemo asks. 

 

“No.” She sinks out again.

 

"Ok someone is lying then." Patton looks around. "I am not having Nightmares."

 

“I’m not having nightmares,” Virgil says. 

 

“I- a-am n-not-t h-having- n-nightmares.” Sham stutters through clenched teeth.

 

Ori holds his hand and smiles at him. "I'm not having nightmares," Logan says 

 

"I'm not having nightmares," George says Lue, Evan, Lokoi says at the same thing.

 

“I’m not having nightmares.” Nemo still watches Roman. Roman goes to say it looking casual but that quickly changes to confusion when he can't say it. Nemo almost smirks. “Do you remember them?” He asks.

 

"No, I had no idea that I was having nightmares." 

 

"Ok, so that's why Thomas is having nightmares. Terra is focus on Ori, so he misses you. If we can figure out what your dreaming, we can stop it and you won't have to Nightmare fight anymore." Logan says.

 

Nemo nods in agreement. “We’ll let Terra know as soon as he wakes.”

 

Roman looks down in thought. "It's ok Roman we will figure this out," Patton assures.

 

“Dreams can affect us without our knowing.” Nemo states.

 

"Nemo don't tell me that my nightmares are what cause me to dump a man who couldn't go two seconds without killing himself. I don't want to hear it."

 

“Did I say that?” Nemo raises a brow.

 

"No, but you were thinking it. You just can't accept that I don't love Nico anymore."

 

“Because that’s not you! You two have been through shit and still loved each other. You’ve hurt each other and STILL got back together! And now Nico is weak and keeps falling. _This_ is where you draw the line? The Roman I know would NEVER give up that easily. Not only that, but you’ve been more distant, snippy even. You either choose silence or violence. You beat a kid for hurting Pete’s heart, but it’s not like he physically abused her or anything of that nature! He’s just disrespectful and immature. But beating won’t solve that and you know it.”

 

"I draw the line at Nico abandoning us! Over and over again when I needed him, he leaves. Time gets tough and he kills himself. I trusted him to talk care of Ori while I was gone, and he left. He's a coward, a selfish coward that can burn in hell for all I care!"

 

Nemo thinks it over. He stands up and snaps his fingers, turning into Nico. Lue eyes him. “Nemo... what are you doing...”

 

Nemo steps towards Roman. “If you hate me so much, then go pride mode.”

 

"Nemo, I know that is you. You are not proving anything." 

 

“Fine.” Nemo drops Nico’s look. “Then just go into pride mode.”

 

"No."

 

“Now.”

 

"Why? What does that prove?"

 

Nemo stands less than an arm’s length away. “It proves whether or not you have pride.”

 

"And that matters why?" Roman steps away from him. "You want to get hurt?"

 

Patton frowns "Nemo stop."

 

“If that’s what it takes.” Nemo takes that step forward. “I can and will hit you.”

 

"WHY!?"

 

“Do you have pride? Or are you defenseless?” Nemo takes another step forward.

 

"I'm not defenseless."

 

“Prove it. Go into pride.” Nemo raises his hand to take a swing. Roman punches him in the face. Nemo drops and holds his face. He looks up to see Roman’s eyes, brown.

 

"I am not going into pride just so you can drain it for your stupid test."

 

Nemo grits his teeth. He gets up and tackles Roman down. He punches him. “You haven’t been able to create anything for Thomas all week. What exactly are you supposed to be doing?”

 

"NEMO!" Patton stands up. A bruise forms where Nemo punch. Roman looks at his expression hard to read.

 

Nemo grips his collar. “Well? Aren’t you going to defend yourself?” His eyes show regret, but he needs to know.

 

Roman closes his eyes. Patton grabs Nemo's shoulder. "Nemo enough."

 

Nemo’s wings push Patton away. “Go into pride. Now.” Roman doesn't respond. “Open your eyes.” Roman opens his brown eyes. Nemo sighs and gets up. He pulls Roman up as well. “I’ll get you some ice.” He sinks out. Roman sighs in relief. Virgil comes up and hugs him. Roman hugs him back. 

 

“You okay?”

 

"No." Ori hugs Roman. 

 

“Can you go into pride?” Virgil asks quietly. Roman pulls away and doesn't answer.

 

Nemo rises up with the ice pack and offers it to Roman. “I’m sorry. I needed to know.”

 

“You could have just asked,” Virgil grumbles. 

 

“He didn’t even know he was having nightmares. You think Depression would let him know he couldn’t go into pride?” Nemo looks at him. Virgil takes a napkin out of his hoodie pocket and offers it to Nemo who takes it and places it over his bleeding nose.

 

Roman clutches his fist. "I don't have pride! Happy? Depression wasn’t hiding that. I already knew. Ah-" Roman falls over. 

 

“Roman!” Nemo kneels down.

 

Roman is covered in bruises. "Happy?" he looks at him a little angry.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and doesn’t move. “How do we get you pride?” Virgil asks.

 

Roman closes his eyes. Patton kneels down. "He needs a counter for whatever knock him down, but we don't know what that is," Nemo mumbles to himself. Roman tries to sit up and groans. Ori frowns wanting to hold her father but can't. "Roman lay down," Patton begs. Nemo continues mumbling. Patton looks over. "Nemo?" Nemo doesn’t respond. "Nemo!"

 

Nemo still doesn’t respond. Virgil shakes him. “Nemo!” Nemo remains unresponsive.

 

Roman blinks "What is he doing?"

 

“I don’t know-“ Nemo shoots up and touches Roman’s head. He closes his eyes and his body goes limp and falls. Roman feels a minor headache for a moment before it disappears.

 

"What?"

 

"Nemo!?" Patton kneels to him. He’s still breathing, but unconscious. 

 

“NEMO!” Virgil taps his face but gets no response. Sham kneels down and touches his head, closing his eyes. He pulls back, frowning.

 

...  
  
Nemo walks around the darkness. He spins around. “Roman? Depression?”

 

"Nemo?" Roman walks up. "How what?" Roman looks confused.

 

“I transferred my consciousness into your mind.” Nemo continues glaring into the void.

 

Roman blinks "How!?"

 

“Collecting as much of my mind as I could. It was really painful.” Nemo stays on high alert. “I KNOW YOU’RE HERE YOU COWARD!” Roman falls through the floor. “ROMAN!” Nemo reaches for him, but he’s already gone. He spins around. “SHOW YOURSELF!” He hears a dark Chuckle. “DEPRESSION!”

 

Depression laughs "You sure did a number on Roman. Thanks for breaking his last defense. Help a lot."

 

Nemo growls. “GET OUT!”

 

"Na I like it here. Roman fits like a glove."

 

“SHOW YOURSELF!”

 

"So you can fight me? No, I'm good."

 

Nemo growls. He closes his eyes and raises his hands. His body starts glowing and he throws his hands down. Light explodes from the point of contact with the ground, flooding the throne room with brightness. Nemo looks up to Depression sitting on the throne. He glares at him. “Your lies are through!”

 

"Really?" Depression snaps his fingers. Roman shows up chained in a cage. Depression grabs Roman's face. "Look darling our knight in shining armor is here to save you." He mocks Roman looks down. His body covered in bruises.

 

Nemo’s Lariat appears on his side. He grabs it. “Let him go.”

 

"No. Roman is mine and you won't take him." Depression stands up. "You can't defeat me, you will break down and cry like you always do."

 

Nemo’s eyes glow brightly. “Not this time.” He vows and whips the Lariat towards Depression. A forces field blocks it. Depression laughs. Nemo takes it back and leaps into the air. He flies behind him and tries again.

 

The force field is around Depression and Roman keeping Nemo out. "Keep trying bird brain you might break it." 

 

Nemo brings his Lariat back and catches it. He looks Roman in the eyes. “You are not alone. You are loved. You are wanted. You are needed.”

 

"Oh yeah, vague compliments are going to help." They hear a roar. A dragon witch comes through the throne doors. 

 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Nemo looks reluctantly at it. The dragon charges. Nemo dodges and throws his Lariat. It catches around her muzzle and ties it shut. Nemo pulls against it and the Lariat starts glowing vividly. The dragon swings her head and throws Nemo. Nemo’s wings flap rapidly, and he slows himself before running into the wall. He grits his teeth and pushes off the wall, diving under her neck and flying around it twice. He pulls tightly and the rope burns her, digging into her neck. The dragon melts away. 

 

Depression smirks "Not bad but can you face this!" Nemo looks over at him, panting. He readies his Lariat. A puff of smoke appears when it vanishes Nico stands there. 

 

Nemo narrows his eyes. “Nico!?” Nico looks confused and apathetic. “Are you real?” Nemo cautiously approaches. 

 

“I- I-“ Nico looks down, shoulders dropping. 

 

Nemo tightens his grip on his Lariat. He throws it and it lands around Nico’s neck. Nemo pulls it gently as it glows. Nico winces but doesn’t melt. Nemo’s eyes widen and the Lariat stops burning him. “Nico...”

 

Roman growls "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU HAVE HURT ME ENOUGH!"

 

Nico looks at Roman with dull eyes. “I’m sorry.” He looks at Nemo and approaches him.

 

Nemo lets down his guard. “Nico-“ shadows wrap around his throat. His eyes widen and he kicks and struggles. Nico’s hand is raised, eyes glowing. Shadows wrap around Nemo’s arms and legs. Nemo’s eyes close. “S-Sa-“ shadows crawl down his throat. He lets out a strangled scream.

 

Depression laughs "See Roman I told you. You were dating a puppet, you were dating me the whole time. Why should now be different?" Depression walks towards him. Roman backs away to the best of his ability.

 

Nemo kicks. He closes his eyes and the Lariat glows in his hand. He flicks it up and it touches his arm. The shadows recoil and free his arm. He quickly throws the Lariat. It lands once more around Nico’s neck. Nemo pulls it tight, eyes glowing brightly. Nico coughs and tightens his fist, eyes glowing just as brightly. The shadows tighten around Nemo’s neck and Nemo gags. He feels himself tenses.  _‘I’m not strong enough. I’m going to fail. I can’t save them. I’ve failed them. I’ve failed them all.’_ Tears spring to Nemo’s eyes. “N-Nico-“ 

 

Nico is on the ground, gagging his eyes flicker. Nemo feels the shadows lose around his neck. “Y-You’re asleep. I-It’sss- t-time to- wake up.” Roman screams before Depression takes him into a rough kiss. Nemo’s eyes flicker over to Roman. Nico’s does as well. “Nico wake up.” Nemo tightens his grip on his Lariat. “Wake up and save Roman.” Nico looks back at Nemo and clenches his fist again. Nemo gasps and squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Depression pulls away and Roman falls unconscious. "One down one to go." He smirks and watches his puppet work.

 

“N-NICO WAKE UP!!!” Nemo begs, losing more oxygen. He coughs and his body convulses. He pulls the Lariat tighter. Nico coughs but doesn’t let up. Nemo’s eyes fly open and he mouths Nico’s name before his head falls forward, unconscious. Nico drops his body. Nemo falls to the ground, hitting it limply and dropping the Lariat. Nico throws it off his neck.

 

Depression claps "Good job my puppet." Depression drops his field. "Now do me a favor and kill pride." He points at Roman. "I don't need that part of Roman." Nico summons his sword and walks towards Roman. He raises his sword just as a glowing yellow rope lands around Depression and pulls tight, yanking him down. "What!?" He looks at Nemo.

 

Nemo stands, smirking. “Tricked ya.” The rope burns Depression.

 

Depression screams "NICO!" Nico looks over. He comes over and tries to cut the Lariat, but his sword melts. Nemo pulls Depression closer. Depression struggles "KILL HIM!" Nico raises his hand and shadows encircle Nemo. Nemo raises his hand and his body glows vibrantly before bringing his hand down and touching the ground. Light explodes, demolishing the shadows. Nico looks to Depression. "DO SOMETHING! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

 

Nemo grabs Nico’s cloak and looks him in the eyes. “Sahlo Folina.” Nico’s eyes widen and he screams in pain.

 

"NO, HE"S MINE!"

 

“SAHLO FOLINA!” Nemo shouts. Nico falls to the ground, screaming and rocking himself.

 

"GET UP!" He pulls out a knife he is not going down without taking something down. He throws it at Roman.

 

“NO!” Nemo screams and flies after it, dragging Depression with him. He summons an energy blast, though he knows he won’t make it in time. A shadow darts past him and catches the knife just before it touches Roman. Nemo flaps his wings, stopping himself and looks back. Nico is leaning on his elbow, hand outstretched, panting.

 

“I’m awake.” He smirks tiredly.

 

Depression growls "NO! Your mine! You’re just a puppet." Depression's eyes glow at Nico.

 

Nico closes his eyes and looks away. “SAHLO FOLINA!” Nemo shouts. Nico screams and cries. The Lariat glows brightly and burns Depression more.

 

Depression screams "YOU WILL NEVER WIN! I'LL JUST KEEP COMING BACK. ROMAN WILL BE MINE!"

 

“HE WILL NEVER BE YOURS! AND YOU CAN COME BACK ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU WILL NEVER WIN!” Nemo lands in front of Depression. Nico groans and pants, shaking his head. He slowly pulls himself up and limps over to stand next to Nemo.

 

Depression pants "He hates you, he will never love you. If you can't be mine, you should just die. He doesn't care."

 

Nemo grabs Nico’s hand. Nico blinks. “Lies.” He summons his sword and stabs Depression.

 

Depression screams. "For once I'm not." He chuckles before disappearing. The area feels brighter more positive.

 

Nemo and Nico look at each other, relief painting both of their faces. They hug each other tightly. “You okay?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Yeah. You?” Nico asks. 

 

“Good.” Nemo pulls away and looks into Nico’s eyes, gripping his hand. “Roman...” he looks at where Depression was. He looks back at Nico. “He told us he hated you...”

 

Nico takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “He can only see me killing myself repeatedly, plus Depression was messing with his head.”

 

“He said it in my domain.”

 

“My point still stands,” Nico says, eyes showing determination. “But if he truly does... then I’ll work through it.” Nemo nods and looks over at Roman. Nico and Nemo make their way over. Nemo kneels down Roman groans as Nemo picks up his bruise body. Nico frowns. “What did it do to him?”

 

“Took away his pride. Left him defenseless. I tried to get him to enter pride mode, but he couldn’t.” Nemo frowns with worry. “And I don’t know what to do...”

 

“He needs compliments and something to be proud of.”

 

“Well everything he’s tried to do, Depression has sabotaged,” Nemo says. 

 

Nico thinks. “You know how Virgil sucks our fear in vamp phase?”

 

“Yeah...” Nemo raises a brow. 

 

“And how Roman could drain Ori of her pride?”

 

“You think Roman needs to take pride from us...”

 

“It won’t last since it’s not his own, but he’s running on empty. Too long and it could permanently hurt him.”

 

Nemo nods. “Thank you.”

 

“No, Nemo. Thank you.” Nico looks at him genuinely. 

 

“Of course. We’ll see you soon, Nico.” Nico disappears. Nemo sets Roman on the throne as gently as possible, giving him back control of his body. Nemo tries to leave but can’t. He frowns and glances at Roman who’s still unconscious. He takes him off the throne and lays him gently on a thick blanket. He sits down on the throne and light blinds him.  
  
...  
  
Roman gasps and grips the sand, taking deep breaths. Virgil jumps. “Roman!”

 

Everyone surrounds Roman. "Roman on thank goodness. What happened?" Patton asks looking worried. Logan still at Nemo's body with Sham trying to figure out what is happening.

 

Roman shakes his head. “Need- my body-“

 

“What?” Lue looks completely confused. 

 

Roman points to Nemo’s body then to himself. “Transferred my consciousness to Roman. Fought Depression. Nico killed him. I’m Nemo.”

 

“Wait- Nico killed Roman!?” Virgil exclaims.

 

“No! Nico killed Depression. At least from Roman’s mind. Roman has a bruised ego and I need my body back. Roman’s going to need to take some pride from us. He has literally nothing.” Everyone still looks lost.

 

Logan drags Nemo's body over. "Ok." 

 

Roman kneels down and goes to touch Nemo’s head. He hesitates. “Let’s go to Roman’s room. I don’t want to have to move him. He’s not in good shape.” Patton nods and picks up Nemo's body. They all sink out to Roman's room. Roman lays on the bed and reaches over, touching Nemo’s head. He squeezes his eyes closed and screams in pain for a moment before his hand falls limply.

 

"Nemo? Roman?" Neither respond.

 

"They both need rest." Logan places a hand on Patton. "I'll watch them the rest of you can do what you want." Sham nods and takes Ori’s hand, leading her out. Lue sinks back out to Nemo’s domain to let Evan and Lokoi know what happened. Virgil rocks George and kisses Logan’s cheek before leaving to his room. Patton sighs and leaves.


	47. Now I'm Insecure And I Care What People Think

Nemo groans and rolls his head. He blinks. His head hurts horribly bad. He closes his eyes again. “Never doing that again...” he mumbles.

 

"Pain killers?" Logan holds out two pills.

 

Nemo shakes his head and whimpers. “N-No. I don’t think they’ll help.” He rubs his head. “Maybe water...” Logan hands him a glass. Nemo sips at it.

 

"Roman hasn't wake up."

 

Nemo looks over at him and frowns. “He needs to be on the throne...” he mumbles.

 

"What?"

 

“You know how the mindscape is a thing?” Nemo gestures around, blinking at his choice of vocabulary. Logan nods Nemo taps his own head and winces. “Same.” He points to Roman. “Throne room.”

 

Logan nods understanding. "What happened?"

 

“I transferred my consciousness to Roman’s mind. Roman fell through the ground then I heard Depression. I sent a blast of truth energy through Roman’s mind so I could see it. Depression was sitting on the throne. It summoned Roman in a cage then the dragon with and had me fight her. I quickly won, then Depression summoned Nico who was under his control. It took some time, but eventually, I got him free and he saved Roman from getting killed by Depression. Then he killed Depression.”

 

Logan nods "So, Nico was right." Nemo nods. "Ok, so what's the plan? I'm sure Roman will wake up soon, but Nico..."

 

“I told him. He said he’ll manage.”

 

"He'll manage knowing that Roman hates him and that Depression uses him at any time? Wasn't that the reason he keeps killing himself?"

 

“There was a time where he was strong enough to keep Depression from using him. We have to help him get back to that point. It was after he first started that positive self-talk, right?”

 

"Yeah, we told him he needed to love himself before he could love Roman." Nemo nods. "Then he fell when Terra got capture by Depression and he never fully recover from it." Nemo nods again and thinks. "Roman has tried everything to help. Probably blames himself every time Nico killed himself." Nemo closes his eyes. "Roman isn't going to take Nico back. He's been hurt too many times."

 

“I know...”

 

"You were right. We should have watched Roman. Ori was a distraction." Nemo nods, still in thought. He sudden gasps and opens his eyes, holding his head. "Nemo? Are you ok?"

 

“Head-“ Nemo breathes deeply and grimaces.

 

“Lie down we can continue this later." Nemo nods and groans. Logan rubs his shoulder.

 

Nemo lays down and whimpers. “Ah- ow.”

 

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

 

“Sleep- meds-“ Nemo clenches his teeth and squirms. Logan summons then and quickly hands two pills to Nemo. Nemo takes them and lays down, closing his eyes. Logan holds his hand. Nemo holds his hand tightly before going limp.

...  
  
Roman wakes up later groaning. Everything hurts. Logan looks up. "Roman."

 

"H-hey." He looks around. "What happened?"

 

"According to Nemo, Depression was in your mind."

 

Roman blinks "Oh...Yeah, I remember now. Nico tried to kill Nemo and me. I was useless. Lock in a cage in my own mind."

 

"It's ok."

 

"Is it? Pride was this close to being gone for good. Ow." Roman grimaces. 

 

"Rest, we will work on raising your pride."

 

"Good luck. There is not a lot to be proud of." Roman frowns. Nemo whimpers.

 

"There has to be something you're proud of."

 

"I failed to save my now ex-boyfriend, I drain my daughter of pride and gave her depression, I killed my other daughter and beat her boyfriend, even if he deserved it. There is nothing to be proud of." 

 

“Take my pride.”

 

"What?"

 

"Like you did to Ori take my pride."

 

"No. I refused to do that to anyone else."

 

"Roman your pride is dying we need to fix it before something bad happens."

 

"I can't fix it like that. It's not mine." Nemo whines.

 

Logan sighs and goes to Nemo holding his hand. "Look I'm sorry but I don't think I can be pride anymore." 

 

"Roman don't you know what that will mean for Thomas." 

 

"I know but I don't know what to tell you." Nemo pants and rolls his head. Logan frowns at Nemo. Roman looks over. "Is he ok?"

 

"I'm not sure." Nemo rubs his cheek on the bed.

 

Roman groans "I'm tired of everything. All this drama, Depression, I want things to go back to the ways they were." 

 

"Roman I understand but that is a fairy tale and we need to stay in the present so we can plan for the future. That is what you believe." 

 

"No offense Logan, but I'm an idiot and you shouldn't listen to me." Nemo makes a pained noise. His hand searches around till he finds Roman’s hand and tries to hold it. Roman frowns and holds Nemo's hand. 'Hey, it's ok Nemo."

 

"Roman he is in pain because you're lying. You’re not an idiot. You are very smart and wise in your own away." Nemo relaxes a bit and sighs. "See? Now compliment yourself."

 

Roman sighs he closes his eyes. "I'm handsome, I'm smart, I'm creative, I'm a good actor, I am a good singer-" Roman continues to list basic complements to himself.  Nemo huffs. Roman rubs his thumb across Nemo's knuckles. "That's all I got." he frowns Nemo rolls his head like he’s trying to wake up.

 

Logan rubs his shoulder. "Nemo?" Nemo rolls his head a moment more before going still again. Roman and Logan frown. They look at each other not sure what to do. Roman slowly puts his hand on Nemo's head and closes his eyes.

...  
  
Nemo rolls around on the floor. He stops a moment and pants before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. His eyes open and he crawls more. “Ro-man... have to-“ he falls asleep again.

 

Roman walks over slowly. "Nemo?" Roman shakes him. Nemo groans and rolls over. His wing lightly slaps Roman’s arm. Roman sighs he's still extremely sore. "Nemo wake up." 

 

Nemo huffs and blinks. He looks up at Roman and gives him a loopy smile. “You in my head...?”

 

"I'm in your dream. You ok?"

 

“Hmm... sleep...” Nemo’s eyes slam shut again.

 

Roman pulls out. "He's just really tired. I would give him a few more hours."

 

Logan nods "Ok." 

...

Nemo wakes slowly. He feels different. He stuffs his face into the sheets. Logan rubs his back.

 

Nemo gives a small nod. “Where’s Roman?”

 

"Went to the bathroom." 

 

Nemo nods and closes his eyes. “I feel weird...”

 

"Good or bad?" Logan massages his head.

 

“Dunno...” Nemo relaxes. Roman comes out of the bathroom. “Hey.” Nemo looks over at him

 

"Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No. Sleep meds finally wore off.”

 

Roman nods "You still look tired."

 

“Feel weird...”

 

"What type of weird?"

 

"He doesn't know." 

 

"I feel weird too, but I think that's just because I had three people in my head at once. It will pass." 

 

Nemo nods and closes his eyes. “Sorry about that... I had to get it out...”

 

"No, you're fine I needed that. I was not going to make it." Nemo nods and smiles slightly. He doesn’t know why but that makes him feel a bit of warmth.

 

"Well now that you two are awake. We can head down for a late dinner. The others have already eaten so it will just be us." 

 

Roman nods "Ok Lo." Nemo sits up and gives a thumbs up. They head downstairs. Roman looks at Nemo. "Thanks again I know that couldn't have been easy." 

 

“Yeah. Of course.” Nemo smiles at him. “It was worth it, right?”

 

"Yeah, I'm alive." Roman shrugs "Wish I could have been more helpful. I kinda just sat there until Depression knocked me out."

 

Nemo frowns slightly. He hugs him. “It’s okay. We’ve all had those moments...”

 

"Yeah..." Roman hugs him back. "What happened to Nico?"

 

“He finally woke up.” Nemo shrugs. “I pretended to pass out and he let me go. Depression told him to kill you and I lassoed Depression. Nico came at me, I used the phrase, Depression’s grip on him slipped. It panicked and tried to kill you, but Nico stopped it.” Roman nods and sits down at the table. Logan comes out with two plates giving them to Nemo and Roman. “Thank you.” Nemo smiles at Logan. Logan nods and heads back into the kitchen. Roman starts eating. Nemo watches Roman.

 

"I'm really insecure." 

 

Nemo frowns then thinks. “But... you aren’t... bruising...”

 

Roman looks "Your right...Pride must have died, figures I wasn't good at it anyway." Roman chuckles "Now I'm insecure and I care about what people think." he sings.

 

Nemo would smirk if he wasn’t scared. “Pride can’t die... if pride dies...”

 

"I know but what's done is done. I'm sorry I should have been stronger." Roman lays his head down. 

 

Nemo frowns deeply. “You are strong...” he takes Roman’s hand.

 

"I wasn't strong enough and now Thomas will suffer."

 

“No. It wasn’t your fault... if pride is dead then it’s my fault...” Nemo looks down and winces slightly.

 

"No, Nemo you are so strong. You did everything in your power to save me. You face your biggest enemy head-on and won. You truly were my knight in shining armor." Nemo looks up and smiles. Roman smiles back.

 

“Thanks Ro.”

 

"No problem Mo you did great today." Nemo feels a rush of pride hit him making him feel great. Nemo giggles and covers his mouth, smiling sheepishly. Roman laughs he goes back to eating. Nemo goes back to eating as well, though he can’t stop smiling. Logan comes back and sits down. Roman looks up. "What took so long?"

 

"Didn't want to ruin your bonding moment," Logan smirks

 

Nemo looks up. “What?”

 

Logan continues to smirk "Oh nothing, but sorry to hear about pride. I'm sure we can work something out." 

 

Roman nods "Yeah me too." 

 

Nemo thinks. “But if pride was completely lost, Depression would be drowning us right now. Even in its weak state...”

 

Logan thinks "True so maybe it's not completely gone but not with Roman. Maybe it became a gray side?"

 

"I hope not I have read too many pride-Roman fan-fiction to know how badly that would go." 

 

"Roman, fan fiction is fiction. Don't compare us to it." Virgil rises up and sits on the counter.

 

“What are you doing here?” Nemo asks. 

 

“I was summoned by the sound of existential crisis. Continue.” Virgil grabs a bag of popcorn and sticks it in the microwave. Nemo sighs.

 

"Roman lost pride and were trying to figure out if pride is still around and just not in Roman." 

 

Virgil nods. “Cool beans. Any ideas?” The popcorn finishes and Virgil grabs it and starts eating it.

 

"You are very relaxed in this situation." Logan thinks 

 

"Logan thinks pride might have turn into a gray side." 

 

Virgil nods. “Could be. Could be not.” He tosses another piece of popcorn in his mouth. 

 

Nemo looks unamused. “You’re enjoying the idea of existential crisis, aren’t you?”

 

“Mayyybe...”

 

Patton comes down the stairs. "Nemo!" Patton smiles and goes over. He hugs Nemo and pepper kisses his face. "There's my angelfish, hero of the mindscape. I am so proud of you." Patton hugs him tight. Nemo beams and kisses him back. He feels like his heart is going to burst and his face hurts from smiling.

 

Roman looks away. Patton giggles and holds Nemo. "Oh Roman, how are you?" 

 

"I'm a piece of trash." 

 

"ROMAN! I will physically fight you."

 

"Go ahead." 

 

Nemo frowns again. “Roman-“

 

"Sorry I just... it's hard not having pride. It's like a piece of me is missing and now all I see are the cracks, the bad." Roman frowns.

 

Lue rises up. “UMMM. Why is Nico’s room gone?”

 

“What?” Nemo looks at him.

 

“Nico’s room. It’s gone.”

 

“It’s been gone. Got moved to the dark side somehow.” Virgil shrugs and eats more popcorn. 

 

“Wait. WHAT!?” Nemo looks at Virgil. 

 

“Yeah. I nearly had a panic attack when I couldn’t find it, so I checked the dark side and boom. You didn’t know?” Nemo shakes his head. 

 

“Okay. Well... please _don’t_ have a panic attack, but... his room isn’t down there anymore.” Lue says hesitantly.

 

Logan looks up and then at Roman. "Makes sense." 

 

"What?"

 

"You lost pride now your insecurities."

 

“What?” Now Virgil looks between Logan and Roman. 

 

“So... Where’s Nico?” Lue asks. Nemo solemn.

 

"Gone, there is no need for him anymore." Logan frowns "I'm sorry but Nico isn't coming back." Patton frowns and holds Nemo. 

 

Roman doesn't know what to think. He doesn't want to be insecurities. He wants to be pride. He wants to feel good about himself. Roman grips his hair. Shadows form under him. _'Failure, you lost pride now this is your punishment.'_

 

“Roman...” Nemo reaches and touches his arm.

 

Roman stands up "I need to go." Roman sinks out.

 

“Ro-“ Nemo looks upstairs before running up to Roman’s room. He knocks.

 

Roman is sitting on the floor holding his knees _'Failure, failure, good for nothing.'_ the shadows cover his floor. He rocks himself. "Leave me alone." 

 

Nemo opens the door and steps in. His eyes widen at the shadows. “Ro-“

 

Roman looks up eyes glowing yellow. "LEAVE!" He yells

 

Nemo tenses and his eyes flash a glowing red. He stands tall. “Really?”

 

"Nemo please I'm not worth it." 

 

“Yes. You are.”

 

"N-no I'm not, I'm not pride anymore. I killed Nico I'm going to hurt you all just like he did." 

 

“No. You’re not.” Nemo kneels down in front of him and offers his hand. “It will be different this time. I promise.”

 

"How can you be sure?" The shadows around Nemo disappear showing the wooden floor.

 

“Because we have experience now. We know how things went wrong before and how to fix them. It’s going to be okay.” Nemo smiles reassuringly. Roman slowly takes his hand. Nemo gives him a squeeze, eyes glowing a soft red. Roman feels his insecurities calm a bit more.

 

Roman eyes widen. "You have pride." Nemo looks a bit confused. "Your eyes are glowing red. You have pride." 

 

Nemo nods. “But... how?”

 

"Must have taken him by accident when you were in my mind." 

 

Nemo nods slowly. “Explains why coming out was so much more painful than going in...” he looks at Roman and hugs him tightly.

 

Roman hugs him back the shadows going away. "This is what Nico feels like...I understand now. I was too hard on him." 

 

“You just didn’t understand before.” Nemo thinks. “If... I accidentally took pride... maybe I can give it back? Especially now that you're conscious.”

 

"Maybe you should keep pride. You might be better at it than me." 

 

Nemo frowns. “No. That’s insecurity talking.”

 

Roman frowns "I'm scared. I'm so scared I'm going to hurt someone, and it will be my fault." 

 

“Shhh...” Nemo rocks them. “You may... but it’s okay. I’m here.”

 

Roman closes his eyes. "How do I get pride back?"

 

“I’ll have to transfer it back... or something...,” Nemo sighs. “We’ll ask Logan.”

 

Roman nods "I'm tired." Roman closes his eyes.

 

“Well do it tomorrow then.” Nemo rubs his back.

 ...  
  
_'Failure, prideless, your fault, Nemo is a better pride than you. Give up you’re not needed anymore, you’re going to hurt them, Depression will take you, you're better off dead.'_  

 

Roman screams and wakes up he looks around. It's his throne room. He's confused he sees someone. "Nico?"

 

Nico sits on the ground, breathing shallowly. He looks up. “Roman?”

 

"You can't be here. Your dead, gone, I replaced you." Roman really hopes this is a dream but it feels different then a dream.

 

“What?” Nico looks confused and stands.

 

"Your room is gone, you're gone you shouldn't be here!" Roman paces.

 

“Roman-“

 

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" He yells "Are you just haunting me now? A reminder of my failure?"

 

Nico stumbles back. He eyes the shadows around Roman’s feet. He looks up at his glowing yellow eyes. “Roman... deep breaths.”

 

"No, you’re not real you’re not real." Roman grips his hair.

 

“Roman... just focus on breathing right now. Stop trying to think. Stop trying to figure it out. Just breathe.”

 

Roman cries "No... I'm supposed to have moved on from you. Why does the world torture me?" Roman falls to his knees. Everything hurts.

 

“Roman. I need you to ignore everything else and breathe. These shadows will kill you if you don’t.”

 

Roman gasps he can't it's so loud. This is what Nico goes through and he gave up on him. He threw him away. _'You selfish bitch look what he goes through! You couldn't help him. You are useless.'_ the shadow wraps around his neck.

 

“Roman. Listen to me. Focus on my voice.” Nico kneels down in front of him and cups his face. “You are not useless. You have helped me so many times and I would have never gotten to where I am without you. You’re not selfish. Over a year of repeatedly getting hurt and you still choose to love me. Please. Breathe.”

 

Roman looks at Nico. His eyes glowing brightly with fast tears. Roman gasps and holds onto Nico.

 

Nico rubs his back. “In for four.” Roman breaths in holds then release. “Good... again.”

 

Roman does it again and again slowly calming down. He looks at Nico. "How?"

 

“How what?”

 

"Everything. How are you here? How do you deal with being insecurities? Everything Thought trying to get you to hate yourself and-"

 

“Shh...” Nico places his finger on Roman’s lips. “I don’t know how I’m here. I learned to love myself so I could love you. I learned what it’s like to have pride from you. I started positive talk about myself, and whenever the insecurities showed up, I’d stop and point them out to myself, then tear them down by talking positively about myself. Even if I’ve failed one thing or another, there’s always something I can praise myself for, no matter how recent or distant.”

 

"Then what changed? You were doing so good then you fell so hard. You kept killing yourself abandoning us. Leaving me alone, leaving Ori alone."

 

Nico closes his eyes. “I couldn’t let go of the fact that I failed... no matter how much I tried to praise myself, I just kept falling... I couldn’t stop it. And then I saw I was draining you. Not only that, but Depression was going to use me. Every time it’d come back, I could hear it. Every time I pushed it out of my head, I felt weaker. Like each time I pushed, it would pull me out more and more. I knew I couldn’t last so I tried to put it off by removing myself, but then you’re right. I left you all... and that made me feel worse. It started using that and I just lost it...”

 

"Then I fell. I lost my pride over nightmares that I can't even remember but still feel them. Nemo had to pull me out and I lost pride. Now I'm Insecurities."

 

Nico frowns and nods. “So, where’s pride?”

 

"Nemo has it, he's better than me with it."

 

Nico frowns more. “Don’t say that. That’s the negative self-talk I was talking about.”

 

"Ugh, it's so hard. I just want to crawl up and die."

 

 “I know...”

 

"Does this mean Depression can use me just as easily?"

 

Nico shakes his head. “I killed Depression in your mind. It’s too injured to do anything right now.”

 

"It will come back though. It will never stop."

 

“No. But neither will we. We can’t live in constant fear of it though...” Nico looks down.

 

"I'm scared, I don't want to be used."

 

“I know. We need to get you pride back. You’re not meant to be Insecurity.”

 

Roman closes his eyes. "I understand how you feel now, and I called you a coward. A selfish coward."

 

“It’s okay. You had every right given the information you had.”

 

"I broke up with you. I threw the necklace in the ocean."

 

“Okay.”

 

"I don't know how to feel." Nico nods. Roman closes his eyes. "How do you feel?"

 

“I don’t know either.”

 

"Just hold me for now?"

 

Nico nods and rocks him. “I’ve got you...”


	48. Chapter 48

Everyone is down for breakfast. Roman looking down. Nemo glances at Roman often. “Logan... do you think you can help us move pride from me to Roman?”

 

"I will help in any way I can."

 

"I can't believe Nico is really gone." Patton frowns

 

Roman chuckles "Actually about that..." Virgil raises a brow at him. "Nico is in my head." Virgil blinks. 

 

“Everyone take cover...” Nemo mumbles. 

 

“WHAT!?” Virgil shrieks.

 

Roman jumps "Sorry I should have said that better." 

 

"How is Nico in your head?" Terra ask.

 

 _‘We’re both Insecurity. I had nowhere else to go.’_ Roman hears.

 

"You want to talk? I'm not used to feeling bad having everyone stare at me."

 

"What?" Patton tilts his head.

 

_‘I have about as little idea of what’s going on as you, but if you want me to I can.’_

 

"Please there all staring and it's freaking me out."

 

"Roman, who are you talking too?" Logan ask

 

 _‘Okay.’_ Roman closes his eyes. When he opens them again, they’re gold.

 

"Nico?" Terra ask

 

Pete stares. “I- you-“

 

Roman looks at Pete. “Breathe.”

 

Pete let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I’msorryIshouldnthavemovedyoyrroomandnowyourdeadand-“

 

“Pete. It’s okay. I’m not dead. I think...” Nemo watches Roman, thinking hard.

 

"Ok well, I guess it would make sense you went to Roman. Roman is Insecurities now. We can't have two." Logan thinks. Nico nods. "If we can get Roman his pride back. Then you should be able to leave." Nico nods again. "Nemo, what do you think?" Logan asks

 

“I don’t know how to get pride back. I didn’t even know I took it with me...”

 

"You will probably need to go back to Roman's mind, see what you can do there."

 

“Yeah... it might help that he’s awake now. Though leaving hurt really bad... probably because pride hitched a ride...” Nemo frowns. “If Roman can keep pride with him while I leave then it should work... but... When I left, I was so tired so going in I might not be able to bring myself out again...”

 

“Can’t Logan pull you out?”

 

“That would complete his mind,” Sham says.

 

"I don't want to overpopulate Roman's mind. Besides you have Nico to help."

 

"What about Depression?"

 

"Depression is too weak to do anything. We will use that to our advantage.

 

“Agreed,” Nico says.

 

“I’m still worried I’ll be too weak...” Nemo mumbles.

 

"Nemo, how did you do it the first time?"

 

"Pete can help you. She a battery, right?" Terra points out.

 

“Yeah... Maybe.” Nemo thinks. “I collected as much of my mind as I could and then used the connection, I use for mind speaking to make the jump. That’s why I needed to touch Roman’s head and then touch my own to get back.”

 

Logan nods "When you’re ready, do it. I don't mean to rush you, but I don't like Roman being Insecure."

 

“I don’t either.” Nemo and Nico say in unison. 

 

“I’ll do what I can to help,” Pete says.

 

Logan nods "Thank you."

 

_‘You okay?’ Nico asks Roman._

_'No...'_

 

Roman looks at Nemo. “We need to do it soon.”

 

Nemo closes his eyes and nods. He opens his eyes and stands. “Let’s do it now. Roman’s room.” Pete stands as well.

 

"Is there anything I can do?" Patton asks

 

“Maybe... maybe you can help keep my mind together as I transfer?” Nemo asks.

 

"How? I'm Emotions."

 

“And memories.”

 

"I still don't know what you want from me but I’ll try my best." Patton stands up and takes Nemo's hand. "My big strong hero." Patton kisses him. Nemo beams. Nico rolls his eyes. Patton giggles "I believe in you." Nemo kisses him and closes his eyes.

 

 _'Patton is raising his confidence. A strong pride gives you more endurance._ ' Roman says to Nico.

 

Patton smiles at Nemo. "Good luck."

 

“Thank you, love.” Nemo smiles back.

 

“Let’s go,” Roman says and heads upstairs. Patton, Logan, Pete and Roman head upstairs to Roman's room.

 

Roman sits down on the bed. Nemo sits down next to him. “Ready?”

 

 _‘Roman?’_ Nico asks.

 

 _'Ok.'_ Roman lays down. Nemo places his hand on Roman’s head and closes his eyes.  
  
...  
  
Nemo appears and screams in agony. Nico jumps off the throne and runs to him. “Nemo!”

 

Roman comes out from hiding behind the Throne wearing a cloak hood up. "Nemo!" He runs over. Nemo moans in pain and rolls over, panting. He cries and squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Nico’s eyes widen. “He’s in the mind of Insecurity... his opposite...” Bruises start forming on Nemo’s arms. He whimpers.

 

"Nemo! What does that mean? This was a terrible mistake, my fault." Roman holds himself.

 

“No. Roman it’s not your fault.” Nico looks at him. 

 

Nemo cries and curls up, hiding in his wings. He feels peace in himself. He feels some energy and strength. He takes deep breaths and calms down, though he still hurts like hell. _‘Pete.’_ He thinks. He reaches a hand towards Roman. “Drain me.”

 

"What?"

 

Nico thinks. “Shadows. Summon the shadows. Drain him of pride.”

 

 _'Hurt him, leech, you’re going to hurt him, bad, die, die._ ' Roman's eyes widen and he screams then runs away.

 

“Roman!” Nico runs after him. 

 

Nemo curls up tighter in his wings. “R-Ro-“ Roman's eyes glow the mind feels darker.

 

“ROMAN NO!” Nico shouts. 

 

“Roman!” Nemo winces. “If you kill yourself, all of us die!”

 

Roman falls to his knees _'Leech you’re going to kill all of them.'_

 

“No, you’re not. You’re not a leech. You’re taking back what’s yours. You’re helping.” Nemo pants.

 

Roman shakes his eyes flicker from yellow to red. _'Kill them.'_

 

“Shit.” Nico backs up. 

 

Nemo looks over and groans. He pulls himself up. “Ro-“ Roman screams and holds his head. The lights flicker. Nemo limps over, grimacing with every step. He summons his Lariat and lays it over Roman’s shoulders. Roman pants and closes his eyes. Nemo hugs him and winces but doesn’t let go. Roman leans on him. The room gets brighter.

 

“Good job. Keep breathing.” Nemo encourages while Nico stands by. Roman takes deep breaths. A shadow holds onto Nemo. Draining him. Nemo closes his eyes and sinks to his knees with Roman.

 

"Bruised ego hurts like a bitch." He chuckles.

 

“Yeah,” Nemo smirks tiredly.

 

"How did you like being pride?"

 

“Eh. You can have it back. It makes me feel weird when people compliment me...”

 

Roman chuckles "Yeah buts it's a good weird."

 

“For you. Me not so much. I just don’t like it. I prefer compliments go to my work, not directly at me.”

 

Roman nods he looks at Nico. "I should give pride to Nico."

 

“Nope. You need it. It’s yours.” Nico says.

 

"But-"

 

“Roman. You. Are. Pride. I am Insecurity. That is who we are. That is who we need to be. Besides, you look good in a lot of things, but hopelessness isn’t one of them.” Nico smirks.

 

Roman smiles weakly. "Ok." Roman's eyes slowly turn back to brown.

 

"What's going to happen to you?"

 

Nico shrugs. “I don’t know. But I’ll be back.” He kisses Roman’s head lovingly. “I promise.” He smiles.

 

"I don't know how to feel anymore." Roman looks down. Nemo's bruises go away.

 

Nemo’s eyes start sliding closed and he rests against Roman. “Just give yourself time. Don’t try to figure it out all at once. Your feelings about me can wait. You just need to heal and recover.” Nico says.

 

Roman nods "Ok... And you keep working on yourself. I know it's hard. Really hard but you need to win."

 

Nico nods. “I know. I will.” Roman closes his eyes. The shadows disappear. Nemo’s body slumps against Roman, completely limp. Nico goes to take a step forward before he disappears. Roman falls over limp. His outfit changes back to his prince wear.

 

A few minutes later they both start waking up. Nemo looks at Roman, looking exhausted. “You... okay...?”

 

Roman groans "You try switching traits."

 

“I did.” Nemo grumbles and smirks. He closes his eyes and lays back down.

 

"Oh yeah... Nico's gone so it worked."

 

“Yeah...” Nemo slurs.

 

"I'm going back to sleep." Roman slurs and goes limp.

 

“Hmm...” Nemo falls back asleep, wings wrapped around him.   
  
...  
  
Pete pulls away. “We’re not getting him back right now. They’re both too tired.”

 

Logan nods "Another lazy day then. Thank you, Pete." Pete nods and goes to stand. She stumbles.

 

Patton catches her. "You go rest up." Patton picks her up.

 

Pete nods and holds onto him. “Thanks.” She sinks out to her room. Logan pulls up a chair. He picks up his book. A really big book. This is going to be a long wait.  
  
...

“I am Nico Insecurity Sanders. I am beautiful. I am strong. I can and will defeat Depression. I have defeated Depression before. I can again. I can- I _will_ talk positively about myself.” Nico looks at his reflection in the mirror, gold eyes and fiery hair meeting him on the other side. He washes his face once more before leaving and going down to Roman’s room. He knocks.

 

Logan opens the door. "Nico your back. I thought Pete put your room in the dark side?"

 

Nico shrugs. “I guess the mind moved me back up here. How are they?” He looks over at Roman and Nemo’s still unconscious bodies.

 

"Haven't move yet. Really tired. Come in we can talk while we wait." Logan moves to the side.

 

Nico steps in. “How long has it been?”

 

"About two hours." Logan closes the door. "How are you holding up?"

 

“Okay, I think. Being dead gives you lost of time to think.” Nico shrugs again.

 

Logan sits down. "So, you were in Roman's mind. How was that?"

 

“Stressful. Mostly on him but seeing him as Insecurity...” Nico shakes his head.

 

"I can imagine, so what's your plan? Are you still going to keep killing yourself?"

 

“No. I’m going to focus on positive self-talk again. And give Roman space...”

 

Logan nods "Nemo has Ori doing positive self-talk. You should talk to her. Maybe do it together get a support system up. You can help each other." Nico thinks and nods. Logan smiles "As for giving Roman space I think that is for the best. Roman needs time to process everything. I can't be certain if you two will get back together." Logan looks down.

 

“I know... and for some reason... I’m okay with that.” Nico looks down. “I just want him to feel safe...” Logan nods Roman groans Nico looks over at him and frowns. “I... should probably go. Me being here probably isn’t helping him rest...”

 

"Ok go talk to Ori and Pete. I don't know how she's been doing since the whole baby thing. You’re the closes she can relate to." Nico nods and stands. He heads up to Ori’s room and knocks. Ori opens the door she quickly hugs Nico. Nico hugs her back. Ori gives him a squeeze and doesn't let go.

 

Nico rubs her back. "I'm so sorry..."

 

Ori lets go of Nico. 'I love you.'

 

"I love you too." Nico kisses her head.

 

Ori smiles she hugs him again. "Never leave."

 

"I know." Nico holds her tight. "I'll work on it. I promise."

 

"Self-talk?"

 

Nico nods. " _Positive_ self-talk." He smirks and boops Ori's nose. Ori beams and drags Nico into her room. Nico chuckles and sits down on the bed. Ori pulls him off the bed. She giggles and sinks out into her domain on the rock circle. Nico looks around and smiles. "This is nice."

 

Ori giggles madly she takes a deep breath. "I am beautiful!" The forest lights up a blue and a music note is played. Nico looks around in wonder and giggles as well.

 

"The more positive things you say about yourself the forest plays a tune. Your turn."

 

Nico thinks. "I'm strong."

 

The forest glows gold and a note plays. Ori claps "Again."

 

Nico smiles. "I can be brave."

 

The forest plays two notes. "I am worthy of love." The forest glows blue and plays three notes.

 

"I do help Thomas." The forest glows gold and plays 4 notes. It repeats the Melody. Ori beams Nico smiles and walks around. Ori sings the melody. The forest plays it back. Nico chuckles and watches her. "You have a beautiful voice."

 

"I have a beautiful voice." The forest glows blue and plays the melody. "This is a good place to self-talk."

 

Nico nods in agreement. "It's so calming... It helps you to not doubt if what you're saying is true or not."

 

Ori nods and hugs Nico. "Will you self-talk with me? It's more fun and we make music."

 

Nico beams. "Of course."

 

Ori beams "Yaaa" Ori jumps in joy. Nico laughs, happy to see his daughter happy. "I self-talk after breakfast every morning. Is that ok?"

 

"Sure sweetie."

 

Ori smiles she prances around. "I am beautiful no matter what you say!" She sings. The forest glows and plays the melody. Nico sits down and watches her. Ori spins and looks at Nico. She giggles and grabs his hands. "Dance with me."

 

Nico smiles and twirls her. "I thought you didn't like dancing?"

 

"I don't like performing."

 

Nico nods and spins. "Have you seen Lue dance? He's really good." _'Better than me...'_

 

The forest plays a sad tune. Ori frowns "No, you are just as good."

 

Nico sighs. "Okay. I am a good dancer."

 

The tune picks up in tempo. Ori smiles "Only positive talk."

 

Nico smiles and nods. He looks around. "This is how your father and I fell in love... dancing..."

 

"Really? You never told us the story."

 

"We haven't told you a lot..." Nico looks down and let’s go of Ori's hands. "I hurt him... a lot..."

 

The tempo slows down. Ori frowns "Trauma is a monster that never stops chasing you. It never gets better until you face and accept it."

 

"I have... And then another traumatic event comes up." Nico sits down and draws his legs up. "Your father deserves so much more than I've ever been able to give him... and even after everything I dragged him through, we still got back together, but now-" He shakes his head. "I'm glad he's done. For his sake... maybe he'll be happier..." The tune becomes extremely sad. Ori sits down and hugs Nico. Nico hugs her back and closes his eyes. They stay in silence for a few minutes. Nico holds his necklace tightly. "I still love him... if splitting up is what he wants, what he needs... I'll do it..."

 

Ori nods "I love you."

 

"I love you too sweetheart."

 

"I'm worried about Pete. She thinks she can change Rebellion."

 

Nico nods. "I'm going to visit her soon."

 

Ori nods "Are we going to keep coming back here for positive self-talk?"

 

"Yup."

 

Ori smiles "Ok well I'll let you go."

 

Nico kisses her head. "See you soon." He sinks out. Ori smiles and sinks out. Nico goes to Pete’s room and knocks. He doesn’t get an answer. He knocks again. “Pete?”

 

“Huh?” Pete sounds like she just woke up.

 

Nico cracks the door open. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were asleep.”

 

“Oh, no. It’s okay.” Pete sits up and opens her arms for a hug. Nico goes over and hugs her tightly.

 

“How are you doing?” He asks.

 

“Tired.” Pete laughs dryly.

 

Nico smiles softly and traces her face. He solemn. “I saw him…”

 

Pete pales. “Saw who?”

 

“The baby.”

 

Pete blinks a few times before laying down. Nico lays down with her. Pete curls into him. “What’d he look like?”

 

“He was tiny. Like you wouldn’t expect him to be able to do much. But his eyes…” Nico pauses, remembering the determination in the young boy’s eyes. “He had you and your father’s eyes…”

 

Pete smiles slightly holds onto Nico. “I want him back…”

 

Nico holds her close. “I know…”

 

“If I get pregnant again, would I have him back?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

They lay there silently for a while before Nico finally speaks up. “Please don’t… Don’t try. You’re not ready. It’s not going to end well.”

 

“But I need to fix this… I killed him.”

 

“He will come when he’s supposed to come. For now, please wait. Heal. A baby is a lot of work and is taxing on your emotions. You need to work on yourself and heal before you’re ready to help your baby.” 

 

Pete closes her eyes. “Okay… I love you, Mom.”

 

“I love you too sweetie.” Nico kisses her head. “How’s Raven?”

 

“Healing. Still scared. Honestly, I’m scared… I’ve never seen Dad like it. But… It wasn’t all him, so I kind of understand, but then again I don’t.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Pete hesitates. “He said he hates you… In Nemo’s domain…”

 

“I know. I’m going to give him space. We’ll see what happens.”

 

“Are… Are you and Dad… splitting up?”

 

Nico holds her close. “For now, yes.” Pete’s shoulders drop. She buries her face into Nico’s chest and quietly cries. Nico rubs her back and kisses her head. “It’s not the first time…”

 

“But- what if it’s the last time?” Pete asks quietly.

 

“Then that’s what it’ll be.” Nico states and bites his lip. There’s silence for a while longer. “You can’t change Rebellion. No one can. He has to want to change.”

 

“He’s getting better though.” Pete defends.

 

“Is he? Let Nemo know when he’s ready to apologize then.” Pete frowns and closes her eyes. Nico sighs. “I’m sorry… But he’s just not a good influence. Bad company corrupts good character. And you-” he taps Pete’s shoulder. “Are of good character. Never forget that.” Pete smiles slightly before frowning and going into thought. They lay in silence until they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this story jeez I got to say this one not my favorite. Alright, 3 more to go. This gets a happy end I promise we just need to make the characters suffer for a little bit longer. Reading my notes for the next story, get ready for a lot of Roman and Nico angst. Hope you enjoy reading this and let us know what you thought. I was a little worry about this one and I hope you have a great day and happy reading!-Terra


End file.
